Second Chances
by KageSakura
Summary: Anime only Post COS My own twist on what happened after the movie. Part 1 of a 3 story arc. The gate is closed. There is no turning back? Or is there?One sided NoaxEd Eventual EdWin, implied RoyRiza! Complete!
1. Reviewing the Basics

**A/N: Geez, what can I say? This story...well, it's a long story. I can't count how many times I've changed it, but I'm pretty sure it's more than ten. I decided I wasn't ever going to be completely satisfied with it, so I'm putting up what I have. It's a work in progress but I pretty much have my mind set on how it's going to be like. It's a three part story this is the first chapter of the first installment. Inspired by my friend Quanar who shouted. "No! It can't end there they have to go home!" at the end of the movie. Please feel free to read, review, and give feedback.**

**Edit: Something was wrong with the space bar on my school computer. I have fixed what mistakes I could see. I apologize for any inconvinience.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to pretend Ed is mine, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

**Republic of Weimar 1924**

_Energy is constant and can neither be created nor destroyed._

Click, clack. Tap, tap, tap.

The rain was coming down hard against the ceiling and it was not surprising that a crack the width of a hairline was becoming visible along the white chipped paint.

Driip. A single water droplet fell free and golden eyes caught sight of it as it and made a path down the wall leaving a gray streak in it's wake. More followed and the steady click tap tap was becoming more rhythmic.The young man decided to ignore the annoyance. Clapping his hands would do nothing more than annoy the neighbors in the hotel room next door, after all. Things were different now. He was lying on a four poster bed in a hotel room in a city that he couldn't pronounce the name of. His younger brother Alphonse was staring at the crack widen on the cieling with a far away look on his face.

Sighing, Edward Elric tried to concentrate on the book in his hand, attempting to shut down the sound of the rain, of the other guests in the rooms adjacent to his and Al's and the cars in the street.

_"This is the first law of thermodynamics.  
_  
"I sure hope the ceiling can hold,"his brother commented absently.

"It should." Ed replied despite the pounding of the rain and discouraging sound of creaking.

_When applied to chemistry it explains the nature of chemical reaction which involves the breaking and forming of chemical bonds thus the release and absorption of energy.  
_  
"Maybe we should have have picked a better place to stay?" Al suggested.

Edward put the book down onto his lap. This wasn't a special case, almost all the inns in the area had fallen in disrepair. The whole country had if he thought about it figuratively speaking. The country buzzed with the expectation of war and everywhere they had traveled they had seen poverty and suffering. The Papiermark's value dropped lower and lower as the days passed and since the government decided to solve the economic conditions by keeping prices sky high it was little wonder that even hotel owners couldn't keep enough in their pocket to fix a leaky roof.

"It's just a crack in the roof Al. Not like any of the other dumps around here will be any different."

And with the amount of money the so called good hotels charged...

"We're probably much better off here."

He glanced up at the ceiling and regretted it when cold drop of water hit his face and slid down his nose. He shook his face and rolled over to the other side of the bed nearest the wall trying the book again.

_The amount of energy that is used to initiate the forward reaction is equal to that of the energy needed to reverse it.  
_  
Equivalence, huh? His whole life seemed to revolve around that word.

Tap, tap, tap, tap whoosh. Whatever had been holding the rain water out gave way and the blonde found himself rolling off the bed in order to avoid getting soaked.

"Damn it!" He glared at the ceiling. From his position on the floor he could see that what had started out as a harmless ceiling crack was now a decent size hole, about the size of a coin.

"Are you okay, Brother?" Alphonse said getting up from his four poster and walking over to him.

"Just great," he grit out. He got up at ran a hand through his hair which was wet despite his best attempts to avoid the jettison of water.

He looked down at his book, _Chemical reactions: Theory and Practice_ and was relieved to see it was safe and dry.

"I'm not getting any reading done tonight ," he concluded as he stood up and shook the water out of his hair.

He set the book on the bedside table far away from the steady stream of water that was slowly flowing down and took his towel from of the chair next to the bed, and proceeded to towel dry vigorously.

"What?" he said through the white fabric. What the heck was Al glaring at him for?

" You haven't moved all day Brother your nose's been buried in that book!"

That was true but it had been torturous considering all the distractions he had barely gotten up to the sixth chapter, which was only half of what he had resolved to read.

He put the towel down and his eyes caught a dark spot on his sheets, increasing in size as about three day's worth of collected rain continued to trickle down from the ceiling. He needed to do something about that.

Thinking quickly he got up and pushed the bed as far to the wall as he could. A metal waste basket that stood at the right side of his bed, and he moved to the spot where the water was collecting.

The thick "plunk plunk plunk" sound echoed into the silence of the room. "Now I'm definitely not going to get any reading done."

"Geez Brother," Al said as he put on his shoes and laced them. "I don't see why you're forcing yourself to study so much. You're an expert in alchemy as it is, and chemistry is just the continuation of alchemy in this world, after all."

"I know I know. I'm done."

Al was right he was being a bit obsessive over something he should know by heart. Besides he was sure he'd finish chapter six by tomorrow if he didn't let all these distractions get to him. He picked up the book from the dresser and flipped to where he left off, folding the corner of the page. It wasn't like he hadn't seen this stuff before anyway. In fact this page talked entirely about the well known mechanisms of chemical reactions. He just needed to go over the details of determining the order and then--

"Brother!" Al's voice sounded angry and he looked up to see his annoyed expression. What the heck was he yelling at him for now?

"You just said you weren't going to do any more reading for today!"

Oh yeah. He put the book down again. "Sorry Al, I just feel like I need to study as much as I can."

He looked past the window at the darkening street.

"I didn't even get to chapter seven, what with all the distractions and the rain."

"I know you're studying to get into university, but you can't expect to pass by wearing yourself out before the entrance exam," Al reminded him.

Ed got up and stretched out his tense muscles. He had been reading for awhile and his neck was pretty stiff. "I have a week until I take it and I still haven't finished any of the books I borrowed."

"You'll do fine, Brother." the younger Elric smiled, always positive. He glanced out the window. "Seems like the rain is letting up. What do you say we get some dinner?"

"You read my mind." He was pretty hungry in fact, now that he thought of it, he was starving.He reached under the bed for his brown boots and tugged them on, not bothering with the laces."I'm so hungry I could eat a mountain of weisswurst."

Al laughed as he threw on his coat. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Ed grabbed his coat and stared at the waste basket next to his bed still slowly filling up with water. They should probably get that taken care of.

The two Elric's walked out into a deserted hallway. Just as well, it was due to the noisy guests that he didn't get as much reading done and he was sure he'd end up snapping at them if he they had the pleasure of meeting.

In the lobby they met the hotel owner Mr. Weissman and informed him of the problem with the ceiling. He apologized and promised immediate repair. When that was said and done they continued on their way down the wet streets looking for any place that sold anything remotely edible.

Ed's mind kept lingering back to the material he had read and he tried to clear it. He was a genius after all formulas and chemical reactions were second nature to him. "After the a State Alchemist Exam, Gottingen will be a piece of cake," he mused.

Al stopped and looked at him. It was a weird look, a look of surprise. "You're still thinking of that? You're really intent on getting in, Brother."

The way he said it, his tone held a hint of disbelief or mocking even. Hadn't he explained this to him about a hundred times by now?

"Of course Al, it's our ticket to hunting down the Uranium bomb," he said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And it was. He had the whole thing worked out. In this world they didn't have any connections to the military or a huge research fund in the bank to help them out. They had been traveling for about five months now and it seemed that everywhere they went they were seen as teens who had nothing better to do that ask nosy questions. They couldn't get anywhere in their research if they didn't have credentials to back them up.They didn't have time to tour all over Germany with a dangerous weapon in the hands of people who only seemed to be interested in starting war.

He would either have to join the army or get involved in the science field somehow. Now that he had restored his brother's body he didn't want to have anything to do with military.That's why he had decided he would just take do things the traditional way and go to college, geta degree and find a way to get a job at a research facility. This epiphany had come to him during a particularly long cart ride between Nuremburg and Wurzburg.

Fritz Liang hadtold him that thebomb was thought to have been moved to a research facility inthe north for more research and possible replication.A research facility that dealt with things like top secret weapons. Well maybe he would eventually have to deal with the military but it wasn't going to be like back in Amestris. He would never be a human weapon again.

"Is it?" Al's words cut into his thoughts again and the hollow tone of his voice alarmed him. They had walked only half a block, but his brother had halted in the middle of the road.

Ed sighed, and decided to explain it one more time.

"The reason we haven't had any luck finding anything on the uranium bomb," he lowered his as they walked out into the street. The last thing they needed was to be overheard and arrested for plotting to blow something up. This world was indeed strange. "...is because we haven't been looking in the right place. There is no way information on the thing would be kept out in the open. In order for us to gain access to it we'll need credentials, I don't have a silver watch to get into any building I need to anymore. So I'm getting the next best thing a degree in science and hopefully with that I can get access to the research we need. That filmmaker said that they moved it to a research facility up north. Gottingen is up north so I figured we'd kill two birds with one stone."

They crossed the street and headed to a well lit tavern in the middle of a what looked like a beer hall and a cheap inn. "It'll work I know it."

Al hadn't said anything during his little explanation and despite the darkness he could see his brother looked disappointed. Or maybe it was the lighting. "Brother I've been thinking..." he started.

Ed mentally groaned. He could recall almost every conversation that started with those words. It had always led to an argument of some sort.

"I know you are set on going after this bomb, but--"

His eyes were shining in the dim street lamp glow and he could see that Al seemed reluctant to continue, as if...as if he knew this was going to piss him off. And it was probably going to.

"You really think we'll be able to find it by the time some madman decides to replicate it?" Ed sighed. Yes this was definitely not something he felt like discussing now.

"Al..."

Al continued locking his amber eyes with Ed's gold ones. "The only lead we have is that the thing was that is was moved somewhere up north. Four years andfive months have already passed since Hucthkisson went through the gate.Who knows if by now, someone has figured out a way to make more? Do you really expect to be able to destroy every weapon they decided to make? And even if we do find it, Brother, how are we going to get rid of it without taking half the country with us?"

Al ran a ran through his soaked hair sending drops of water in every direction. Ed just watched him, not knowing what to say as he rambled on. He was obviously uneasy about the whole topic but it was something they had to do. Al knew that.

"We have to think this through entirely, Brother. What if we go rushing in and people get hurt? I don't know it sounded like a good idea earlier but--"

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Had Al been thinking this way the whole time? Had he been feeling like he was being dragged in one of his big brother's crazy schemes that would lead to nowhere?

A bit of a weird feeling, like sad anger coursed through Edward and he fought to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "So then, what do you suggest we do?"

The gate was closed. They had made sure of that, as complicated as the math had been he knew it was irreversible.

"It's not like we can just turn around and go back to Amestris." He refrained from saying the word home because he knew that the other world would never be that again. This was home now.

Al looked stricken at his words, but remained silent, his eyes cast downward.

"I don't see you coming up with any suggestions," he said acidly.The one who had been by his side in the flesh for five months now and hadn't told himwhat he felt about all this, until now.

Maybe he was right, a little voice whispered at the back of his mind. Maybe they were really going after a lost cause. He shook his head as if he was shaking water out of his ears. No he wouldn't admit that ever. Even if it was true.

"It's not like that, Brother." it sounded sort of apologetic. "I didn't mean it...like that."

His brother seemed hurt by his outburst, so he softened his expression and his words "If you want to give on looking for the bomb say it Al, because I don't want to force you to go along with something you don't agree with."

Al probably wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. All these experiences, losing his memories, and regaining them and going to a foreign world, he probably didn't know how to handle it all. Or maybe he was just as afraid as he was, that all this was--

"Don't worry, If there isn't a way I'll make one," he said it more to himself than to Alphonse, who looked at him confused. "No matter what we'll find it."

There was no way,and he would never think for a second that this was all in vain.

That they had made a mistake.

His metal arm suddenly ached with the cold and he realized they were standing in the middle of a deserted street and it was pouring. "Let's figure all this out after we have eaten some nice hot food, okay?" he grinned.

Al's expression seemed less depressed and he gave him a little smile. "Oh so now you want food, after you've spent the day with your face in a book." He took a few steps towards the tavern and stopped laughing a bit. "You really haven't changed, Brother."

Ed followed his brother and impatiently bounced on his heels. "Hurry up and open the door I'm freezing!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The place wasn't as crowded as they'd thought it be on a Saturday night, and it only took them a few minutes to get a table. Somewhere on the far side of the room someone was playing on an old piano, which considerably livened the mood of the place.

The waitress was a pretty brunette who kept winking at them and Ed felt a slight flush climb up his face every time she passed their table. Why did girls find the need to flirt with guys who were apparently out of their league?

Most of these pretty girls ended up with tough good looking guys named "Hans" who would cheat on them with women named "Grete", only to repeat the cycle again with the next guy. Yet, they would smile politely at the smart guys like him, and would flirt like there was no tomorrow, but nothing so much as date would come from it. It was all a mind game. Not that he really cared, he just noticed these things, a lot more than most people anyway.

Al, however, seemed to think the waitress was interested because he kept running a hand through his short dirty blond hair, adjusting the collar of his shirt, with a sheepish smile on his face every time she passed by.

"We picked a nice place out," he said distractedly turning in his chair to see where the brunette had gone. Ed raised an eyebrow and tried not to crack up from behind his menu. Al always had had a weird taste in women.

Nonetheless he seemed a lot happier now and Ed liked to see him smiling. Which is why he had nearly flipped out when he saw him so depressed just minutes ago. He had looked like he was in so much pain. At least it hadn't turned into a full fledged argument.

"Yeah. You don't see women like that back in Central, huh Al?" he teased him.

The younger blonde blushed an interesting shade of scarlet before hiding behind his menu. "I don't know what you're talking about. Their food seems pretty good though," It was such a thin cover up that Ed cracked up earning himself an amber colored glare.

"What can I get for you two?" came a sweet voice and Ed could swear the glare melted off Al's face as quickly as it had come.

He smiled brilliantly at the waitress. "This looks pretty good," he said as he pointed something out on the menu his German skills were a still a bit underdeveloped.

Ed ordered what he always ordered, weisswurst with a side of roast potatoes, and some saukraut. He did his best not to blush when the waitress winked and walked off to get them their order.

"Well, well" His brother's playful smile become wide as he jeered at his brother, "you're sure it's not too hot in here, you're face is bit red."

"Shut up." He felt the heated color take over his skin even as he growled the words.

Thankfully Al changed the subject. "So we head out tomorrow right, Brother?"

He raised an eyebrow. Funny how the younger Elric could go from "this is a stupid idea" to "okay let's get this plan under way." in a matter of minutes.

"Yep," he replied. He didn't want to start another almost argument.

"I'm guessing it'll take us a few days to get there, Gottingen is pretty far north."

The older Elric eased his guard a little. "But it's our best lead so far. Liang told me, that one that physicists in that picture, lived in Gottingen. There's no doubt in my mind we'll find something there. If anything we'll get a clue on where to look."

"Things are so different from the way there were in Amestris, huh Brother?" the solemn look was back on his face. "Over there we had enough clearance to get anything accomplished. And here..."

"We're just two kids trying to avoid disaster." Ed finished. "Hard to believe we took so much for granted..." he trailed off.

Despite the fact he had only joined to find a way to restore Al's body being in the military had had it's advantages. That damn dog tag of his, had gotten him out of a lot of tight spots.

"We did." Al's fingers lazily traced circles in the polished wood. His amber eyes held a hint of sadness. Before either of the brothers could he could say anything however, the waitress returned with their orders snapping him out of it.

"Haven't seen you two around here? You travelers?" She said as she handed them their plates.

"You could say that," Ed said. Then a thought occurred to him. "We're headed up north actually. Would you happen to know the fastest way to get to Lower Saxony from here?"

The waitress thought a moment. "Train, I suppose. But it'll take a few days. There's a station not to far from here."

She gave them directions and they thanked her and preceded to eat dinner. Al was strangely quiet the whole time. Even after the check was paid and they gathered their things did he remain silent. Edward didn't press the issue. Al was probably thinking about Amestris. He had obviously spent more time there than Ed had, and Al was the type of person who could get attached to things. It was his nature.

"Let's go," he urged gently and the faraway look in the younger Elric's eyes slowly dissipated.

"Yeah."

The two blondes walked out of the warmth of the tavern and back into the wet cold night. Ed could tell it had rained during the while they had been eating. There we now several puddles of water, about three inches apart glistening in the glow of the street lamp.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet any of them on this side too." Al asked absently. So he was thinking of home.

"Maybe. I've only seen a few people that actually look like our friends from the other world."

"It's kind of strange if you think about it. But it wouldn't be so bad seeing a familiar face. I wonder if we'll see someone like Scieska, for instance."

"Scieska was special. "Ed explained. "Even if we did meet someone like her here I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have that crazy ability of hers to memorize everything she read."

"We'll we've met a few already," Al pointed out. "Who knows maybe we might run into Mustang or something."

"I really don't think we'll meet anyone like the bastard here." Ed said knowing that there was a chance the Mustang here would probably have already been killed in the wars that had been plaguing this country. A weird cold feeling went down his back at the thought.

"Heh. For a moment I actually thought I missed the jerk."

"Don't you though?"

Edward contemplated that. As of recently he hadn't really thought about the fact that he couldn't go ever again. It was just something he chose to accept without questioning how it made him feel.

"To be honest I never thought of it before," he answered finally. He was also much happier not thinking about it.

Al was looking at him with a look he couldn't decipher. It was a look of concern which was ridiculous because he wasn't the one who had suffered so much only to lose his memories and regain them in a world he didn't know.

Edward tried not to make a big deal of it, he didn't want to talk about the other world with his brother, especially if it upset him. After a few seconds of silence though he relented.

"Al I know it must be hard for you, being away from home. If there was a way to open that gate up again, without the repercussions it had in the past I would do it in a second; for your sake."

He hoped his thinly masked apology didn't sound so obviously like--well, an apology. Al would probably not accept it either way. Or rather he wouldn't let him apologize at all. But he felt he had to somehow. His head hurt.

They were almost to the hotel now despite the fact that Ed was dragging his feet. A sudden heavy feeling had come over him. He hoped the younger blonde wouldn't notice.

He didn't. "I couldn't go back without you, Brother. Which is why I came in the first place."

Yeah a choice that he probably regretted. What could was it to Al if he had his memories if he had to leave the world he knew and loved in order to gain them. Was that supposed to be equivalent exchange? Because it was more like a rip off.

The night air had a cold bite to it, and he silently winced at the slight pain in his metal joints. Cold weather and automail didn't mix. "I don't know Al. I just can't help but think that you coming here was--"

Al cut him off. "No." He turned and gave him a stern look. "You need to stop thinking that way. I don't regret anything. It was my choice to come here and help you close the gate, after all. But what I'm worried about is you, Brother. You're always blaming yourself and trying to fix things. Things that may not even be fixable. And that's okay. It's okay if you can't fix everything brother."

Ed straightened and his eyes widened at his words. He almost stepped into a puddle as he came to a halt. What was he getting at? "Al I--"

Al ignored him but his words were softer. "You're so stubborn. You're always about worrying me. It should be the other way around. You've lost a lot as well and yet you act like nothing is the matter."

Ed let out a sigh. That was why he was upset? "There's no use in wallowing over something I have no control over Al. I learned that a long time ago. He grinned "Besides it doesn't bother me as much with you here. Seeing you safe, that was my only concern."

Al gave him a little smile and they started walking again. Or at least they would have if something hadn't bolted out of nowhere in the next second and knocked the Fullmetal Alchemist flat on his face.

"Brother!"

Argh. The first thing he had felt was the slight uneasiness in his chest as he tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. His non automail knee was stinging as were as the palms of his hands flat on the ground. For a split second wondered if maybe he had been struck by a car, but remembered they had been on the sidewalk just as quickly. The anger came even quicker.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL JUST--" he trailed off when his eyes interlocked with another set. The greenest eyes he had ever seen, and for a second he forgot he was lying on the wet ground.

A hand reached out and he felt himself being helped up. His eyes danced wildly around but all he see was Al--and in his peripheral vision black raven hair.

He whirled to see a running girl already on the next block. So it was a hit and run was it. "Couldn't kill you to say excuse me!" he shouted at her.

"Sorry didn't see you there!" She called back, not even caring to turn around.

And then the world stopped. The cold turned to heat and the pain he had felt quickly numbed into nothingness. She. Had. Some. Nerve.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN"T SEE THEM WITH THE NAKED EYE?" he hissed, flaying his arms wildly. What was she doing running anyway? He hoped she would fall flat on her face just so she could see how it felt!

"Brother relax she didn't say any of that." Al said looking off in the direction that girl had run. "Who was that anyway?"

The former state alchemist just shook his head and rubbed the dirt off his face.

"There! She went that way! After her!" His ears had barely registered the shouted words before a group of about five to six men ran past him and Al in the same direction his attacker had disappeared. A glint of silver in one of their pockets caught his eye. Putting two and two together he gave his younger brother a meaningful look.

"Al I want you to go back to the hotel." There was no way he was going to get Al involved in something like this.

"What? Ed--"

"Listen to me! Try to see if you can find help. If I'm not back in an hour, then just forget about me. You have enough money to get out of here."

"No! Brother! Wait!"

Without a second thought he took in a sprint after the men. He didn't turn around but hoped Al had followed his orders.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Despite their initial hurry the men were particularly slow head been following them for about five minutes and they hadn't even spanned five or six blocks. They were also apparently morons, and didn't even notice as they stopped that he had stopped a few feet away, concealed by a dark alley.

"Are you sure you saw her go this way boss?" One particularly whiny voice spoke out. "It'll be our heads if we can't find her."

"I know that Kreig." Another voice much deeper. "Just keep your eyes peeled. There's not much places a gypsy can go in this city after' ll."

"That woman's cost us time and money several times. Why don't you say we put her out of her misery," One of the other men spoke up.

Boss man grunted. "We have to find her first, don't we?"

A shuffle of footsteps then a gasp. "I think I see 'er!"

A pause, and more footsteps. "Yea I definitely seen 'er! She went that way!"

Edward had barely looked out from behind his hiding spot before he saw their retreating backs.

Come back here you no good wench!"

They were on the move again but apparently they didn't see anything else because they stopped a few yards away. Damn he'd never figured henchmen could be so incompetent at chasing someone down. Well maybe it was a good thing.

"Boss!" The thinnest of the group suddenly gasped.

"WHAT? You see the girl?"

"No."

"Then--" The skinny man pointed at something

It took Ed a minute to realize what they were pointing at; and only a second to throw himself to the ground as he dodged the bullet. Damn they may have been incompetent, but they were sure were fast.

He ducked, rolled and flipped as another close call zipped past his ear.

More shots rang out and he was finding his acrobatics a lot harder due to the wet ground. His backwards flip had almost caused him to land on his head, but it was definitely better than getting shot.

Al better have found some sort of back up.

Finally the last shot rang out and he felt himself, almost slumped to the ground in the effort to dodge to the right. He leaned against the brick wall of the alley way. trying to catch his breath.

The men didn't seem to know what to make of him and the boss looked him up and down with narrow eyes before speaking. "Who the hell are you?"

"He just dodged all of our bullets boss!" came an awed voice from the back of the group.

Ed smirked. He couldn't help but wish alchemy worked in this world so he could make quick work of these clowns. But the diversion had surely given the girl time to escape. If he remembered correctly this street when all the way to the train station on the other side of town.

Feeling his energy return slightly he stood up straight. If he could stare them down long enough he might confused them long enough to escape.

"Asked you are question runt!" He grit his teeth. Well that just wasn't very nice.

"Hey boss I seen her again I'm sure of it! She's headed toward the old church."

Oh man they also had the attention spans of five year olds.

Bossman wasn't as stupid as the others. "Good I'll go get her myself. The rest of you, guard the kid."

Ed only caught a glimpse of the man's broad back before six or eight arms were pushing him to the ground. He winced as his recently injured, flesh knee made contact with the pavement. His pants soaked through with cold muddy water.

So the bastards wanted a fight.

"Tie his hands behind his back. When we get the order we can blow his brains out." Some idiot had dropped his pocket knife and it was lying an inch away from his right arm. Perfect.

"I don't think so," he said through grit teeth. They didn't even notice as his automail fingers wrapped around the silver handle. "You guys are really pissing me off."

Without a second to waste he kicked his legs upward, the momentum causing a few of the men to let go and knocking them into one another. He sprung to his feet and flipped backward while kicking out in a wide arc, hitting one of them squarely in the jaw. The guy went down like a bag of flour.

He didn't have to time to celebrate as the other three advanced on him mid flip. And he had to flip the other way to avoid being slammed into the wall to the left of him.

Once he had regained his balance he was up and two of the men were coming at him silver gleaming weapons pointed at him. With the knife still in his right hand he lunged at the smallest of the lot. He hadn't used any blades in combat in so long that he actually felt a strange nostalgia as he disarmed and disengaged the man and his partner watching them crawl away on the floor as they lost their weapons. He had been anticipating the attack from behind and switched the knife to his left hand as he back fisted the last one the group in the face, feeling the way way his chin bounced off the automail as his body slipped to the floor.

"And here I was thinking I might need back up."

He slowly straightened and shook the sweat from his eyes. Trying to listen for any additional footsteps. There was nothing but the silence. His right knee stung almost pitifully as he left the alley in the pursuit of the last henchmen. Damn girl, once he got her out of harm's way she owed him a huge apology.

**Sigh My computer still isn't working, so I relented and transcribed as much as I could from the chapters in my notebook working in my school's computer lab. Let me know if there are mistakes. I'm sure there are.**

**It's a good start, I think. The second chapter will be up next week.**

**K.S.  
**


	2. New Variable

See author notes at end please.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's. All the Fullmetal people belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Gottingen University is a real place don't own that either...

Chapter 2

The wind was picking up and violent gusts of air whipped at her hair; sending the silken strands into her face but she was in too much of a hurry to brush them away. As she picked up momentum her footsteps seemed to get impossibly loud against the pavement, and she was sure if they had not heard her before they would hear her now. Even her soft gasps seemed magnified in the silence that had taken over after all reasonable folk were warm in their beds.

Everyone but her it seemed, this part of town was completely deserted.

She stopped when the burning sensation of over exertion took hold of her muscles and she felt the threat of a cramp run up her leg. Leaning against the wall, she hugged the darkness the shadows providing holding very still and trying to quiet her rapidly beating heart and panting breath.

There didn't seem to be anyone coming. Maybe she had lost them.  
As she caught her breath, the dull pain in her leg faded and a new feeling took her over as she slumped to the floor shivering as the wind whipped around her.

It was damn cold out.

She hugged the black overcoat over herself. She had succeeded in nicking it from the idiot right before she had run out the door; and she congratulated herself for her quick thinking. Underneath the coat she felt the cold satin of the dress she wore slide against her arms and if it weren't for the fact she was wearing a rather fitted corset underneath it all she would have frozen to death by now; the trench coat was too thin to block out the cold and she figured the man she had stolen it from had worn it just for show. It was a fancy thing after all, and she made a note to sell it and use the money to buy a decent one if she ever got out of this alive.

And that thought is what reminded her that this was not the time to be leaning on walls. She got to her feet as quietly as possible and looked toward the west of the alley like street she had wandered into. If she remembered correctly the old woman had told her there was a train station around here. The Station was called West End. She would be fine if she made it there before those five ogres caught up with her.

Seeing no other way she attempted to walk as quickly and quietly as she could towards the end of the alley. She didn't know this area well enough to deduce exactly where she was but she was sure she was somewhere in the west end of town. And considering she had run through the practically the whole town starting at East End and moving westward she would have to hit the opposite end sometime soon. This town wasn't so big after all. Or at least it wasn't supposed to be.

The sound of footsteps louder and heavier that her own, startled her and she darted behind the dumpster of a side alley.

"Incompetent idiots, the only thing their good for is for kidnapping three year olds..." The familiar voice of the leader of the ruffians that were assigned to retrieve her sent a shiver down her spine and she bit back her gasp willing herself to remain as still as possible as she leaned flatly against the wall behind her.

The thundering footsteps continued forward for a moment then stopped.

"You're here aren't you kitty cat? i can smell your perfume from here!"

Shit, she really should have thought of that and it wasn't even her perfume it was the scent that lingered on the coat of that bastard that that been her client; the scents of the many girls he had visited before her. Now she wished she would have done more to him that just knocked him out with a vase.

Now her choices were down to two. She could attempt to run like the devil was after her, which wasn't far off from the truth, or she could stay completely still and pray that he didn't try to sniff her out. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction and with any luck he would be able to figure out exactly from where. Maybe she could lead him to thinking she had been through there and passed by.

Or if worse came to worse she could lob a few stones at him and then run like the devil was chasing her. Okay three choices. Not too bad. Problem was these German streets were impossibly clean and she didn't have anything that could cause heavy damage at hand. So she couldn't do much in the defense department.

"Here kitty kitty..." That was starting to get annoying. When she got her hands on a few good sized rocks she would certainly teach him a lesson.

"No where to run...and it's not like you can do that magic trick of yours here. Unless of course you try to chuck a building at me; but I might just dodge it and find you quicker."

That damn ogre was now making fun her ability to cause him pain? Arghh she was tempted to take him up on his offer and attempt to crush him with all her might. But she didn't have that sort of strength and even if she did have that sort of power a collapsing building would be painfully obvious.

She resisted the urge to bang her head against the brick wall. No it was smarter to wait it out and then defend herself when he got near. He was just playing with her waiting for her to lose her cool and come out into the open.

Thud. Thud. Thud. He was literally walking right up her alley. Shit.

"There you are." He reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm easily lifting her to her feet. "You're lucky Dupointe wants you in one piece, otherwise I'd stick a bullet in that pretty little head of yours."

"You just try, bastard, I'd send it flying right back at you." It was a bluff but he seemed to find it a bit credible because he slackened his grip.

"I'm ain't scared of no witch."

She contemplating kicking him in the shin and then running but she knew she was pretty much screwed until they were in the more open area.

He led her out of the alley into the bigger alley from before and she counted in her head until the moment it was safe to attempt to cripple him.

"Frankly I don't know what the boss would want with a witch, a whore at that. If it were up to me I'd burn the whole lot of you sinful demons," said the guy with the gun.

"Trust me," she said smiling when she saw he had let down his guard. "I would like to see you try," she swung herself backward and elbowed him in the gut at the same time she brought her leg up and kicked his shin as hard as she could he let go immediately and she had about half a second to get away. And she took that opportunity.

She darted past the oaf, past the alley past a few unlit stores and abandoned buildings and a familiar looking tavern. What? She was going round in circles now?

She didn't have time to curse as the sound of gun shots rang in the air and two bullets whizzed past her face.

And then a cry. "#&! You again!!"

She turned her head to see an interesting sight. The giant was laying on his back, his gun was lying feet away from him presumably kicked by the blonde haired man the was currently holding him to the ground. A familiar looking blonde at that.

"Get away from here!" He yelled at her as he struggled to keep the monster beneath him under control.

She didn't need to be told twice and she didn't care to notice her surroundings as she darted as far away as possible. When the coast was clear she found herself leaning on yet another wall and catching her breath yet again. Since when had she gotten so vulnerable? The memory of the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since the day before answered her question. Of course she had also been running non-stop about two days and one night now. Those bastards had been on her trail that long, all because the boss had seem some value in her so "witchery."

Idiots, all of them. They knew nothing of the laws science. Just because she could move things inexplicably for undetermined periods of time didn't make her a fairy tale character. Then what did it make her? She was too tired to contemplate it right now.

She was too tired to even stand up correctly. Sluggishly her mind tried to spur her on. Wasn't the train station around here...somewhere? Staying close to the wall she continued on, no longer feeling the white of the wind.

It wasn't even thirty seconds later when a pale white hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. She struggled against the cold flesh for a second before a sharp pain rattled her skull and she slumped foward, without actually feeling herself fall. Darkness followed as quick as the light, chased by the silence.

**OoOoOo**

It was a bit of a shock to see her head bounce of the wall and she slumped forward into his arms as easily as a rag doll.

Whoops.

He had only meant to keep her from screaming; what if he had actually killed her?

No he hand't killed anyone in his life! Ever!

He studied the wall she had collided with and was relieved to see there was no dark splatter of any sort of the smooth brick.

He could feel her ribcage expand against his chest. So she was just knocked out.

Nonetheless his brother was going to kill him. How was he going to explain the fact that he wasn't waiting patiently in the hotel room as he was ordered, on top of that he was holding an unconscious girl, who didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon.

Alphonse attempted to juggle the girl in both arms as he looked around for any signs of what he should do next. Obviously to remain standing where he was wasn't an option.

The girl wasn't all the heavy either. Maybe he could bring her back with him to the hotel room and...his brother would have to understand he couldn't just leave her there after all. Even despite the fact that five armed men were after her.

He looked backward at the streets that lead to the maze alley he had seen his brother run into. Hopefully Ed was alright.

He spotted the danger as the same time as Edward and he understood why his brother had ordered him away like he did. He had finally gotten his body back and Ed didn't want to risk losing him again. There was no stone in this world. He understood that, but what he didn't get was why his brother had thought he could handle five armed men by himself without the aid of alchemy.

Sighing he quietly made his way up the street keeping an an eye and ear out for any approaching footsteps. He suddenly found himself thinking that this would be a lot easier if he still had armor for a body.

It had to have been about twenty minutes by now. He hadn't gone directly to the hotel as he had been told; rather he had instead gone to the tavern and tracked down the waitress who had agreed to called the police and then preceded to look for his brother. Instinct told him he was still in the vicinity and yet he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Al!" He froze in his steps. "What are you doing here I told you--"

"Never mind that, Ed."

He turned and trained amber eyes on the older blonde whose expression was currently unreadable. "She needs help," he indicated to the bundle in his arms.

Ed's eyes widened in shock and he ran over to the two of them and the girl didn't protest as Al handed her over to his brother who laid her down on the pavement and put his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse.

"Um, are you sure you want to do that? What if those guys come through here."

"They won't." Ed said without looking up he lifted one of her eyelids. "Man, Alphonse what'd you do to her? She's out cold."

He felt the warmth rush to his face and he hoped he didn't sound too guilty. "I...she...I didn't mean to knock her out, I just saw her and I grabbed her and I wasn't expecting her to hit her to knock herslf out on the wall behind her! It was an accident!"

"I'll bet." Edward picked the girl up with both arms as easily as he had, and Al found himself wondering whether she suffered from malnutrition. While she was about the same height as he was she was certainly feather light.

"--I'm thinking we should just take care back with us," Ed was saying as he looked up and down the deserted street.

"To the hotel?"

"Do you have a better idea?!" The former alchemist growled annoyed. "Better than just standing here and getting caught by the provost, and possibly facing assault charges!"

"I didn't try to assault anyone!-" He was too young to go to jail.

"Alright then let's get out of here, already."

He followed his brother up a few blocks to their hotel. Thankfully the clerk wasn't at the front desk and they didn't have to answer any awkward questions on why they were carrying a half dead gypsy in the dark of night. If anyone had seen them they would have thought they were crazy or murderers and he did not want to be associated with either.

Not that it mattered since he'd be leaving the city the next day anyway.

They reached the door without any trouble and decided to lay her in Al's bed due to the fact that Ed's was still a bit wet from earlier. The innkeeper had apparently kept his word and the ceiling was good as new. Which served to keep Edward's mood in check and the elder brother didn't say anything as he slumped to the floor against the wall with his head against his hands. He seemed really tired and it wasn't until they were in good light that he could see that Ed's face had a few brusies and scratches and their were cuts up and down his bear arms.

"Brother? Are you alright?" he asked.

The former alchemist didn't lift his head.

"If I'd had any strength left. I'd strangle the both you."

**OoOoOo**

the darkness was warm. And she didn't want to wake up as she took in the feeling of comfort and security. Her grandmama would yell at her but it would be worth it.

She was probably still dreaming, anyway. She could hear whispers from somewhere above.

"Are you sure you still want to go to Gottingen?"

Gottingen. She was headed that way...

"I'm fine Al it's just a little scratch."

Al? No it couldn't be.

"No, it's a lot of little scratches. Besides you look exhausted. I'm just saying that leaving at seven in the morning to catch the earliest train doesn't seem like the greatest idea."

Train? Where were they going?

"No I want to get there as soon as possible We need to find him Al. Dr, Krausskoff is the only lead we have and I'm sure if we just--"

Krausskoff. Wasn't he...? No. She didn't know these voices and why was her head pounding? Where was she?

"--what are you deaf? I said I was fine!"

"Just hold still, jeez."

"--We going to do about--"

"can't just leave...alone..."

"Then we'll drag her lifeless body with us. I don't know!"

She hadn't actually gotten caught had she? After all that trouble!

Angrily she opened her eyes to see dim orange light, and pulled the covers off of her to reveal a small room with white walls. In the corner she could hear shuffling and muttering and she was sure that's where the voices where coming from.

The lighting wasn't too bright and her head pounded as she tried to focus her vision. She brought a hand up and rubbed at her skull.

"Huh?" one of the voices gasped.

A shadowed figure a head taller than she was got up from the other side of the room and walked toward her. She gripped the sheets. Hell no, she was damn tired of this.

She closed her eyes and struck out immediately feeling a hand come up to block the blow. "If you touch me I'll rip your arm off!" she cried.

"It's a little late for that, I'm afraid."

The voice sounded tired and sort of familiar. She opened one green eye and found herself staring into golden eyes.

"Huh? You're not from the brothel...you're the guy--"

"--that you carelessly knocked over in the street a few hours ago? Yeah that's me."

He didn't seem very threatening or even angry. In fact he was smirking, but then again he was a total stranger and this room was definitely not hers. She had obviously been knocked at some point and brought here. It gave her creeps just thinking about what could have or had gone on while she was out cold.

"You saved me...?," she started trying to piece the whole situation together in her aching head. "And then I ran and...then...you kidnapped me?!"

"Huh?" The blonde's eyes widened with shock at her words. So he was going to act innocent now.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"What! Hell no!"

"Then why'd you bring me here?" She said looking around the unfamiliar dim lit surroundings. "What, were you planning to do. You a molester or something?"

He didn't look like one but then again they never did.

The blonde's face turned an interesting shade of crimson. He sputtered, "Wha...in the...the hell is wrong with you? I just saved your sorry skin you ungrateful little--"

His mouth was covered by a pale hand that belonged to a younger kid. They looked like they were related.

"Don't mind Brother, he doesn't know the slightest thing about tact. I'm Alphonse," he said holding out a friendly hand.

She shook his hand which was warm and comforting. "I'm Jadeh..."

"I'm sorry it's my fault that we had to bring you here. You hit your head on a wall and got knocked unconscious."

"Um...oh. Okay." So these two weren't bad after all. At least the younger guy wasn't.

The older blonde broke free of his brother's grip and glared at her. "_Okay?_ Okay?!"

"Ed calm down!"

"I am calm..." he breathed and took a breath calming himself down.

"So you really did save me from those..." she trailed off as she lowered her eyes to see the blood staining the bedsheets she left them go with a gasp.

Screaming filled her eyes and she shut her eyes. Fire and blood washed over her and she saw faces in the flames, in the smoke in the..."

Jadeh...Jadeh...Jadeh...

"Jadeh! Hey! Hey are you alright?" Alphonse was currently leaning over her shaking her awake. Apparently she had passed out again. Even the angrier blonde look concerned for her well being. They were being nice to her but if that men had sent more people after her...

She sat up straight in the bed. Attempting to gather to bearings and trying to locate her coat while throwing off the bedsheets. "I need to get out of here..."

"Don't be ridicoulous," said the older guy. "You're not in any condition to go out there."

She glared at him. What was he, her father?

The headache was back now reminding her that maybe he was right, and she put a hand to her head agaisnt the pain.

"They sent...people after me," she tried to explain.

"I know I took care of them."

"You don't understand..."

"Just lie down Jadeh, you look like you're coming down with a fever or something."

When had she told them her name?

"Who are you?"

Alphonse and his brother exchanged worried glances. "Uh maybe you hit your head a little too hard..." he said nervously.

Hit her head? What were they talking about? Those guys were going to be here at the door any minute and they were just going to sit here and--

"Just let me go!" she said attempting to get up again. _They'll kill you! _died in her throat.

"Calm down." It was Ed who was talking to her now, and he tried grabbing her.

She focused her mind the boy's arm and pushed. He drew back as if he had been stung. "Don't touch me," she warned.

"Brother are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Jadeh," Alphonse pleaded.

She looked at him and found she couldn't exactly see him, instead a difference face was staring at her.

With grey eyes instead of amber.

Jadeh.

Alec?

You have to calm down.

Suddenly the room wasn't so dim and she felt herself panting on her side. A warm flesh hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine Al, just let her sleep."

And the familiar blackness took hold of her again.

**OoOoOoO**

"I know I said we would leave tomorrow but..."

Al's amber eyes flickered to his in the dim light. They were sharing a bed since the other bed was currently occupied by a delirious teenager, who was currently sleeping peacefully.

"You're worried about her." his younger brother whispered.

"I didn't say that," he said annoyed.

"You didn't have to."

He ignored his brother as he turned over on his back with his arms behind his head. Currently he didn't want to recall the awkwardness of the nights events, it was all just too...akward. All the different emotions of fear anger confusion had drained a significant amount of his energy. It was like back in Amestris, except he didn't have any time to think about it back then. And he never questioned how he had felt.

He didn't even know what he felt now as he stared at the patched patched cieling. Whoever had repaired it and used wooden planks and nails. A few cracks were still visible around the patch but it would hopefully hold this time. He didn't feel like dealing with anything else for tonight.

A yawn and some stretching on the right side of him told him Al was ready to call it a night as well.

"I can't keep my eyes open," he yawned. "Good night."

"Good night Brother."

And he turned off the light hearing the two seperate breaths aside from his resonate in the room and soon he had relaxed enough to fall into a nice deep sleep.

As soon as he had dozed off however his eyes shot open and he found the white cieling covered in dark shadows. He could here Al's relaxed breathing and he envied his younger brother's ability to actually get a good night's sleep. He on the other hand had been waking up at odd hours of the night for a few nights in a row now. It was an annoying feeling of being exhausted but not able to fall back asleep.

Feeling the need to stretch he got of the bed and brought his arms up in a windmilling motion. His whole body felt sore, even the automail felt a bit stiff.

On a whim he decided to grab the room key from the dresser. He needed some air. It wasn't like he Al was going to wake up anytime soon and the younger blonde didn't bat an eyelash when he stepped out into the hall and closed the door quietely behind him

The hallway felt like sweet freedom compared to the room. The thing about inns was that no matter how now homey they were the atmosphere always felt a bit cramped and stuffy. Then again he wasn't the type of person could be constantly encased by four walls. He was greatful not to encounter any personell on the way down the carpeted hall, since he wasn't in the mood to explain insomnia to anybody.

The outside night air was chilly as he steeped out onto the pavement; but the wind had calmed down now and the dark sky was full of stars. This town, whose name he couldn't pronounce, was actually a nice place. He felt almost sorry for leaving. Almost.

He rubbed his face with his flesh hand and accidently brushed one of the scars Alphonse had insisted on putting alchohol on, the sting faded as soon as it came.

The truth was he was growing impatient. With everything. Everytime he and Al had stepped into a new town and went through the motions of researching, looking for leads on anything relating to the uranium bomb, and then coming up empty handed every time...

It was irking him. Even more than the search for the Stone had tried his patience in the past. And part of him; a very tiny part, wondered if it would always be this way.

He shook his head as the wind whipped his hair into his face. He really should have brought his coat with him. He had a habit of leaving important things like that behind. Al would have yelled at him he he hadn't been upstairs sleeping soundly. He wrapped his arms around his chest as an effort to warm himself.

"Why is it so damn cold?" he asked the blowing wind. In response he recieved a chilly breeze into his face and a chill down his spine.

Germany, unlike Amestris, was too hot in the summer and fall and too cold in the winter or the other way around depending of what town they happened to be staying in. He was still getting used to it and he wasn't familiar with the whole country, but the unpredictability had taken a toll on him.

The metal of his arm felt numb agaisnt the rest of him and he unwrapped his arms from around himself. Contemplating on going back inside.

The streets were completely empty except for the watchful eye of the moon and while he liked the solitutude the weather wasn't doing him much good.

Perhaps if he was quiet enough he could smuggle a book from his room and spend the night in the lobby catching up on his studies.

He reentered the hotel completely unprepared to see a raven haired girl standing near the empty clerk's desk.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake," she said quietly.

"Same to you," he responded feeling a bit uncomfortable and not knowing why.

"I wanted to apologize," she started in a soft voice. Now that she wasn't accusing him of molestation or going into a state of delirium her voice actually tolerable. "And you thank you properly. If it weren't for you and your brother I wouldn't be standing here."

"We're just relieved to see you're okay," he said honestly.

"Hm? Well I don't know what you mean." So she didn't remember? Well it was better that way. "But I'm sorry I accused you guys of kindnapping and molestation, especially Alphonse he's doesn't seem like that type of person at all..." she said leaning agaisnt the front desk.

Oh and and he did? "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

She smiled a small smile, and he actually got a good look at her for the first time that night. Her skin was darker than his but a lot paler than Noa's had been. She had a pretty face and her most striking features were her green; they were a deep vivid emerald green. Her black hair hung loose in waves to her shoulders which were currently exposed due to the purple pesant style dress she was wearing.

The tell tale sash of many colors around her waist showed she was indeed a gypsy. But the low cut of her blouse and fancy jewerly and make up also showed that she was a prostitute which was a bit disturbing as she looked as young as he was.

She raised an eyebrow and he felt incredibly rude for staring.

"It's what anyone would have done," he said as he lowered his eyes.

"No, frankly not." she said even quieter still. "I'm sure you've figured out it out by now. I've never seen a person go out of there way to help a runaway from a brothel."

"You musn't know very many decent people then."

She smiled. "You're right I don't, unfortunately. You and your brother make four."

"Who're the first two?"

"My grandmother and my brother," she said not meeting his eyes. "His name is Alec. Or was. I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him in nearly ten years."

Suddenly she looked up at him. "I heard you and your brother talking earlier. Is it true to you are headed to Gottingen?" She held his gaze and he found he couldn't look away her eyes seemed...sad. "Would you please take me with you?"

"Huh?" This was feeling a bit familiar.

"Please," she said looking down in a fashion that was reminsicient of the other gypsy he had befriended, "I need to get there as soon as possible. I have to."

Well she was certainly more headstrong than Noa was.

"Who were those men that were chasing you?" he asked her. It had been bothering him since the beginning of the night. Surely there was more to her than meets the eye if whoever was after her had sent five armed men.

"From a brothel, far from here. They've been after me for a few days I thought I'd lost them."

Who the hell would go after a runaway for three days? The owner must have paid a hell of a price for her.

She smiled again, this time it was more like a smirk. "You don't trust me do you Edward?"

"I don't know anything about you, except for your name," he admitted, and the fact that some really powerful person was sending people after her.

"Jadeh, is my real name, if you're wondering. I'm seventeen years old and my favorite color is fuschia. And I'm sorry I can't tell you more. As it turns out I too only know your name, and the fact that you are looking for someone. I might be able to help you find him. We are going the same way after all."

"Dr. Krausskoff," he said despite of himself, though he doubted she would give him any information he was looking for. This man was the one that Fritz had pointed out to him in the picture after all.

"He lives in the center of town," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I remember he also had a lab in that area."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"My father was a scientist," she supplied. "You can say Krausskoff was his rival. Though I never met the man myself."

It wasn't easy to make up a story like that but then again if she really did know something it would help thier quest a lot.

"Jadeh, it's really important that we find that man. If you truly know anything about him--"

"So I can come with you then?"

He let out a sigh. She was definitely a lot more headstrong than Noa.

"I didn't say--"

"Is it because I'm a whore?"

He choked, "What? No! That has nothing to do with this."

"Then why not? Come on Ed, that is your name right? You help me I help you. It's fair trade."

He scrubbed his face with that flesh hand. Again with that word. Just when he thought he had left all traces of alchemy behind.

"Alright," he said defeated. "as long as you uphold your end of the bargain."

Jadeh beamed. "You saved my life, I owe you more than that. Besides, a gypsy never breaks her word. At least, that's what grandmama used to say."

"So you really are a gyps--I mean of Romi descent?" he asked despite of himself. He had seen many gypsies before but had only befriended Noa and he had to admit their culture intrugued him.

She looked at him with curious green eyes and he wondered if the question was really that stupid. "You're the first outsider I've heard refer to us that way."

"Roma is what you use to refer to yourselves, right?"

"Yes...and yes I am. Well on my father's side anyway."

So there was more to this girl than she let on. She seemed to be giving him only bits and pieces of information, like she was leading him on. Which was ridicoulous. In a strange way however he felt she was telling him more by keeping her mouth shut. Her past must have been very tragic, not seeing her brother for ten years, running away and being chased by armed men. But for some reason something didn't click.

"Why were you in a brothel?" he thought aloud and then realized his mistake. He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry that was really rude of me."

Nonetheless, she smiled, a very practiced smile. "You are an odd person, Edward Elric."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He said taken aback by her response. She was calling him odd?

She turned with her arms behind her back and took a few steps as if pacing before answering. "I mean exactly what I said."

She turned to look at him again. "Take it as a compliment. Good night."

And before he could say anything she had walked back down the hallway leaving him wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it off considering I was trying to go put in a lot of character development and I don't want to give out to many details just yet. So there you have it a new person appears that could either be a blessing or curse for the Elric brothers. I didn't have time to type out chapter three, but it's written already you should see it by Friday. Sorry.**

**A few story notes:**

**Hopefully their aren't as many mistakes this time around i tried to proofread as much as I could. The formatting is still a problem though. Let me know if you see any errors.**

**Jadeh's name is actually Jade as in the green stone, but because she is a gypsy ( and I wrote her to be most likely from Spanish descent) and they are in Germany they wouldn't pronounce it as (Jaid). It would be more like (Hah-deh) so I added an "h" to make that clearer. It took forever to pick out her name and I'm glad I finally get to call her something besides "gypsy" and "she".**

**Let me know if the Elric's sound OOC I'm trying my best to fall into that trap, and working hard to figure out what they would do if they were in this situation.**

**Lot's of plot twists coming up so hold your horses chapter 3 is coming up and i'm currently working on chapter four. I just need to do a bit more research first.**

**Well hope you liked it! Till next time this has been another literary moment by yours truly**

**KageSakura**


	3. Assessing the Given

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the real places that I mention in this story. All**** OC's are my own creation and any relation to the names of real people is pure coincidence.**

A/N: While it is located in the same city as the real life school Gottingen University; the name of Ed's college is completely made up.

Gottingen College of Modern Science, 1924 ( seven months later)

"Pencil's down. Pass your papers forward."

A few groans and the sound of scraping pencils was heard as the students tried to hastily finish scribbling their final answers.

"Today. Any test paper that I don't get will be marked as an automatic failure."

The order was followed by the usual chorus of squeaky chairs and shuffling papers. He passed his test up with the rest of them and trying to clear his mind of the multitude of mathematic formula's that were still dancing in his mind's eye. Wearily, he gathered his books and started to follow his colleague's when a stern voice caught his attention.

"Mr. Hughes, if I may have a word."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to confirm that the teacher was in fact referring to him. It was Al's idea to use fake names after all and he constantly had to remind himself of the fact that he no longer went by the surname Elric.

"Sir?"

Dr. Strauss nodded at him and at his two colleagues Tomas, and Johannes who were lingering in the doorway. A side glance showed him that Tomas was snickering and the gangly Hans mouthed the words "good luck" as the two made their way out of the room; leaving him alone with the strictest physics professor at GCMS.

Edward just stood in front of the man's desk waiting patiently as the professor leafed through papers and stuffed them into a coffee colored folder. He caught a glimpse of a few graded papers but couldn't make out his name in any of them.

"You do understand Edward, the importance that I put on excellence in the classes I teach," the older man started his grey eyes looked stern under pointed silver eyebrows.

Edward just nodded, a tight knot forming in his stomach. Strauss was a man who would zip straight to the point. The fact that he would beat around the bush was a cause of concern.

"I try to evaluate all my student's work on an individual basis to assess whether they are struggling with the course work, or finding it too simple. Your test grades have shown me that--"

"I'll work harder," Ed cut him off; determination hanging off every syllable.

Strauss was a tough teacher, and it was a well known fact that half of his students would drop his class within two weeks of the semester. Ed had already made it to the last few weeks before the final; too far to give up now. It had taken a hell lot of studying and late night sessions after his part time job at the library. He had forced himself to memorize every equation, work on every problem. There was no way in hell he was going to let something like test grades change his course. Especially when his scholarship was on the line.

Golden eyes met grey and he curled his fists at his sides. He wanted to make his point as clear as day. "I have no intention of dropping this course."

The older man blinked; a look of confusion on his wrinkled features. He was probably surprised at his bluntness and apparent rudeness. Being the strictest teacher and dean of the science at Gottingen College of the Modern Science he obviously wasn't used to interruptions.

"I don't care what my current grades are, I've come too far to give up now," Ed continued. He hadn't spoken like this to anyone in a while, not since he had been in service to the bastard.

While he hadn't actually seen any of his test grades, he figured that was probably what Strauss was getting at. He knew he had been not performing to his full potential and it was sure to be reflected in his exams.

A white eyebrow rose an inch causing the wrinkled skin to stretch. "What are you babbling about Hughes?" he raised up a paper that he recognized was his last exam. "You've scored the highest in the class."

Edward blinked and his fists uncurled. "Oh."

"On every test!" the older man emphasized as he handed him his paper on which he was surprised to see a bright red 100/100.

Well, how about that?

"Not only that," Strauss continued. "but your assignments show that you're one of the only people in this class who fully understands the material. I'm beginning to wonder if this class is too easy for you."

"Uh?" Well he had studied definitely studied his brains out so it made sense that his efforts paid off. He looked over his paper. No points had been taken off. Anywhere.

"--On Saturday?" Strauss was saying.

"Excuse me?"

The professor reshuffled some papers and put them back in the folder. He stood up and put the papers in his briefcase closing it with a snap.

"I asked you if you would be able to come in on Saturday morning. A new internship opportunity has opened up and I think you'll find it of interest."

"O-kay..."

"Bright and early then? Say ten o clock?"

"That's fine." His eyes landed yet again on the 100 and he stared at it just to make sure it didn't change into some lower number.

"Take a deep breath son, you've definitely earned that score. Don't second guess my grading technique." Edward looked up and half bowed as he was customer to do in Amestris.

"Thank you and sorry for my rudeness earlier."

The man waved him off and checked his watch "It's late. I must get home to my wife before she assumes the worst and sends the provost after me."

Edward let of a nervous chuckle. And followed the man out of the classroom.

"Yes, well. See you Saturday," he waved as he made his way down the hall.

He kept his composure until he had stepped outside of the building where a few chattering students still lingered.

He brought his head up to the sky and stretched his arms outward as he exhaled in relief. "Yes!"

Two girls, who were closest to him, stopped their conversation to give him a weird look. He just grinned back, flashing all his teeth and getting two eye rolls in response.

The bus ride home felt a lot shorter than usual and before he knew it he was ascending the stairs to his apartment; two at a time. He couldn't wait to tell Alphonse. Their hard work was actually starting to pay off.

He unlocked the door and stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm home."

Al was in front of the stove apparently getting started on dinner. A pot of water stood on the stove and a few neat rows of neatly cut vegetables lay in order on the counter.

He turned and smiled. "Welcome home, Brother. You look happy. Did something happen?"

Ed crossed the kitchen and sunk himself into the wooden chair nearest to the window. It had been his favorite spot since they moved to the small apartment. Outside of the window he could see the stars were starting to appear one by one in the darkening blue. The sounds of passerby and the customers of the bakery downstairs blended with the random passing car. "Yeah actually."

He put his test paper out on the table and Al left his place in the front of the stove to take a look. "Wow," he said. "and you were worried you weren't performing to your full potential."

"Apparently I'm the best student in the class. Strauss wants to see me on Saturday, something about an internship."

Al put down the paper his face alight with interest. "Oh? At one of the labs around here?"

Ed leaned back with the arms behind his head, which was now directly beside the window.

"Maybe. Won't know till Saturday. But wouldn't that top the cake? I mean, that's what we came here for. Access to the science field of this world."

A lady outside was arguing with the neighbor about something irrelevant. He closed his eyes and drowned her out too lazy to close the window.

Al was back in front of the stove again and he could here the "kerplunk, plunk" as vegetables were added to the pot.

"We're one step closer," Ed said.

"Yeah," said the distant voice of his brother. "If you're working in a lab you could also have access to a lot of different types of research. With any luck we'll find out more on that Krausskoff guy too."

"Yeah."

They had arrived to this city about seven months ago, to find that the physist had died a year before. True to her word Jadeh had lead them to the center of town to where the man lived, and they had spoken to his wife about the circumstances of his death and the fact that none of his research remained in the house.

"The Central lab, the place he was working in took charge of all that. Even his notes are published in the libraries," she had told them. She told them all he had left was his journal, but unfortunately the house was robbed a month ago. "I'm afraid there's nothing left."

After that they had gone to library but didn't find anything on the subject. Then their lives had been interrupted by other circumstances. Jadeh had up and disappeared by the end of April, leaving no traces behind; but they couldn't do anything about it now.

Also, the necessity of paying for college had resulted in part time jobs that took up a good portion of their time; and in Edward's case the only research he had time for was for his course work. Still the former alchemist was sure that they would find some sort of clue in the research of the late Krausskoff.

They just had to find it first.

"I'm so tired."

"You have to eat dinner first," Al lectured.

The smell of cooked vegetables and saurbraten filled his nose and he opened his eyes to find a warmly inviting meal.

"I went to the market today. The meat was actually affordable today. In fact everything was half off."

"Must be going out of business or something," Ed said as he sat upright grabbed his fork and started digging in. He had to admit Al's cooking skills had certainly improved with the passing months.

"A lot of shops are closing," Al agreed as he sat across from him and started on his own dinner.

Ed nodded. Inflation was now a constant part of their lives and according to the radio reports the worst was yet to come.

After dinner the older Elric volunteered to do the dishes feeling it was only fair that he helped his brother even a little. Alphonse was such a neat freak and he seemed to be taking on almost all the chores upon himself.

When all was said and done he went straight to his room and got ready for bed. Al was already asleep and he could hear him mumbling from under the blankets. It was a habit he had acquired since crossing through the gate and the kid was prone to have full conversations and have no recollection of it in the morning. Tonight was no different.

"dgmmgh...we'll..nhabdmg...it...will definitely...be worth it. Right, Brother?" there was a creak of wood and shuffling of sheets as he rolled over.

Ed felt a little smile play on his features as he turned off the beside lamp. "Yeah Al, it will definitely be worth it."

OoOoOo

Saturday rolled around and Edward found himself on the bus that went directly to his college. He leaned his forehead against the cold windowsill watching the streets pass by in apparent slow motion. If he had had his way he would have told Strauss to reschedule.

He had gotten home late from his work at the local library with a terrible headache because his idiot boss had gotten the bright idea to replace the white slips at the back of every book in the darn place, with new ones. The task, of course, had fallen to him; the apprentice librarian. He snorted. Personal slave was more like it.

He adjusted himself to sit facing forward, staring instead at the front of the bus. A few uneventful minutes passed and he kept staring out at the passing scenery trying his best not to fall asleep.

Wham!

The first thing he realized was the sharp pain that was now pounding in his head this quickly gave way to numbness and the disoriented feeling one gets when they suddenly halt after sprinting. He opened his eyes to see he had smashed headfirst into the back of the seat in front of him. Ow.

"Gottingen College of the Sciences," the driver drawled oblivious to his suffering; or rather he didn't give a damn at nine thirty in the morning on a Saturday.

Edward got up cursing, his eyes streaming, as he clumsily made his way to the front of the bus. "That's me."

The bus driver slowed down and the bus halted. He opened the door with a glare. "School on a Saturday, eh?," he mumurmed "Crazy kids and their new age customs. In my day we would go to work and not carry on in this foolishness...Pshh diplomas and what not."

"Oh fuck off," Ed muttered under his breath as he stepped off onto the pavement. The old crone obviously hated his job and was taking it out on the younger and smarter. (A/N: No offense!)

The pain in his head seemed to calm down as he made his way across the gardens into the Hall of Physics and Mathematics and then down the long empty corridors.

The sound of his foot falls thundered and reverberated off the stone walls with every step. The urge to yell "echo" into the snaking darkness came and went.

The place wasn't very old but its architecture made it seem similar to those medieval castles he'd read about. There was a lot of talk of the foolishness of the place being haunted among the student body and he had to laugh as the thought crossed his mind. The fact that students of science would believe such things was utterly ridiculous.

He sniggered as he passed by a rather old statue of an old crone who according to rumors came to life at night. "Completely hopeless."

When he finally got to his destination, Room 2114, he found the lights on and the door unlocked.

Strauss's office however was empty. Stacks of papers lay here and there and the cherry wood desk and a black leather briefcase lay open on a chair beside it, on top of the chair, hung a beige over coat.

A glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room told him he was right on top. So the proffesor had stepped out.

Feeling uncomfortable standing in an empty office he ventured back into the hall.

He didn't have to wait long until the familiar brown suit and white head of hair turned made his way towards him.

"Ahh Edward. Right on time. Come in, come in!" he gestured as he pushed open the door allowing the younger man inside the small room.

He took the briefcase and the coat of the chair at seated himself at his desk, "Have a seat."

Edward sat down; and when it seemed the man had rearranged the papers and pens, and other supplies to his liking, he spoke, "You said something about an intership opportunity. Where exactly are we talking about?"

"Gottingen Central laboratory; home of Germany's most reknown scientific research facilities. Surely you've heard of it?"

"Only Gottigen University's most prestigious students end up there after they graduate," the former alchemist answered.

The school had been so prestigious that he couldn't get in without a recommendation and proof of educational background. They had even chose to ignore the fact he had studied under Doctor Oberth himself. Which was just as well because he had ended up in a smaller college located a few blocks away and with a good physics program. "The scientists employed there are the elite of the elite."

"Gottingen College of Modern Science is one of the smaller schools affiliated with GU," Strauss reminded him, "so naturally students here can participate in an internship program, working directly under the head of the Physics department. Needless to say this is an opportunity given to only the most outstanding students."

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a stack of forms reminiscent of the kind a certain general used to try to avoid.

"If you choose to accept," he said handing him the forms which he accepted. "You will be working under an old colleague of mine; Doctor Emil Weinberg, head of the physics and experimentation department at Central."

Edward looked through the forms. The first few pages asked for basic information and he filled in what he could remembering to write "Hughes" whenever he was required to give his surname.

"I understand that you don't have a birth certificate or any records of your education prior to 1921," the professor said, "Feel free to leave those blank. Dr. Weinberg has already expressed interest in you, and will not mind such details."

Good because he wasn't in the position to give such details. He hadn't thought to bring any of his birth or school records with him when he crossed over the gate, after all. Especially when his main concern had been trying to bring his brother back to life.

Edward finished the paperwork and handed it back watching as the professor leafed through it. Apparently he was satisfied because he put the whole lot into a folder and back into his drawer.

"That settles it. You'll be hearing from Central in about a week. That's the time it takes to process the application. If indeed they accept you you will have to report to the facility within twenty four hours for orientation. However, between you and me I think you're a shoo in."

The old man looked a lot happier than usual. His grey eyes twinkled in apparent pride as he spoke. "Any questions?"

"Um, so are there any other requirements?"

"Everything will be explained to you when you arrive other than that just make sure you show up."

Edward nodded.

The proffesor got up and handed him a handbook on internships and Central. "You keep that."

"Thanks."

"Well then son, I believe I've kept you long enough. Go enjoy the day."

The blonde thanked him again and walked back into the hallway leafing through the pages of the handbook which contained some background history on the lab itself.

Central lab was built in 1914 with the purpose of providing a research facility for local university students. In 1920 the director of the lab decided that it would be open to college students, scientists and researchers all over Germany and has grown to employ a staff of nearly a thousand expert scientists among them the reknown Doctor Abram Cerezo Reyes, Erne Leisberg and Theodrick Kra

"Aiiiieee!!"

The scream came out of nowhere hard and the blue handbook went flying he as he hit the floor. Something warm and sort of heavy landed on him. The fuzzy fabric of a sweater pressed into his face.

"Oooh no...my glasses..." He heard the something, or rather someone squeak in a feminine voice.

"Geroffa me!" he breathed as he pushed his weight on his lower arms and attempted to push himself up.

The girl oblidged and rolled off him her hands searching the floor. She had short shoulder length hair and a had the sort of look that reminded him of a mouse.

"Scieska?" he whispered almost matching the pitch of her squeak, as he clumsily stood up.

"Who's there?" she squeaked.

He spotted the blue frame spectacles a few inches away from her and made a grab for them before she could accidently smash them with her wandering hands.

"Here," he handed them to her and then helped her to her feet.

With her sight returned, the young woman just stared at him trying to figure out if she knew him or not.

"I've never met you before," she concluded. "H-how do you know my name?" she asked rather nervously.

Edward shook his head and when she stared at him further he looked her up and down searching for an out. He spotted a silver pin type badge on her shoulder.

"It's on your um name tag. I'm Edward by the way," he added with an outstretched hand.

This seemed to be explanation enough because she nodded and shyly shook his hand. "Scieska. But you know that already..."

In the next second she was once again on her hands and knees searching the floor for something.

Edward looked down to see they were surrounded by almost a dozen books of different shapes and sizes, strewn all over the floor.

"Sorry about that," he said bending down to help her gather them up.

"It's my fault actually. I shouldn't have screamed, I just didn't expect anyone to be here on a Saturday."

She picked up The encylopedia of Europe's Flora and Fauna and put it on the stack of books that was forming between them."Why are you here anyway?"

"Had a meeting with a professor." he replied simply as he added The Psychology of the Human Psyche to the stack.

When all the books were gathered she held out the blue handbook to him. "I suppose this is yours?"

He took it. "Thanks."

He put the handbook in his coat pocket then took half the stack of the books. "Where do these go?"

Scieska got up as well carrying the other half. " Heyman's Library, just down the hall." She said and he followed her into a part of the building he had seen before but never really entered before. "It's not usually open on Saturdays but I needed to make sure these books are on the shelves for Monday."

This part of the hallway seemed older, Ed observed. A few bats were hanging from the high cieling taking shade in the shadows.

"You must be pretty smart," the librarian said out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?"

"That handbook, you are interning at Central are you not?"

"Not yet I just applied today. Don't even know if I'll get in."

Scieska stopped at a door that looked like a silver gate she fished a set of keys out of her pocket and clicked it into the lock. The doors swung open to reveal a rather sophisticated looking library.

The wooden reference desk stood in the center of the blue carpeted room surrounded by tables used for studying. On each wall stood shelf upon shelf of books and a set of stairs were present on the north and west corners of the room obviously leading to other areas.

"Nice."

Scieska put her stack of books on a nearby table and turned to smile at him. "Isn't it? I just love working here."

Edward smiled putting down the books on the table as well. "I've never seen this library before. I'm usually down in the one on the main floor."

"Well this one has less of a selection," she agreed, "It actually only deals with science and experiment records, and research. So mostly it's the students who are working on research projects who come here."

Wait a minute, experiment records? That could be useful.

"Actually, um Scieksa," he started wondering if this librarian also had the ability of the Amestris Scieksa to memorize everything she read. "I'm looking for something. Maybe you can help me."

"Sure Ed. I've read every book in the whole place! And I remember every single one!"

Go figure, he had actually come across a perfect duplicate of Scieska. What were the odds?

"Then I was wondering if you could help me find some research on a guy, died about a year ago, name's Krausskoff."

The smile faltered and was replaced by a blank stare. The mousy girl looked down at her heads and he had to strain his ears to hear her next words. "Why would you want to know that?"

"It's um...important for a project."

She looked up and her eyes held a bit of the apprehension he was beginning to feel.

"Sorry I can't help you there. That information is highly classifie--" she slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide in horror.

"I mean--" she squeaked behind her fingers.

Ed held back the urge to smirk. She was no different from the Scieska he knew.

"You know something. What do you know?" he asked her.

"Mmmm! Mmmnh!"

"Scieska!"

She shook her head from side to side and he contemplated grabbing her head and prying her hand off her mouth. Thankfully he didn't have to as at the next second she lowered he hands and stared him straight in the eyes.

Her attempt at a determined look, however, falter and she ended up almost pleading.

"Please," she said. "if anyone finds out I've seen those files...I could lose my job!"

"What files?" Edward was relentless. He had come too far to turn back now.

"I won't tell anyone anything. I promise," he added, his voice softer. "But it's really important that you tell me anything you know about Krausskoff."

Her eyes continued to plead but then she lowered her head and sighed. "This is more than just a research project."

"Yeah."

"Well Ed. I'll tell you what I know but I don't know if it'll be of any help."

"What do you mean?"

"Those files aren't here anymore," she said and then she took a deep breath.

"See, when I first started working here I got lost and ended up in one of the restricted sections downstairs. There was a doorway that lead to another section of long forgotten tomes and research records that were decades old."

She paused and swallowed. "I found a file that wasn't listed in any of the archives and it didn't have a name. It was research on this project that a Heins Krausskoff had worked on."

She shook her head. "It was missing pages. And most of the notes were random as if someone had hastily leafed through them and stuffed them back without caring about the order. There were blue prints and diagrams and a few memos...I found it strange obviously and I conducted my own investigation. You see, Heins Krausskoff had died that year and most of his work was considered a source of controversy. I wondered why it would be here of all places. But when I went back the next week it was gone. It's been a year since then and no trace that has ever existed has been recovered."

"His work was a source of controversy?"

Scieska nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"As I recall he wasn't allowed to get any of his work published in the major journals...I don't know why anyone would want to get a hand on that research..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you. Scieska, I know it must have been hard for you to say, but believe me I'm trying to make sure that none of that man's research is replicated."

Scieska looked at him confused and then nodded her green eyes no held no trace of tears.

"On the intersection of Main Street and Groner Street there's a tavern called the Black Willow," she whispered so low he had to strain to hear her.

"A man named Patrick works there--and thank you so much Edward for helping me out with all those heavy books!" she smiled and her volume increased significantly.

"Huh?" Ed said completely confused.

"Scieska!" said a feminine voice and he turned to see a women with short blonde hair and a blue dress. She was wearing a name tag that said "Laura Spitzer, Librarian."

"Dear child what are you doing here on a Saturday?"

Scieska blushed and bowed putting on the best subservient act he had ever seen. "Freu Spitzer, I was bringing in all the books that needed to be on the shelves for this coming week. I fell over and this young man helped me."

Freu Spitzer gave Edward a steely smile. "Hmm, I see."

Edward nodded and sort of bowed. "I was just on my way out."

"Yes." Scieska said pushing him towards the door and catching his eye. Her look told him that she hoped he had memorized her earlier words. "Thanks again!"

Edward found himself back in the dim hallway, trying to process everything that had happened in the course of an hour.

Black Willow, huh?

It was a start.

Gottingen, 1925

_Swift swift, flutter, flap, flap._

There was a bird somewhere outside the window and though he hadn't caught sight of it he knew the creature had chosen to make the window sill it's home. Which was all well and good as long as it didn't try to get into the apartment.

He had had to open the window, the place was an oven, even the sweat on his forehead felt warm. He wiped it away absently as he stared at the white hot sun, glaring at him through the cloudless sky.

He should have been in the library, but instead he sat in the kitchen in his undershirt and boxers; staring at yet another promise of a clue. The newspaper lay in his lap and even as he looked at it the black lettering danced clumsily before his eyes.

The smell of fried eggs filled the kitchen and he struggled again to recall what he had been doing.

Oh yeah, research. He scanned the pages again looking for the words he was sure he had read a few seconds or minutes ago.

_Mainstreet and Groner. White Meadow._

No, he was looking for Black Willow. He kept reading.

"We've sure come a long way..."

Golden eyes looked up from the white print and he stared at his brother suddenly remembering that he was in the room.

Al stood by the stove with a spatula in his hands. It was a good eighty degrees or so and yet his younger brother had insisted on _cooking,_ of all things.

"You say something, Al?"

"I said you've sure been there a long time. Didn't you say you were going to the library?"

His eyes went back to the paper. "I was, and then I realized that I could get the same amount of reading done here, without having to walk ten blocks in the scorching sun."

He flipped a page.

"I guess," said Al. "Do you want toast with your eggs?"

"Uh yeah, sure." he put the newspaper aside folding it neatly and accepted the plate Al was offering him.

His brother joined him at the table. "So, find anything?"

He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. Well he thought he had but the name had been wrong.

He swallowed. "Not yet."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

He gave his brother a puzzled look and remembered he hadn't told him yet. Not that there was anything to really tell.

"You remember that librarian I told you about?" Ed started.

"Scieska's double? Yeah, what ever happened to her?"

Ed shook his head. He had not seen the mousy girl since their first and only encounter in the hallway in the previous year. When he had asked around the college they had simply told him that she might have been fired. Given the bitch of a boss she had it wasn't really a surprise.

"Ed?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't know." he said between bites. "I never saw her again. But, when I met her she told me something interesting."

Al raised an eyebrow.

"Aside from the fact that the files were moved, she mentioned a tavern called Black Willow supposedly on Main and Groner. Apparently some guy named Patrick or something worked there. She told me to go see him. I didn't tell you because I didn't ever find the place. There were no taverns on that street at all." And no Scieska around to verify if he had the right adress.

They ate in silence and went he was finished Al looked up a thoughtful look playing in his eyes. "Black Willow. I think I've heard of that place."

"Huh?"

"It burned down." Al said pushing his plate aside. "about a year ago."

He reached over and grabbed Ed's newspaper flipping through it. "They were discussing building a new shop or something over it and there was a dilemna because they had suspected arson, and the place was still under investigation."

He turned the newspaper so Ed could see. "here." The article was small and sort of easy to overlook near the end of page 58, but nonetheless it was exactly what he was looking for.

_Patrick Kupper, 43 and the previous owner the the building has decided to sell what is left of the tavern to Franz Marx claiming that he has other means of making business. Construction has already started on the new shop and the anticipated opening date is late August._

Bingo.

"That explains a lot," said Ed. "I need to go talk to this guy maybe he knows something that can be of help."

Al closed the paper and folded it. "You're going all around town in order to track this guy down?"

Ed sulked. "I don't really see a choice. The way Scieska was talking makes me think he might know about the whole file situation. It's worth a try," he said getting up from the table, intending to go get ready to leave on his new found mission.

"Oh Brother!" Al got up. "I almost forgot to tell you. Doctor Wienberg called. He said he wanted to see you about something."

"What? When?"

"Last night. He wants to see you at one o 'clock today and he said you shouldn't be late," Al said sheepishly. It was already past eleven.

"What!" Ed said racing to his room and throwing on the first thing he could find. "Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled into the hallway.

"Sorry!"

When he emerged Al was holding out his keys which he took and he waved a quick goodbye as he ran down the stairs and out the door. He didn't even bother to gripe about how hot it was, he'd be in a lot more heat if he made his boss angry.

OoOoOo

He arrived on the doorstep at 12:58, panting and sweating like a dog.

Jeez, Al.

He knew his brother hadn't meant to put him in this predicament however and he forgave him.

He fixed the collar of his shirt with sweaty hands. He must have been a sight, as he had decided to walk a good twenty blocks when the bus had failed him.

Nonetheless he rung the doorbell to Doctor Weinberg's beautifully white house and waited.

"Ah Edward, dear," Mrs. Weinberg said as she opened the door. "Come in, you look out of breath dear have a seat."

He obliged all her requests and graciously accepted a cool glass of lemonade from a silver tray.

Mrs. Weinberg stood there watching him, a slender hand on the hip of her light purple skirt. "You don't work today. Did my husband call you here?"

He nodded.

"I will have a word with him. I don't believe this. You are the hardest working of the science team and look at him calling you out on a Saturday."

He held up a hand. "It's no trouble at all."

"Edward? Is that you?" came a voice from the stairway.

He looked up to see a young woman dressed in a fashionable white blouse over which hung a long necklace of silver beads; tied with a blue ribbon that fell to her turquoise polka dotted mid length skirt. Her blonde hair was cut short, a few inches above the shoulders and her light blue eyes were bright with delight upon seeing him.

He grinned and waved at his boss's daughter who he hadn't expected to see. "Lydia. How you been?"

Mrs. Weinberg smiled. "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you Lydia was here visting from England. Come here and say hello properly dear."

"It's been ages," the younger woman said as made her way down the stairs and crossed the room and joined the former alchemist and her mother in the guest room.

"It has been a long time. How is London?"

"Rainy," she replied still smiling. "But it's definitely a beautfiful city and there are libraries everywhere! I've spent more time in the main city than I have on the actual campus."

Ed mirrored her expression, genuinely happy to see her. The nineteen year old had been in his classes before and they had become friends when he was accepted into Central and landed a job as an assistant in her father's laboratory. She had moved her London in order to persue her goal of study at the Imperial of Science, Technology and Medicine. It had been about six months since he last saw her.

"Father called you here, did he?"

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" He asked looking around the room.

"I'll go find the master," said Claude the butler and he disappeared into the other room.

Mrs. Weinberg got up. "Well now I'd better get going to my gardening club," and she too left the room; leaving the two teenagers in awkward silence.

It was strange to have Lydia staring at him when she was usually such a chatterbox. Something seemed to be troubling her because the moment he met her eyes she looked away choosing stare down at her hands.

Feeling the need to talk about anything, Ed cleared his throat. "So what are you studying?"

"Medicine," Lydia said fidgeting with her the ribbon around her waist and not bothering to sit down. "They've got me taking a few classes in anatomy for now, and a few math classes."

"Sounds good."

The sound of heavy foosteps sounded and he turned to see Weinberg wearing a short sleeved work short and black slacks. "Ahh Edward. Good to see you made it."

"Yeah, um my brother said you wanted to see me about something?"

"Ah yes. Well--"

At this Lydia made a little squeak and excused herself. "Well I must go! I'm sure you have a lot to talk about! it was wonderful to see you again Edward." And then she ever so gracefully but ever so hastily exited the room.

Ed shrugged it off, women were so weird. He turned his attention back to Weinberg.

"Is something wrong?" He wasn't used to hearing from the man in the weekends.

Weinberg sat down on the sofa across from him. "Not at all. But I'm afraid I'll have to bother you into doing me a bit of a favor."

Edward nodded waiting for the man to continue.

"You see there is an event going on for the Science Committee at Central on Wednesday night and unfortunately I will be out of town in a meeting with the board of science. It's a very important ceremony in which they present awards to the staff members who have contributed to the community, and it would look very bad if I didn't show up or at least sent someone to go in my place."

Edward kept his eyes on the man not liking where this was going. He didn't do fancy events.

"So I'm sending Lydia," the former alchemist felt a sigh of relief. "But I cannot send her alone so I wanted you to escort her." The sigh caught in his throat. "I'm sure you two have much to talk about and Lydia would feel a lot more comfortable if she went with someone she knew."

"Umm...sure..." It wasn't like he had a choice. Weinberg knew that.

"Great you will be picked up by my chauffear at around seven, the event is formal so I expect you to be dressed accordingly. My son can lend you his tuxedo if you want."

Tuxedo?

"Uh sure no problem," he got up ignoring the fact that his legs felt like jello. Now it made sense why the girl had run off in such a hurry.

"Lydia will be delighted, she hasn't stop talking about you since she's arrived," the scientist carried on cheerfully.

"I'll bet," Edward muttered. He really didn't see her as anything but a friend and he was sure she understood that.

However, when he had sat alone with her moments before he noticed an awkwardness in her usually graceful deamenor and today she had blushed the color of a strawberry when he stared at her.

Could it be she had known what her father was going to ask of him? Was she intending to go along with it?

"I umm have to get going..."he said suddenly wishing he didn't live so far away, and could just run to his house. Or somehow close his eyes and disappear, both options sounded good right now.

"Ah yes, Claude accompany him to the door."

Maybe he could talk her out of it.

He followed the butler to the entrance seeing that Lydia was no where to be seen.

Or not.

"Have a good day," the butler drawled.

Great he hadn't seen the girl for over six months and suddenly he was going to be "escorting" her to some fancy event. Ed was no fool, Dr. Weinberg and his wife were always teasing him about being the type of man Lydia should marry.

They had both laughed it off, and Lydia didn't seem to show any romantic interests in him. She knew he hated formal events, but she would go along with her father's wishes because she knew they had no choice. Right?

He waved weakly at the butler and sighed heavily went the door shut behind him. He walked home in half a daze half hoping he could find a suit so he wouldn't have to wear any sort of tuxedo. The heat no longer bothered him.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 3. A new setting, new characters and a heck of a new dilemna for our favorite alchemist. **

**Chapter 4 should be up on Wednesday. Let me know what you think.**

**Some story notes:**

** As I mentioned before this is set in a real place named Gottingen. The Black Willow, Central, and Ed's college are all made up but I do mention real names of streets and landmarks. Hope that isn't too confusing. **

**The plot will definitely pick up pace from this point onward and I foresee a few reveals in the next two chapters. I'm having fun and I hope you guys are to.**

**Till next time this has been any literary moment brought to you by yours truly,**

**-KageSakura**


	4. More variables

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I had a few school things I had to take care of. See author notes at end please.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owner of Fullmetal Alchemist? Hah, I wish!**

Chapter 4

She saw a swishing ribbon of gold before she heard the front door close followed by the muffled voice of her father and the butler. She made her way back down the white hallway and into her room hoping the blonde apprentice hadn't caught sight of her as she watched the goings-on from the top of the staircase. She didn't want him asking her any questions. Not yet.

Not bothering to turn on the light, she sat on her bed, fiddling with the shadowed pink bedspread and wondering if she had done the right thing.

She hadn't expected him to be thrilled about it. She had, however, expected him to cater father's wish on escorting her to the award ceremony. And she'd taken full advantage of it.

Lydia had known Edward for a short time but she knew how he felt about social gatherings and being pushed into things, and she didn't want to give him any reason to feel uncomfortable around her. It had taken a while for him to actually get him to trust her as a friend, as it was.

Not that he hadn't didn't seen this coming.

Her parents had had the idea that Edward was the perfect candidate for a husband, and would stop at nothing to get the two together. This event was the perfect excuse, she knew that perfectly well.

And she figured the blonde apprentice noticed it as well. Ed didn't really have a choice in the matter, as his job hung in the hands of her father's every whim.

She on the other hand wasn't really obligated to do anything. When her father had asked her to go to the award ceremony in his place she could have said no, it wouldn't have been an issue.

But she had decided to seize the opportunity and had promised to do it on one condition.

Her father of course had been delighted to hear that she was so intent on having Edward go with her over any other man and his authority guaranteed that Ed wouldn't be able to get out of this arrangement.

"Don't be mad at me Ed,"she told the wall across her bed.

Besides it's not like her father was forcing him to go with a complete stranger, and it wasn't like her company was the worst thing ever. He shouldn't be that offended!

A knock on the door brought her back to reality and she threw the pillow aside staring at the door, contemplating on rather she should pretend to be asleep. She wasn't in the mood to see anybody.

"Lydia?" Her mother's voice seeped through the door. "I was wondering if I could have a moment."

So much for her gardening club excuse, she had probably said that two get her and Ed alone.

She sighed and opened the door for her, knowing that any other behavior might make the woman suspicious of her usually obedient daughter. "Of course, come in."

Karolyn Weinberg stepped into the room looking at her quizzically but not saying anything about the dark setting. She stood in front of the cherry wood beaureu and surveyed the area before speaking. "You'll be happy to hear that Edward has accepted the offer, Your father just told me. He will send a car for him at around six o clock on Wednesday night. I expect you to be home at the proper time," she added.

Her blue eyes looked silver in the dim light and she found herself reminded of a wolf, she shook the ridiculous thought away.

"Yes, Mother," she said, feeling very tired and wishing she was back in her dorm in London. Back where no one could bother her.

"Something wrong my dear? You don't seem very enthusiastic. This was your idea," she reminded her.

"I know and I am." she forced a small smile. "but I'm also quite tired. Is it alright if I lay down a bit?"

Mrs. Weinberg chuckled. "Of course! This is your house after all, no matter how far away you choose to study. I just wish you would remember that more often."

"You promised you wouldn't be bitter about it," she accused.

"I'm not bitter, it is my duty as your mother to make sure you are safe and going down the right path."

Lydia resisted an urge to roll her eyes. Not this again.

"And your father and I are very happy you have chosen a good school. But the distance is worrying and the fact of what will happen afterwards..."

"I will go on to medical school." That was the plan after all.

"And after that? Who will support you?" Mrs. Weinberg crossed the distance between them and put a hand on her daughters chin.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out when the time comes," Lydia said staring into her mother's blue eyes.

Besides there was the matter of the huge nest egg her family could fall back on due to her father's line of work.

"My dear Lydia your father and I aren't go to be around forever, and with no brothers or sisters of your own almost everything will go to your fathers other sons. Sooner or later you'll need to find some stability. Even your father is worried about you. I am glad you finally decided to listen to our advice," he said reffering to her sudden intruige in the young apprentice.

"But if you're not quick about it the chance might disappear.

A good husband is hard to find," she reminded her.

"Yes," she said. "I am aware, mother. But nothing has happened yet. As of now I choose not to speak so easily of the future."

Especially when the future had nothing to do with her. Her parents were so intent on her getting a husband, and it didn't seem to matter what she thought.

Mrs. Weinberg shook her head at her daughter. "You will understand one day that you don't need to speak about anything in order for it to happen."

"Besides, seemed so happy when that boy came here to visit. You wanted him as your chaperone and you got him, you should be all smiles."

Lydia looked at her mother, and bit back her guilt, smiling so much it almost hurt. "You really think, he actually wants to go with me?" she said putting her hands to her face.

"Of course dear, you're as pretty as an angel," Oh please, she thought as her mother patted her head.

"Hmm, you do look tired," Mrs. Weinberg observed. "I'll let you rest darling, you could come down to dinner at eight or if you'd prefer I'll have Claude bring up something later."

"That would be lovely," Lydia said. "Thank you, Mother,"

"And don't worry about that boy. I'm sure he'll come around."

She nodded and kept the smile on until the door closed and then flung herself on the bed.

She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight.

When had she become a liar?

She stared at the ceiling for a long time finding that she indeed very tired but couldn't get herself to fall asleep.

She felt like a bad person. She had decided to cater to her parents wishes and they were happy with her, but now they were going to push her until she went all the way with this. Not that she intended on going through with anything in the long run.

She needed to get close to Edward, the apprentice of her father. If she had her way she would just have pulled him aside and talked to him maybe even warned him while they sat there on the couch, rather than get him involved in her family's little game. But it was too late for regrets and no matter how she looked at it, she needed him.

She sighed disgusted. Using people was something her father did and she had not wanted to have to succumb to that.

Then again Ed was an open minded type of person maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would understand.

Even if he didn't. It was the only way.

She felt a twinge of guilt as she got up from the soft bed, but she shook it off as she made her way to the closet.

No matter how she felt about the whole situation, she needed to pick out a dress.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Corner of Main Street and Groner..." he checked the address again, making sure he was on the intersection according to the untidy scrawl he was.

"This must be it."

Alponse Elric stared up at the great wooden door and knocking twice. After a few moments he knocked again hearing footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door opened just a crack and an aged, and worn face peered down at him. "What do you want, kid?" The man boomed.

"Um...I'm looking for Patrick..." he tried to sound as if he had every reason to be there. "Do you know where I may find him?"

The older man raised an eyebrow. "And why might you be looking for him?"

"I need to ask him something. It's sort of important, you know Scieska?"

The door opened wide and Al saw that that man was at least six foot five. "What did you say your name was?"

Al stepped upon onto the step, past the man there was a dark hallway and it looked like it lead to a restuarant of some sort. "I didn't. I'm Alphonse."

"Never heard of you," but he stepped aside and yet the younger blonde in, closing the door behind them.

Al followed him down the corridor into what did in fact turn out to be a restaurant and the man motioned him to take a seat on one of the stools lined up in front of the counter.

"Sceiska, I remember that girl. Used to be in here every day. Face buried in a book. Friend of hers, are you?"

"She worked in my brother's school," Al supplied. "My brother met up with her and she told him to meet with you."

"So why ain't your brother here?" Patrick asked.

"He has other things to do," Al said staring down at the table not knowing how he could earn this man's trust. "But I came. Because I think you might be able to help us, my brother and I that is."

Patrick nodded and Alphonse took it as a sign to continue. "You see we're trying to find out all we can. About a man, Doctor Krausskoff."

Patrick's blue eyes went wide, but he chose to not say a word. After a few minutes he relented. "And what good would that information be to a kid?" he questioned.

"Please sir, it's sort of hard to explain. I know it's strange to trust a kid. But it seems that someone is interested in his research," he said trying to be vague but still getting the point across.

Al brought his amber eyes to meet blue. " My brother and I are convinced you know what that means."

"I'm surprised you know what it means," the old man said.

Patrick got up checked all the blonds then whispered. " I don't know why you wanna know..." he said his eyes steely but he sighed. "He was my brother in law. Crazy kook always getting himself tangled in wierd ideas."

He walked back to the table but didn't sit down. "Got himself a contract with a society of good for nothings. Had all his research confiscated. It's not the biggest secret whole town knows he was up to know good."

"Scieska said his work was considered taboo and that it wasn't allowed to be published."

"That girl, also getting herself involved with things. She told me about it. Months ago actually, hoping I could do something. But I couldn't, not a darn thing. The government doesn't take kindly to people who're looking at research like that, and they don't pay attention to a tavern owner."

Al nodded. So she had probably thought he and Ed could do something about it. But what? "Who would want to get their hands on that research?"

Patrick's grumbled as he got out a rag from his pant pocket and started wiping the wooden table, apparently uncomfortable with the subject. "Someone with a messed up head." he looked up, "it's no secret what's in those files, son. My brother in law had a big mouth, was so proud to be working for the good of the people, helping defend the country and what not. It was a matter of time before they grabbed him, and literally trashed all the evidence."

"Who took all the evidence?"

"The system of course. The science and research division that makes sure that the world keeps on spinning and the mad scientists don't let their Frakenstein's loose on the town. So we can all sleep better, not that it helps."

He threw his rag aside. "I don't trust Central any more than a trust a mind scientist. That's why I deal in the food and drink business."

Made sense, Al thought. He wasn't so sure he trusted the huge science research center either. According to Ed a lot of shady business seemed to be going on behind the scenes.

Al shook his head wondering if there was anything else he should be asking. Patrick had just told him things he already knew. Well except for that thing about it being Central that confiscated his research. That could be useful.

Ed would definitely want to hear this. After all, there was no doubt in his mind that if they looked deeper into Central they would find what had happened to the uranium bomb, if it hadn't been already replicated.

"Sir, do you think that if Central knew what Krausskoff was working on...would they continue with the project?"

Patrick snorted in response. "I don't know and I don't care to know, and you shouldn't either. Young kid like yourself shouldn't be nosing into such things. Could be dangerous.

"If someone does indeed continue with that project it could be more dangerous," Alphonse said determined. "If my Brother and I can stop it somehow..."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Patrick sounded amused.

"You just said Central bought the man's research, we'll start there." Of course that was Ed's category considering he was the one with access into the building.

Patrick came over and put a hand on Al's shoulder, a weird look on his face. Was it concern. "You'd best leave well enough alone boy. You're up agaisnt too many odds."

Al swallowed but he kept a determined look on his face. "We have to try. Scieska seems to think the same thing otherwise she wouldn't have told us to come here." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Brother told me Scieska never returned to work, that she got fired."

Patrick sighed. "Left town about a year ago something about going to America. Miss her coming into the tavern and sitting in the corner with all those books of hers. A real character that girl."

The younger blonde sighed in relief.

"By the way..." Patrick started. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You want a job, son?"

"Um..."

"I just moved into this new place as you well know and I'm short on staff. Tell you what? You get your brother in here, and I'll tell him everything I know about what he's up agaisnt. On the condition that you work in this here restuarant. And if your brother needs a job I got place for him too."

That sounded fair, and Al nodded saying he'd talk to Ed about it. It was a stroke of luck, really. He had lost his job as a newsboy when the wages were cut and he had been looking for a new one since the beginning of the summer.

Al thanked him and mentioned that he had to get going. Patrick walked him out the door and told him to take care, much like an old grandfather.

After promising he'd stay out of trouble Al let the door close behind him and walked down the street intent on telling Edward everything.

**4 nights later**

"Brother, you look..."

"Shut up, Al. I know. I look...like a penguin," golden eyes glared daggered at him. "No need for you to rub it in."

"No really Brother," Alphonse couldn't help it, he put his hand to his mouth trying to hold it in, but the miserable look on his brother's face was too much. really you look..."

"Just fine!" He burst out laughing, tears in his eyes, knowing he fully deserved it when his brother reached out and knocked him on the head.

"It's not funny!" Edward growled stalking to the mirror and pulling at his hair ponytail, cuffs and bowtie apprently contemplating to rip off the whole ensemble. "It's time's like these I really wish alchemy worked in this world. I'd make a nice pin cushion out of this dumb thing"

Al wiped at his eyes with a hand still chuckling. The guilt set in when he saw how upset Ed really was. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides, it makes you look older, taller even."

Another death glare struck him as the eye in the mirror narrowed. "I can't believe I went along with this. I don't do fancy dinners, I don't formal and I certainly don't do tuxdeos!"

The older blonde crossed the room and threw himself indelicately on the couch, not caring how this affected the black tuxedo he had been forced into.

Well that was obvious. Back in Amestris he had sat through every special event sitting in a corner and glaring at anyone who even suggested he should get up and join the festivities.

He remembered how it hadn't gone over so well when Mustang had accused him of being antisocial, during a Winter Soltice party. The older Elric had flipped out on the man and nearly brought down the table, punch bowl, and holiday cake assortment on his way out the door.

For some reason his Brother seemed to have personal issues when it came to large gatherings of people. Not that he would ever admit of course.

Al felt a bit bad for him, but it really wasn't ask bad as he was making it. The tuxedo was just a run of the mill tuxedo, black with a white collar and cuffs and a black bow tie. Apparently it belonged to one of Weinberg's sons, and was on loan not that Ed seemed to care as he fiddled with the cuff's again. In fact the way Ed had glared at him when Al had suggested wearing in in the first place (it would be rude not to); if it ripped into tiny pieces he was sure his Brother wouldn't give a damn.

"I know you're not good with social events," Al said. "But it's not like you have a choice, the dinner's in about an hour. The least you could do is try to be as presentable as you can." and as mature as you can, he muttered under his breath.

Golden eyes flickered in his direction. "You're right Al, I don't have a choice." He slammed his hand on the side of the couch. "And it fucking sucks! To think I could be looking more into finding a way to see if Central has that research and instead I'm stuck going to some dinner party."

"It's just a dinner, Ed. Besides," he smiled. "You won't be alone. Aren't you escorting Weinberg's daughter?"

Ed didn't blush like expected, if only his glare sharpened. "Lydia is a friend, and I'm sure she feels the same thing about this as I do. It's so damn annoying. Her parents always trying to push us together."

It was no longer fun teasing Ed, so Alphonse let it go. They sat in silence for a while until a knock on the door revealed Geoffery; Mr. Weinberg's chauffeur.

"Time to go," he said almost shoving his brother out the door. He could hear Ed muttering some rude words under his breath but he chose to ignore it.

"Have fun," he waved as he saw his brother walk to the car as if he was being led to the gallows. Seriously, Ed had a penchant for drama.

He closed the door and sighed. Deciding that if he wanted to get his Brother's room clean. Now was the best time to do it.

**OoOoOoOo**

One, two, three. One two, three.

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.

The melody of the waltz penetrated the entire area, and Edward tapped his fingers along to the rhythm on the table. Golden eyes stared forward, watching scientists and their wives spinning in graceful circles on the other side of the hall, where a small area had been set aside for dancing, to the music of a small orchestra. He leaned forward and took a sip of the champagne that had been set in front of him, letting the fizz linger on his tonuge; wishing that he had more than half a glass.

There was the sound of happy chatter to his left. The chatter of the upper class businessman and scientists who had been awarded for their achievements in the last twenty some odd years. The award ceremony had been extremely tedious, and long. About fifty candidates had been selected for various awards and there had been a tie for researcher of the year. It was now a good hour later and the celebration part of the ceremony had started, complete with a dinner party and ballroom dancing.

What a complete waste of time.

Ed downed his glass, with half a mind of asking for more from the waiter when he passed by. Heck at this point he'd be happy to have a whole bottle to himself. He wasn't allowed to get drunk of course considering he was escorting the daughter of the most important men in Central, but considering his circumstances the idea was very tempting.

He was at a dinner party for goodness sake, sitting alone at the a table of six. Lydia had was flitting about somewhere, socializing with everyone in the whole place. She was Elias Weinberg's daughter after all, which was apparently the equivalence of a celebrity in this town.

Edward sighed. Despite his confidence that Lydia would feel the same way about their forced date, the girl was acting like she didn't want anything more than to be here. With him.

It wasn't really a bad thing; she was his friend after all. He was happy to spend time with his friend whom he hadn't seen in a while. But the way she had clung to him, dragged him around the room, and introduced him to everyone who looked their way; told him they were on two completely different wavelengths.

Ed hoped, the girl wouldn't get the wrong idea and actually start listening to her parent's not-so-subtle hinting. Even if she did there was no way he'd play along. He felt bad about it, she was a nice girl after all and certainly not bad looking.

Still, the uranium bomb was the top priority, along with closing the gate it was the reason he had left behind everything he loved in his old world. He had no time for distractions of any kind. Romantic or otherwise.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. "Hey?"

He turned to see Lydia sitting down next to him and smoothing out her purple column style dress a concerned look in her blue eyes. "I feel bad seeing you just sitting there by yourself. Is something on your mind?"

"Tired," he responded. It wasn't far off from the truth she had dragged him around the entire hall just ten minutes earlier and he didn't think he could take another round of that.

"I see. So you're okay?"

"Just fine, why?"

Lydia shifted in her chair and turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to pretend Ed, I know you really don't want to be here"

His eyes widened at her comment then he nodded. "Social gatherings are really not my thing. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she said with a shy smile. "You see, it wasn't really my father's idea to have you escort me here." She looked down at her hands folded neatly on her purple skirt. "It was mine."

"Um." Edward kept his gaze on her willing her with his mind not to say the thing he was sure would come next.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very honest with you. But I need to talk to you about something,"

Uh...

"Sure, what is it?" he asked not really wanting to know and feeling extremely guilty about it. Her blue eyes were burning with something unsaid, something he wasn't so keen on hearing at the moment.

"You see--" she started, but was cut off by a group of people returning to the table and sitting around them. Lydia's eyes went wide and she turned away obviously not intent on letting these people hear her little confession.

Edward did the same choosing to look instead at his empty champagne glass. He felt grateful for the interruption, knowing it made him a jerk to feel that way.

He froze when he felt Lydia's hand on his knee, and he slowly brought his gaze up to see she was talking. "Um...care to dance?" she smiled shyly.

Edward nodded. It seemed she was feeling really awkward about this whole thing. The least he could do was give her one dance, right.

He didn't say anything as she led him away from the table, past the guests and towards the crowd of ballroom dancers.

It wasn't hard to follow along, he already knew how to waltz.

One, two,three. One, two, three.

He lead the movements with Lydia's hand in his right and his left on her waste, trying to ignore an unsettling feeling of de ja vu. He remembered his waltz with Rose in the underground city, before he encountered Dante. The girl had been hypnotized or something and had told him she had been waiting for him. Then out of the blue she had confessed her love for him.

The blue eyes of the girl in front of him held the a bold and determined look. Ed gulped as he they spun wondering if history was about to repeat itself.

As if answering his question Lydia spoke up, "As I was saying earlier, I really need to talk to you. I have for the longest time"

"Go ahead," Ed said trying not to lose focus on his steps.

One, two, three. One two three.

Lydia's voice was almost a whisper. She leaned in a bit so he could hear her. "You see I need to ask you something and it's okay if you say no."

Okay."

The paced quickened.

One two three. One, two, three. One, two, three.

Lydia sighed a little too close to his ear.

One two, three. One two three.

Jeez, how long was this song?

He tried not to bristle as she tightened her hold on him and leaned in closer, they were pretty much cheek to cheek now.

"I need you..." His back stiffened but kept his legs kept moving. It was a very awkward feeling.

One two, three. One two three.

Lydia lowered her voice to above of a whisper"...to help me bring down my father."

What? Ed's mind seemed to freeze as it tried to register what was just said and failing to compute.

He blinked and suddenly realized that he was standing still. Lydia was once again distanced from him her hands no longer around his waist, watching him. The music had stopped.

* * *

**Ugh! I've rewritten this chapter quite a few times, but I'm sure this is how it will work out best.**

**Hope you don't mind leaving off on a cliffhanger. I already started chapter 5 and hopefully that will be up Monday. Or not...it's midterm week, but I'll do my best to have it up sometime next week.**

**So things are starting to get interesting and now Ed and Al have more questions to ask themselves. I hope it's not too confusing...and sorry for any errors I looked over it quickly but don't have time to do a complete scan, right now.**

**Edit: fixed some things here and there.**

**Take care till next time!**

**KageSakura**


	5. Forming Theories

**Finally I get this darn chapter up. Please read authors notes and the end please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own much of anything, especially not Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

**Chapter 5**

The young man in front of her seemed frozen; at complete loss for words, and his golden eyes seemed even more lost. The guilt that had been bothering her all night resurfaced, and she found herself fiddling with the skirt of her violet dress. There was no going back now. She had asked and now she owed him an explanation.

Before she could offer it he seemed to regain his voice.

"Y--you want me to help you do _what_?" Edward sputtered out, his eyes still wide in shock and confusion.

The music started again as the orchestra played a new song, and Lydia decided that talking about something like this in the middle of a crowd of dancing people was not a good idea.

She took hold of Ed's wrist and lead him to outside to the garden. The young man made no protest as she sat him down on a white bench and then seated herself next to him.

"I need to bring down my father, and by that I mean stopping him from completing his projects and making sure he is no longer head of the physics department. Before you say anything Ed, just hear me out." she said when she saw the apprentice open his mouth to speak.

"I feel terrible that I have to ask you something like this, especially when it deals with my own father, but there are some things you don't know. My father is not a good person, he is intending to take over all of Central so that he can run his mindless experiments without abandon, and he is willing to do anything in order to get that position."

"What?"

She swallowed gained her composure and went on. "Recently I figured out he is working for some people who want to rise to power and he gets all his resources from them. I don't want to imagine what they are giving him funding for, but I know it can't be good."

"How do you know this? In fact how can I even trust you?"

"I found something in his study one day, it was a journal, but it belonged to someone else. I only got to see a few pages, before he snatched it out of my hands. It contained notes on something that looked like it could be dangerous. Ever since then he has been keeping a very close watch on me."

She saw him take a sharp intake of breath in her peripheral vision but continued when he remained silent, waiting for her to say more.

"Strange men visit the house sometimes and he keeps himself locked in his basement lab all day. I don't know what my father's up to but I know it can't be good."

Ed shifted in his seat to face her; his expression thoughtful. "What exactly do you plan on doing? Your father's a very powerful man."

"I definitely know he is working for a group of people and he doesn't want to fail them, if you can somehow sabotage the success of his project they will stop funding him. As for him trying to become the head of Central, I've already given a hint to one of his servants of the current head of the lab that it's too dangerous to trust him. I think the easiest way would be to expose his secret and let Central deal with him."

"For that we need proof," Ed said.

"Yes and for that I need you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "You are the first apprentice he hasn't fired in the first month." As far as she knew Ed had been working for her father for almost a year. "You are constantly working alongside, Father are you not?"

He nodded. "He usually has me setting up the chemicals in the lab as well as filing a whole bunch of records in his office. I'm more like a secretary than an apprentice."

"I think he plans on having you join the project he is always talking about your intelligence and how he wants to make you follow in his footsteps. If he lets you on the project it will be dangerous, he won't anyone else to know what you are up to. I think that's why he wants me to marry you so he can keep an eye on the both of us."

"Is that why you asked for me to be your escort?" Ed said realization filling up his gold eyes.

Lydia nodded with her head low in shame. She really hadn't meant to use her former classmate like this.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm relieved. I was so worried you were coming on to me and I'd have to break your heart!" He smiled sheepishly. "No offense."

"None taken. I'm not interested in you like that. But you see why I had to pretend. If he thinks I actually am interested in you he won't find it suspicious that I'm talking to you. I'm telling you Ed, he has a lot of people watching me, even at this event."

As soon as she said this a woman came through the door separating the ballroom She leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder hoping he would play along. He didn't look very comfortable with her sudden action but didn't say anything about it either.

Either way it worked. In the next moment the lady had put her hands to her mouth in a surprised "oh!" and left the garden, in order to give the couple their privacy.

"I'm sorry, I have to use you like this but I need your help," she whispered. "Will you help me?"

"If he lets me on the project, I'll definitely get access to any records I'll need...but if your father is working on what I think he's working on we don't have that kind of time."

Lydia lifted her head and stared up at him in surprise. Had he known more about this than she did all along? "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"That journal...do you remember who it belonged to?"

"I couldn't make out the name...it was...crossed out." She remembered that was the reason she had curiously reached for it in the first place. "But what does that have to do with anything?" she inquired.

"There was a scientist who used to work for Central, but all his notes got confiscated when they found out he was working on something that could harm a lot of people. Apparently he kept most of his notes in a journal. a journal that went missing a few months back when his house was robbed."

Lydia tensed, knowing it was very possible that her father would send people to rob for him.

A glance over he shoulder told her that the hall was getting more and more empty as the distant orchestra tried to wrap up their music.

"I think we should get back to the party," she told him.

They headed back arm in arm, giving everyone the impression that it was perfectly normal for them to be talking in hushed voices in the darkness.

"We'll meet again," she said. "I'm here until my break from college is over. And I would definitely like to settle this before then."

"I'll look into it and let you know what I can find," Ed said. "As for meeting up, I bet your father won't be too upset if I drag you out of the house on Friday."

She smirked. "It's a date."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"All done," Alphonse said cheerfully as he surveyed the room. His brother's room was sparkling from corner to corner, the bed covered in clean white sheets and the desk organized to perfect. Now if it could only stay that way.

Al sighed as he closed the door and made his way down the hall. He didn't understand how his brother could be so disorganized, he barely owned anything. Then again ever since he had taken up the job of being Weinberg's apprentice he was constantly running around throwing things everywhere when he was called out on unexpected errands, which was often.

He had agreed with Patrick when the man had told him that he didn't trust scientists from Central, considering his observations on how Weinberg treated Ed. But he wasn't going to reveal that to the man if it meant he wouldn't want to speak to them anymore. This man was their one link to information on the late Krausskoff since Scieska had left the country. As well as the fact that he now had a steady job working at Patrick's restaurant (well in the day anyway by night it was a beer hall.)

He had started work the day after he met the man. Two other people by the name of Jenna and Cory worked there both a little older than him. They were friendly enough, and the customers weren't bad either. Not to mention the pay was a lot better than it had been when he was a paper boy.

This was new he had only been working for about four days and he decided he actually liked his job. Despite his previous complaints on not being able to return home he had to admit things were starting to look up on this side of the gate.

The sound of the front door closing told him that Edward was home. He walked to the living room to see his brother hastily take off the bow tie and jacket of the borrowed black tuxedo, throwing it across the room, and himself onto the couch with a happy sigh. "Ah yes! Finally!"

Al gave his brother a look as he crossed the room, picking up the discarded clothing and folding it up neatly. The quality of the material was good too, Weinberg's son had good taste.

"How did it go?" He said deciding not to start an argument on Ed's lack of respect for other people's belongings.

"Interesting," his brother said. He was lying back and staring at the ceiling

"Go on."

Ed lifted his head from the couch to give his brother a cocky grin. "It definitely wasn't a waste of time."

For a minute their Al didn't understand what his brother could be referring to then he grinned back. "Oh...so you finally got together with Lydia!"

"No!" Ed said his grin disappearing. "I told you we're just friends!"

"Then what?" the younger Elric asked at a loss for any other reason Ed would be this happy.

His brother sat up straight on the couch. "Well it's a pretty long story."

When Ed told him about how his night had gone Al found himself wondering why everything lead back to this Krausskoff fellow.

"So you think Weinberg got his hands on Krausskoff's journal," he said after his brother had finished.

"It seems strange but it makes sense, especially when you add in the fact that Central confiscated the guy's research. Supposing it is still there, a man like Weinberg would definitely know what he was working on and he would go after the journal in order to continue the project himself."

"Lydia told you this?"

"She didn't know about the journal. I didn't really trust her you know until she mentioned it. It has to be the same one."

"What are you going to do."

His brother looked down at him his eyes determined. "Find it and destroy it, technology like that isn't meant for this world."

"No I mean how exactly are you going to go about it?"

"No idea," he admitted. Al resisted the urge to slap his palm to his face. He was the same old Ed, always hasty about things and never planned ahead.

"Brother..."

"That's why I want to talk to that boss of yours," Ed continued oblivious to Al's annoyed expression. "He seems to know a lot about Central."

"I go into work tomorrow at around nine in the morning. You don't have to be at the lab until one right? You can come with me if you want."

Ed nodded, and Al suddenly noticed the exhaustion on his face. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"You should get some sleep Brother. You look really tired. I cleaned your room for you so..."

He trailed off when he caught sight of Ed's closed eyes. He had one arm over his stomach and the other still on the arm of the couch. His chest was rising and falling slowly, and his sleep was so profound it was hard to believe he had been awake a few seconds ago.

Al shook his head. "Nice going, Ed. You didn't even take off your shoes..."

He turned off the light knowing there was no force on earth that would wake his brother.

"Good night."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome to the new Black Willow! Oh!"

Ed tried not to blush as the waitress caught sight of him and eyed him like he was a delicious steak.

"Don't think I've ever seen you around here. What's you're name, cutie?" she said in what she probably thought was a sultry voice. "Could I get you anything? A drink? On me, of course."

"Uh no thanks!" Ed took a step back, lifting his hands up in defense and blushing furiously. He had never had a girl come on to him as fast and hard as this waitress.

"I'm fine...really...hehehehe," he said scratching the back of his head wondering if it was too rude to just tell her to back the hell off.

Yeah maybe.

He took another step back hoping she would take the hint. The girl only took i.t as an invitation and stepped forward.

Before she could back him into a corner Al saved him. "Actually Jenna, this is my older brother Ed. He's here to talk to Patrick so if you'll excuse us..."

Jenna pouted her pink lips. "I see, well I'll be over there if you need anything," she said giving Ed a wink and sashaying away to a group of tables across from them.

He let out a sigh of relief and turned to see his brother smiling like an idiot as he followed her movements with his eyes.

"Oh please, Al."

"Hey," said the younger Elric. "You don't want her so..."he trailed off, Jenna had bent over so pick up something the had fallen on the floor.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Whatever, where is this Patrick guy?" he said looking around the restaurant. He made to walk toward the bar when he felt something heavy collide into his back.

"Hey watch where you're" he turned around to see he was talking to a massive muscular chest clad in a blue button down shirt.

He looked up when he felt a hand pat his head. "Sorry buddy, didn't see you there."

It suddenly didn't matter how big this guy was. "WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A SPECK OF DUST ON THE FLOOR!!"

The man just laughed heartily at the blonde's futile attempts to punch a hole in his stomach.

After a few seconds he simply held out his arm and pushed Ed out of the way. "Say Pat, is this one of the new ones?" he called to the back room. "He's a riot!"

An old man with blondish hair that was going silver emerged from the room behind the bar to stare at Edward and the man he had been punching.

"Never seen him before."

Ed suddenly forgot his anger and ran up to the bar. "You Patrick?"

"Depends on who's looking for him. You look like you must be Al's brother."

"Oh Al's baby brother eh?" said the guy in the blue shirt he walked from the bar and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I should have known. They both do look alike don't they?"

Ed glanced to this other side of the room where Al was now chatting happily with Jenna and suppressed the urge to face-palm.

"Actually..." he grit his teeth. "Al's the younger one." He removed the man's hand from his shoulder and turned to face Patrick who seemed too busy cleaning out shot glasses to care.

"Sorry about that," the blue shirted man said. "I'm Alejandro by the way."

"I'm Edward," he told him and Patrick.

The older man didn't stop his cleaning to even look up at him so Ed said in a much louder voice, "I'm sure Al told you I would show up eventually. I need some questions answered."

"Sorry kid, I already told your brother what what I could remember, it was such a while back," he said putting down the glass and the rag he was using to clean it. "But..." he said looking at Ed as if sizing him up. "It might jog my memory if you buy something."

Ed raised an eyebrow and sighed taking money out of his wallet. "So you'll tell me about your brother, and his project?"

"If you don't mind, we'll take this conversation to the back room," the older man said finally putting down his shot glasses.

The next five minutes passed with Patrick him exactly what he told Al was starting to regret spending money. Though he had to admit the kaiserscharm was pretty good.

"I already know that," he said chewing impatiently and taking a gulp of orange juice to get all down.

Patrick set the glass he was cleaning down next to the other ones he had finished polishing.

"Well then what do you think of this? rumor has it when they confiscated the research there was a debate on whether they would continue it or not."

Ed choked. Feeling a slight burn in his throat from the citric acid as and coughed up the orange liquid.

"They what?" he said his voice raspy from coughing.

Why would anyone be in favor of replicating something that they already dubbed dangerous? Which was the reason they confiscated in the first place. He didn't understand this world.

"Well that's what'd do you expect in a country where war is looming there are those who favor war weapons and those who strive for peace," Patrick said giving him a weird look. "It's just a two year old rumor, anyway. Why so interested?"

"Because it may not be just a rumor." Ed said his voice back to normal. "And if it's not, someone has to put a stop to it."

If what Lydia said was to be trusted her father was working to continue the uranium bomb for some unknown group of people.Something he couldn't quite look into unless he spied on the man.

But if what Patrick had just told him was true, it was very possible Central was funding the project in the first place. It would make a lot more sense to investigate at the source. Even if it involved breaking and entering in order to do it.

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "And who are you to put a stop to anything?"

"Let's just say I am lucky enough to be working under one of the most powerful scientists in Central." No use in lying now.

"And why the hell would you do that to yourself?"

"Because it's the easiest way to gain access into the lab itself." In order to bring your enemy down you have to get close, right?

"And if I can gain access into Central somehow I can find a way to stop them from continuing that project." He took another sip of orange juice. "Though right now I'm only an apprentice."

Only the highest ranked scientist ever had the privilege of setting foot in the complex of laboratories that made up Central. All the little people including apprentices usually ended up working in offices that were affiliated it. So he couldn't do much of anything...yet.

"All the more reason to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. Listen here kid, you're young and smart. Go find a job somewhere else. Lord knows I need extra help in this here restaurant. Or if you're too attached to science find another lab."

"I can't do that! I need to stop them from replicating it one way or another!"

Patrick sighed. "And I thought Al was the stubborn one. Listen kid, Central laboratory is the command center for all scientists in this here area. It stays on top through it's tyranny of all the science related businesses in this area. It funds all of the schools in this area, and even has it's own network outside of Germany. You have no idea what you are getting into."

Ed didn't skip a beat. "But you do, and you can tell me what I need to know about the lab itself, where its located, something, anything!" he said talking fast feeling his heart beat with unexplained excitement. "If there's any chance those files are still available in the archives I could--"

"It's like talking to a brick wall," the old man scrubbed his hand down. "Alright you want to try this crazy plan of yours, fine. But don't you asking me about it, I only know that my brother was working for something and they took it from him. As to what happened afterwards, no idea. But if you so sure you want to go through with this you should make friends with Alejandro. He's as stubborn as you are."

Before Ed could respond to that the man left the back room the door closing behind him.

"Fine then," he said grumpily, but he finished his breakfast as fast as he could.

When he stepped back into the main restaurant he saw Patrick was busy taking orders from random stragglers in different corners of the room.

Alejandro was seated in the farthest corner in conversation with Al and the waitress that had hit on him earlier, Jenna or something.

He crossed the room and made his way over to the group.

"How'd it go Brother?" Al asked him.

"Not so good." That was an understatement, that man had all but ridiculed him.

He turned to the most buff of the group. "You're Alejandro, right? I was wondering if I could ask you something."

The older looking man just looked up, his green eyes alight with interest. "Of course Edward," he said in a voice tinted with an accent Ed didn't recognize.

"Maybe you should come too, Al," Ed said ignoring the hurt look Jenna gave them as she was left by herself at the table.

The place was not too crowded so they found another table nearest the back exit.

"So you work for Central," Alejandro said before the ex-alchemist open his mouth.

Ed stared at him mouth open, "How--?"

Alejandro smirked. "You were pretty loud there in the back room, I heard you from the behind the bar. Relax, the place was empty at the time, only I heard you," he responded at Ed's panicked gasp.

Green met gold as he fixed his eyes on Ed "You don't like the type who would work for Central willingly."

"You're right I'm not, but there's something I have to do." Ed asked him

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Patrick told me you were as stubborn as I am, in regards to trying to stop Central from doing something corrupt. Could it be you've tried the same thing?"

"A long time ago. But I failed." The green eyes dulled to a much darker color and the man seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Please Alejandro," Al spoke up. "If you can help us out..."

"My reasons were different then yours I am sure."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I was set on revenge. Revenge for my father whose life was ruined by that corrupt regimen that uses and abuses hardworking scientists."

He folded his hands in front of him and hung his face down low. "I came to Patrick at that time, just like you did. Except I came in anger. He is the brother of my father's rival Dr. Krausskoff, and I hated him for that. For it was Krausskoff's research that was chosen over my father's. They kicked my father out of Central he lost his title, his research his money. But that's not what hurt him most."

Alejandro paused for a second seeming to prepare himself for what he was going to say next. "They confiscated all his research and his notes on a project he was working on. It was a project he started about ten years ago in order to help find a cure for my younger sister. She died that same year in a fire, but my father, blamed himself for not being able to find a cure before then. He hung himself."

Edward froze at his words. Al made a little gasping noise next to him.

_This man definitely had reasons for revenge_, the darker side of him thought.

_"_I tried to get the research back, and continue the project on my own. I became a scientist's apprentice and I went as far as to requesting for funding to work on my father's project. They wouldn't hear of it. So I went ahead and broke into the lab and burned it down, to make sure no one got their hands on my father's work. I'm sure you can figure out how well that went over."

"We're not looking to do anything so drastic," Ed said and Al nudged him in the ribs.

"I happen to work for a powerful scientist under Central and I have reason to believe he is working on something dangerous. I need to find a way to make sure he doesn't finish that project. For that I need to get into Central, and find where he's keeping that project myself. And once I find it I'll destroy it and any record of it."

"That's still drastic," Al said.

"Only the higher ups can get into the main lab," Alejandro told him.

"But you got in, meaning it can be done."

"I snuck in at night, I basically broke into my father's old lab. But at least I knew where I was going. If you have no idea where this experiment is..."

"I have an idea." He knew the name he would find it under and the fact that it had to be in a top secret archive. Not that that was much help.

"You have a better chance looking in the office you work in," Alejandro said suddenly. "If the project it currently being researched then the records must be at hand for the scientist who is working on it."

Okay then, that helped, somewhat.

"Brother, maybe you can somehow find it in his office," Al said referring to Weinberg. "He might be working on the project independently."

"You're right, Al I might be able to get some sort of clue if I check his office first. But I'm wondering he said looking over at the older man across them. How is it that Scieska, Patrick and you all seem to know so much about Central when it's obviously a well kept secret in this town?"

"Not so well kept. There many scientists living here, Edward. Most of them are training to work or have worked for Central before and most of them have found themselves screwed because of it. There were group of rebels bent on bringing it down a while back. Used to gather in Patrick's old place to meet. I was one of them. Over the years system has gained power and flagged any one agaisnt them as criminals. So people keep quiet."

"It seems like people keeping quiet only makes it worse," Al said sadly.

"There are reasons for that. The way the world is today it's more important to focus on keeping safe and staying out of trouble. I went against that rule and look what it got me, I'm a waiter at a resturant for God's sake. Though I'm not so sure I tried hard enough. My father would have continued his project to the end if it meant he could save Janah."

"Was that your little sister?" Al asked.

Alejandro nodded. "You know what? Just because of alone I may be able to help you out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and from it he took out a piece of paper. "This," he handed it to Ed. "is a little map I drew a long long time ago. I don't know why I keep it but it might do you some good."

Ed looked at the lines that made of the complex of laboratories that made up Central. "My father worked in laboratory 5 the lab of advancement in physics, and so did Krausskoff."

"You might find some answers there..."

"Thank you," The brother's exchanged a look and nodded.

"Though if you're going to break in...you better come get me first you'd need expert help," Alejandro smirked.

The emerald spark was back in his eyes.

Ed smiled back. "I'll keep you posted."

They said their goodbyes to Alejandro and Al went back to working his shift.

Patrick gave Ed a look as he announced he was going to work. "You better keep yourself out of trouble, boy."

Ed flashed him his widest grin and turned to walk out the door.

the first thing on his agenda was finding a way to get into the archive records of the building he was currently assigned to. Goldman's Laboratory was dedicated to research of all kinds so finding a record about an abandoned project was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. But he was going to find it even if it took him the whole night.

He thought of what Al had told him about the possibility that Weinberg might be working independently. Which would mean that Lydia's suspicions were correct and he was working for some shady characters on the side. If he was then that was going to make things a hell of a lot more complicated, as the scientist would obviously think to hide all traces of what he was doing. Maybe it was a good idea to check his office first,

He figured it wouldn't matter to tell Lydia about any of this. The girl didn't need to know more than she already knew. But then again she could be able to give him more information on what her father was up to behind closed doors.

Edward got on the bus at around a quarter to one, realizing for the first time that he didn't care that he was late.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! You know I really have no idea why this chapter was so hard for me to write! **

**So there you have it Weinberg is up to no good and Ed and Al have found some sort of help in the matter. Hopefully it's not too confusing. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll see if I can clear things up.  
**

**Things are going to be moving very fast from this point onward. And don't worry I have every intent of getting them home. Though I'm sure it's going to take a couple more chapters, Ed really is set on tracking down that uranium bomb.**

**Again with names the name Janah is basically Jana, but I added and "h" at the end to stress the fact that the first "ja" should sound like an "ha" so Alejandro's sister's name is sounds more like "Hannah".**


	6. Discoveries in Research

**A/N: A bit late I know. Blame it on the math test I had to study for. **

**Disclaimer: If _x_ is the possibilty that I own Fullmetal Alchemist then the product of _x _times itself rounded off to the nearest digit would be very close to or equal to 0.**

Chapter 6

The blond apprentice was late again, but she didn't say anything as she signed him in. For some reason he looked a lot more determined than usual. Well at least he didn't look like he was ready to fall asleep. Which was the state in which she usually saw him.

However appearances could be deceiving because she had heard from the other scientists' apprentices that Edward Hughes despite being the youngest of the bunch was the most hard working of them all. There was also talk that Dr. Weinberg the head of the physics department wanted to to get him in a full-fledged scientist's lab coat by the end of the year.

"Thanks for not letting me have it."

She looked up to see that golden eyes were smiling at her, and blushed.

"I know I'm a good twenty minutes late," he clarified and she smiled back.

It had always been hard looking him in the eye without forgetting her name. She figured it was because of his sharp gaze. It always seemed like the young man could read her thoughts every time he lay eyes on her.

Or maybe it was because he was the youngest and best looking of all the scientists in the building.

As a secretary and as the person who had to man the front desk, her job was about as exciting as a ham sandwhich. However seeing Edward always made her day, completely ignoring the fact that they never spoke more than a quick "Good morning" "Good afternoon" "See you tomorrow." Today's conversation was a satisfying breakthrough.

"It's alright Herr Hughes. Though Dr.Halifax was looking for you earlier. He is in room 413."

She was satisfied to discover that she had said that without stuttering like a school girl.

"Okay thanks. I have to stop by the boss's office first. He is probably going to skin me alive,"

And he made his way down the hall leaving her to her boredom.

Oh she had forgotten to tell him that Dr. Weinberg hadn't come in yet! Oh well he'd figure it out soon enough.

The secretary whose name was Bridget though no one remembered it decided to go back to waiting for the phone to ring and looking over the sign in sheet.

OoOoOoOo

"Soap?"

"Yes. Soap?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well it's not like we have a choice it's whatever the department assigns us."

"I know but soap?"

"I know. Central has gone superficial lately doing research on consumer goods. But as long as we get to work with them is all that matters right? This could be our golden opportunity."

"The hell you guys talking about?"

The two scientists turned to see who had just come in. "You're late," they told him.

"I know," Ed groaned taking a seat on the nearest lab stool.

It seemed his colleagues were waiting for an Erlenmeyer flask to boil.

"More than twenty minutes late. It's almost one thirty," the one named Greg informed him.

"Gee thanks, I hadn't noticed. Anything else you want to throw out there?"

"You think just because you are Weinberg's pet that you can break all the rules. While we respectable scientists work hard without any free rides." Greg growled, gritting his teeth.

"Weinberg isn't here," Ed said calmly. "I'm just waiting for you to finish so I can use the lab."

The scientists turned back to watch the progress of the chemical reaction they were conducting.

"What's a physics student doing in a chemistry lab, anyway?" Greg asked.

"Dr. Halifax wanted me to do something for him." Ed stated simply.

He wasn't in the mood to argue with any one about anything today. In fact as soon as he got of of this place the better.

Edward had actually been on his way to the archive room to begin his search for old experiment records when Stuart Halifax the head of the chemistry department had caught up to him.

Well actually it was more like the older man had cornered him at the end of the hall, with too much enthusiasm for his taste.

_"I hear you're an excellent chemistry student Edward. Would you do me a favor...?"_  
_  
_Of course he had had no choice but to agree.

Ed sighed watching a bird fly out the window with little interest. Geg and his partner, Hugo or something of that sort, finished whatever they were doing and left the lab without so much as a good bye.

Not that he cared about those jerks. He got up and started setting up all the materials he would need for an acid base titration.

Despite the fact that he was basically filling in for one of Halifax's people, and doing their work, he really didn't mind. In fact he had always liked chemistry and if it wasn't for the fact that it was in the physics department that he would find the answer to the uranium bomb he probably would have tried to become a chemist himself.

He didn't really know why he liked it so much but he figured it was because it was so similar to alchemy.

Chemistry, he had learned was this world's evolution of alchemy, and it was nice to do something that reminded him of his former life.

A psychology or philosophy student would tell him he felt a desire to find a way to associate this world with his old one in any shape or form in order to assimilate into it. Or some other nonsense along those lines, he didn't believe in any of that anyway.

Maybe he just liked it because he had an excuse to play with chemicals or trigger explosions.

It took about fifteen minutes and 30 ml of unknown acid reacting with sodium hydroxide for him to get his desired results. He copied down his observations in a spare lab notebook and summarized all the data, coming up with a feasible chemical formula.

Child's play.

Halifax wasn't in his office so he had slipped the notebook with the results under his door. So much for getting anything important done today.

He checked his watch and saw it was not even close to the time to leave for home.

"Might as well check out those archives" he thought aloud.

It only took him about five minutes to get to room 305 the archive room for experimental records corresponding to physics and chemistry department, which was a flight of stairs and a few steps away from the chemistry lab.

Goldberg laboratory was a tiny building consisting of only four floors the first floor being considered the basement. There were two actual labs in the building one chemistry and the other physics. The rest of the rooms were meeting rooms or filled with cabinets of experimental data.

However, despite it's size it was a center of groundbreaking experimental research. The two people in charge were Weinberg and Halifax who also happened to be hold lectures at Gottingen School of Modern Science. So there definitely had to be some sort of record that would show research on something as groundbreaking as a war weapon of based on an unknown principle.

He found the inside of the room too tiny to be considered an important base for information but changed his mind when he found records dating back at least fifty years.

"There's got to be something here," he said as he leafed through the cabinet marked Experimental data on discoveries.

Huchkisson had come through the gate five years ago so the year would be 1920 or later.

He stopped when a file name caught his eye. Discovery of uranium credited to Martin Heinrich Klaproth in 1789.

He picked it up and leafed through the folder. So this world already had knowledge of what the element did and what it could do prior to any intervention of Amestris. Meaning that they would have definitely recognized the bomb the moment in fell into their hands. But if they had tried to make more there was no record of it.

Damn it back to square one.

He went back to lazily opening and closing folders when something caught his eye.

It seemed to be a bright blue brochure, with the words

**"The layout and hierarchy of Central lab system."** in big bold lettering.

He looked through it to see a map of Gottingen and the different labs that made up Central labeled one through five and those smaller that worked for Central. There were five such laboratories under Central. Goldberg laboratory was one of three small labs in this side of town, The two others were Kupper and Heinz. On the other side of town the last two were Ritz and Strovsky.

"Wait a minute."

For whatever reason there didn't seem to actually be a lab called Central, or any sort of head quarters listed at all. He decided there was something wrong with the map. Maybe it was out of date?

The next page answered his question.

_Central laboratory location undisclosed due to security includes_

_Lab 1-Technological Research & Advancement  
Lab 2- Experimental Division of Life Sciences  
Lab 3- Physics and Aerodynamics  
Lab 4- Consumer goods and Business products  
Lab 5- Closed for renovations_

He knew that Central was the name of a network of labs that were considered to have maximum security. There was a building that was considered the headquarters and he knew that is was there that Weinberg and Halifax and all the other big shots had spent their early years. He had never actually seen said buildings, no one really had. It was rumored that those who worked in the HQ actually lived on the premises and didn't venture out much.

_Access to Labs1-4 is strictly restricted to laboratory personnel only. All information on experimental research and data is property of Central Inc. and is considered classified information.  
_  
That explained a lot.

The next page dealt with safety procedures and the I.D. and grounds pass required to enter the building.

Unknown location. Tight security. Sounded like a doozy.

The whole prospect screamed uranium bomb. A maximum security facility with an unknown location seemed to be the perfect place to manufacture war weapons.

Now the problem was finding out where it was and how to get in, without alerting any one what he was up to. He didn't exactly have that part figured out yet.

He carefully placed everything back the way he found it and was about to close the drawer when something caught his attention yet again. This time it was a light purple folder.

The label was almost ripped off but the last few words were clear as day:

**"--Code58...--Project Jana. Status: Void since 1915. Category- Department of Biological Science**

Considering every record he had gone through had to do with physics or chemistry the file stuck out like a snowman in July.

Why would their be records about a discontinued project that corresponded to a completely different--?

"Edward?"

He slammed the giant metal drawer of the file cabinet shut, wincing when he smashed his fingers in the process.

The purple folder tucked safely in his lab coat.

"I mean Herr Hughes."

He looked up to see the secretary that usually greeted him at the front desk. Now that she didn't have a desk in front of her he could see she was a tall woman, slim and frail looking. She looked apologetic at startling him her hands folded in front of her navy blue skirt.

"I'm sorry, it's just. It's almost closing time and..."

He stood up with a bit of difficulty and caught sight of the clock in the far corner of the room. Four minutes to five.

"No problem I was just...doing some filing...and I lost track of time." Yeah that sounded good.

She smiled. "You need not be bothered with that. It's a nightmare to file all these records most of them haven't been organized since this lab opened."

He followed her out of the room and back down the hallway. The sun shone through the small windows and lit up the dim hallway.

When they got to the front desk he signed out and noticed that every body who worked in the building had already left.

The secretary waited until he was done and then sat back down at her type writer.

"Aren't you going home?" he asked her.

She gave him a tired smile. "Not for a few hours, I need to get these time sheets done."

"So you're just staying here by yourself?" That didn't seem to be a fair situation to put a helpless secretary.

"No Dan is on security tonight. We keep each other company."

"You should ask to be paid over time," he told her as he carefully removed his lab coat and sneakily transfered the folder into his brief case. He had meant to put it back before she had given him a heart attack.

Oh well. Not like anyone would miss it.

She laughed. "Good night Herr Hughes. Do try to be on time tomorrow."

He grinned "I'll do my best."

OoOoOoOo

Lydia sighed as she stared out into the summer sky, wishing her butler would leave the downstairs parlor so she could find a way to sneak out.

Despite the fact that she was a college student, and practically a grown woman, able to take care of herself, her parents had kept a strict eye on her.

She hadn't been able to see so much as the market place since she'd come home, without an escort in the form of Claude, her mother or step brother.

"Would you like anything to drink, my lady?"

"No thank you. But I would rather like to step out for a walk."

"It is the order of the master that you stay indoors tonight, Freuline."

Well so much for that.

"I hardly see how I can come to harm by walking about my own street!"

"I'm sorry Freuline but orders are orders. You are not to leave the house while your parents are not here."

Even so when they were.

"That would be all, Claude." she said rather moodily.

The butler simply bowed and left the room.

Bored and slightly depressed Lydia glanced out the window in time to see a familiar head of golden hair.

"Edward!" she yelled out.

The blond looked up with an expression of surprise that melted into a grin when he saw his friend.

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"I'm I'll be right down, okay?" she told him grabbing her purse and keys. She passed Claude in the kitchen and briefly told him she was going to walk with Edward. Her father should have no problem with that.

Without waiting for a reply she left the building for the sweet freedom of the night air. It was June so it wasn't exactly perfect weather, but she was happy to be out of that forsaken house.

Edward was leaning against one of the street lamps, a brown briefcase in his right hand.

"Heading home from work, huh? Mind if i walk with you?"

The streets were rather empty tonight. she noticed that there were few cars on the roads and they had passed a total of three people on the sidewalk.

Edward wasn't walking fast, nor was he walking slow. His ponytail swinging with every step he took, like a golden ribbon that a kitten would bat at.

"So how was work?" she asked conversationally.

"I didn't exactly find anything. If that's what you're referring to."

She had shared her suspicions with him only last night, but it was very like him to get to work right away. "Just chewing the fat. It's only been a day. I didn't exactly expect you to find anything so soon."

"Oh then work was boring."

"You're boring."

The pony tail stopped swinging and he gave her a side glance. "Excuse me?"

"You're always working and when you're not you're thinking of work."

"You just asked me--"

"Anyway I was going to grab a bite to eat. If you have to go straight home it's fine but I was going to ask you to come with me since my parents have me confined to going everywhere with an escort."

He nodded.

"Know any places?" she asked trying desperately to get him to say something. Anything.

"Uh sure. We can go to where Al works."

"Al is your little brother, right? You've mentioned him before," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. He's not so little though. He just turned fifteen."

They arrived at what Lydia recognized to be The Black Willow, an old tavern owned by an older man. It had closed before she left for London.

As they walked through the big oak doors she saw that the place had been completely redone and even the staff was new.

"Didn't they close this place down?"

"Yeah, it burned down or something. They opened it up again though because some guy interested in buying it and opening a restaurant. The old man says he wants to do more business before he sells it."

She stared at him.

"What? It was in the newspaper."

"So you do something besides work..."

"What?"

"Hey, Brother!"

Her field vision was suddenly blocked by a golden haired teenager who looked almost like a younger version of Edward except for the short darker hair and grey-brown eyes. He was carrying what seemed to be a bunch of menus and was dressed in a staff uniform .

"I thought you were going straight home. Oh you brought someone..."

"You must be Alphonse," she smiled at him. "I'm Lydia nice to meet you."

Alphonse beamed back and repositioned the menu's in his arms so he could shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Then he nudged Ed in the ribs and whispered something that made the older blond flush red with embarrassment and annoyance. She watched amused as Alphonse mumbled something about having to get back to work as he stepped out of the line of the reach of his brother's flailing fists.

Ed gave up trying to hit the boy and suddenly seemed to notice she was still next to him.

"What was that about?" she almost giggled.

"Never you mind." he growled grabbing her hand and leading her to an empty table grumbling something about "stupid brother's and ridiculous assumptions".

"So I take it you two fight a lot," she said as she took a seat. "You seem like the type."

"We're just normal brothers..." Ed answered apparently confused by her comment.

"Yes, but its normal for siblings to fight," she pointed out. "My stepbrother and I would get into some really bad fights when we were younger."

"I guess you can say that then. But it's more like he likes to tease me mercilessly knowing it ticks me off."

"I can see why. You're amusing when you're angry."

"Huh? Now what exactly are you insinuat--"

Whatever he wanted to say was drowned out by the waiter asking for their order.

She smirked ignoring Ed's annoyance at being cut off. "I would like the special and do you have any of that..."

She trailed off when she locked eyes with the man, whose own eyes were deep grey green. A few seconds of staring at him told him that her that he was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry?" he asked his voiced tinted with an accent.

"I'll have a glass...of wine...if you have any please."

He nodded, smiled, wrote down her order and went to the next table.

"So this place, actually has people in it." Ed observed, his annoyance forgotten. Something wrong?" he asked apparently noticing the look on her face. "Your face is red."

"Who was that?" she asked feeling more and more like a silly school girl.

"Uh? Who? You mean Alejandro?"

"Alejandro huh..."

"Yeah. Alejandro Cerezo something or other. He works here part time. You sure you're okay?" The blond across the table looked concerned.

"I'm fine."

That seemed to be enough for Ed because he didn't ask her again.

"This place is nice...I'll have to stop by more often."

OoOoOoOo

It was two weeks into June and he still hadn't told her. Not that he was sure he should after all it seemed like it would complicate things if he let her in on something even he didn't fully understand.

However Lydia didn't seem to notice his apprehension. She was too busy making eyes at Alejandro who made it a point to be to the one to wait on them out of the seven waiters in the tavern. Since the first encounter the blonde had begun a sort of ritual to drag Ed to the Black Willow about five nights out of the week. Of course she would tell her parents she was with him and they would happily push the two out the door asking the "couple" not to stay out so late.

If they only knew...

At first he was at a loss as to why she suddenly felt the need to eat at a tavern when she was rich and could go anywhere she wanted. It was only a few nights after (in which Lydia and the older man had stayed past business hours talking) that it finally clicked.

Lydia and Alejandro fancied each other and it was growing so annoyingly obvious that at times he felt like the third wheel at the table, and had the desire to tell the two to just come out and confess their feelings already.

When he and Lydia had met to speak about his progress in researching her father's project she would get a glassy look over her eyes and he would find himself repeating things over and over again.

Like tonight for instance. They had been discussing (well he had) the fact that Weinberg was seen less and less at the lab. Edward suspected he was working on something big because his workload had doubled in the last week, most of his tasks involved being a fill in for his boss.

Meaning the scientist had better things to do than evaluate experiments give demonstrations at the university and assigning different groups different projects. He was obviously focused on something else.

Lydia had nodded once and otherwise hadn't said a word. In fact a look over his shoulder confirmed that she had been looking over his head at Alejandro who was smiling back as he wiped a table clean.

Geez she's so hung up on that guy. Which is why he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that the man she was so fond of was the man who had sought revenge against her father. Not only did he feel like it wasn't his place, but it would lead to questions of what her father was really up to and that could get messy.

It was bad enough that she had stumbled upon the revelation that her father wasn't the man she thought he was. How would she feel if she figured out that he could possibly be working on something so dangerous that it could destroy thousands of lives?

In a way he was protecting her, as he had done for Al. It was best that she didn't get more involved than she already was.

Though it was obvious that she had feelings for Alejandro, and she wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Even with their poorly disguised excuse for regular rendezvous, things could get complicated.

Hmm...

"--I think it was on Saturday."

"Huh?"

""The phone call," she said. A tint of annoyance in her voice.

Lydia brought her blue eyes down from over his head and stared directly at him. "You weren't listening were you?"

Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was one to talk.

"I overheard my father and the phone with somebody. He said that his plan was underway he just needed more time." she repeated still annoyed at having to repeat herself. "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"I have no idea. All I know is that we better figure it out as quickly as possible," _And put a stop to it one and for all_, his brain finished.

"Yes, but more importantly I have to tell you something."

"Oh?" Ed asked curiously wondering if he had been wrong to think that the handsome Spanish man was the only thing running through her mind.

Lydia looked like she was contemplating something for a moment and then she leaned over the table towards him. He almost didn't hear her when she whispered. "I found out where he keeps that journal, I was telling you about."

OoOoOoOo

Alphonse could only stare at the table he was attempting to wipe down, trying his best to ignore the laughter of the two teenagers in the corner.

He really didn't know what Jenna saw in that Cory fellow, but it gave him an inexplicable urge of wishing his alchemy worked in this world so he could tie his shoe laces together and watch him fall. He wouldn't look so cool after that.

He wiped the thought away at the same time as the table. He wasn't really the type to do that, but Cory Sherman was the type of guy to deserve it. He was a flirt who went after anything in a skirt, and Jenna was too nice of a girl to be another of that jerk's play things.

He hadn't really cared when he noticed that Jenna seemed to find any cute guy the most charming person in the world. He hadn't really cared when Jenna confessed that she might be "in love" with his older brother.

Not that Edward would so much as look at the sixteen year old when he stopped by. He had cared however when Jenna had decided to mend her "broken heart" by befriending the first person that had thrown himself at her.

He told himself that anyway. It was just because it was Cory. If it was any one else he wouldn't care.

He told himself that, and the rag in his hand was helpless in his grip. Then it was Cory.

"Hey Al," the familiar deep accent broke him from his thoughts of imaginary violence.

"Um hey Alejandro," he said hastily finishing with the table, which was now almost sparkling as a result of the many times the rag had crossed it.

"You look like you're a bit depressed there eh?" the muscular man patted his back.

"Just thinking of things..." Al said not wanted to talk about it.

Alejandro seemed to understand because he didn't press the issue. "You missed a spot." A shiny grin blossomed on his handsome face.

Al left out a laugh. "I thought you were going to try to talk Lydia today? About you know..."

He had never seen a man as tan blush. But Alejandro proved it was possible.

"I don't know..." he said and they were silent for a moment.

"She looks like she is happy with your brother..." he shrugged.

"They're just friends," Al told him seriously. "Ed told me he sees her more as a sister than anything else. Besides...I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"I suppose...she seems like a really nice girl. I like talking to her..."

"Then go talk to her some more!" Al grinned. "She's probably bored out of her mind my brother's not exactly well versed when it comes to girls."

"Heh, that little guy, he's alright."

Al turned amused half expecting Ed to come bolting across the room. Edward how ever was too busy stuffing his face while having a fast paced conversation with Lydia.

"You seem a lot happier now." the older man pointed out.

"Uh...I guess. You sort of cheered me up. Thanks Alejandro."

"That name is so long," he laughed. " From now on just call me Alec."

Al nodded and Alec made his way across the room before he could ask himself why the name sounded so familiar.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh Already working on Chapter 7...this was a lot of information for one chapter...but next one should be clearer. **

**Well read and review and look out for the next chapter...by either Monday or Wednesday. From then on things will speed up significantly.  
**

**I apologize for the lateness of this Finals week has got me a little burnt out...**

**Till next time this has been a literary moment by yours truly.  
**


	7. Data and Observations

A/N: And so I update again. It's about three updates a month but I'm on a roll it seems.

Warnings: Long chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist Havoc would have a girlfriend.

Chapter Seven

The volume of sample A times the volume of sample B, divided by their combined volumes under constant pressure assuming that sample A has the formula...

"Herr Hughes...Herr Hughes..."

No. No change sample A's mass assuming it's copper and combine with 18.04 g/mol water considering it's a mixture in solution...

"HERR HUGHES!!"

Edward stopped scribbling.The pencil broke in his right hand, and he glared up at the man who dared break his concentration.

"WHAT?"

"Some one is here to see you," The lab assistant didn't looked fazed by his reaction.

"Huh?" Wait, if he assumed it was copper then the numbers wouldn't add up.

"Oh so you were working all this time. No wonder you didn't answer any of my calls."

Before he had a chance to wonder why his balanced equation wasn't adding up he looked up to see Lydia standing beside the now blushing lab assistant.

"Lydia?"

"You just can't keep a girl waiting like that you know," she smiled as she gracefully made her way past the man at the door, making him jump.

Ed raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll leave you two to...yeah..." the flushed man said as he left the room giving Lydia one last glance before he exited.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked her getting up and closing the door as she stepped into the office.

"So father's got you doing all the dirty work, huh?" she said glancing around at the piles of paper work and scribbled formulas.

"Files on the progress of a project for the physics and chemistry departments. I need to fill in all these data sheets by tomorrow," he explained.

"Your old man is a slave driver!" he said dramatically throwing himself into a chair then looking out between his fingers.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he repeated.

"I didn't hear anything from you so I decided to stop by. I wanted to see if you were ready for tonight." Lydia answered as she gracefully took a seat across from him.

"You really think you can get your parents out of the house?" Ed asked.

"Actually--"

Ed turned to see the door was open and the secretary known as Briget was standing in the doorway her face the color of a tomato.

"The records you asked for sir..." she mumbled. And with a squeak of "I'm sorry" as she shut the door and all but ran down the hall.

Ed turned a confused look to the door. "What was that all about?"

Lydia didn't seem to find it strange and continued casually,"I got them to promise they would come to my piano recital. I told them to be there at seven, my performance is at eight o clock."

Giving them about an hour to get the journal, get out and attend the piano recital to avoid suspicion.

"Okay so, got a plan as to how we're getting in?" he asked, reffering to Dr. Weinberg's basement lab, were the journal was supposedly hidden.

She brought something out of her purse and showed him a small silver key. "You can leave that to me."

She put the key away and looked thoughtful for a second. "I hope Claude doesn't mess everything up."

"I thought he was going to be visiting a sick cousin or something?"

"Yeah well, he has a habit of showing up at the most unexpected times...and I really don't walking him just waltzing in."

"Yeah that could complicate things."

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment until Ed decided to speak. "I'm sure it'll work out."

He'd been through so many more dangerous situations in that the past. In comparison breaking into his boss's home should be a piece of cake.

"Yeah, I'm not too worried," Lydia agreed.

She got up and walked to the door adjusting her cloche hat. "Well then I'll leave you to your mountain of work. Don't forget about our date," she added giving him a playful wink.

Ed chuckled as he followed and opened the door for her. "I'll pick you up at seven, then."

The lab assistant from before was standing out in the hall and Ed caught him staring at the both of them.

"Hey Rick...did you need something?" he grinned.

"No nothing...Herr Hughes," and he disappeared into one of the empty rooms.

"I'll see you tonight," Lydia waved.

Ed walked back into the office he had somewhat inherited now that Weinberg was apparently working on bigger and better things for Central.

He thought briefly about his decision to not inform his brother about the plan. Well Al would be at the recital, surely they should have the journal by then and the mystery would be solved.

Edward was about ninety nine point nine percent sure that the journal that Lydia had found in her father's study was the same one that had gone missing from the Krausskoff home. And if that was the case it he was sure that they could use it to put a stop to making another uranium bomb and possibly figure out a way to destroy the one that had made through the gate. It was just a theory so far but tonight he would prove it.

Weinberg had been clever and hidden the journal somewhere else, though it was obvious from Lydia's reports that he consulted in regularly. It was because of this that she had been able to figure out the hiding place. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever his boss was working on was top secret and most likely against protocol.

It seemed so simple that he had kept his journal in his lab. Well his secret lab under the basement at home anyway. He had left it up to Lydia to get the key, but he wasn't going to send her down there alone.

As silly as it was he felt he had to protect her from what she could possibly find in her own home. She still had no idea of what her father was working on after all.

He stretched his arms over his head working out a crick in his left shoulder.

Then he sat down glaring at the pile of papers in front of him.

"Well back to work," he muttered, thinking for a moment that at least he was more efficient at completing paperwork than a certain General Bastard.

OoOoOo

The night air felt pleasant as she stared up at the light blue sky; almost royal blue in color. The stars were just starting to come out, tiny sparkling dots of white . Despite the sticky warmth of the evening she she shivered at the prospect of finally finding out what her father was up to. She checked the street again, looking up and down. Her legs shook and she smoothed her blue A line skirt.

The big clock on the main street square started chiming seven o' clock.

As if on cue a bright yellow headed figure in a white dress shirt and black pants, appeared, jogging down the street. He raised his left hand at her as he caught up to where she was."

"Sorry 'bout that," he breathed, clutching an apparent stitch in his side.

"You made it just time," she told him, straightening out her skirt again. She wished she wasn't so nervous.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. He had already gained his composure. Damn him.

She nodded and they set off on the short walk to her house.

Her parents should already be at the Town Concert Hall. She had had to tell them that she was going to go with her friend Claire and then meet up with them, when they offered to drive her.

Lydia had spent the last two hours visiting Edward at the office, going to the Black Willow to let Al know the place and time of her performance (Alejandro unfortunately had to work), and then she had indeed visited Claire in order to pick up her dress, which she was now carrying in a bag under her arm.

"We're going through the back door," she told him as they approached the familiar white and blue house.

Ed followed behind her like a silent shadow and she couldn't help the feeling that he had done this sort of thing before.

They made their way into the kitchen and were cutting across the hallway, when the silence was interrupted by footsteps. Lydia stopped abruptly; feeling Ed collide against her back with a whispered curse. She shot him a glare to shush him.

"I thought you said no one was home!" he mouthed, annoyed.

"They weren't!" she hissed back, edging towards the guest room to where she could see the shadow of a person standing near the far corner.

One peek around the wall brought her face to face with her butler.

"Freuline..."he said, his grey eyes open wide.

Damn it.

"Claude what are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I mean...what about your cousin?"

The one he was supposed to be visiting, in a far off hospital away from her and her plans.

"It turns out Lucas was sent home from the hospital. I will visit him next week." His grey eyes were looking past her and she suddenly hoped that Ed had the sense to stay in the kitchen.

She could probably stall Claude while he got the journal. Still, Ed didn't know where he father's lab was situated. This could be a problem.

"Freuline, forgive me if I'm intruding, but aren't you supposed to be at the Town Concert Hall?"

"I...forgot...my music sheets!" she answered with the first thing that came to mind. "Yes, and I had to come here to get them as quickly as I could."

I think they're in the left hand side of the far corner of my bottom drawer!" She raised her voice hoping the blond had heard her disguised instructions.

"Yes that's where they should be. I'll go get them."

She stepped back into the hallway and didn't see Edward.

"Freuline..."

She stopped at her butler's confused voice.

"Don't you mean the drawer in your room. Upstairs?"

"Um did I say room? No I meant the study! The bottom drawer of the desk in the study on the left had side," she responded thinking of the room closest to the basement.

She had to find Ed and give him the key so they could get the journal and get out.

Damn Claude for ruining her plans.

Lydia made her way to the study without turning on the light in the hallway. She felt her way along the wall until she bumped into something that felt like Edward.

Without startling him, she stepped off the wall and slipped the necklace where she had kept the key under her shirt, into his hand.

"Go until you hit the far wall. There's a door on the right hand side. Go down the stairs. There'll be a cabinet next to the desk in the middle of the room. The journal's in there, on the bottom most shelf. There's only one desk in the room so it shouldn't be hard to figure it out."

She felt him walk away and just leaned against the wall, waiting and hoping to God they could get this done with arousing suspicion.

She thought she heard Claude go up the stairs. Good stay there for a while.

About five minutes later, at least to what she could estimate to five or more, Ed still hadn't returned. The blonde felt like she couldn't control the the nervous tapping of her toes against the inside of her shoes.

What was taking him so long?

When what seemed like another four or five minutes passed she lost all patience, and she straightened, fumbling in the dark as she took off her shoes. She left the two pumps against the wall and made her way to the basement.

If you want something done right...

She found him in the center of the room, the dim light catching in his hair, making him glow against the backdrop.

He looked like he was struggling with the cabinet. Oh brother.

She was about to walk over and help him when too many things happened at once.

A cat screeched from outside the window, a metallic object randomly crashed somewhere in the room above them.

Edward looked up, his prescence a blond of breathing and shiny hair quickly faded to black as the door shut behind them leaving them in total darkness.

Before Lydia could open her mouth to gasp, the doorbell rang.  
**  
OoOoOoOoOo**

Ed tried very hard not to growl as his right hand grasped the cold metal of the lock, that (Lydia had forgot to tell him) were holding the cabinet shut. before he saw her descend the stairs he had been contemplating ripping the whole lot off. Something he knew was very stupid, and he ultimately had decided against it.

Of course that was before all hell had broken loose shocking him so bad that he had almost taken the cabinet door with him as he almost fell backward, catching himself last minute.

"Edward," Lydia whispered so quietly she may not have spoken.

He looked for her in the darkness needing her help in this instance.

"Lydia," he whispered back. "There's a freaking padlock on this thing. I can't get it open." Not without breaking it and leaving behind too big of a trace for Weinberg to follow.

He felt her come closer and she pressed something metallic in his unoccupied hand. "Try this. Hurry up."

The doorbell rang again.

He worked what felt like a hair pin into the lock until he heard a satisfying click.

He hoped he hadn't damaged it, knowing his boss would instantly figure out something was amiss and start searching for culprits left and right.

Footsteps sounded above them. Claude was apparently making his way to the door.

"Hurry..."

The blond opened the two wooden doors and felt the bottom most shelf, wrapping his hand around a thick book. The rest of the cupboard felt empty so he figured this was it.

"Got it." He quickly shut the cupboard and maneuvered the lock back into place. The doorbell rang once more it's chime a long A sharp.

Then it stopped. A muffled voice told them Claude was talking to the visitor.

"Who the hell?"

"I have no idea," Lydia said grabbing his arm. "We need to go now."

He let her lead him as they crept up the stairs and back into the hallway which was considerably easier to see in than the basement.

Lydia stopped to pick up her shoes and walked ahead in front of him.

Ed tried to follow along with the conversation taking place near the front of the house.

"I'm sorry Herr Weinberg is not available. He's a piano recital at the town hall," Claude was telling the stranger.

"Ah I see. Well I suppose I can come back at another time. Do tell him I stopped by,"

The man had a deep voice Ed didn't recognized, yet he felt he should.

"I shall. Have a good evening."

The butler shut the door.

"Freuline are you still here? You're going to be late."

Lydia froze ahead of him and took three steps back to where he was.

"Back door. Now." She pushed him. "I'll meet you."

He followed her orders taking off quickly but quietly down the hall. Even from outside he could hear Lydia chatting nervously

"Yes. Um, I found my notes...I'm leaving now. Who was at the door?"

He couldn't make out Claude's answer but he figured it wasn't too important.

It seemed the butler had offered to call her a cab because her say, "No, no. That won't be necessary...Claire let me borrow her car.

Ed watched her open the back door and join him on the stairs. "Goodbye!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street.

"Not a word," she told him as he was about to open his mouth to chew her out.

Her and her horrible planning skills.

The blonde lead him to a blue car on the corner of the street. "Get in we have about twenty minutes to get there."

So she really had borrowed Claire's car. Well he could give her that. It was thought that kept him from blowing up at her on the ride to his apartment.

He didn't even say anything as she did eighty in the narrow streets, knowing she might just be the one to yell at him in her nervous state.

Lydia kept silent until she parked in front of his apartment. The plan had been to come here and drop off the journal, it was only ten minutes away from Great Town Hall.

"Fifteen minutes, till I have to play," he heard her mutter.

As soon as they were inside the apartment she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Ed's first action after putting down his coat was to pry open the journal. A few seconds of scanning told him it was definitely Krausskoff's but it was encrypted with some type of code. "It seems like it'll take a while to figure this out," he informed her. "It's written in code and I can't make complete sense of it."

"Put it somewhere safe! We went through to much trouble to get it!" she told him through the door.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" he said as he ran into his room sticking that black battered book in the very back of his bottom drawer and covering it with a bunch of white socks. He even moved his bed so it was in the way of the dresser. Just in case.

"You're the one that took forever!" Lydia said apparently now in the living room.

"You could've told me that thing had a lock!"

He looked in the mirror and straightened his dress shirt and tie, a very annoyed expression on his face.

The plan had slowly fallen to pieces, but at least they got the damn journal. And that man showing up? What was that about? He was sure he had heard that voice somewhere. Probably one of Weinberg's business partners.

He glared at the dresser not wanting to have to drag himself to a music hall when he could have been decoding that Krausskoff's journal. He could get to the bottom of everything...

But it couldn't be helped. Lydia performed at eight anyway.

Shit, what time was it?

He walked back into the living room expecting to see Lydia. What he saw was a pretty blonde in a flowing white dress, her hair hanging just above her bared shoulders.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Uh sure..." he said, suddenly wondering why it was so hard to be mad at her.

On the short drive to the Town Hall, Lydia confessed that she thought the visitor was the same man that she had caught her father conversing with late at night.

Ed told her not to stress over it, she really didn't need any more of that. Besides, everything would be sorted out once they decoded Krauskoff's journal.

Nothing was ever easy.

They arrived at the Town Hall, with five minutes to spare. Lydia instantly latched on to Ed's arm as they stepped into the building.

"Ah Lydia!" A brunette in a pink dress ran up to them. "You're on in five minutes, you know!"

"Don't worry Claire," she smiled. "I'm ready. Thanks for covering for me, and for the car. This is Edward by the way."

She slipped her arm out of his and left the scene walking too briskly up the side staircase for her white heels. Then she was just gone.

Ed blinked.

Claire smiled. "Yeah," she told him. "She's always that spontaneous."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The music flowed so easily from her fingertips as she manipulated the ebony and ivory pawns to do her will. The music wrapped around her as the notes swam in her mind, flowing in her blood.

It had been so long since she had allowed herself the simple pleasure of playing the piano. There had been so many things to worry about. Like her grades in school,her issues with her former room mate (An entirely different story altogether), and then this whole issue with the apparent conspiracy her father was involved in. She was fourteen the last time she had performed for a crowd.

Even so, she was glad to realize that she hadn't forgotten the notes. Her fingers Her fingers danced steadily across the keys making the faces in the crowd smile, as she lightly brought her eyes to look over the top of the grand piano.

She spotted Edward instantly his golden eyes, shining with admiration, a small smile playing on his lips. She figured he was surprised at how much she could concentrate after so much had happened this night. So was she.

She smiled back.

Alphonse was sitting next to Ed, looking extremely happy to be there, next to him her stepbrother, mother and father were smiling proudly.

Her father had probably forced Ed to sit with them, after she had left him with Claire. The brunette was sitting a few rows away, which was too bad. She had been hoping to get Ed interested in a girl, and Claire to stop worrying about her losing of an ex, Daniel.

She finished the song not wanting to leave the piano. Still she stood up and took a bow, liking the sound of the whole hall bursting into applause. She smiled at the faces that smiled at her, almost blushing as a few bouquets of roses littered the stage.

Lydia picked up the closest one and bowed deeply again. Then she walked off the stage suddenly feeling as if the last five years of her life never were.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo  
**  
Ed couldn't help but grin as he applauded with the rest of the audience, clearly impressed with his friend's musical talent.

"She's really good Brother!" Al was all smiles next to him, and he was glad to see him in such a good mood.

"Yeah, she is."

He wondered if the performances would go downhill from here, Lydia had certainly set the bar.

The hall quited down as an announcer in a suit came to the stage. "That was the talented Freuline Weinberg who performed a wonderful rendition of Canon in D. Next we have the lovely Winifred Rockwell performing a personal piece on the violin..."

He tuned the man out. The world stopped as a blonde in a black dress made her way unto the stage, her violin in her lovely hands.

She was too beautiful, too bright and way too much like another blonde he knew.

The girl hadn't even raised her bow to the instrument. When he bolted up and made his escape, mumbling a couple of "excuse me's" as he went.

He didn't need to turn around to know Al had followed him out into the entrance of the building.

"Brother!" the younger Elric hung on to him.

"Sorry Al, I think I'll sit this one out. Go back if you want. You don't have to miss the show because of me," he smiled weakly.

"I understand how you feel brother, but you can't just run away either," Al responded sounding too wise for his fifteen year old voice.

The sound of violin playing filtered through the door and Ed found himself wondering if the Winry of back home could have played if she had picked one of those up instead of a wrench.

"I miss her too Ed."

His eyes widened and he realized he needed air more than anything else. It was too hot, too stuffy in this beautifully carpeted room.

He was out the door before Al could protest and was almost halfway down the block when he the sight in front of him made him freeze.

Rudolf Hess was standing in front of a black car talking with another guy he didn't recognize.

Ed quickly backed up a few steps and chose to dart into the conveniently placed alley to the left of him.

"He knows how pressed for time we are," Mystery guy was saying.

"Well keeping up with family is important, but I did find it strange I haven't heard from him since Thursday," Hess said. "He knows what could happen if he slacks off on his work, after all."

"I told you we should have used a more reliable person. He was always so flakey."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He's in no position to disappointed us"

A door closing and the sound of an engine sounded and soon the duo had driven away.

Ed just stood in the alley wondering what the heck just happened.

He decided to venture back into the music hall seeing Alphonse in the doorway giving him a stern look.

"I just saw some guys from Thule," he informed him. "I don't know why."

Al's angry look turned into one of worry. "What? That's impossible isn't it?"

Ed shrugged as they made their way inside. After the show he approached Lydia but backed away when he saw who she was talking to.

"Yeah I really think they should've put a better light on that stage..." she chuckled. "Oh hey Edward!"

Before he knew it Lydia was grabbing his arm and pushing him towards a woman that looked to much like his automail mechanic.

"This is Winifred, an old friend of mine."

Winifred held out a polite hand, and he shook it avoiding her blue eyes. "Uh nice to meet you."

He nudged his piano playing friend in the elbow. "Uh I need to talk to you...excuse us,"

Winifred seemed a bit confused as he dragged Lydia to the opposite side of the room.

"I just saw--"

"Edward!"

He turned around into the wide grin of his boss. "I want you to meet an associate of mine!"

A second later he found himself being dragged around the room being introduced to old men that had nothing to do with him.

Needless to say he never got to talk to Lydia about the Thule Society and their possible connection with her father. At least not that night.

OoOoOo  
Too many things had happened that Friday anyway and Ed found the weekend go by agonizingly slow as he sat in his room attempting to decode Krausskoff's ridiculously complicated notes.

It was like Amestris all over again, except he didn't understood physics as well as he did alchemy. Despite his exceptional talent in rocketry, his knowledge was very limited when it came to building war weapons. And that was exactly what he found in the first few pages of the book, diagrams and notes pertaining to the uranium, he had been correct.

Still in order to stop Weinberg from replicating it, he had to know exactly what the man was doing.

And so it was that he spent all Friday, Saturday, and finally Sunday morning attempting to make sense of it all.

Al walked into the room, looking worried. "Brother, I know you're trying to figure that out, but you're going to give yourself a head ache if you don't rest a little."

"Don't worry about me, Al. I'm good." He said finally getting a handle of one of the paragraphs on the seventh page. Strange this didn't seem to talk of physics at all...

"No you're not. You're sitting there in the same clothes you had on last night, I doubt you got any sleep. You haven't said a word to me, either."

"Sorry Al, I almost done," he lied.

"Except that," Al added bitterly.

"Well when you're done I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing."

A few more words and he had the page done he went ahead and decoded the next two pages also. He stretched an looked over his work. Furrowing his eyebrow as he read over it again.

"No way..."

"What is it, Brother?" came Al's concerned voice.

Ed read the words one more time and then put down the pencil and book. "What the hell...It's.."

He trailed off wondering if that so call God in heaven was laughing at him.

It had to be wrong. But it wasn't wrong, the transmutation circle on the next page told him so. Krausskoff had started writing about the uranium bomb, and Weinberg's handwriting made notes on the margins of the pages.

But the next pages eventually deviated from the subject, having nothing to do with uranium and everything to do with the Gate.

* * *

**A/N: (Stands up and stretches. That was a lot of stuff happening. Hoping I didn't lose anyone.**

**Notes: Gottingen Town Concert Hall is a real place seating 1,100 people.**

**-Don't get too attached to Winifred. I put her in because I noticed Lydia was acting a bit Winry like and I didn't want people to be confused. That and to give Ed something else to think about besides Weinberg D**

**I am updating again Tuesday, hopefully. After then I need to figure out another way to get these typed up, but I promise I won't leave you hanging for long. **

**Please excuse any typos, I'm sure I missed a few**

* * *


	8. Questions begging questions

**A/N: Chapter 8 as promised.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own FMA, but I have a lot of fun playing with the characters.**

Alphonse could almost see the the panic in Ed's eyes, just barely. And it was only for a second because the older blond quickly gained his composure, staring into him with those golden eyes of his.

"It's nothing. What were you going to ask me?"

Al blinked a little unnerved by the sound of his brother's flat voice. Something was definitely bothering him. Of course it would take all the kings horses and then some to get Edward to admit it.

Still he decided to humor his brother. "I was wondering if you knew of anyone named Alec. Like when you. lived in Munich?"

Ed scrunched his face as if thinking hard, but Al knew better. He was thinking about what ever was in that journal.

A few seconds of silence passed and Al had the urge to shake his brother and demand to know what was eating at him, still he chose to keep tensions at the minimum.

"No," came the delayed response.

Not liking anything about the empty voice and dull eyes his brother had turned to him, he chose to change tactics. "What did you find?"

Ed closed the book and shook his head. The bed creaked as he got up to put the journal away into his drawer. Al watched as he then stood in front of his dresser as if deciding whether or not to take it back out again. "What did you find, Ed?"

"I already told you--"

"Bullshit! You're really suck at lying, Ed. Now tell me what's going on. I know it has something to do with what was written in that book."

"Al--"

"And don't think I'll just let you slip out of it this time. I'm tired of you hiding everything from me. You're constantly lying to me. If it's because you want to protect me then stop trying to protect me already!"

It came out a lot harsher than he had meant it to, and he looked away from his brother's pained look.

"The Gate."

He raised his eyes from the wooden floor, the yellow of the lamp in the corner coming into his eyes as he did so. "Huh?"

"It's about the fucking Gate, alright?" He could see Ed's fists clenched at his sides, but he took a step closer anyway. His voice fell to a whisper, "That's what those two nutjobs have been researching all this time..."

"All this fucking time, we were chasing what we already knew," he let out a distressed laugh.

"Brother," Al took another step closer, trying to process what Edward could possibly mean. "Are you saying that after all this time, the Thule Society is still trying to get to our world? That they found a way..."

"Nothing's changed," Edward sounded miserable but the fire in his eyes was still there. "It's been two years and the after all that happened, all the sacrifices that got made, nothing was solved. Back to square one," he ran a frustrated hand through his bangs. "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that," Al started but Edward shook his head. "You didn't know that they might try to find other ways. At least now you know their plan on getting their hands on another uranium bomb,"

Ed snorted. "Those bastards are too stupid to know how to make their own. They just exploit others to work for them."

Al put a tentative hand on his brother's shoulder, and sighed with relief when he wasn't pushed away. "Brother, you've made this right before. You can do it again. did they..."he paused not knowing exactly how to continue, or even if he should. "Did they open the Gate yet?"

"No idea. According to the notes they have the knowledge to, but from what Lydia tells me Weinberg hasn't exactly been buddy buddy with his sponsors lately. He must have something of use to them if he's keeping him on the project."

"You said you saw a man from Thule at his house."

"Yeah..." Edward seemed to be trying to organize his thoughts as his eyes darted around the room as if looking for something.

"Something...is not clicking..." he said. "I know the Thule Society would want to open the Gate because their obsessed with that Shamballa nonsense. But what good would that do for Central, I mean they're scientists they wouldn't give any mind to that mumbo jumbo."

"What if he isn't working for Central?" Al suggested.

"No, he is, and so was Krausskoff. Wienberg inherited his project...After Central--"

"Central kicked him out."

Ed frowned. Going to back to his dresser and leafing through the journal again. "This..it's starts out as being notes on the uranium bomb. According to Scieska there was a controversy about that. But these other notes, about the gate..."

"The entry on this says May 1915," Al saw his face scrunch as Ed did the math. "Was he trying to open thing gate all for six years and then succeeded?"

"Huckisson went through four years from now..."

"Yeah so he opened the gate and..." Ed flipped more pages. "Changed his theory on how to open it? This page uses a completely different circle than his original plan, and by the looks of it this one wouldn't work at all."

"Maybe the first time was just a test run?" Al supplied looking over his shoulder and the completely useless circle. "Maybe after he got the uranium bomb...he decided to open it again?"

"Why would he open it in the first--" Ed stopped and scrutinized the book in his hands with a very puzzled expression. "What the hell?"

"The notes on the uranium bomb are completely inconsistent with that. October 1921 Makes sense because that's when Huckisson was sent through. The first entry in August 1915, the circle is the most probable to work. March 1921 it looks like it might work, May 1923 it" Ed tossed the book aside. "it's like this guy only got worse at making circles as time went on."

Al picked up the book at "But he must have succeeded in opening it because he was the one that got the bomb to the Thule Society"

"Dearest journal," Al read aloud "It is only by not using the third line in the tetrahedron that I have seen to make the reaction work."

He looked at the circle that accompanied May 1918 which didn't look anything like anything he had ever seen before it had a five pointed star in the middle of it, sort of like the circles he had seen for human transmutation, but instead of the elements needed for the reaction their were two more circles intertwined into a shape like an "8".

"I've never seen a circle like that," Ed said.

"Is that how he was able to open the gate?"

"No it wouldn't make sense. That circle is not suited for human transmutation." And that was how you would open the gate after all. But what if there was another way?

Al sighed and turned the journal over in his hands idly. He understood why his brother was upset, this dumb thing had just confirmed that the Thules and Central were somehow interested in opening the gate. It gave no clue however how they would accomplish it.

A silver thread that ran under the black covering caught his eye and he pushed the leather skin cover back to see a strange decal. Two keys, a lion a castle and a man in a tall hat embedded in the silver circle. Inside the circle there were letters but all he could make out was Salamancetis. Whatever that meant.

It was the inscription under it however that caught his attention: "Propiedad de Abram Cerezo Reyes?"

"Huh?"

"It says it right here. Though I don't know what any of the other words mean,"

"Abram Cerezo Reyes?" Ed, started pacing the room. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Al was Ed suddenly walk off into a side room. The sound of papers and books being thrown around penetrated through the walls.

Curious Al made his way into the study, watching as his brother turned the place upside down, obviously in search of something.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember Alejandro told us his father was a scientist? He never said his name but I'm guessing he would be the only one with a Spanish name in that place."

"Yeah, but why does that matter? He died a long time ago."

"He did, but he was working in the same division as Krausskoff, they were like rivals. There it is,"

Ed stopped digging in the mountain of paper that covered the floor. He then started leaving through what looked like an old handout.

"When I first applied to work for that internship at Central, they gave me a handout with all the names of the scientist--here it is.Doctor Abram Cerezo Reyes..."

Al just stood watching, scratching his head, wondering how this Dr. Cerezo could be associated with the gate.

"He won an award for his research regarding the space-time continuum, or something. I remember because he was the last person at that damn award ceremony."

Al nodded and decided to help his brother out, even if he didn't know what Ed was trying to accomplish. "Is he listed under the same department as Krausskoff?"

"Yes," Ed said pushing a book under his nose, "but he originally worked in the biological science department. I'm guessing that was how he got to do that research to try to help his daughter."

"And why is this important?" Al asked again.

"I'll tell you in a second."

After a few minutes of perusing Ed read out loud from the page. "Becoming rivals in the year 1915, Krauskoff and Cerezo broke off their partnership on a project for Cerezo then turned his sights on biological science, his research on a rare condition of the brain he named cardea in collabaration with Project Jana, was abandoned after Central claimed it to be too dangerous. His research has since then been a topic of controversy..."

"I still don't get it."

Edward sighed and put down the book. "They knew each other and they were both rivals. What's to say Krausskoff didn't steal this man's research. Look, the more I read those pages I get the feeling that it can't have all been written by the same person. Let's suppose Krauskoff tried to follow along the the man's ideas because he didn't know what he was doing. Makes sense because his circles are nothing but crap. Dr. Weinberg wrote little notes on the side but I doubt he's doing anything but copying off another person's work."

"But wait. Why would the gate open for Krausskoff then if he wasn't using the right circles?"

"Because he was working on expanding Cerezo's research. The circles were all sort of transmutation circles prior to October 1921. Then for some reason he starts using a six pointed star and apparently it worked. Wait a minute."

Ed took a random piece of paper off the floor and drew hastily a floppy transmutation circle. "It's the same as the one in Haushoffer's villa."

"So he was probably working with them by then."

Ed put his hands into his bangs. "This doesn't make sense, why would the Thule Society and Weinberg go through the trouble of consulting a journal that contains everything they already know about the gate and incomplete information on the uranium bomb?"

"Not everything..." Al said handing him the book which he had opened to a few pages in the middle.

He looked over his brother's shoulders as they both stared at the weirdest symbols he had ever seen. Pyramid like triangles, a few eye shapes in the middle of them, an upside down number nine, a flipped cross with arms, in the center of it all was a giant circle in words of plain German.

_"One and nine minus one, on it's side never ending. Cardea's rotating key to the womb of Jana under Janus watchful eye. Under that in tiny letters: One is all is one."_

"The hell?" Ed cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like he was using alchemy from a whole bunch of different places."

He flipped the page and raised an eyebrow. "What do you make of that Al?"

_Verum, sine mendacio, certum et verissimum: Quod est inferius est sicut quod est superius, et quod est superius est sicut quod est inferius, ad perpetranda miracula rei unius. Et sicut res omnes fuerunt ab uno, meditatione unius, sic omnes res natae ab hac una re, adaptatione._

"I have no idea."

Ed shut the book. "We know one thing. This guy or whatever was using Alchemy for some reason and the Thules want to use this to open the gate."

"So we basically don't know anything."

"We know we gotta stop them."

Ed said walking into the room. Al watched as he took off his incredibly sweaty shirt and tossed it into a laundry basket. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Wait you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah to find Weinberg and those Thule freaks and kick their ass before they can open that Gate."

"Brother!," Al shook his head in frustration. "You don't know what their up to! You don't even know where to find them. Where are you going to look?"

"Everywhere. The bathroom door slammed shut.

Al rolled his eyes. "Geez, talk about a one track mind."

He stared at the wooden door. "Brother, don't you think we should at least ask Alejandro for help? I mean it is his father's work they are using maybe it could be of some help."

Ed's blond head poked out from behind the door before he disappeared into the bathroom once more.

"Okay."

Then the sound of running water took over the hallway.

That was also something that he felt Alejandro might need to know. His father had been working on curing his daughter from some disease, had he turned to alchemy in desperation?

Alphonse went back into the living room, weaving through the carelessly tossed sea of papers. Sighing he bent down to pick them up but stopped when his eyes caught sight of a purple something sticking out from under Ed's overturned brief case.

He pulled it out to see a was a file folder. He read the label and frowned.

"Project Jana?"

Apparently void since 1915. Interesting. He leafed through the papers inside stopping when he came across a report in bold faced letting.

Reaction completed in 12 minutes under normal condition

No results.

Second reaction.

35 litres of water, 20 kilograms of , four litres of ammonia, one-and-a-half kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of nitre, 80 grams of sulphur, seven-and-a-half grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon and 15 other trace elements.

Al's eyes widened. He knew that formula anywhere the formula that would haunt him for the rest of his days. The ingredients for a human being.

"What is this?"

Considering the goal of the project was to research a way to cure a disease it made sense to have the listed composition of maybe a few elements and their intersections in the human body. But the whole list?

He startled when Ed's footsteps sounded in the doorway and turned to see his brother leaning against the wall toweling his hair. His golden eyes widened a bit when he caught the look on the younger blond's face. "Something the matter Al?"

"I really think we need to visit Alejandro."

OoOoOoOoOo

It was raining too hard to be outside, and they got a lot of weird looks as cars passed by him and Al, looking out at them as if they were crazy.

If they only knew...

Groaning Ed leaned up against the wall of a building wishing he had been smart enough to bring his coat or umbrella at least.

Al, always being the smarter one, wore a wool cap and a small jacket that was keeping him a lot dryer than his brother.

"Great I already had a shower. I don't need another one."

"Quit complaining we have to find Alejandro's house. Patrick said it was around here somewhere..."

"Patrick says a lot of things."

He brought his hands to his face attempting to rub at his eyes, which were stinging with the cold of rain water.

He growled angrily at nothing, despite himself. Today was just such a complicated day. This whole wild goose chase seemed to be getting started.

"We find him. We talk to him, and then we get out," Ed told him. Running to close that gate, tracking down Weinberg and stopping him that was the more important thing.

Al, who was leaning on the wall next to him, heaved a sigh. "Hey Brother. You really think they'll be able to open that gate?"

"I've seen them do it before," Ed reminded them. "I can't let it happen again,"

"Yeah...but I've been thinking. This whole hunt for the uranium bomb, it's sort of a moot point now, I mean if their trying to open the gate to get more, then they probably don't understand the technology."

"It's just a theory Al," Ed told him, watching the rain drops clouding a window in the shop across the street. "I don't really know why they would open it."

"I see."

The rain slowed down a bit as he stared into his brothers grey brown eyes. Al looked a bit upset about something.

"Something on your mind?" Ed asked. Well besides the prospect that the Thule Society was back to manipulate their lives, the prospect of the people that might die if they didn't figure all this out and stop them soon.

"If the gate can be opened on this side, even after we closed it...don't you think that's kind of a sign?"

"A what?"

"You know like an something telling us that maybe we didn't have to stay behind in the first place. It doesn't seem to make a difference."

Ed's breath caught in his throat and he stared wide eyed at his brother. "What are you saying?"

Al suddenly looked apologetic. "Nothing. Forget I said anything,"

Ed turned his eyes to the ground. He knew what Al meant. He knew that nothing had changed in the last two years and their hunt had left them running in circles. That maybe it hadn't mattered that he chose to stay on this side after all.

He knew it, but admitting it was a different story. The space between his left arm and his chest hurt as he even thought about it.

Al didn't say anything and neither did he. The rain drops continued slowly, prompting Ed that soon they would get out of this shelter and continue their quest.

Al was right they had no idea what they were facing.

Alejandro might have some clue as to what his father had done, that made him so invaluable to the Thule Society. Then his questions would be answered, but would they really?

And if he did find these guys and he did close the gate? And if he did stop them making that damn uranium bomb and producing it en masse...

Would that stop the Thules, the wars, the suffering ? Would that really be enough?

This was their world now. And he was damn well trying to do his part. He was trying but...

"You...you wanna go home Al?"

The question left his lips before he even realized what he was asking.

Al seemed as surprised as he was, his eyes open wide. "Brother...?"

Before anything else had time to happen the sound of a car screeching to a halt begged their attention, and Ed found himself staring into the face of Rudolf Hess.

"My, my," the man grinned. "What a surprise."

Ed growled and stepped farther away. There was so many things he wanted to ask this guy, and yet so many reasons to punch in his face without waiting.

"Saves me the trouble of looking for you," Hess continued.

"I could say the same," Ed sneered. He turned to give Al a warning look and started speaking in Amestrian.

"When I tell you, you get the hell out of here. Understand?"

"Wait you don't want me to--"

"Understand? Find out where Alejandro lives and stay there, do what you have to but get out. I've dealt with these guys before. I'll be fine."

Hess and the man next to him raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So I hear you're still trying to force your way into Shamballa." Ed said conversationally. "Tell me, how many times do I have to say it to you before it can get through to you. There's no such place. Even Eckart figured it out eventually."

Hess narrowed his eyes and the man next to him looked livid. "So you are the monster that destroyed my sister!"

"Huh?" His train of thought broke as he looked at the man in front of him. Bushy mustache, sort of blond, short hair. "I don't see the resemblance."

The man balled his fists and attempted to lunge at Ed who easily dodged to the right.

"Stop it, Deitrich!" He held the man by his sleeve as if he were a child.

Dietrich straightened and seemed to gain his composure before he smiled. "Edward Elric, you really are the spitting image of your father."

At the mention of his father's name the rage that he had been trying to hold back split out into his eyes, and out of his mouth. "You fucking murderer, you and all your Thule obsessed scum, I'll fucking rip you to shreds!"

Al's gasp and Hess's scream couldn't stop him as he lunged onto the man, sending him into the side door of the car and holding his head against the glass. The metal scraped of his arm scraped against the door as he pressed tighter on the man's chest.

"Will you really kill him Edward?" Hess cold voice, floated over him. "Right in front of your younger brother."

His grip slackened and the man underneath him let out a breath. "Shut up."

He saw the holster gleam out of the corner of his eye, and dropped the man immediately rounding on Hess and punched him in the stomach.

The man had been too focused on withdrawing his gun that the blow winded him and he dropped to the ground.

Ed stood there breathing heavily watching the heap on the floor name Deitrich attempt to move off the ground. Hess attempted to lift himself off the ground, smiling at Edward as he did so.

"Now, Ed don't get so hot headed..."

Ed whipped his head around as he heard the sound of tires screeching.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere a few new cars started rounding corners, pulling up all around them on all sides of the street.

"We just needed to talk you. We should have known you wouldn't come quietly."

"Al run, now!"

As soon as the words escaped him, what felt like a few dozen hands pushed him to the ground. A hard something crashed hard on top of his head He didn't get to see if Al ran, he couldn't hear even his footsteps, or make out the chattering of the people above him. He felt but didn't see the men lift him into the car, soon he couldn't even feel that.

**A/N: Last day of classes for me! Woot. And there you have an update. Things should be clearer now, or not at all. (whistles). Well I hope you enjoyed it so far, now I can finally run wild with my plot point. **

**The next update will be in two weeks. I hope to have 9 and maybe even 10 finished by then. I am very happy to see that everything is going according to plan. I was really confused about how to work with that darn journal.**

**All questions will be answered in the next chapter. So look forward to it.**

**Edit: The latin quote in Cerezo's journal is part of the Emerald Tablets containing the Secrets of Hermes and I don't own it. Same goes for the university of Salamentis. Normally I'd put a disclaimer in the beginning but it might have confused people.**


	9. Coefficient of Coincidence

**A/N: Here you go chapter 9. 10, 11,12, 13 and 14 will be up shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not as much talent as Hiromu Arawaka therefore I'm not worthy of owning her characters.**

Chapter 9

A crash

A crash, a cry.

"Abram que paso?"

The room was too dark to make out who the figures were, but the echoing footsteps were definitely directed towards her.

The temperature in the room was stifling, and she turned to see an overturned table where a candle had fallen over. The flame was quickly licking away the rotting wood, encompassing the table and the surrounding area but that seemed to be the least of the figures' concern.

"Janah?" One of the figures stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Janah, mi hija. Eres tu?"

"_Who are you?" _she asked him, for it was definitely a man talking to her.

He was suddenly blocked by another man larger than the first.

"Doctor, what is this? What have you done?" he asked, his voice bathed in wonder and awe rather than fear.

"Abram, be careful," a woman's voice this time. She was probably on the opposite side of the room and blocked out of sight by the two male figures.

The larger figure took a step back so she could see the man who had originally spoken to her. His face looked troubled but stern.

"Maria, don't leave this room. Lucas, do me the favor of putting out that fire. We cannot let the others know what has happened."

"They wouldn't believe it," the woman's voice snapped. "And neither do I! What are you playing at Abram. What witchcraft is this?"

"It's not witchcraft. It's science, an ancient science called alchemy. No longer practiced for it's arcane nature. It can make gods of men."

"The other's are going to want to know. We should share this with them," the larger man's voice spoke from the shadows.

"We will not," he turned to look over his shoulder, "you won't tell them. Not a word. If they ask about the fire, I in my clumsiness knocked over a candle."

"What about her?" the other man indicated who he was talking about with his arms, and she took a defensive step back.

"They don't need to know."

"But--"

"She's my daughter. I will take responsibility."

"Abram," the woman voice shuddered. "Abram please…"

Abram ignored her, stepping forward anyway. He had a smile on his face that somehow made the moment a lot less tense.

"Janah?"

The question was directed towards, her. His brown eyes were fixed on her. However she didn't know how to answer him. She didn't even know who this Janah person was.

"_Who are you_?" she asked him again.

His face scrunched up in confusion at her reply.

"Janah, can you understand me? It's me your father."

"_I understand. And you're not my father_," she answered him.

Another confused look to over his face and he shook his head at her.

"_Who's Janah_?" she asked frustrated.

"What's she saying sir?" came the voice of the other man.

"I don't understand," Abram answered.

"That's because it's not Janah!" the woman who went by the name Maria cried out frustrated.

"_She's right. Where am I?"_

Maria ignored her. "Take a good look at her, Abram. She's much too old too be our daughter!"

"_Daughter? This Janah person is your daughter? Hey why won't you look at me? Why don't you understand what I am trying to say?"_

Again no one in the room paid her any mind. Though that was ironic because they were talking about who she wasn't right in front of her.

"Janah's dead, Abram. Admit it already."

Abram shook his head again and then he slammed his is into the overturned table in apparent distress.

The poor guy then started shaking like he was crying. She stepped forward feeling sorry for him.

"Stay away! Don't touch him," Maria snarled, as she pushed her backwards on to the floor. She rushed to the man's side, shielding him with her arms as if he was some injured puppy who needed protection.

What an annoying woman she was. And her voice was so irritating.

Maria stood up looking like a giant as she loomed over her. She stomped her foot and then kicked her trying to ward away an evil spirit.

"You may look like her but you are not Janah. You are a demon. Get out of here!"

The floor had scraped her elbows and knees and it stung to get up but it was quickly numbed by the anger. The fire suddenly rose higher engulfing the woman as she opened her mouth to say something else.

Whatever it was it came out as a scream.

Abram stood up in shock as he watched his wife run around the room in a desperate attempt to put herself out.

"Maria!"

It was a bit amusing and she couldn't help but giggle. She had never seen someone so desperate to live_. "Serves her right. She annoyed me."_

She smiled at the look of fear in the man's eyes. He really didn't understand a word she was saying.

The flaming woman just wouldn't give up and was screaming herself hoarse as she slowly roasted, wobbling around the room. The smell was horrible.

"_I suppose I could put her out of her misery for you."_ she smiled.

At her words the cries were silenced and Abram fell to his knees as she watched the black ashes crumble to the floor.

He was crying now.

Despite the heat in the room and the anger that was slowly ebbing away there was suddenly a cold feeling that couldn't be explained and two drops of water stung her eyes and hit the floor.

Now she was crying. Why was she crying?

Flashing lights and images of happy laughing people blocked her vision.

It was as if someone else was looking through her eyes and suddenly the heat in the room was too much.

Flames rose above her head and she ran forward into her father's arms.

"No Papa! Don't let the fire take me again!"

The hot water burned in her eyes and it was like the temperature rose a thousand degrees. And then it was cold again and the pain shot through her body and there was suddenly too much blood on the floor.

She felt herself falling backwards. The lights were dimmer now.

"Get out now while you can, Doctor." A voice echoed somewhere in the distance.

The other man, Lucas was dragging Abram from the room, which was now completely engulfed in flames. The pain was melting into the sweltering heat around her.

They were leaving her there.

They couldn't do that.

"Papa!" she cried. Her sticky throat stung with the effort.

The man turned to look at her his eyes full of conflict. "My sin dies here."

His shadow was a giant against the flaming wall, and it shrunk is he stepped farther away and closer to the door.

"No! Please don't leave me here! I'll be good."

"I'll be Janah! I'll be Janah for you!"

The shadows on the wall disappeared as all that was left was orange light that smelled like soot.

It felt like scorching concrete. Sounded like the slam of a door.

OoOoOoOo

It took her a moment to realize that her eyes were closed, and actually had been for a while. There was an annoying itch were her lashes met her lids as she slowly opened her eyes. The familiar blue and purple spots floated before her, and so did the tingling feeling a person gets in their limbs when they've been in one place for far too long.

The room wasn't completely dark but it wasn't well lit either. It really didn't matter though, because all she could see was walls. A ray of light ran down the cracks which indicated a possible window somewhere in the vicinity.

But wherever that window was, it wasn't anywhere near the ground.

Jadeh made to get up but her arms and legs were immediately pulled back by something heavy. She grit her teeth at the collision between flesh and concrete.

So she didn't know where she was and she was chained to a wall. Wonderful.

Deciding to be more cautious she slowly moved her arm which only one or two inches of freedom before it was pulled back by the heavy set silver shackles that she caught a glimpse of it in her peripheral vision.

Jadeh tried the same experiment with the chains that were binding her ankles together. The result was the same. There were long enough to move a few inches and even sort of sit up but short enough that she couldn't do much more than that.

A sudden movement made her look up. There was a shadow on the opposite wall that grew larger, accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

The lights suddenly came on and she couldn't help but smile at the handsome young face that accompanied the green uniform of a guard.

"Last night must've been a heck of a night. I don't even remember you. Now what'd you say you let me loose and we play another game?"

The guard turned a bit red but was otherwise unfazed. "You are a trespasser who has killed a total of ten men on our grounds. The only reason you'd be set free is so you can be convicted and hanged for murder."

She blinked for a few seconds, trying to piece together what he was saying. So she broke into this place and killed people? It definitely sounded like a heck of a night.

A few moments later her fuzzy memory brought up a shadowed building, in the middle of nowhere and a few guards who chased her into a corner. All she had wanted was to get information. It turned out to be so much more trouble than she originally planned.

"I didn't mean to kill them," she smirked. "They just got in the way."

The guard's blue eyes widened a bit at her lack of remorse. "If that's your defense then there's no saving you. It's bad enough you're a gypsy, adding murderer to the list makes it easier to put a rope around your neck. What the heck were you seeking into a top secret research facility for anyway?" he said pacing back and forth like a lion eyeing a felled antelope.

"I was looking for something."

He laughed. "Can't imagine what you'd be looking for in a place like this."

"Neither can I," she admitted. "But I had a hunch. I probably would've found it and left quietly. That's if the morons didn't go chasing after me.

The guard didn't seem to be in the mood to talk because he started walking away his keys jingling in his pocket. Hello.

"Hey, where you going? We just met."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What do you want?"

"You're just going to leave me in here?" she said in her most sultry voice. "It's _so_ lonely."

"You are a murderer and a prisoner of Central Headquarters. Get acquainted with the walls, if you're lonely."

Ouch.

"Oh, harsh. I love a man who speaks, with so much, authority."

He took two steps forward.

_Just a little bit closer_.

"You're cute, why don't you come here so I can get a better look at you?"

And then he took three steps back.

"No way," he said dropping any formality. "What, do you think I'm stupid? I saw what you did to those guards. Central wants you detained. I bet they think your freakish demonic powers could be of some use."

She glared at his comment. "How is it that a bunch of stuck up science oriented bureaucrats are so intent of labeling me a demon witch with magical powers? Throw the laws of science out the window, why don't cha?"

"You'd be surprised at how into witchcraft these stuck up bureaucrats can get. Now shut the hell up."

This wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you say, either you give me those keys and I personally reward you for your altruism. Or you insist on being a jerk and I rip your gorgeous body to shreds. How's that?"

It was an empty threat and he obviously knew it because he was smirking. "Can't do much with an iron cell door between us. Besides, I rather eat dirt than trust a gypsy, much less a witch.

She tried standing up in anger but it didn't work out too well. He laughed at her expense and she gritted her teeth.

The jerk hadn't come close enough for her to take his keys but he was standing on what looked to be a dirt covered floor.

"That can be arranged."

"What the hell you—ggghrh," the deep voice turned to a gurgle as the handsome face contorted into agony as a cloud of dirt and dust invaded all the orifices in his face.

He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, and so did his keys. She smiled at the pleasant jingle of metal as she closed her eyes and willed them to come to her.

"I bet you feel stupid now," she told his still form after she had freed herself.

Her head hurt as she reached the hallway. It did every time she used her powers but this time more so. It was most likely due to the strain she put on her mind when she was so weak. That was the problem with mind powers; they took up physical energy as well.

She didn't exactly know how to use them, or how to control them, so they pretty much just ate her up and spit her back out every time. Still it was better than being locked in a cell.

She hugged the shadows of the hallway going only as fast as her body allowed her and almost leaped for joy when she saw a big painted "Exit" sign over one of the doors.

Dropping her guard she sprinted out this door into the sunlight. The whole place seemed to be deserted, which would explain why she didn't have a million bullets in her.

Something caught her eye in the distance and she squinted to see a giant sign with big peeling letters.

"Central Laboratory since 1914."

Oh yeah. That guard had mentioned something about Central which was the place she had been trying to find. The only lead on the elusive figures that haunted her memories, her father being one of them. Her brother being the other.

Well not hers. But close enough.

It hadn't been easy tracking down the place, but it was even harder trying to figure out exactly what she was looking for. Maybe a file or something with his name, or an office or personell that might know where she could locate either of them.

She figured they wouldn't accept her if she did find them. But maybe figuring all this out she could finally get some peace of mind.

This Janah person could finally leave her alone.

She walked across the courtyard of the prison until she finally reached the area introduced by the giant sign board.

However the sight wasn't the one Jadeh had been expecting at all.

The place was in ruins. A city of rubble and debris stretched out for miles as far as she could see, only a building and a half remained standing in the center.

If she didn't know better she would have assumed a giant hand had descended from the sky and crushed the place.

"What in the world?" she whispered.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?"

Jadeh whirled around to see an older man in a lab coat and gray pants that matched the color of his hair. Other than having an extremely creepy smile he didn't look particularly menacing. Still she stepped backwards in caution.

"What happened here?"

The man seemed a bit confused by the question for a moment. "Oh this?" he gestured to the ruins. "An explosion. Hardly important."

"What? Hardly important? Central laboratory is the center of science in Gottingen. How could this happen? Why didn't anybody do something? Or even say something?" The guard certainly hadn't mentioned it.

"Why do you look so calm?" she asked not liking how unfazed his icy blue eyes were.

"Dear girl, this is old news. Central laboratory was destroyed in 1923 after all."

That was impossible. "No it wasn't. It opened in 1914 and has been ongoing ever since."

She had read about it in more than one book. Her father had made it as a big scientist working for the lab. That boy she had met had been looking for a guy named Krausskoff. who also worked at Central. People in town frequently made references to the lab and its top secret projects that would better the lives of the German people. Still something about the man's smile was unnerving.

.He simply put his hands into the pocket of his lab coat and stared off into the chaos in front of them. "That is the story."

She wanted to run but she couldn't just leave without knowing more. "What do you mean?"

The man didn't turn around. "I think you can see for yourself what's become of this ground."

"Then why are you here? Who are you anyway?"

"I believe I can ask you the same question."

"I'm looking for Doctor Abram Cerezo Reyes. He's my father."

"Well that changes a few things."

Now he did turn and his smile chilled her blood. "My name is Doctor Lucas Knight. Welcome home."

She didn't even wait for him to elaborate the gun in his hand was reason enough for her to run like the wind. She didn't even realize she had headed into the ruins until it was too late to turn around.

"Today is a very important day," the man's voice echoed in the distance. "Thanks to the research your so called father had done to bring you into this world. The others have been waiting for you for a long time."

Jadeh ignored the confused thoughts swirling in her mind forming a headache that she rarely experienced. Her leg muscles were burning and she could feel a pull in the middle of her foot. She couldn't run anymore. She opted to ducking for cover behind a conveniently sheltering piece of rubble, and tried to catch her breath.

"It's a shame I didn't realize it sooner. Who you were and how important you could be to our cause. You are the key that will open the great door. To save the German people from ruin. For years we have awaited this moment."

Key? Door? What was he talking about? This man was crazy.

"Your father named you well Janah. As you are the goddess that will lead us to greatness."

This made her chuckle. She had never been a goddess. Ever since she could remember was just a gypsy. She was raised with a small gypsy tribe and kidnapped and thrown into a brothel when she was fifteen. She lived following orders and laying with men who were twice her age.

The only thing that ever made her feel like there was more to her life were the dreams. The deep and vivid dreams full of color and people who loved her. A house in a small town, were a tall handsome man would practice his science. In those dreams she had a mother and a brother.

After a while she decided they weren't just dreams. The wise woman advised her that it could have very well have been part of her past. If she could just figure out what it all meant it could be real, and this Janah wouldn't haunt her and she could figure out who she was. Why she had this strange power that would sometimes take over.

Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to know.

The headache was back now and in full force. She grit her teeth as she collapsed into the wall feeling all her energy drain from her as she went limp. The talking had stopped and now all she could hear was her heartbeat.

Her vision was blocked by lots of colors and she had only a few seconds to piece together one thought as she went down.

Damn it.

** OoOoOoOoOo**

Alphonse Elric had experienced many things in his lifetime had had caused him to feel fear. He'd seen monsters than resembled humans. People had died, right in front of him and inside him. His own mother and brother included. Despite all this, however he'd never felt as helpless and distraught as he did now.

He stood there, for a few seconds longer than he should have, staring at the spot where his brother had yelled at him to run just moments before.

Just before the sickening crunch of Ed's skull had silenced his voice and he slumped to the ground like a rag doll. Before the men had unceremoniously packed him into the car as if he were a slain deer and drove away.

Even if he closed his eyes the image still burned there, unfading.

"But Brother can't be dead," he reasoned with himself. They had needed Ed to do something so they needed him alive. "He's not dead."

Edward was alive and he needed to help him. Standing here transfixed wasn't going to solve anything.

He forced his legs to move then ran like the dickens.

Not completely registering the faint, "He's getting away!" too distracted by the click of a loaded gun.

He dodged the first bullet by slamming himself against the wall of a nearby building.

The next two shots were completely off and he avoided them easily by dropping to the ground and covering his head.

"Hang on Brother, I have to get through these people first."

Al didn't even let the thought that he had no idea where his brother was taken to, cross his mind.

The gunshots had stopped, and he uncovered his head, and listened for the sound of footsteps. There were none, but there were muffled voices a few yards away.

"What do you mean you lost him? He's a teenage boy for crying out loud!"

"Find him but keep him alive. We need two alchemists, remember? Edward will have no choice if we hold his brother's well being against him. The rest of you go back to Central."

"Yes sir!"

Central, huh? Well that made sense he supposed. Now he needed to find a way to get there.

Al quickly searched the area for any method of escape. Above him he found an open window. Without thinking he climbed into what seemed to be some unsuspecting person's living room. Hoping the sound of his shoes hadn't aroused any suspicion; he closed the window and walked further into the room.

A few pictures situated on the mantelpiece caught his eye as he neared the staircase. A really familiar looking girl was smiling at him from some of them; though he couldn't place her face. In one picture a tall boy with dark hair and light eyes was sitting next to her, and this boy he did recognize.

"Alejandro?" he called into the silence.

"Alec, are you here?"

There was no response. "Figures that when I find the place he's not even home," he sulked.

"Who's not home?"

He turned to see the exact person he had been hoping to see carrying a laundry basket.

"Alec!"

"Sorry I didn't hear you, Al. I was getting my clothes off the line and…why are you here anyway?" he asked cautiously.

Al fought the urge to embrace the man in relief, but he couldn't stop the tirade of words that spilled from his mouth.

"They took Brother! Well first they hit him over the head and then they took him. They went to Central! He wasn't moving. Please you have to help me find him oh and…" he fished in his coat pocket for the black journal and handed it to the very perplexed man. "This is yours. I mean your father's. You see..."

Alec blinked. "I'm very sorry, Alphonse. But I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about. Who exactly took your brother?"

Al took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "The Thule Society."

"Thule Society?"

"Yes. We think they are working with Central. One of the men, Hess, he ordered that Brother and I be taken there. They knocked Ed out, and drove away with him."

Alec set down the laundry basket and scratched his head. "They took him to Central?"

"Please you have to help me go after them."

Alec nodded. "Of course I'll help out, Alphonse. Just promise me you'll explain more in the car. I'm still a little lost."

"Wait you know how to get to Central?" Al asked as he followed the man out the door.

"Yeah. I used to accompany my father before they raised the security. It's just outside of town. Strange thing is it's situated in the middle of nowhere..."

"But if you knew all this time. Why didn't you say anything?"

Alejandro turned to face him, his keys clenched in his left hand. "Same reason old man Pat didn't say anything. To make sure that brother of yours stayed out of trouble."

He opened the door and Al followed him outside. "Though it seems to be a harder task than we anticipated.

Al smiled at that. "Yeah. It's pretty much a full time job."

** OoOoOoOoOo**

"Dear, do come down from your room and help me write up the list for your stepbrother's birthday party."

Lydia didn't answer her mother's request. Something more important had caught her attention. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to hear as much of her father's phone conversation as she could.

"No, nothing is the matter at all. Why would it be? I already told you. I will need more time especially now that we are in the final stages."

The sound of shuffling papers.

"I understand."

A click told her he had hung up. A few frantic footsteps told her he was pacing back and forth. He'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Where on earth could that journal have gone? It was here the other night."

The sound of cabinet doors opening and closing.

Unless it was stolen! Hess was here a few nights ago. He would be the type to steal it and get all the glory for himself."

A few more paces and the phone rang again.

"Hello. Ah yes. I have anxiously been awaiting your call. What? Right now? But the circle's in no condition to—that's interesting. Right. I'll be there."

There were a few seconds of silence, then Weinberg called out to his wife. "Something urgent has come up. I am needed at the lab."

Lydia quickly backed away from the wall and ran to her bed.

"What are you doing in here, with all the lights off?" her father asked from the doorway.

"I was hoping to catch a bit of sleep."

"Your mother needs you to help her."

She gave him a side glance, her eyes lingering on his brown jacket. "Are you going somewhere, Father?"

"To the lab dear. Now go help your mother."

"On a Sunday?"

"On any day I am needed. You mind your own business young lady," he said irritated.

Lydia got up from the bed. "I only worry that you are over working yourself. You've been at the lab almost every day this week," she said as she walked out and made her way down the stairs.

Her mother was too busy with whatever list she was writing to notice her slip out the door.

She contemplated stealing her father's car so he couldn't go anywhere but decided against it. Today was the day she would figure out what was going on once and for all.

Finally she decided to go find Ed; who would most likely be at the tavern. He had said he was going to meet with her on Sunday. That is, once he had decoded that journal.

She ran to the Black Willow, only to find it empty. Well almost, Patrick and two waiters were cleaning up the dim lit room.

Odd.

"Oh so you're here now, are ya?" Patrick said, turning to her. "I suppose you're looking for the Hughes Brothers."

"Yes. I was supposed to meet Edward here at noon."

Patrick groaned. "Well you just missed him. And by "just" I mean half an hour ago."

"What?" Ed wasn't the type to just duck out of an important meeting.

"Something must have happened," she whispered. "Where are they now?"

The old man just shrugged. "Who knows?" He got out from behind the bar, a glass and a rag in his left hand. "They were pretty frantic. Asked me where they could find your boyfriend. I told him he didn't work today so he must be at home. Then they ran off into the rain."

"Oh," she said more confused than she'd like to admit. "Did they mention anything else?"

"Just that they needed to find him as soon as possible. I didn't have the address but they ran off anyway. You wouldn't happen to know what they're up to would ya?"

Lydia stared at the man. She had no idea where Alec lived so she couldn't just go running after them. Besides whatever her father had said was in the final stages sounded like trouble.

Ed seemed to know than he let on, and now he was no where in sight.

What to do.

She didn't really think through her next words. "Patrick. You're my only hope. Would you be willing to…"

_Clang._

The old man had dropped the glass, and was now waiting for her to finish.

She shook her head. Oh applesauce, she'd just say it. "I need a ride."

** OoOoOoOoOo**

The first thing he noticed was that he hurt. A lot.

The painful throb started somewhere in his head and slithered down to his toes. Even the wall behind him hurt.

"Al…"

That had been the last thought that had passed through his mind before he blacked out. And he hung onto it now.

"Al-phonse…" his voice sounded as if it had holes in it, which was coincidently how the rest of him felt.

Al couldn't be here. He had told him to run.

A part of him suddenly hoped that there was a God that had made sure his brother had gotten away. It hurt to remind himself he was atheist. It also hurt to open his eyes, but he did it anyway.

"Al!" His throat stung with the effort but it was worth it to hear the silence, and to find he was alone.

_They didn't get him_, he told himself. Because he wasn't going to believe Al was in the next room. He wasn't.

Groaning he attempted to sit up.

_Thwap. _

The floor was a cold shock to his throbbing face.

Okay, so that was an utter failure.

On the plus side, he didn't seem to be shackled to the wall or anything. If he could do something about the iron bars caging him in, he could get somewhere.

The sound of a gasp startled him so much he fell forward again and had to strain all his back muscles in order to raise his head. "Who's there?" he rasped. "Al?"

Man, whatever they had hit him with, it had been hard.

"What? Huh? How did I end up back here? This is…_unbelievabl_e!!"

Despite being really disoriented and not able to hear well out of his right ear, he discerned the voice as too feminine and annoying to be his little brother.

"Wait a minute," the girl's voice echoed. "Who's there? I know someone's there! I can here you breathing!"

"I hear you too," he muttered. "You're giving me a headache."

She didn't take the hint. "Why do you sound so familiar?"

"Why are you still talking?" His head was going to split open and this girl was only making it worse.

Wait a minute. A girl in a cell? Now that was just crossing the line.

"I'm being a jerk, sorry. Are you okay?" he called out.

"I'm chained to a wall, inside a rat infested cell. My nose itches but I can't scratch it.

And my leg just fell asleep."

Ed sighed. "I was referring to physical injury but I'll take that as a yes." Something else occurred to him. "Is anyone else here? I mean, are there more prisoners?"

"No just us. Seems like this place is an abandoned prison or something."

A clang of metal.

"This is so unfair. After all the trouble of escaping too…"

Ed blinked. "Huh, you've escaped before?"

"Yeah. Then I got caught by some creepy guy. You really do sound familiar."

"Listen, how'd you escape the first time?"

"I took the keys from the guard."

Ed looked outside the cell. "Guard?"

"He's dead now. Damn it, they tied me up pretty good this time. I can't even sit up."

"Strange, I'm not chained up or anything." He dragged himself to the front of the cell.

"Hey, then you can help me. Look for anything that looks like it might pick a lock."

Ed searched the area. There were very few options, a few rat skeletons, some rocks. Oh and a rather rusty nail.

He picked it up and noticed it was about three inches long that might be long enough to open the lock to a cell door. "I think I got something."

"Okay set it on the ground and stand back, okay?"

His "Why? What are you gonna do?" was drowned out by the unmistakable sound of metal locks hitting the ground.

A few seconds later the door to his cell stood open and he found himself staring at wide green eyes.

"You!" they both shouted in unison.

"-You're that girl we helped save-" He said reminded at once by the violent green that stared back.

"-You're that boy I knocked down, she said at the same moment" She circled him oddly as if to make sure he was real. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. You just disappeared into thin air once we got to Gottingen."

"Yeah, that's a long story, and is much better told outside of a cell," She said walking down the hallway. "You coming?"

Ed followed her out to the hallway. "Let me ask you this," he leaned against the wall when she stopped abruptly at the corner of the hallway. "You have any idea where you're going?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem."

He raised an eyebrow and peeked over her shoulder around the corner.

A good twenty or so prison guards in blue uniforms were gathered smack dab in the middle of the hall. There were about five more he could see guarding the exit on the other side.

Yeah that could be a problem.

"What now?" the girl whined. "This is the only way out that I know!"

"Be quiet," Ed hissed. "Look, the way I see it we can find another way out. Or we can fight our way through."

"No, that's no good. They've got all the exits blocked, and if we fight they'll outnumber us. Besides, have you seen yourself? I'm surprised you can even walk. We don't have much time, anyway. If what that creepy man said was true, they'll be looking for us the moment they see we're gone. We'll have to think of something else!" she said frantically

"Okay, okay fine. Just calm down, already." Jeez, half of him was contemplating leaving her behind, but he wasn't that kind of person.

"How can I calm down? Did you see all those guards? We need a plan now."

"How about you stop talking altogether and let me think!"

Footsteps from the east side of the corridor. They both froze.

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped."

"They must be somewhere in the building. Find them!"

Crap.

He glanced to the side to see the Roma girl had slid down along the wall. Her knees were folded to her chest.

Ed glared at her shadowed face. "What're you doing now? We need to get out of here."

"I'm not a cold blooded murderer. I just want you to know that," she said miserably.

The hell? He didn't have time to contemplate anything because at the next moment footsteps sounded from all directions.

"Escaped prisoner alert. Seal all the exits!"

"Time to go!" he grabbed the girls arm and half dragged her down the west side of the corridor.

A good ten guards soon followed after them guns in hand. "Hey!"

She ran with him for a few yards then freed her hand from his grasp.

"What the hell you doing?" he yelled.

She was just standing there waiting for the guards to come. Talk about a death wish.

He couldn't just leave her to fight alone so he took a fighting stance next to her.

"What are_ you_ doing?" her green eyes were wide.

"Call me crazy," though she had no right to. "But I'm not just going to leave a girl to fight an army of guards by herself."

A good five guards suddenly caught up to them, pointing there guns but too confused at their display of bravery to fire. Yet.

"You can thank me later," he said, as he watched the nearest one's hand slowly go to the gun on his hip holster. He had bright blond hair and droopy and dull blue eyes which gave him a bored expression.

"We've been ordered to keep you alive," the man said. "But I cannot guarantee you won't get hurt if you insist on trying to escape, kid."

"Sir!" another guy appeared from the other end of the hallway. "The higher ups say to not lay a hand on the goddess. They say they are ready to begin."

"Right," the blue eyed guard said. "Seize her,"

One of the guards started forward, and so did Ed, but it was the girl who reacted so quickly that the guy was on the floor before either of them could blink.

The guy wriggled on the floor as if he had been struck by lightening.

"My name is Jadeh Montenegro Perez," she said. "And I am no goddess. But I will be your angel of death," her tone still had an innocent ring to it, which made it even more creepy.

As soon as her words finished the guards started forward, and then fell like swatted flies. One after another. From where he stood Ed couldn't see what they were hit with, it just looked like they were tripping over imaginary wire to him.

He didn't have time to figure out the logistics however, because another drove of guards appeared right behind them.

Ed didn't skip a beat going into a defensive stance.

Back flips, low kicks, somersaults, right hand jabs, left hand uppercuts…it was all second nature to him.

Ed couldn't help but smirk as he punched yet another guy out. It felt just like old times, when he couldn't go anywhere without getting involved in some battle or other.

The difference being, these guys were cupcakes compared to the Homonculi or Teacher. But easy or not, his headache was still there reminding him; he wasn't in the best condition to defend against all of them.

A glance over his shoulder told him Jadeh's weird power also had limitations. Her forehead was shiny with sweat and she was drooping forward slightly.

"You okay?" he called over his shoulder.

One two, three kicks and a flip and a dodge and the guy he was fighting went down.

Four dropped like potato sacks at her feet

"No," she admitted. The annoying pep in her voice was gone. "There sure are a lot of these guys though."

"You'd think they'd learn their lesson by now."

Two right jabs a kick and a backhand and two guys dropped.

"Why don't you run?" he asked her.

"Why don't _you_?" she asked him.

The sounds of muffled orders being called in the distance caught his attention. Great, they were sending more.

And they did send more. Five seconds later there were about twice as many guards surrounding them from all sides.

Half of them dropped however with one last shock of whatever Jadeh was sending at them. As far as he could tell they were choking on air.

"I'm done," Jadeh said as she fell forward on her knees.

Ed ran forward and drop kicked the guard who went after her.

He took care of the few that were left and then stumbled to where she was.

They were sort of safe for now but he knew more would come.

She looked up and smiled at him, "You're even more stubborn than I am," she said weakly.

"I doubt it," he said as he too almost pitched forward in exhaustion.

More guards were running towards them, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"I told you to run."

"Running would be a waste of time. My mind movement power only works as long as I have the energy."

"Is that what that was? Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"You didn't ask." Her eyes closed. "Besides I don't know much about it."

Now she fell forward and he caught her before her face made contact with the ground. "We're screwed royally aren't we?" she smirked.

Before he could answer the air in the corridor changed and a different set of footsteps walked in their direction.

The voice he recognized immediately. "That was a very brave attempt at escape Mr. Elric. But I'm afraid we don't have time to dally much longer."

Ed glared up at Deitrich Eckart who had a very happy looking Hess standing next to him.

He couldn't run, he couldn't even get up for goodness sake. And so he was forced to his feet, and forced to watch them drag a half conscious Jadeh away.

He didn't even pay attention to were they were going until they entered what looked to be a giant audience hall. His eyes widened at the Orouboros painted into the floor. About fifty figures in black hoods surrounded this circle chanting something he didn't care to decipher.

One of the hooded figures stepped forward his arms open as if in welcome. "Welcome Edward Elric. I am honored to finally meet you."

"What is this?" The dim lighting of this hall hurt his head more than the bright corridor.

The hooded man laughed. "The main event of course. And you two are our guests of honor."

He turned his hood upward at the ceiling. "The great gods of old have answered our calls, they have brought the goddess and an alchemist to us in order to continue our quest into a New World."

He motioned to some nearby occult freaks who walked forward. The shiny glint of a knife in each of their hands was unaccompanied by a cold hand holding him in place.

Ed couldn't help the wave of fear and nausea that gripped him. Or the strangled cry that ripped out of him seconds later.

It mingled with Jadeh's shrill cry and bounced off the ceilings of the hall.


	10. Equivalency

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 10

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

He leaned his arm against the window and side glanced at Alec. The brunette had both eyes on the road but was shaking his head in disbelief.

"So my father tried to use ancient alchemy to bring back my sister…" he reiterated, his voice just above a whisper.

"He might have been successful," Alphonse reminded him.

Earlier that day Al had realized what was so unnerving about the girl in the pictures in Alec's home. He had explained about how that same girl had magically appeared in some town far from here, and had tagged along with him and his brother to Gottingen.

Alec had simply nodded and let him tell the story without interruptions.

"She said she was looking for you. But we haven't seen her since April of last year. I'm so sorry."

Alec shook his head, "It's not your fault. Besides just hearing she's alive and in the area, well that's more than enough." He grinned brilliantly and Al was reminded of Ed. He decided it was unnecessary to tell the man about what became of people who were brought back to life.

"Besides wherever Janah is she's a lot safer than your brother is right now. We need to…" he trailed off when his eyes caught something in side view mirror. "Does that blonde look familiar to you?"

**OoOoOoOo**

She hadn't expected it to actually work, and she wanted to say something to him to see if he was aware of his actions. She decided against it however; no reason to jinx it.

Lydia leaned against the window watching the shadows of trees over and under the hood of the automobile.

She side glanced at the old man in the driver's seat who was glaring at the road. He had been silent for almost the whole ride but now he spoke, "Those two in the car in front of us look sort of like…

Her head snapped out of her hand as she caught sight of the car in front of them. "It's Alec and Alphonse!"

"Hey!" Al was almost kneeling on the seat and almost hanging out the car as he waved at them to stop.

"Now you be careful you don't fall out, boy. Sit back down!" Patrick yelled out as he sped up.

She smiled and sat back patiently as they caught up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked when they were all pulled over on the side of the road.

"I should be asking you that," Patirck growled. "You all have the weirdest timing."

"We're going to Central," Al said.

"What, you too?" Lydia asked.

"The Thule Society took Brother. I heard one of them say they were headed to Central."

Alejandro nodded. "And I'm not about to let him go alone."

Wait a minute, what did he they mean, took Edward? "Why on earth would they take Ed?"

Al lowered his eyes. "It's really complicated."

Alejandro caught her eye, his grey ones shone with concern. 'Why are you going there? You know it's dangerous."

She set her chin stubbornly. "I'm going after my father. Apparently something is going on because they told him to report immediately."

Alejandro could worry his handsome head all he wanted but she had to know what her father was up to. If it was anything bad she would stop him once and for all.

"I was lucky enough to be chosen as her chauffer," Patrick sighed. "Well now that we know what's going on, let's get this mission out of the way. I think we agree rescuing that hardheaded brother of yours is top priority."

Lydia followed him into the car.

"Right," Al nodded. "Let's go."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It was all happening too fast.

The lights were spears to his eyes, the metallic smell of his own blood filled his nostrils, which only made it more real. He had been hoping they'd go for his automail arm but wasn't so lucky.

Still he wasn't going to give these idiots the satisfaction of screaming. Poor Jadeh had already done that.

"What are you doing?" Jadeh shuddered as one guard sliced into her shoulder, I thought you needed us alive!"

"Oh yes we do need you alive, but blood is necessary for the ritual. The portal won't open without a price to be paid."

Edward glared at the man. "And we're the price to be paid. Isn't that right?"

"Sharp as I was told you would be," the man put down his hood and smiled. "You see Janah, your father had a theory about that gate he discovered. He believed that in order to open a portal their must be a toll that would be paid. It is thanks to his research that we were able to make it this far." He gestured to the transmutation circle.

"He would never approve of this," Jadeh spat.

The man laughed. A chilling sound. "Oh no? My dear it was he who introduced the plan in the first place. And for a very selfish reason at that. As his subordinate I Doctor Lucas Knight am only following in his footsteps to improve life for the German people. I promise you, my dear goddess that today will be a great day for the Thules and Germany alike. The day we open the great door!"

Despite his situation Ed felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still stuck on that Shamballa crap?"

The guard holding him tightened his grip on his right arm, and he smirked. "You do realize that even if you could open it, the portal is unstable? All you would do is end up being ripped apart. If it didn't work when Eckart did it, what makes you think it will work this time?"

"Ah yes, we are aware of the catastrophic side effects of opening the great door. But after several years of experimenting we have found the answer."

Ed wrestled with the guard who was holding him back from painting a pretty picture with Lucas's face.

"So you admit you've successfully opened it before and you no doubt sacrificed many people to do it. You sick bastard. All those scientists died for the cause."

"That is not entirely correct. Most of them died in the resulting explosion anyway along with my esteemed collegue the great Dr. Cerezo."

Ed grit his teeth. "Abram Cerezo hung himself after failing to save his sick daughter."

"That is the story. And that was definitely a drawback. You have no idea how hard it was to decode your father's theories Janah. Thanks to extensive decoding by Krausskoff and Weinberg we have now know how to stabilize the gate. It is clear blood is needed to open it, but there is something missing. A catalyst to stabilize the reaction."

He waved his hands about as if human transmutation was an everyday topic. "Though an interesting conclusion, the success of the portal your father opened for us proved that the blood of someone from beyond the gate is the best catalyst. Even more so if an alchemist is used."

Ed narrowed his eyes in fury at the thought of his father's sacrifice. How could his dad have gotten involved with such people? And how could he just stand there and watch him die for him?

"Son of a bitch…you damn bastard!"

Before he could jump on the guy, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of him and wrestled him to the ground.

"My father would never conduct such research!" Jadeh spat.

"He would and he did. The man sold his soul to accomplish the forbidden. The finished product stands right before us. A perfect being brought forth at the expense of chaos. You my dear are more than a recreation of your father's broken wish. You are the key to opening that great door. Our Jana."

Jadeh fell silent.

Lucas pulled his hood over his head again. "As for you alchemist, I was hoping to use your brother as well, but I guess you'll do."

Even with his face pressed to the cold floor he managed to shout out, "You leave my brother alone!"

"Edward!" He couldn't fully turn so glanced over to the side to see Jadeh being forced down the stairs in the hall.

Ed couldn't help her as he watched them lay her on the ground, a light shone and suddenly another transmutation circle appeared onto the ground under her.

"She's the genuine article, the goddess of doorways in human form." He heard one of the hooded men say.

Ed mentally shook his head. She could use alchemy, unconsciously. For some strange unknown reason she could make it work on this side of the gate, but she couldn't control it. Which he supposed explained her ability to move things without touching them.

Even so, she was helpless against the many hooded figures that held her down, and soon they had carved an array of symbols into her arms and legs. Her screams were drowned out by the pain he felt as the same was done to him.

The lights suddenly went out and lanterns were lit in all directions. The hooded freaks started chanting again, but he was too busy trying not to scream.

** OoOoOoOoOo**

"_This_ is it?" Al said in disbelief.

Lydia sighed. "Are you sure we're at the right place, Patrick?"

The place was enclosed by a seven foot wall but even looking over it the lot looked completely demolished except for a normal looking white building in the distance. There was rubble everywhere and a good amount of broken windows on the building. The place looked more like an abandoned city than anything.

A big rickety sign was dangling at on odd angle at the entrance wall.

_Central Research Laboratory since 1914. _In Latin a smaller inscription_ "Man has only to move forward,"_

The old man scratched his white head. "It's the same location. Sure looks different though."

"Looks like a hurricane ripped through the place," Alec commented. "That or a bomb went off…"

"No, Brother!" Al yelled and started running up the gravel covered walkway.

Lydia put a hand to her mouth. "Don't tell me we're too late…"

Patrick shook his head. "No most of this debris is crumbling into the ground and there's no sign of a fire. Whatever happened here, it happened a while ago. I'd say more than a couple of years."

So this was Central.

Lydia looked around at the expanse of debris that seemed to grow under the pale gray sky. It seemed to go on forever, and formed a sort of labyrinth of broken sidewalks and holes surrounding the one building that still remained standing. No doubt in her mind that's where her father had been called to.

And that's where Edward was.

Lydia raked a hand through her hair, still wet from running in the rain to the Black Willow. In her head she designed a sort of rugged path through the debris to the clear area that surrounded the building in the center.

_It's not easy but a simple plan might work best._

The way the piles of debris rose up and formed small walls that wound around the place, A few fallen pillars formed dead ends and some intertwined to make narrow paths. Apparently these broken paths wound around for miles, if one took the wrong one they could end up perpetually lost.

She was suddenly reminded of her visits to her cousin Rachel's mansion in Winchester. That woman had been obsessed with decorative gardening and had a giant labyrinth in her backyard.

That's what this ruined city was. A giant labyrinth.

"It's like a maze," she thought a loud. "We have to find a way through."

"Sure it sounds easy when you say it," the old man grumbled.

"I'll go first. The rest of you stay here."

She ignored their expected protests.

"We all can't go and get lost. We have to think things out strategically."

Lydia had always been good with puzzles, especially when it involved mazes. She stared out into the ridiculous expanse of ruined buildings that stood between her and what was left of Central.

She knew rock and paper were not the same. Still someone had to lead the way and figure this out. Patrick was too old, Alejandro would obviously go on ahead but he couldn't do anything to stop her father. Al was too frantic to think logically she didn't want to lose him. She was quick and small enough to trudge through the chaotic mess, and she could slip by any trouble without drawing too much attention.

"I'll go too, "Al was running ahead when Alejandro held him back. "My brother is in there!"

"Ed will kill me if something happens to you. I'll go in first. I'm inconspicuous enough. I'm the daughter of a higher up. Maybe I can get them to tell me what is going on. Maybe I can negotiate with them to let Edward go. If anything I can find a quicker way and then allow you all inside."

"This isn't England, missy!" Patrick suddenly spat. "They won't be willing to negotiate things over a cup of tea!"

Lydia felt her heart thump faster. Of course she knew how dangerous this idea was. Assuming she did find a way through the oversized maze.

_I'm ready_, she told herself.

"That's quite all right."

She pulled out the pistol she had taken from her father's study and clicked the clip into place. She had kept it in her pocket all these weeks, just in case.

"I already had my afternoon tea." She ignored the shocked look on the old man's face and started walking towards a hole in a wire fence.

"Wait! You can't just expect me to stand out here doing nothing," Al struggled against Alec's hold.

Lydia tightened the clip holding back her hair. "I'm not expecting you to do nothing. I'm telling you to stay put until I figure out exactly what is going on."

She started forward when Alejandro's hand caught hers.

"If you want to come along that's fine but don't you dare stop me," she said before she could think.

"Well of course. You'd think I'd just let you get lost in there," Alec smiled. "You need someone who knows their way around after all."

She almost blushed at how protective he was being. But this was no time to be blushing.

Lydia turned to Patrick and Alphonse. It's not that far from here to that building. Once we're across I'll wave this red handkersheif."

Wait for my signal and then stay put for at least twenty minutes. If you don't see us emerge from the building, drive to town and get help. Negotiation is plan A, but we'll need some sort of backup if things don't work."

Hopefully there was no need for a plan B. Hopefully she could convince her father to stop this nonsense.

Patrick sighed. "I've got no choice but to accept."

"I'll look after her," Alejandro told Patrick.

"I'm sure you will." Lydia felt a smile curl her lips. "Let's go."

When she had first found out that her father worked in Central she had imagined a large building with many windows, surrounding by other smaller buildings.

But as she walked through the chalk colored ruins with Alejandro as her guide, Lydia realized that what once had stood as Central was simply something she couldn't begin to comprehend. The biggest secrets of the science once lay here, and as dire as the situation was it was rather exciting to think about.

Clouds of dust white like flour, rose up around them and clung to her skirt and skin. The atmosphere reminded the horror stories her roommate in London would read late at night.

The only difference was instead of a dark shadowy town full of ghosts and scary noises, everything was white, empty and silent.

Somehow that made it worse.

Crossing through the debris covered streets was more irritating than hard. She and Alec had to climb over piles of debris, dodging falling pieces of concrete, all the while moving as quickly yet carefully as they could to avoid upsetting the shifting and crumbling structures that rose around them.

Alejandro's sense of direction combined with her expertise on mazes (whom she had her crazy cousin to thank for) helped them persevere.

She waved her handkerchief like it was a flag of victory as they both stood on the stairs staring out at the front gates.

Al and Patrick looked like small dolls in the distance.

Their moment of triumph was cut short by the sound of weird chanting drifting through the great white doors of the building.

"Pale white and black with false, citrine, imperfect white and red. The peacock's feathers in bright colors, the rainbow in the sky above. The spotted panther the green lion, the crow's beak blue as lead…"

As strange as it was, it only spurred her curiosity and caused her to pull open the doors to a dark oval hall.

These shall appear before you in perfect white, and with many others. After the perfect white follows the false citrine also will appear a substance invariable…"

She drowned them out. Despite the fact they were chanting in German, she did not understand a word of what was said.

Staircases on either side of where she and Alejandro stood lead to a lower level, which was where, all the commotion was going on.

Lydia's eyes widened. She had to admit the scene wasn't something she expected at all.

Hundreds of figures in black cloaks were marching around the room in a circle formation reciting the weird chant, each holding a dimly glowing lantern. By the glow of their lamps she could see the floor was painted with strange symbols.

Two black circles with figures floating around them entwined at the middle. In the vertex of each of these circles lay two corpses surrounded by blood.

She stood frozen to the spot before she was pulled behind a pillar.

"What is…this?" she breathed as Alec shook her by the arms. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Alejandro shook his head. "It looks like an ancient ritual."

"Is my father behind one of those cloaks?" she squeaked disbelieving. "He can't be."

"Calm down," Alejandro's hand squeezed hers and she let out a deep breath into his shoulder.

Her father was many things, but she had never imagined he would participate with something like this.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She needed to get out of here.

It was a mistake coming here.

Lydia swallowed back the lump in her throat. No, Edward was here somewhere she needed to find him and get him out safely. For now she should just focus on that mission.

She was about to get up and start moving again when the great doors swung open again and someone in white burst through the doors.

The chanting stopped and so did the marching. One of the cloaked figures removed his hood "Ah Elias so you finally made it. The chant is almost complete."

Lydia held her breath as Alejandro held on to her. His grip on her hand tightened considerably.

She gasped.

Her father was only a few feet away from their hiding place and she was sure he could hear her. However the man's eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open, too transfixed by the sight in the hall under him to notice much of anything else.

"Dietrich!" he roared. "What is the meaning of this?"

She was quite familiar with the tone of voice but she had never heard it quiver with such intensity before.

"There will be time for explanations later, German," another man drawled. "For now let us go on with the ritual. In the meantime you can think about the reason you will give us for not being here when we asked you to."

Her father shook his head. "I did as I was told. The theories and circles were all decoded, the preparations were completed as planned. However it is I who demand to know why my apprentice is lying in the middle of that circle!"

A hearty laugh. "Sacrifices had to be made you know that more than anybody, Doctor. Besides he is more than an apprentice. He is the alchemist we have been searching for all his time. That he ended up here of all places… It is the will of the gods."

Alejandro's hand to her mouth as she let out a silent scream. She hadn't wanted to admit to herself that the blond corpse in the circle had been Edward.

"Have you no shame Lucas?!" The older man was loosing his ground. "He was just a boy," he sputtered. "I never agreed to this! This is not what Central laboratory was trying to accomplish. Helping the German people by opening a door to a Utopia, yes. But not murdering innocents in the process!"

"Central Laboratory is the past. A new age is upon us now!" A deep voice boomed. "Do not let your sentiments get in the way of that now! The portal will be open!"

As if nothing had interrupted them the chant continued.

"Join the circle Elias Wienberg! It is not wise to linger on trivial matters in the face of the great changes that are in store now! We have the alchemist! We have the goddess! The doorway to the great Shamballa awaits!"

The chanting grew louder and louder.

Out of the corner of her eye Lydia saw the group disperse former a wider ring She froze as the other corpse came into plain sight.

She opened her mouth to shriek but It was Alejandro who yelled out. Before she could stop him he ran from behind the pillar.

The chanting broke again followed by surprised gasps and murmurs. The sound of a fist hitting a guy in the face and more murmurs.

"Who the blazes are you?"

Lydia peeked from behind the pillar to see a very angry Alejandro standing before the crowd of hooded men. Her father stood off to one side with a surprised look on his face. Lydia was relieved to see he hadn't joined the circle.

"I am Alejandro Francisco Cerezo. Son of Abram and Maria, and that's my sister you have bound to the floor you sick freaks."

A deep laugh chilled the air. "Ah yes, Alec you always did have that fiery spark about you. I remember when you burned down your father's lab at only fifteen. He wasn't too happy about it at first, but we both agreed it was something he might have done."

"Shut up Lucas," Alec spat. He killed himself and I avenged him."

"That is what he wanted you to believe when in reality he was pursuing his goals without the burden of society telling him what he could and couldn't do."

"You mean trying to bring Janah back. My father was desperate, how dare you lead him to do something so reckless!"

"Desperate or not he brought us the gate, and the key. You should be proud of your father! In giving up his foolish fantasy he gained something much greater! And I'm sure he'd think of it as fair trade!"

Alejandro balled his fists. "My father…my mother…my sister… and Edward were all taken for that damned gate of yours. How is that fair trade?" He rushed at Lucas and Lydia watched the world stop as the sound of a fired gun went off. Alejandro hit the floor before the sound could echo off the walls.

"No…"

Before she could blink she was on her feet. The blood pounded in her ears as she ran across the hall.

Lydia ignored the cloaks, the men, their talking sounded like faint buzzing. "Alejandro! Alejandro!"

"Lydia!" the voice was her father's and she looked up at his eyes before flickering them back to the paling face of the man who had been talking and breathing a second ago.

Alec's eyes were still open wide in anger, his face was covered in the blood that was seeping from the hole in his forehead.

"Lydia what are you doing here?"

Edward and Alejandro.

Alphonse and Patrick were waiting outside for all of them to come out. What would she tell them? How did this happen? No! No this wasn't happening. She buried her face in his pink stained shirt.

"Get her out of here,"

"Don't touch my daughter!"

She looked up at the man she had been trained to call father since she was eleven. His grey eyes looked down at her, a look of pity mingled with concern.

"Why?" her voice croaked. "Why are you with these people, Father? Why?"

"Lydia, please understand. I thought I was doing the right thing."

She almost laughed bitterly. "The right thing?"

"I did not know it would come to this. But I had no choice. You had your studies in London. When Central was destroyed I thought I had lost hope. The Thule Society wanted me to work for them. They promised my family would be safe. And you were until you came here."

He sounded disappointed in her and that made her smirk cynically. "I was going to bring you down great father, but it seems you brought yourself down low enough."

"Enough of this!" Lucas shouted. "We cannot have anymore interruptions,"

A group of men stepped forward to grab her and she took out the pistol. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed as she pointed the gun at Lucas.

"Lydia, you foolish girl! Get out of here while you can!" her father begged.

She backed away from Alejandro's dead body slowly. "Only if you come with me."

She glanced at the circle under Edward and felt the tears sting her eyes shining green.

"Lydia put down the gun."

She shook her head. "They killed Alec. They killed him!"

"Sir! The circle."

Suddenly all eyes shifted to the center of the hall where Alex's blood had spread like red paint. The blood shifted and molded into the lines of the circle like a red pen going over a black outline. The room shone white.

Astonished gasps from the cloaked freaks.

"The gate! The reaction is working!"

Lydia found she had to squint as the light grew brighter and the air grew thin as the silence was swallowed up by a roar of wind.

"_They…killed…brother?" _Lydia gasped at how clearly the feminine voice rang above the chaotic roar.

She backed away from the hall towards the pillar when she saw that the white light was spreading to cover the room.

"_Why? Did he… do something wrong?"_

The wind went from a breeze to the force of a fierce gale and Lydia screamed as her skin bruised from the sheer energy.

"Run away!" Lucas shouted. "Even with the catalyst it's not stable!"

"Lydia!" her father's voice rang. "Get out of here!"

"_I'm not very happy right now. I'm very angry. How dare they kill him? HOW DARE THEY?"_

It was all too much, and happening too much and too fast. The white light was everywhere on her skin in her clothes in her ears. It burned angrily and she was afraid she'd gone blind.

She reached for her father's hand and felt it for one second before it literally melted away into cold air.

"_You wanted a goddess I will be your goddess! You want your gate! You pay the price. For all. For everything!"_

The cold feeling of impeding doom shook her being and froze her at the same time. Lydia opened her eyes even if it hurt her. She had to see where she was going she had to run.

Her eyes adjusted as she ran up the stairs, the balcony wasn't white and now she could clearly see the designs in the floor had spread to cover the walls. She couldn't make out anything except the walls. All the men, her father Edward, and Alec were lost beneath the white that was growing larger.

"_This cursed place, it will be as if it never existed."_

The voice was in the white, in the walls, in her head. It chilled her from the inside out and she didn't stop running until she ran into Alphonse who wore the same terrorized expression she did.

"Lydia! What's going on?"

"Run!" she screamed. "Run before we all die!"

His "What about brother?" was drowned out by the white roar of everything colliding at once. It was as if space and time had crashed into each other and were shattering around them.

What was once Central disappeared into nothingness seconds later as if it had never been. And no matter how silent it was afterward the bright voice burned in her ears and her heart. Even if she closed her eyes she could see the electric white. Al's hand on her arm still burned like it.

She would never forget it.

** OoOoOoOoOo**

Alphonse Elric tried his best not to react as the blonde woman told her story. It was his turn to listen and be comforting as she looked like she had shattered along with all the glass and debris that he and Pat had silently watched dissolve into nothing.

He held his tongue when she went into detail about how his brother had been splayed covered in blood in the center of a transmutation circle. How he had been a sacrifice to whatever had emerged from that sea of white.

Lydia cried the whole time and he couldn't help but cry silently with her. Patrick didn't react or say anything he just listened.

"This whole time…my father, your brother, Alejandro his sister…they were playing into the hands of the Thule Society. Whether they knew it or not, they all paid the price."

He patted her hand knowing he couldn't possibly offer her the comfort she desperately needed. But he would try.

"And now" she sobbed. "What did they gain? Can someone tell me? Opening that damn gate for what cause!" Lydia shook harder against him. "I wasn't included in the bargain. I couldn't do anything about it. I'm so sorry Alphonse!"

It broke his heart to hear her say it, it sounded too much like something Edward would say. "It's not your fault," he told her. "You didn't ask for it. No one wanted this to happen…"

"Brother…wouldn't want you to cry, you know. He'd probably blame himself. So please…"

Lydia was blaming herself for trying to fix things, Ed blamed himself for not being able to fix things, he was never allowed to fix things…

It was so stupid. What did they accomplish in the end? It's the way of the world. Things either fix themselves or break sometimes beyond your control. And now he was feeling like he had just watched a crystal shatter to floor. Nothing could be done.

It was so stupid and yet…

He broke down and was ashamed to find it was Lydia who was hugging him now.

"I should have done more."Ed would kill if he knew he was blaming himself.

"We did what we could." Lydia whispered. "And even so…it's not up to us. I know that much."

A sudden realization that she was right took him over and he found himself shaking harder. Ed's words from the past burned to life in his minds.

"_We're not gods. We're humans. Tiny insignificant humans who couldn't even save a little girl."_

Realizing how little control humans actually have. He finally understood what that felt like, and he wondered how his brother could live with it. Perhaps that was why he would throw himself into fixing things so much, whether it was fixable or not.

Finally he understood Edward and he didn't think he had enough tears in his eyes. His brother was gone. Again, and this time there was no stone, there was no turning back.

This is what Edward had been so worried about.

The old man watching the horizon cleared his throat. "You're right it's not up to us."

Al raised his eyes up to the sad face of the usually stern man. "I'm an old man, I've seen many people die over the years. When I was young I blamed God, the weather, bad luck. When my wife got sick I had no one to blame," he shook his head. "So I blamed myself. I remember she just smiled at me and said my chances are up. It's just that simple."

The old man turned away and his voice shivered. "She was the wisest woman I'd ever met. You two are still alive. It's just another chance to keep on living."

Al's eyes widened when Patrick grinned all of the sudden. "Well I'll be a drunken sailor…"

Lydia almost knocked him over as she bolted upright.

"Ed-Edward?"

Al froze. He didn't want to turn around and see she was wrong. Because he had seen how the gate had swallowed everything. His brother had used up almost all his chances.

Still something made him turn around and lock eyes with the figure stumbling in the grass in the distance. And something made him scream Ed's name out as he ran across to confirm this phantom's existence.

Lydia got there first right after Ed fell to his knees.

"He's still alive. We need to get him to a doctor." she said something else but he didn't register it. It wasn't important.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone was wondering. The Thules were chanting the same thing that Ekcart chants in the movie. It's Ripley's alchemic principle of multiplication and triplication. If you watch carefully you see this text in episode 8 and during the ending credits of Motherland. sweat drops Yea...now you know...**

I


	11. Not so Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you've never heard of.**

Chapter 11

_Click, clack. _

_Drip. _

_Drip. _

_Clack, click, click_.

The sound of rain hitting the ceiling was almost musical and he wondered how long the same tune had been playing. The wind was whispering and tapping at a glass window. It was part of the world outside his eyelids. Somewhere along the line the sound of pacing footsteps had joined in the chorus and it was greatly interfering with his ability to sleep.

He had been dreaming and wanted to keep dreaming of Amestris, specifically Rezembul. How green it must have been now in the summertime, the sky would be a shock of bright blue that he had never seen in Europe. The air was warm and dry and it was the light breezes of cool air that made the day a lot more bearable. The smell of melissa would float in with the breeze and if one squinted they could see the petals dancing. These in particular danced to the melody of falling rain and footsteps, and it was ruining his dream.

Edward Elric turned over attempting to bury his head in his pillow to block out the sounds. "Shut up…" he told the rain.

_Click, click, clack, and clack_. It disobeyed.

"Brother?"

"I said shut up."

"You're awake."

"Yeh…" he responded moodily still refusing to open his eyes. "Whaddya want?"

The crushing feeling in his ribs told him he was being hugged. The dull pain in his muscles suddenly sharpened "Owww…"

He opened his eyes to see his little brother's face, his light grey brown eyes wide and glittering. "Sorry."

Images of the last few hours of their encounter with Hess, filled his head. Then images of a cell, of being locked up and not knowing what would have happened to Al that whole time. "Al!"

He sat up bolt upright to see he was in his apartment, his little brother was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Ed didn't even think as he pulled Al downward and wrapped him in a hug.

"Um Brother, what?"

He let him go. "Al…what happened? How did I get here? The Thules…they wanted to open the portal…and then?" It hurt to think any further.

"You've been out three days Brother."

"What?"

The expression on Al's face grew somber. "Yeah. We were worried you might not wake up."

Despite the fact of being told of the passage of time he still couldn't wrap his brain around it. "Three days…Tell me, Al. Did they open the portal?"

Al's eyes widened and then went to the floor.

"Al…"

"A lot of stuff has happened Brother."

"Tell me."

Al didn't raise his eyes. "I got away and found Alec and Lydia and Patrick. We went after you to Central…" he trailed off.

Ed nodded. He remembered finding Jadeh in the cell and escaping and then…what?

"I don't know what happened in there. Lydia told Patrick and I to wait outside. Alejandro is dead and so is Doctor Weinberg."

Edward couldn't help but gasp in shock. "What?"

"Lydia says Alec tried to face Lucas, because Jadeh and you were being used as sacrifices to open the gate. Lucas shot him. Then his blood opened the gate…and…it devoured everything. Central isn't even standing anymore. Lydia ran out and warned us to run. I've never seen her so scared."

Before Ed could ask the question burning in his mind Al burst into tears. "We thought you were dead! She said the place was ripped apart. I saw it from outside, everything was white, and their was a voice…It was horrible!"

Ed remembered the voice vaguely but not enough to recall words. He could only remember white and the sound of roaring wind.

"That Cerezo guy's daughter Jana," Al said. "According to Lydia, she was used to open the gate but it was more like she was commanding it. Can a Homunculus really command the gate?" Al thought aloud.

So they were on the same train of thought. "I don't know." Ed pulled the covers off him. "But I'm not sure I'd call her a homunculus either."

Al stepped forward to help him up from the bed. "Either way, she's long gone. You and Lydia seemed to be the only people to get out of the building alive."

Ed stared outside the window to see the rain had let up a little bit. "That poor girl," he sighed. Lydia was probably beyond traumatized. "We owe her an explanation," he said.

"I already explained about who we are, and what the Thules were trying to do. She came by earlier to see how you were doing. Today is her father's funeral."

The familiar guilt that lingered over him every time he had looked at Al in armor now burned in him. "I shouldn't have let her get involved."

"Funny, she said the same thing about you."

The room was silent for a moment and he noticed even the rain had stopped. "So what now, Brother?"

He turned to look at Al who had that serious and determined look that made him look ten years older. "I mean, the uranium bomb is gone, it exploded in 1923 and took Central with it. What was left of Central is gone, Weinberg is gone, Thule is gone, and if anyone survived I'm sure they're not going to try anything ever again. Lydia is going back to London, her whole family is. The only thing left is us and this apartment."

"I don't know." The question hurt more than he had expected it would. He had never imagined that total completion could make him feel so empty.

What now?

The world was still turning after all. Despite the fact that theirs had all but stopped. He needed to apologize to Lydia, he needed to make sure something like this never happened again. He needed to give his brother a reason to smile again, despite everything.

"We should say goodbye to Lydia, and pay respects to Doctor Weinberg and Alejandro."

"As for afterwards, that portal is not going to open again." he reminded Al. "I'm not so keen on staying here in Gottingen after all that's happened.

There was only one place he could think of that he could actually return to. "I wonder how everyone in Munich is doing?" Ed smiled slightly. "You think Hughes would be happy to see us?"

He threw on a button shirt and a pair of trousers. Al was already dress having woken up hours ago.

Al walked over the bed, and started obsessively fluffing pillows and folding sheets like the neat freak he was. "I didn't think you'd want to go back there."

"Why not? It's the closest to home we're gonna get."

"You really believe that Brother?"

He didn't get an answer when he asked Al what he meant.

** OoOoOoOoOo**

"I know what you're going to say. You don't have to."

She really didn't and that was because even he didn't know. Two days and two funerals later and he still didn't have a clue what he was supposed to say to her.

They were sitting out on the porch, a crystal table between them. Lydia's hands were folded over black skirt. Up to this point they hadn't said much of anything of real importance.

They had talked about her plans to continue studying medicine in London. About visiting her cousin Rachel's house, about his return to Munich, and yet all of it was just that, talk.

Throwing words.

Suddenly she stood up from the table. "Let's go for a walk," she said.

He didn't say anything as he followed her out to the green area behind her house, and they started on the cobbled path that led to a small pond.

Ed opened his mouth again, but she shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything," she repeated. "It really is a nice day isn't it?"

No it wasn't. Not with all that had been going on.

"I can't just pretend nothing happened," he said.

"We're not pretending it didn't." She picked at the black fabric flowers sewn to her skirt and kicked at the gravel path. "I just don't want you to blame yourself, for it happening."

She looked up and locked her blue eyes with his. He wasn't surprised to see there were sparkling with unshed tears.

Ed averted his eyes, he couldn't deal with tears right now.

A squirrel ran by it's shadow a quick gray flash across the path.

"I shouldn't have let you get involved. Especially when I realized that you're father was working on something dangerous."

A few butterflies fluttered over a green fuzzy bush. Two of them were blue, the third was yellow.

"I was involved from the get-go Edward. I was the one that asked you to stop him remember. Only now I realize I was labeling him a villain without the full details.

Now he could hear the tears in her voice. "I still don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all this."

Ed mentally nodded. She had taken the words out of his mouth.

"I wish I could explain to you what happened in that hall. Why it happened that way…but for once…for once I don't know anything."

"Al explained it to me. It must be really painful for you."

He looked up at her, regretting it when he saw the waterworks. It was worse to think she was crying over his problems.

"To be so far from home. Stuck in a world where you're manipulated, where all you see is familiar faces…You've been through a lot haven't you? Al didn't need to tell me anything I could see it in your eyes, when I met you."

He remained silent, how on earth was he supposed to answer that? They kept on walking getting nearer to the blue water a few yards away now.

"I feel so inexperienced. I don't know what happens from this point onward," Lydia whispered. "No one close to me has died before. It's like the plans I had been in a date book are all erased and I can't think of anything important. But you've suffered so much more, and here I am feeling sorry for myself."

Now that was dumb. She had every right to cry, and ask for comfort. His life and what he'd been through hadn't been her fault. "Stupid."

Lydia stopped walking momentarily shocked by his insult.

"You and I have different circumstances. You shouldn't worry about that. You have every right to cry, to feel sorry for yourself. You shouldn't feel bad about what I've been through Lydia, especially when you just suffered a terrible loss."

Ed kept walking and he heard her start following him again.

"You and Al are too good for this world. I don't think you realize it."

He turned, and was surprised to see she was smiling. "Maybe Al is…"

The smile faded. Another tear slid down her cheek. "Is there no way for you to go home?"

"Not without repeating what happened, and that's something I never want to do."

She looked even sadder at that. "Don't worry about it. Al and I already accepted the fact we can't go back. What happened this week, well it was a rude reminder."

They had finally reached the pond. It was covered with floating lilipads, and a few ducks and frogs here and there made it look more picturesque than it should have. The water was a murky grey brown. It smelled like the summer heat that was weighing down on his skin.

Lydia bent down and took an old crumpet out of the fold of her skirt breaking it into little pieces and chucked the pieces into the pond.

"Can you do me a favor Ed?"

One of the ducks noticed the free meal. Ed watched it dive face first into water.

"What?"

A bird in a tree nearby, chirped twice before she moved or said anything, and he was a bit taken off guard "I want you to promise me something."

Okay…

"What are you going on about?"

"Promise me. You'll hope a little longer. If you find a way to get home, take it without worrying so much about everything else. "

He turned with half a mind to yell at her.

Since when was this about him? Her father had died. Her boyfriend had died in the last few days. It didn't seem right. "I think there is a way," Lydia was saying. "Sort of like the Odyssey."

"Odyssey?"

She nodded, her eyes now on the excited ducks, who were having a free for all, in order to get their share of soggy dough.

"Al told me about Winry. And I am a bit of a romantic fool for this, but it sounds like she is your Penelope."

His face heat up and he almost cursed Al. "What did he tell you? My what?!"

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"It's a Greek play about a warrior separated from home for many years. Now matter what he does he can't get home. Penelope the wife of Odysseus, she waited 40 years for him, and she had this tapestry…anyway. Odysseus does make it home, and he finds she was loyal to him even when the house was full of suitors wanting to marry her."

Now he was sure his face was tomato red. Al was going to get a huge talking to. "Winry isn't... she's just a friend."

"I'm sorry I pushed Winifred on you, I didn't realize how cruel that was. It must be hard seeing the faces of people from your other world."

He stared at the back of her head for a few seconds. What exactly had Al told her?

"Don't worry about it."

"So do you promise? You won't give up on getting home."

"Uh sure." He said looking back at the pond. Now the frogs seemed to want to get in on the duck's fun.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes…why are you so intent on this anyway?"

He immediately felt like a jerk when she sobbed loudly.

"Because…everything I've known has crumbled. My world feels like it's been turned upside down and if it hurts so much for me then for you…and Al…" her voice went squeaky and she pause to compose herself.

"Because hearing you accept fate so easily is too much. Because there has to be a silver lining somewhere. Because if there's hope for you, there's hope for me also. Because I want to keep believing that there is such thing as a second chance in this chaotic world."

She looked up and smiled her eyes red from crying. "There are so many reasons Edward."

The was a curious flash of light dancing along the top of the pond. Lydia kept on sobbing.

He sighed. Al was so much better than this. "I promise."

Lydia sniffled and he handed her a handkerchief which she accepted. "England is going to feel so dreary after this summer."

"I hear it rains everyday. Is it true?"

"Just about. You are going to Munich, right?"

"Yeah, figured I'd go somewhere familiar. I don't want to say I'll miss this place, but--"

"You'll miss it."

"Maybe a little."

Her voice was dryer now. "You should say goodbye to Patrick, I'm sure he'll miss you though he's too much of a stubborn mule to admit it."

"I was thinking of passing by that place anyway, I'm sure Al wants to say goodbye to his co-workers and all."

"I do hope you'll say goodbye to your co-workers also. Especially that nice secretary."

He mentally agreed. Briget had actually been one person in Central labs he didn't have the urge to kick.

"We should be getting back," she said turning from the pond. The ducks were back to swimming slow lazy circles, their feast done. "I want to thank you, for coming here. It is the last time I get to see this place after all."

"It's no problem."

They walked back in silence. Though he spent the time wondering if he should say something. Something that would make yet another goodbye easier for her.

He was used to this. Tomorrow she would go to London, he would go to Munich. A part of him, knew he would never see her again, but for some reason that was okay. She had been a good friend, not too close, but still more than an acquaintance.

They got back to her porch and said a goodbye, he tried not to pull away in shock when she gave him a goodbye hug. "Take care of herself," he told her. Al was definitely better at this kind of thing.

He took the long way around her house when he exited and made his way home.

He didn't see the bird, but he heard it was sure it was the one that had been chirping in the distance all afternoon. It started singing a song he felt like he recognized. Like a bird would sound like in Amestris.


	12. Theory of Second Chance

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, poor Heidrich would be alive.**

**Chapter 12**

The sun was setting, casting orange and purple shadows over the town they hadn't exactly meant to call home.

Alphonse squinted into the sky taking in the yellow orange fireball, wanting to burn the image in his memory forever.

"Don't do that," his older brother admonished. "You'll ruin your eyesight."

Al shrugged. "It'd be worth it."

Ed let out a tired sigh, "Suit yourself."

"Besides," Al smiled. "Lydia told me that sunset is the time of day that reminds us of how alive we are."

"She would say that," Ed sounded amused.

Al nodded and grinned. "Mmhm. She says it because every bad thing that has happened to us that day, goes down with the sun. And it's the same way everyday, it doesn't change, it's big so you can see it from wherever you are. You don't have to get up early to enjoy it. It reminds us that tomorrow is just a few hours a way, and so we are reminded that we lived another day."

"That Lydia," Ed chuckled. "I can picture her reciting poetry to her patients as she treats them."

"This is the last sunset in Gottingen," Al said, "So I'm taking a good look now."

He turned to look at Ed who shifted his weight to his left leg, staring in the direction the train would be arriving. "You should look too brother."

Ed turned to face him with a confused expression. For a moment Al thought he was going to tell him he was being childish, but then he smiled and turned his face skyward.

Al smiled, so he was finally loosening up a little. The afternoon breeze played with his hair, and he continued engraving the beautiful picture in his mind.

"It looks like someone spilled paint into the sky….or something." Ed said absently.

He chuckled, "Feeling poetic, Brother?"

"You started it."

The scene dissolved into gray shadow as the arriving train blocked the view of the sky.

They climbed onboard, Alphonse following Edward as he made his way down the corridor to the last compartment in this particular car.

He sat right next to the window and entertained himself by watching at the passing scenery. Ed sat across him too absorbed in his own thoughts to say anything.

When the silence felt like it would swallow the compartment Al cleared his throat.

"What?" He could tell by the tone of voice that his brother was in one of his moods.

"What will we do when we get to Munich? I mean lot of time has passed what if Hughes and Gracia aren't still there?"

The question had been floating in his mind for quite some time no. With everything had was happening he doubted the Munich they'd return to would be the same they left.

"We'll figure it out once we get there. No use worrying about it now."

Where had he heard that one before? Still Al let it slide.

"It sure feels weird to leave Gottingen, though. I don't know, it sort of reminded me a little of home."

When his brother didn't say anything he pressed on. "Germany really is home now, isn't it?"

"We can't risk opening the gate anymore Al," Ed finally said. "Especially after what happened."

His brother's hand curled into a fist. "Damn it, I promised Lydia I wouldn't give up but let's face it, we can't keep chasing after a dream."

"Good thing she isn't here to hear you say that." He had talked to her before they had left. She had made him promise he'd keep an eye on Edward, and make sure he didn't lose hope. "There might be another way, Brother."

Ed lay back in his seat and once again the silence threatened to overcome them.

"Speaking of Lydia…" Ed said, taking him by surprise. "What exactly did you say to her?

He suddenly felt sheepish. Instead of answering he opted for a nervous laugh and stared out the window again. The pink sky was dissolving into royal blue colored night.

"Alphonse…"

Well he had told her about the gate, and about home, and basically everything. Ed had been asleep for a long time, and it had been nice to be able to talk of home with someone else. She hadn't acted like she didn't believe him either. "I told her everything Brother."

He side glanced at his brother.

Ed's expression was hard to read, it was stern but not exactly disappointed. His voice lacked any trace of annoyance. "I see. That includes Winry also."

"You were asleep for a while. I ran out of topics. Besides she was beginning to think you weren't into women."

Ed looked slightly taken aback by this, but he regained his composure. "So you were defending my sexual orientation. I'm not mad about it; I just don't want you getting any weird ideas."

Huh? Ideas?

"Even if we could go back. It's been two years and she's bound to have moved on with her life."

"I was there during the two years you were gone, Brother." Al reminded him. "Winry didn't give up on you, even when almost everybody was saying you were gone forever. She wasn't surprised when you came back she'd been expecting it."

"That was before I up and left her without an explanation or goodbye. And now she doesn't even have you there."

Al was a little taken aback. "Brother…"

Ed had rarely talked about Rezembul much less about the blonde mechanic they had left behind. He had always thought it was because he didn't want to be reminded of Amestris. No use dwelling on the past, it would only slow them down. Did his brother also feel like it was a mistake to let him come over on this side? That was stupid. He had jumped on that ship of his own volition.

"She better have moved on. It's bad enough I left her hanging the first time, even then she shouldn't have waited at all. I was such a jerk to her, Al. All those years cursing Dad for leaving Mom, when I'm just as bad…"

His eyes went back to the window.

"Al was quiet for a moment trying to figure out if he and his brother were on the same page. "Winry didn't see it that way."

"That's because she's Winry."

"And you're Ed." Al said trying to get his hard headed brother to understand. "So don't go comparing yourself to Dad, and don't blame yourself either. You're giving up hope so easily there might still be a way to go back."

The next few moments were so quiet Al didn't think his brother would answer at all.

"Sure, Al think what you want." Ed shook his head and let out a dry laugh. "Heh Penelope, my foot." He leaned his forehead on the windows. "If we ever do get home, I'll have to start up a will. Because I know the one thing waiting for me in Rezembul is a .05 steel wrench."

Al cleary pictured the homecoming in his mind "Oh yeah and with the way you've been talking, you'd definitely deserve it.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, not counting the sound of the train wheels on the tracks.

Al entertained himself by staring out the window at the darkening sky where little stars had started to come out. Somewhere beyond that sky there was an atmosphere that stretched into forever. When he had first arrived on Earth he had thought maybe beyond that sky lay the gate. And beyond that Amestris. He wasn't so sure of it anymore; still he liked to think this was the case.

There was some comfort in thinking that Winry, Den, Aunt Pinako, even Rize and Roy Mustang were looking up at the same sky. It took a few seconds of shallow breathing penetrating the compartment to realize Ed had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to keep thinking what I want Ed," he told him. "Because I'm sure you want the same thing."

** OoOoOoOoOo**

Munich hadn't changed much at all in two years. Yet he couldn't help but feel out of place. It was a bit unnerving to find that the city he had grown so used to in three years felt like a strangeland.

He had suggested coming back to Munich because it was a place they knew. It was clear that they couldn't remain in Gottingen and it wasn't even necessary anymore.

Time had eventually solved everything without their help. The uranium bomb had disappeared along with Central, and Thule had disappeared along with Jadeh, Weinberg and Alejandro. As well as there chance to find a way home.

And now Edward found himself bouncing back on forth on the balls of his feet, restless and tired and too afraid to ask the obvious question: What now?

He wasn't going to admit he had no idea so he told promised himself that he would walk forward. He would give his kid brother some reason to hope again. And Edward Elric would always make good on his promises. Even stupid impossible ones he made to blonde girls to stop them from crying.

As he and Al made their way down familiar sidewalks and street corners, Ed found himself feeling slightly nostalgic.

When he had first moved here with his Dad he had remembered feeling so small (though the thought made him want to punch things) among the crowds of people. Everything had been so familiar and yet so foreign. There were so many places and things and people that he couldn't help but think that this vast Earth would swallow him up if he let his guard down.

That was probably how Al felt now. His brother hadn't really seen much of the city though. They had started their search on the uranium bomb as soon as he arrived. Now he couldn't help but grin at how Al's fifteen year old face looked like that of a fascinated five year old.

"I had forgotten how big it was," Alphonse said absently.

Ed nodded. "So did I. But it seems like nothings really changed. So I'll doubt we'll get lost."

"Where do you want to go?"

Ed shrugged. Anywhere and everywhere seemed like the only two options.

Then a thought came to him. "Is it okay if we visit someone first?"

It was only noon when they arrived at the cemetery. The sunlight colored yellow the green grass making it shine like gold.

The summer air hung sticky causing moisture droplets to form on red skin. The worst part was the sweaty hair that kept brushing his shoulders. Ed sighed as he tied the low pony tail higher on his head, a style he had rarely worn since he was eighteen. It did little to combat the heat however.

And his right shoulder and left knee felt like they had two irons attached to them.

"It's freaking blazing!"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Brother?" Al asked, sounding worried. "We still have a bit of terrain to cover, and I know how hard the heat is on your automail."

Ed sighed pulling at his damp shirt collar. It had been two years since he had set foot in this cemetery. But how could an appropriately sized and named grave be so hard to find? He was starting to think that someone had switched the gravestones around just to inconvenience him when Al pointed at something.

"Is that it over there? Oh who's that standing in front of it?"

Ed stopped combating with the collar that insisted on sticking to his neck and looked up over the hill.

Sure enough a person with long brown hair dressed in an even longer purple dress was standing in front of Alfons Heidrich's gravestone.

He dropped his suitcase at the foot of the hill and made his way towards the top. Al followed quickly behind.

Once he was close enough he recognized the long brown hair and brown skin of the woman. She didn't seem to notice them, her head was bowed low as she faced the grave stone, apparently deep in prayer.

"Seems like we had the same idea," he said. "You know I didn't really take you as the religious type."

She whirled at once, her brown eyes growing wide as if he was a ghost or something. Her hands went to her mouth and he could see white beads dangling between her fingers. "Edward?"

"Noah." Al stepped forward and almost knocked her over as he hugged her hello. "What are you doing here?"

The poor girl seemed too overwhelmed to speak she just stared over the younger brother's shoulder her eyes didn't leave Ed's " Alphonse? I…"

"It's been a long time," Ed grinned. "You just gonna stand there and stare at me?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you two again," she said when Al released her.

"I could say the same thing," Ed said.

"Why did you come back to Munich?" They asked in unison.

Before either of them could answer another familiar voice cut the air followed by a familiar figure trudging up the hill. "Noah it's not safe for you to go off by yourself…"

Ed grinned at the man who blinked twice upon seeing him.

"Nice to see you, again Mr. Hughes."

The man seemed to be torn between wanting to yell at him and hug him but he just stood there his eyes going from Al to Noah to him.

"Edward Elric…" his face grew dark. "You run off to God knows where for two years, and that's all you can say?"

"On such short notice, yep. If I had known I'd run into you this soon I'd have prepared something more dramatic."

"Of course, who am I kidding? You never did learn how to address people properly."

"I just got into town. What the hell do you want a freaking soliloquy?" Ed growled.

"Haven't changed one bit." Hughes smirked. "Still as rude as ever."

"You haven't changed much either. Still can't pass up on the opportunity to lecture me."

"Hmm haven't grown much either,"

Hughes dodged the blow that was directed at him like it was nothing.

"Don't call me small you arrogant bastard! I don't need to be six feet to take you down!"

Noah just shook her head. "What Mr. Hughes means to say is that he missed you, Edward."

"Like hell he did…" Ed fumed.

"Brother! We're in a cemetery." Alphonse admonished, uncomfortable with the escalating situation.

"You're right sorry. Al,"

Poor Heidrich's peace was probably disrupted thanks to this rather loud and unexpected reunion.

"What exactly is going on over here?"

Ed turned and all his frustration melted away like snow at the sight of Gracia the nice shopkeeper who had looked out for him years ago.

"So this is where you ran off to Noah. You gave my husband quite a fright."

Noah bowed her head in apology. "I didn't mean to be a burden."

"Nonsense."

"So you two finally got hitched. About time."

Gracia then turned to Edward and Alphonse. "Bless my soul. I never thought I'd see you boys again. You must be tired, and hungry, please do come over for some lunch. Besides it's too hot outside out here to talk and I'm sure you have lots to share."

Al nodded and Ed smiled. Though he would normally refuse to be a burden the heat was definitely getting to him and he was really happy to see everyone again.

"Of course, we should all say a little prayer in respect, as we did disrupt this holy place." Gracia said looking at her husband.

After they spent a few moments of silence (and in Noah and Gracia's case, prayer) they left the cemetery. As it turned out the Hughes home was a short walk away. Ed couldn't help but smile at the white house. It reminded him of a similar house in Central and it felt about the same.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_So where are we headed now, Brother?"_

"_First we have to track down that uranium bomb that was brought over from the other side. A weapon like that shouldn't exist. No matter which world it's in."_

"_People are saying another great war is inevitable here. And from everything that's going on maybe they're right. Are you sure we should get involved in their battles?"_

"_Like I said, Al; we can't keep thinking we're all that matter. That the world has nothing to do with us. That goes for both sides of the gate. This is where we live. It's home now and we have to do our part."_

That's how it all started after all, fixing something that may or may not be fixable. They had done what they could. They had done their part. What else was left?

"_I want you to promise me something…"_

"Um Edward, are you sure you're okay?"

He snapped out of his daze and turned to meet deep brown eyes that were filled with too much concern for his liking.

"Of course I am," he grinned. When her expression didn't change he added. "Hey don't look so worried, I'm a bit worn out, that's all. Metal limbs are a major disadvantage in hot weather."

"You barely ate anything at dinner. I hope you are not still feeling sick." She said completely ignoring his previous statement. Ed sighed. It was hard to get anything past the girl.

"It's just the heat gets to me more than most people." He rolled over on his side. "In a few hours or so I'll be just fine."

Noa's face relaxed and she even smiled a little. He smiled back in relief. No good letting her worry over him, especially over something trivial.

Coincidently he had had this conversation with Al a few hours earlier when he had left the table apologizing to the Hughes for his lack of appetite; which of course had probably made his kid brother worry even more about him.

Not to mention the Hughes, especially Gracia were beginning to fuss over him too, and it really wasn't fair to them. Even after leaving and coming back without really explaining themselves, Gracia and Mr. Hughes had taken it upon themselves to grant the brother a place to stay until they sorted out their situation.

Noah, he was surprised to learn had also been staying here a little while. And now she was in his room and he was trying to have a conversation with her. Catch up on two years of experiences. All he had done so far was cause give her a cause for concern.

He snapped back to reality when he noticed she was leaving the room.

"Hey," he said sitting up on the bed.

She paused at the door.

"I didn't mean to kick you out or anything."

"You just seemed like you wanted to be left alone."

He turned to look at her confused then almost did a face smack. Now she thought he didn't want her around. _Way to go, Edward_.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I tend to daze off every now and then. You'd think I'd gotten rid of that habit by now."

The truth was he was so bad at having normal conversations. At least one that didn't include the topic of the philosopher's stone, his work, rocketry, human transmutation or the gate.

"I'm sure you have a lot weighing on your mind." Noah sat down on the edge of the bed, a bold move for her of all people. Her usual habit involved standing in the doorway to his room. Still, he figured that a person would eventually get tired of standing all the time.

"So how have you been?" he asked her. "What have you been up to? I thought you were going to meet up with your tribe."

"I did. Then I realized that that wasn't where I should be. Once a Roma associates with outsiders, she's not exactly treated the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Leila and Sari, the ones who sold me in the first place. They claimed I had run away because I had fallen in love with a German. Some people even saw me in the street when I was living with you and Alfons. It was my word against theirs."

Ed shifted abruptly making the mattress groan as he did. He hadn't even thought of that when he asked her to stay with him. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your people."

Noah shook her head. "Don't be. If it weren't for you and Alfons helping me I would be much worse of. I owe you so much."

He leaned back into his standard position of laying down with his hands behind his head. "You don't owe me anything."

"I traveled around with a few caravans but eventually we went our separate ways. In the end I ended up getting arrested with a few other people outside of town. That's how Hughes found me. He and Gracia took me in, they've been so nice."

Ed silently absorbed all of what she was telling him. While the German economy and political conditions had apparently bettered themselves with the so called new establishment. People like Noah were still getting the short end of the stick.

"I really didn't think I'd ever see this place again," Noah's small voice floated in the air and hung there.

After a few seconds she shifted so she was facing him and he looked down at her curiously. " I've told you the reason why I'm here. Now tell me, Edward why did you come back?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. It had been two years since the whole incident with Thule, since Alfons death and since his decision to chase after the uranium bomb. Two years that would take a whole lot of time to explain if he wanted her to understand everything.

He didn't have to open his eyes to know she was watching him. If she stared enough she would probably get the whole story by looking into his heart.

"It's hard to explain," he said lamely. Before he feel her disappointed stare, he added. "I guess I'll have to start at the beginning."

**OoOoOoOo**

Noah sighed as she looked out the window, knowing the garden below would be painted black with darkness. It was midnight, and everyone in the house was asleep.

Everyone but her, and she didn't know why. She wasn't exactly in a restless mood. Still she couldn't stop thinking about Edward and all he had told her. The blond had patiently recounted the last two years of his life for her, and even now she couldn't believe he had.

Edward wasn't usually the type to open up. Still it saddened her to hear how he had given up and ever getting back to his world. And he had been so nonchalant about it too. The fire that had burned in his eyes when he talked about his home was gone.

It unnerved her.

"_So…what are you going to do now?" she asked him._

"_I don't know. Find a place to live, I guess. Maybe get another job and finish up my coursework at Munich University. Or I could get Al some travel papers and we could get out of here, see the world…or not." He ran a hand through his bangs, laughing nervously, "I really have no idea. Any suggestions?"_

_His easy grin was too much for her and she chose to look at her hands folded in her lap. "So you really have given up." She said it before she could think and regretted it instantly. "Forgive me. It isn't my place."_

"_I've thought about it, you know," she looked up to see the smile had been replaced by a thoughtful frown. "A way to open the gate with little sacrifice, and making sure it stayed closed afterward. But with each hypothesis the notion just gets more impossible. No matter how I look at it the input outweighs the outcome. Lately my mind's been drawing a complete blank. I can't even think straight anymore."_

_He sat up until he was sitting up straight next to her. "I know Al wants to go home. I always hate it when he speaks of Amestris and all the people we knew there. I don't want him to live chasing after some impossible dream. Then again, if I admit to that, it will really be impossible won't it?"_

_She tried not to look away when he side glanced at her. "And here I am depressing you with my problems. Sorry."_

_He wasn't supposed to be sorry. He had every right to want to vent his frustrations and she would willingly listen. Didn't he know that? _

"_Don't be. It's better to voice your frustrations; if you keep them bottled up it will only hurt more in the long run."_

_He smiled slightly at that. "Well a good fight usually works for me. But Al isn't here right now and frankly I'm not so sure you'd be the best sparring partner."_

_She couldn't help but laugh at that. "I can assure you I'm not."_

_He grinned, this time she felt it was sincere, not like his usual mask."_

_She was more than surprised when he put his left hand on her shoulder. "I do feel a lot better, though. Thanks Noah."_

_An image of a house on a grassy hill and a smiling girl with yellow hair flashed into her mind. The home he had left behind. And that girl, she'd seen before when she first moved in with him and Alfons. Ed never talked about her but she was sure she was someone close to his heart. It must be hard for him to admit he may never see her or any of his loved ones again._

"_Any time, Edward." She smiled at him as he got up and stretched. _

"_I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Hope Gracia didn't throw out my portion of dinner."_

_He was back to his old self again and she was happy about that. Still while a part of her was sort of relieved he would be staying, the other part silently wished if there was a way for him to get home he would find it._

Despite the fact it was summer, the room, empty except for her felt chilly as the night air blew through the window.

The strangled cry that echoed from Ed and Al's room chilled the air even more.

The voice was definitely Edward's. She closed her eyes and stood on alert, but the seconds after passed in silence.

He was probably having a nightmare, and she wouldn't be surprised. From all that he had told her, the past few weeks warranted bad dreams.

She decided to crawl back into bed, and get some sleep. Edward would be alright, he was a strong person.

Still she said a prayer for him, as she buried her head into her pillow. That God would rid him of his nightmares and watch over him when she couldn't.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_Seems like you don't listen to signs huh?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_If you don't remember me then we have nothing to talk about."_

_He stared at the girl trying to place her face was she was brighter than anything in the room, which was also stark white._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Where's Al?"_

"_You don't need to worry about him. He's a lot better off than you are."_

"_What?"_

"_Geez, for a genious you sure are slow. Take a breath and see if you can remember what was going on last time you checked."_

_Ed closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He remembered extreme pain and running, and green eyes, and a dark room and more pain._

_He blinked. "The gate."_

_She blinked. "You're almost there."_

_Yes it definitely had something to the gate but did they open it?_

"_I'm inside the gate aren't I?"_

"_Well I wouldn't exactly do that to you," she smiled making her look more beautiful. "You've been through enough as it is. Am I right, Fullmetal Alchemist?"_

_He gasped. He had to be in the gate no one on this side knew that. "Who are you?" he asked again."_

"_I'm not a goddess. I can tell you that much. But it doesn't matter. What matters is I can help you out."_

_He bared his teeth. "And why would you help me?"_

_She moved closer, her long white hair flowing like silk as she moved. "You really don't remember?"_

"_Can't say I do."_

"_That's too bad. But tell you what. I like you. You're one of the four people who has ever acted kind to me in that horrible world. So I'll give you time to think it over and when you do remember, come back to this place."_

_Her sweet voice was making him dizzy he couldn't completely understand what she was saying. "I'll be waiting for you. So don't forget."_

_Before he could ask her what he meant the white in the room grew around her and snaked around her and she disappeared._

"_Wait!" he called out. But the white in the room was swirling and disappearing and soon he was falling into blackness. The many arms that constantly haunted him reached out for him like greedy children. Stretching ever closer…_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Edward Elric awoke with a start and almost screamed as he saw he was surrounded by blackness. But then he felt the bed under him, he heard Al breathing in the bed on the other side of the room and his heart slowed down a little.

"What the heck was that about?" he asked the darkness.

For the second time that night he found himself unable to go to sleep. His body was shaking and he was drenched in cold sweat, and so he got up from the bed trying to calm down.

Damn dream that didn't make any sense. He couldn't exactly remember what was said, only that it had been weird as hell.

He suddenly froze when he felt someone else in the room and curled his fists in defense. He blinked when he saw nothing except a snoring Al and cursed himself for getting so worked up.

He hated the way his skin crawled.

Alphonse rolled over and mumbled something and Ed decided that he wasn't to go crazy. If he went crazy who was going to look after Al?

"Brother…"

"Yes, Al?"

Al didn't answer, and it's not like he should. Ed was used to his sleep talk.

"Let's go home…"

He had definitely been thinking about it, but it still seemed impossible. A way to get home without having to hurt people in the process.

He was a genius wasn't he? Why couldn't he just find a way?

Edward stared at his brother a few seconds longer, amazed at how peaceful he looked. Despite his occasional sleep conversations the kid slept like a rock.

He almost had a heart attack when he noticed a person was really standing outside his doorway.

"I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep on my way to the bathroom," Gracia said. "I was wondering if you were okay."

Ed nodded though he wasn't sure she could see him in the darkness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all. This one keeps me awake anyway." She pointed to her very pregnant belly.

Very slowly the door opened and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Something like that.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep too well, I guess."

"Come to the kitchen and I'll give you a glass of water. That usually does the trick."

Ed nodded and followed her out careful not to wake up Alphonse as he shut the door behind him.

The kitchen was strangely silent despite the fact that they were walking around in it, and he almost tripped on his face as he followed her to the counter.

Gracia lit a candle in the corner and set it on the table. When she poured him a glass of water Ed couldn't help but notice how she glowed. It was silly but she almost looked like those angels he had read about in myths.

"Yessir. A nice glass of water will get you to sleep in no time," she smiled as she handed the glass to him. "I'd have some, but it would work the opposite way in my case."

She put a hand on her tummy.

"How far along are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Five months. Meinhard is beside himself though. He acts like it will be born any day now."

Ed smiled. "Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"It's a girl, and she's certainly making a big fuss."

Her words were too familiar and the taste of nostalgia slipped into the water.

"Are you alright, Ed?"

"Sure. Thanks for the water," he said getting up. "I think I won't have a problem now."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to pass on this age old remedy for insomnia. Put it too good use. Young men shouldn't have to deal with restless nights."

Ed put the glass in the sink and they bid each other goodnight.

He had to give the woman credit. He went down so fast he didn't remember even getting into his bed.


	13. Murphy's Law and then some

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ed...

Chapter 13

"I don't understand why he keeps putting himself through all this."

Noah turned surprised by the sudden comment. The room had been quiet for so long after Ed had exited, and she still could feel the tension hanging in the air.

"Your brother wants what is best for you," she told him.

Honey colored eyes looked up at her. "I know that but... he doesn't ever think about how things will effect him, he's too headstrong to care."

Noah nodded in agreement, Edward was a classic martyr, especially when it came to protecting those he cared about.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut," his fist clenched and unclenched. "I do want to go home, but if it's impossible, I don't want him feeling responsible if he fails."

"He's going to feel that way, if he doesn't try at all." Noah pointed out.

The book that had been thrown in exasperation at a very stubborn blond lay open on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, not really understanding the no doubt alchemic symbols that looked up at her.

"Brother's hopeless." Al said shaking his head as she handed him the book.

"What exactly happened?"

She had only stepped into the room to witness the last few seconds of a fist fight between the Elric Brothers, and had been pushed aside by Ed as he stormed out of the room.

"I found him in here reading about how to open the gate again in Dr. Cerezo's journal. I told him that I'd help him, you know. I could check on the library for information on how alchemy worked in this world. Maybe research a little on how the Thules did it the first time." Al sighed as he sunk unto the bed. "He exploded. He told me that he wasn't going to let me get involved. That it was his responsibility and his alone. He's so stupid. We're brothers, we're in this together."

Noah nodded sadly, she was sure Ed didn't see it that way. He saw himself as having to protect Al.

"He wasn't always this way." Al said. " I mean he's always tried to protect me. Like in Amestris when we were searching for the stone, he would look out for me, but it wasn't like now. He acts as if I'm made of glass or something, as if I'm not strong enough to share the burden."

Noah didn't voice that she knew Ed thought that burden was all his fault in the first place.

"I socked him in the face." Al smiled slightly. "He really needs to snap out of it, already. I guess I got him pretty good because he just stood there dazed for a few seconds. Then he hit me back and well I reacted. I don't think we've had a fight like that since grade school, sorry you had to witness it."

Noah shook her head. "Edward needs a way to let go of all the emotions he has pent up. I hardly commend fighting but I'd say it did him some good."

Al smiled at that. "In that case, I wouldn't mind giving him a few more good whacks."

Noah chuckled. "I hope he didn't hurt you too bad," Al's eyes shone with sudden worry as his eyes landed on the red mark on her arm, caused by Ed's automail fingers as he shoved her away.

"Eh? Oh. No I'm fine."

Al nodded but still didn't look convinced. "I'll go see if I can find something for that scrape."

He stood from the bed and left the room.

Noah stayed standing staring at the empty space left on the bed. So Edward was trying to find a way home, after all.

"Noah, could you come here a sec?" Ed's quiet voice floated from behind her and she turned to see he was pretty red in the face. "Mrs. Hughes says she needs you for something."

Noah nodded but stared when she saw the look of shock which melted into anger directed at himself. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk."

Noah followed his gaze to her arm. "It's fine, Edward."

He gave her a look that told her he didn't think it was at all fine, but didn't say anything as she followed him out into the hallway.

"So you're looking for a way to get home. When are you leaving?"

Ed stopped in his tracks. "Nothing gets past you."

Noah didn't say anything and only waited for him to continue. "I want to research the place that Cerezo guy is from. He was raised in Germany but he's originally from a place in Spain near Morroco, and there's some real interesting stuff about alchemy from old Arabic texts he was looking into. It's not much, but if there's a way for alchemy to work in this world, I'll look into any lead."

"And Alphonse?" She asked. "You're not going to leave him behind, are you?"

"Of course not."

"But you were thinking about it."

"I'm sorry to show up and leave like this, I'll have to find a way to make it up to you somehow."

"I don't think anything would make me happier, than seeing that you haven't yet lost hope." That's what she wanted to say, but what came out was.

"Not at all."

She followed him silently to the kitchen to see what Gracia needed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hmm…" Meinhard Hughes eyed the interesting specimen that lay in front of him critically. It looked like kaiserschmarm and it smelled like it, but would it taste right.

He lifted the fork to his mouth and took a bite. "Hmmm…mmmm! This is absolutely delicious!"

The gypsy girl seemed to let out a sigh of relief and beamed. "I'm happy you like it. I could make more."

In order to pay them back for letting her stay the girl had surprised them with a generous breakfast like feast.

"That sounds great. Hey honey, why not we let Noah do the cooking from now on?"

His wife gave him a look and walked away towards the sink. "Wha? I was just kidding!"

"I told you Mr. Hughes. Noah's kaiserschmarm is the best!" Ed grinned through a mouthful of his own helping of whipped cream covered heaven.

This made the girl blush. "Not at all."

"You really didn't need to go through all the trouble," Gracia smiled at her. "Though I must admit it's all superb."

"It's the least I can do. You've been so very kind to me." Noah turned to face Ed and Al Also I wanted to cook something you two leave for the train station. The food on the train is expensive and who knows what time you'll arrive at your destination."

"You're such a worrier, Noah." Ed said helping himself to more kaiserschmarm.

The phone rang in the living room and he got up grudgingly. "I'll get it. There better be food left when I get back, Edward!"

"Hey what the heck are you insinuating?!" echoed into the hallway.

He picked it up on the third ring and was surprised to hear it was one of his buddies from the police force. "Oh hello Fred," he said. "Any reason you're calling me so early in the morning?" He was off duty today, after all.

"Actually yes. Still it has been so long how have you been faring?"

"Rather well actually." He grinned into the phone. "I don't know if you heard but my amazingly beautiful wife is five months pregnant! Doesn't the news make your heart radiate with absolute joy?"

There were a couple of seconds off silence on the other end. "Oh so I can tell you're speech less. So was I when I heard the news!"

"Hughes…"

The memory made him smile even harder. "I don't think I've ever fainted until that day!"

"Hughes!"

The hearts in the air popped at the urgency of his comrade's voice. He cleared "Yes. You had something important to tell me?"

"Yes. You remember that villa that belonged to the man named Haushofer?"

"Haushofer? Yeah wasn't his place destroyed?"

"Well there's been reports of a criminals breaking in and disappearing without a trace. And flashes of blue light. Some people are saying it's haunted."

"Flashes of blue light? Wait a minute if they disappeared how can there be a report?"

"Some their partners who were arrested at the time confirmed it. The place is in ruins so it wasn't like he could've gone anywhere. Anyway I thought I'd let you know. The commander is sending all available officers. He thinks it might be a cover for a serial killer the place has been abandoned for years."

"Yeah that does sound strange. Though Eckart's little ritual did have some weird side effects. They did find dead bodies in armor at the scene. It could be connected."

Whatever the Thules had done to get to Shamballa had resulted lots of damaged property and dead soldiers. Ed and Al had supposedly taken care of the weird portal responsible. They'd shot down the ceiling and trashed the place but what if it hadn't been enough?

"Who knows. Well I'll keep you updated."

He hung up. "Yusch. Just as I was enjoying my day off."

He felt a prickly sensation at the back of his neck and turned to face stern golden eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I need to get to Haushofer's place as soon as possible and close that gate for good."

Great. How was he going to talk him out of this?

"Why? If it's still open you have a chance to go home. You won't have to go Morroco."

He turned to see Noah standing in the doorway and almost cursed. "Can't a guy get a phone call around here without having everyone listening in?"

"Not exactly. Gain requires sacrifice there's no way we can pass through without giving something up."

"Is anybody listening to me?" Hughes complained.

"What if there was another way? What if no one had to get hurt?"

"It's not that simple, Noah."

The two teenagers in the room seemed to be too involved in their little argument to notice him.

Hughes sighed. It wasn't like he had any idea what they meant. Despite knowing that Ed and Al came from somewhere beyond the portal he didn't know anything else. Ed had also been vague about why he had come back from Gottingen and he really wasn't buying his "it wasn't my type of town." excuse. It seemed even Noah knew more than she let on.

"What's going on here? Our train leaves in twenty minutes," Al said as he walked into the living room. The only person who seemed to be able to mind her business was Gracia, bless her heart.

"Change of plans. We're going to make a stop at Haushofer's villa, first."

"What?" Al asked confused. At least he wasn't the only one.

Hughes cleared his throat trying for the stern tone of an officer. "No you're not. This isn't your department. There is an important case going on there and the police have got it under control."

Ed's expression turned into stubborn anger. "You don't know the first thing about the dangers of that gate. If people are disappearing that means it's open. And if it's open that means it's going to keep causing problems for both sides until it's closed. This is my world we're talking about so don't tell me it's not my department."

He whirled on his heels and ran out of the room the sound of his clamoring footsteps as he climbed the stairs. "Hey, Brother! Wait for me! What's going on?"

Noah gave him a sad look before turning away and running out also.

He stood there stunned. Kids these days.

"I don't know what you said to that boy, but you better go after him." He looked up to see his wife with her hands on her hips.

He wasn't surprised to see Ed and Al's room was empty and devoid of suitcases.

Noah was sitting quietly in hers and he almost felt embarrassed to approach her. "It seems you know more about this than I do," he said as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Can you help me out here?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Alphonse Elric really couldn't believe they were planning on doing this. His brother was so impulsive. They would be missing their train and be destroying the one chance to get home without a second thought.

They had done it once, but it just didn't seem right this time. "Hold on, Brother."

He said as Ed stalked down the road, leaving him in the dust. Talk about a one track, mind.

"I said hold on!"

Ed turned in a huff, "Keep up will you, we're almost there."

"I really don't understand this," Al said after he caught his breath. "We closed the gate already brother," Well they had destroyed the circle that created it, no circle no reaction. That had been the theory.

"Apparently not all the way, or something is going on that it's reacting again," Ed said switching his suitcase to his right hand. "Now hurry up!"

It was a twenty minute walk from Alfons old factory to Ed and Al's old apartment. Noah had told him about it one night when she was feeling nostalgic.

However because he had spent the time basically running after Ed they got their in about fifteen minutes, huffing and puffing on the broken steps of the deserted villa.

If there had been officers on the scene like Hughes said, they must of have been out on there lunch break because the place was completely silent and deserted. Unless…

"Looks like no one's here," Ed whispered.

"Brother," Al didn't care if his voice trembled. "What if whatever is in here got them too?"

"Cut it out! That has got to be the most unscientific--"

A low groan made them both jump.

"Cut it out, geez Al," Ed said detaching Al's arm from his.

"It's just the sound of shifting rock, this place is in ruins." Al followed him as they made their way to the pile of rocks in the center of the crumbling room.

Ed shone the lantern at the pile and gasped. "So now we know where the so called criminals disappeared to. "Looks like they got crushed by those falling rocks,"

Al stared at the three dead bodies that didn't seem to be rotting yet. The blood under them was also fresh and red it trickled into the center.

"Guess that explains why the portals reacting."

A shadow in the corner of the room caught Al's eye he watched it grow bigger and slide along the wall.

"Uhh…Brother…let's get out of here."

"Don't start, Al. They're dead, but it's not like they're going to start walking or anything."

"No I--"

"Demons!"

"Auggh?"

Both brothers turned to see an old man with wild hair and eyes. "What you younguns doin ere eh? This ere place's haunted, see. The evil magic of witch's ghost makes the place shine upon the blood of the ghost's victims. I seens the demons from beyond the door black as the night! The siren's voice calling beyond it…" He trailed off and swayed in place.

"Um…" Ed and Al exchanged confused looks.

"_He looks harmless just a little out of it_."Ed said in Amestrian.

"Ahh a foreign tongue. You two non German's better get outta here if you know what's good for you…" At that moment the pocket knife in his hand glinted threateningly.

"I think we better do what he says, Brother."

"No way," Ed said stubbornly. "There's something I need to find out," He tossed his suitcase to the side and curled his fists. "And getting sick and tired of other people getting in my way!"

"Brother what are you saying?"

His question was drowned out by the old man rushing at Ed. His brother blocked the blow with his automail arm and retaliated with a left hand punch.

"Ahhh demons! I'll kill all who don't listen to the witch's warning!"

"I'm getting tired of all this ghost and demon crap!" Ed behind the man and swung his leg in a high arc.

"That's enough."

Al turned and was almost relieved to see a very stern faced officer Hughes.

Ed retracted his left leg and took a few steps back from the man who hid his knife in his pocket.

"Good an officer. It's lucky you came now, these foreigners were in here trying to hurt a helpless old man."

"Yeah right. You're the damn serial killer who uses ghost stories to excuse your thirst for blood. In fact you're not even an old man are you?"

The man narrowed his eyes and peeled off the mask to revel a man no older than thirty. "You're pretty slick kid, how did you figure it out?"

The way you moved when you lunged at me, way to quick and light footed for a rickety old geezer."

"Hmm Lars Meyer the butcher's son."

Al's eyes widened when he noticed the resembled of the gaunt faced man in front of him.

"The name's Larry! And I've done you officer's a favor, see killing all the rats in Germany, criminals, and rapists. Like the one's that murdered my poor sister…"

Well as noble as you're intentions are. Taking the law into your own hands is a crime guilty of plenty of time in a cell.

As he spoke a good ten or fifteen officer's appeared out of thin air to drag the man away.

"Well…this really sucks…" Larry said taking a few steps back. "But I'm not so keen on handing myself over officer." He lifted his blade above his head. "I the great Larry--"

His speech was completely cut off by a huge piece of ceiling falling out of place. In a blink of an eye he was buried under rubble and his blood joined the red stains on the ground of the criminals he'd killed.

"This place isn't stable we have to get out here!"

Al couldn't rub the sight from his eyes even as he was dragged by a few hands.

The light from the worn down circle in the ground flickered then went out.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm not trying to sympathize with you, nor am I trying to but into your business. I just want to figure out what possessed you to do something so reckless and stupid and drag your brother along."

"You already figured it out, I'm reckless and stupid. Is this a police report, or a lecture?"

He wasn't surprised to feel the sting of Hughes palm across this face.

"Don't act arrogant Ed, I'm not in the mood. What makes you think you can go over the police and try to fix things yourself?

"Oh so I was supposed to put my faith in the police? Like your buddy's who were buying the story that the place was haunted? You people can't even begin to understand the first thing about that portal."

"You really need to start trusting adults a little more, kid." The secretary at the police station Mary Ross said as she scribbled words on a note pad.

The familiarity of the words was too much and he turned his eyes to the floor.

"That's enough Mary."

"Sir."

"You're right Ed I have no idea what's going on. But as I recall you chose to run out instead of telling me anything."

He kept his eyes on the floor, despite the urge to roll them. Well it's not like anything he could say would make him truly understand.

"What is going through that thick head of yours I wonder? I open my house to you after two years of not knowing what the hell you've been up to. I don't ask you any questions in fact I was waiting for you to come to me. But even now after you almost get yourself killed you won't say a word. Noah won't say a word. I just don't know what to do anymore."

He almost smirked at the comment. "You don't need to do anything. You're not my father."

He was expecting to be grabbed by the collar so he didn't even flinch. Officer Hughes green eyes were seething and he could feel the anger radiate from him.

"Calm down, sir," Mary's worried voice seemed to soothe the pulsating waves of fury around Hughes and Ed felt his back hit the chair as he was let go.

"Anything else you have to say for yourself before I have to explain to the commissioner what two boys were doing hanging around a police investigation site?"

Ed tried glaring but horribly failed when stinging tears threatened to fill his eyes. "What does it matter, I'm leaving the country anyway, remember."

The scratching sound of pen on notepad abruptly stopped.

"I still think you're crazy." Hughes said. "Skipping off to the other side of the continent for whatever reason you're not telling me."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am crazy. Why don't you put that in your dumb police report?"

He got up and left the room, his suitcase behind his shoulder. Al was waiting outside for him as he had already given his versions of events.

"You okay, Ed?" he asked instantly concerned. "You've got a bruise on your--"

"I'm fine. Let's bail already the smell of ink and wood polish is giving me a headache.

"Wait, Ed."

He didn't even turn around. "What?"

"You're really going to skip town after all the trouble you just caused?"

"Well I figured it's best to leave before bring about any more chaos…"

"Are you going to look for a way to get home?"

Ed stared at the floor, feeling Hughes stare on his back burn through him. "What did Noah tell you?" he asked.

"She won't say anything to me. I figured it out when you were arguing."

"We're looking for a way. But that damn gate the Thules opened is not that way. We're going to figure it out ourselves, and this Morroco place is our only clue so far."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped at the contact. "I still think you're crazy…" he sighed. "Have a nice trip. And take care of yourself."

"Sure thing."

He waved behind him and stepped out into the cool night air, letting Al and officer Hughes have their own goodbye session.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Ed looked up to see a slew of running officers.

"What is a gyspy doing here? A woman at that."

He grit his teeth at the sight of the woman being held by the wrists by one of the officers.

"Noah. Let her go." He stalked over to them and glared at the ice blue eyes. "Right now."

The officer didn't budge. You're that kid that was messing up things here earlier. The commissioner's going to be very interested in what you have to say."

"I said let her go."

He tried to resist the urge to punch the guy as he brusquely pushed Noah into him, forcing him to catch her by the shoulders so they wouldn't both tumble to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, ignoring the laughing of the others.

Noah nodded as she always did and he felt the urge to punch out all the blue eyed cop's teeth when he caught the grin.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked her, sounding a little angrier than he really was. I can't take you with us."

"I know that."

Not that he wanted to leave her behind either, it wasn't fair either way he looked at it.

He blinked at the change in her brown eyes, a lot more determined light shone in them. Ed found himself wondering if she meant to convey something else entirely.

"Tell me Edward, did you can leave without a proper goodbye? I'm disappointed in you."

He blushed red at her words. Noah was telling him off? He had never even thought it was possible.

"So you follow me to this unsecure place, and almost get yourself arrested?" he chided.

He looked up at her to see she was smiling slightly.

"Did you really expect me to stand still and do nothing?"

A series of flashes of light lit up the whole place coloring the woodsy area near the station white.

The surrounding cops went into immediate action running around like a bunch of lunatics and calling for the commissioner.

Ed almost cursed when he saw the direction the light was coming from.

"The villa…" Noah whispered.

Ed grit his teeth. "Don't me that darn thing's still open!"

"What's going on?" came the voice of his brother. "Mister Hughes is making a call to the commissioner."

Ed was already running after the police officers who were know running blindly into a death trap, he had to do something, they obviously didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Hey, Brother, wait!"

"Stay back, Al. That serial killer's blood, must have triggered it. The thing's unstable, there's no telling what will happen to them if they get too close."

Or what would happen to this part of town if the portal got out of control, he thought, remembering the last time that happened.

"What? You can't be thinking of stopping it yourself!" Al said disobediently.

Surprisingly enough however, it was Noah who caught up to him and grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "So you're going to put yourself in danger too?"

He looked up incredulously at her. "Like you said I can't just stand here and do nothing!" he sighed. Her worried look was seriously unnerving. "I'll be back before you know it."

She let him go but then caught him off guard and pressed her forehead against his. "No Ed. This is goodbye," she whispered.

He blinked when he saw she was crying. He panicked. "Hey! Don't cry! I promise I won't die, okay?"

The flashes of light got more intense in the distance. Noah didn't say anything, she just squeezed his right hand extra hard before she left go.

"I'm going with you, Brother. Don't you try to stop me!" Al said looking determined.

Ed sighed. "Fine, let's go put a stop to this for good.

Noah was still teary eyed but she didn't try to stop them again, she didn't say anything either except for "Be safe."

He sort of felt sad leaving her there, and Hughes too. And he couldn't help but feel she may be right. This might be the last time he ever saw these people again.

"Oh who am I kidding, I can't die yet!" he said out loud. Luckily Alphonse was too caught up with running, and the sound of their steps drowned out the words.

"What?"

"I said it's not over yet! Now hurry up!"

They'll be fine. He reasoned.

But he still had to find a way to stablelize that gate before it turned this part of town into another Central.

"I promise, I'll protect this place."

Despite the danger they were running straight into he couldn't but help but notice how his hand tingled after Noah had let him go. Oddly enough it felt like she had him something

intangible that he was still holding onto. A promise of her own.

**OoOoOoOo**

It was too quiet when they got there. No sign of wayward police men anywhere.

He tried to ignore the smell of blood and rotting flesh as he stepped over the threshold. Back to square one as always. Haushofer's villa looked about twenty times more morbid at midnight, and Al's little gasps at everything that moved wasn't helping the matter.

Geez he and his brother had seen horrors ten times worse than spooky old mansions in their lifetime. Maybe it had to do with the presence of all the dead bodies in the place.

He took a deep breath to clear his head of the stink and stuffy air. It was so dark he couldn't see feet in front of him but it didn't matter because when he reached the circle it lit up lighting the place like it was daytime.

Now the bodies on the floor were in plain sight.

"It's like…they were fried, alive. What happened?"

"Careful Al," Ed said as he cautiously approached the giant whirlwind of engery. "It's reacting again, after all these years. But it doesn't have a catalyst this time."

Envy had been transmuted into the gate and his father, Ed had learned had been the catalyst, to speed up the reaction in order for it to work." The roar of crackling energy filled the room and sent a chill up Ed's spine.

He brought his suitcase up over his face in order to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "It's slowly reacting with everything around it in order to make up for the lack of energy soon it'll be too late. We can't let this thing react with anything else, we have to stop it now!"

"Are we really going through with this, Brother?" Al cried over the noise.

"I've already made a promise to you and two pretty girls." Ed rolled up his sleeves as he tried to remember the circle for human transmutation. "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't make good on them."

"How do we stabilize an out of control portal?" Al's voice sounded distant.

The blood of an alchemist is the best catalyst. That's what Lucas had said.

He bit his finger and went to work retracing it with the blood that flowed free. Despite he had to keep covering his face with his suit case so he was working one handed he knew the circle would be right. He'd drawn it too many times before.

When he was done he clapped his palms and touched it willing it to take the shape of the circle in his mind.

A whooshing sound filled his ears and he closed his eyes as the light grew brighter. Even with a stabilizer, the reaction was too big to handle. What was he going to offer the gate if those doors opened?

The first thing that came to his mind was to offer his own life. But Alphonse would never forgive him if he did and he didn't want to think of how Noah would react.

Another limb, maybe? Still not enough.

Damn it, if he didn't think fast they'd all die and it wouldn't matter, The villa and everything around it would get sucked into the vortex.

And he just couldn't let that happen.

He'd promised to protect them. He'd promised Lydia and Al he'd find a way to get home, he promised Noah he wouldn't die.

"DAMN IT!"

"Brother! What are you doing?" He opened his eyes at Al's voice.

It was then that he realized his was unconsciously drawing on his arms and legs with his blood. Unconsciously willing to offer his whole body up for his brother's escape from this place.

"You're not possibly planning to give yourself up, you idiot!"

But Al's voice was too far away and the reaction had already started.

The doors that he had seen in all his nightmares, waking and asleep, opened.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_Am I dead?"_

"_So you did come after all? Took you long enough."_

_Who the heck are you? Where's Al?_

_The white room was just that pure white except for the equally white beauty that stood at it's center blocking the doors to the gate beyond._

_Are you always this noble, Fullmetal Alchemist? Always so willing to give yourself up for the sake of others?_

_That wasn't the question!_

_Her lips curled into a smile. Of course it wasn't. Then again…_

_He curled his fists and lunged at her blocked by the many arms that swarmed out of the doors to protect her. _

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_She pointed to the many eyes that were watching from behind the gate. "I used to be one of them, but now I've transcended a much higher purpose. Like the gods the Greeks of Earth believed in Janus, Jana, Cardea, my purpose is similar. I'm the gatekeeper between worlds. And I'm the one thing standing between certain doom and bliss."_

_Her voice was gentle like a bell and it rung too softly for the power behind her words. _

"_What do you want with me."_

_She smiled, sweet and innocent. "To reward you, my great rescuer. It was because of you that I was able to return here after all."_

_Her voice was familiar and an invisible bell rung in his head. _

"_Return here?" He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you Cerezo's daughter, you're from Earth?"_

"_Jana has joined the place where all souls rest, I just assumed her form and lived what I believed was rightfully my life."_

"_So you really are a homunculus?"_

"_It's much more complicated than that I'm afraid. But it's not what matters now."_

"_I don't understand…Where's Al?"_

"_Patience Ed. You asked a question and it will be answered. I will give you all the answers you require in due time."_

_The arms moved away and retreated back into the doors. Jadeh or Jana or whoever almost floated as she took his hand. _

"_I've always been interested in you Edward, ever since the first time I saw you step into this place crying out for your Brother. You see Ed, the nature of the gate of the beings inside it contains everything and yet nothing at the same time. Where does everything go, all the memories of the world, the souls that leave that world, the thoughts that never were, this is where they all go. And yet it doesn't mean anything to those who can only watch that world that exists in light, catch a glimpse of it in the darkness. We are very greedy beings, Ed. We are the what transcends from the thoughts that never were, the children not yet and never born. So we take what we can get, waiting for people like you to call out to us. And you Ed gave up everything every single time I've had the pleasure of seeing you. I was greedy also I took the opportunity to leave this place. I took over the life of a girl who I didn't even care about. And that world spit on me and took all my dignity. I hated it. This is what I had envied all that time? But then my vessel met you and again your selflessless shone brighter than my greed. I became human and actually lived as this girl. She loved and cried and felt remorse, and now that I have felt all that my greed is gone. I have you to thank for that."_

"_Okay…"_

"_I see your human mind can't comprehend me, this place isn't for the humans to dwell in long ,so make haste and leave. The gate respects me it will not harm you at my command. In fact it has been taking advantage of you all this time. I can't give you back everything you lost but I can grant you and your brother safe passage. Do try to stay out of danger though I'm not a miracle worker."_

_Ed nodded and took her hand. The doors opened but they were no longer dark. He stepped through._

* * *

**A/N: Dear heaven this was a hard chapter. As you can see my gate theory is very complex, I don't want to go into it but I did take a week or two to figure it out...**

**If you see any inconsistencies, errors, etc. let me know.**


	14. Back to the Basics

**A/N: Not the last chapter but the last one I'm uploading for today. Chapter fifteen and sixteen are in the works, but I don't want to rush them. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchhemist is something I've realized I can never own...**

_Chapter 14_

_When I walked through the gate it was like…_

He stepped forward cautiously half expecting arms to come out of nowhere.

_Everything I had ever known, all the memories I had forgotten, caught up with me…_

There was only silence and pure stillness. But it didn't feel empty at all…

In the distance was the other side, surrounded by moving colors. Everything and everything stood before him, if he dared blink he would miss it.

"_**It was like tons of information was being planted directly into my mind."**_

_And I realized…_

"_**The truth was in there..."**_

"_**What else could it be?"**_

"_**Give me back my brother!"**_

"_**I thought it was an equivalent exchange. My body mind and soul for his…"**_

"_**We're just insignificant human beings…"**_

_That even with everything that I had experienced. Until that point it had been close to nothing. _

"_I promise I won't die, okay?"_

He kept his eyes open reliving scenes from the past, and seeing things that could be the future.

_That I hadn't lived or experienced even a fraction of all that was out there to experience._

"_**All is one and one is all…"**_

"_**When we die the same thing will happen to us…"**_

"_**We can't keep living like we're the only ones that matter."**_

But even as the images took over his mind he only kept moving. The door was on the other side.

_That if I wanted to see my brother smile again, if I wanted to see my home ever again, I needed to keep walking forward and let myself live without question. _

Loved ones smiled at him as he passed right through their memories. They flickered and faded some of them even spoke to him.

_Because we only get one chance at this completely random and unanswerable thing called life._

With every step he took however he didn't feel like he was moving forward but slowly back to the beginning. Of his journey of everything. The feeling was indescribable. And yet he kept walking and opened the door.

_I've always been prepared to throw it all away for the sake I've those I care about. Even so I was offered yet another chance…_

_And I figured this time I would just accept it, you know?_

_**Germany 1923**_

"So where are we headed now, Brother?"

"First we have to track down that uranium bomb that was brought over from the other side. A weapon like that shouldn't exist. No matter which world it's in."

"People are saying another great war is inevitable here. And from everything that's going on maybe they're right. Are you sure we should get involved in their battles?"

"Like I said, Al; we can't keep thinking we're all that matter. That the world has nothing to do with us. That goes for both sides of the gate. This is where we live. It's home now and we have to do our part."

The gentle breeze blew past the mountain top as the setting sun gave way to twilight. The passengers in the cart were already quieting down their conversations to soft murmurs anticipating a long night.

Edward Elric didn't really pay much notice to them as his eyes were fixed on a floating leaf that was being carried by the wind. It was a peculiar little thing that had been circling the cart since the start of their journey and he couldn't help but imagine the green pursuer as being a passenger who had been left behind, and was chasing after them wanting to come along for the ride. Edward envied it for it's freedom, and pitied it at the same time, for he saw it also as himself, the self he had left behind, a dog of the military who had no choice but to follow the wind.

He shook his head. Talk about boredom, he was practically on the verge of writing a story about a leaf. He really wished he had brought his alchemy books, and then he could have something to do. Something that didn't involve staring at the other passengers until they glared at him, and Al asking him if he was alright, or Noah looking at him with a confused look on her face because he couldn't think of anything to say to her. Gosh, he hated being idle.

Feeling fidgety, he dug into his pockets and took out his old State certified issued watch chain and started fiddling with it. He only had the chain left, considering the last time he saw it Archer had it and according to Al it had exploded thanks to Scar's alchemy. Immediately his eyes went to the man driving the cart.

He looked exactly like the Ishballan but so far had been pretty nice and didn't seem to have a violent demeanor at all. Not that the other Scar was a complete bad guy, but his personality could have been a lot less hostile. That was something that still amazed him about this world. Familiar faces, but that's all they were the people behind those faces were complete strangers and sometimes he would forget that. He was a lot more used to it now, but that didn't stop him from feeling weird about it. He felt like he was meeting everyone all over again.

He wondered if he would meet this World's Winry. Would she be anything like the girl back home? He shook his head. What was he thinking? Even if he met this world's Winry, he couldn't get himself to want to know her for who she was but only see her as a shadow of who she represented to him. He had done that with Alfons, at first, but quickly learned that no one could replace the people he cared for. He would always long for the Winry Rockbell he knew. And that just wouldn't be fair to Winry to try and befriend her other version when he left her behind so easily.

A pang of guilt suddenly hit his stomach. He hadn't even told her goodbye, and the "thank you" he sent with Al would never reach her. By now she most likely had figured out they weren't coming back home. What did she think of him now that he had abandoned her not once but twice?

She had been so nice to him for those short moments in which she had replaced his arm and leg. He smiled. She had been carrying that case around with her that whole time. She had been expecting him. They hadn't talked much due to the situation but he was just happy to see her smiling in front of him instead of dreaming about it. She and Sciezka both looked like they grew up a lot in the last two years and that made him realize how much time had actually passed.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. If he had had more time, if he had stayed where would they stand? Despite the fact that he had known her all his life he doubted things would be the same between them, too much time had passed. Besides being childhood friends, he didn't really feel like he'd gotten that close to her anyway, though he felt she was always trying to keep him close.

He started twirling the chain. What did it matter? anyway? It wasn't like he was ever going to see her again. Her or anyone else that had to do with Amestris.

Suddenly feeling a bit depressed he put away the chain and proceeded to stare at his shoes.

"Are you alright, Brother?"

"I'm fine, Al." Just depressed and bored out of his mind and kind of hungry. He wondered if Wittenburg's restaurants served weisswurst.

He looked around at the spreading darkness. "We should be arriving soon right? I can't wait to get some food."

Al smiled. "Is that all you think about?"

"Heh. Food is an important part of a man's life Al." he grinned back.

The rest of the ride was pretty much uneventful and when he and Al and Noah got off he felt relieved to get something to have to do.

"Okay our first order of business is to find a place to stay for tonight, preferably a place that also serves food."

"How about over there?" Al pointed to a building down the street.

Ed turned to see a bright white sign with bright purple lettering that looked silver in the dim lit streets. "Um Das Wichen Rose, huh? Catchy. Let's check it out."

_When I walked through the gate I didn't see much of anything…_

No matter how many times he circled the white room his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen

No sign of Ed anywhere.

He hoped his brother's stupid idea to sacrifice himself hadn't been successful.

_I wondered if the gate had taken him._

Images popped up in technicolor trying to take over his mind but he ignored them.

_Brother was always so reckless, and impulsive…and hot headed._

He kept on walking on a search for the idiot.

_I guess you can say that's how we got into this whole mess…_

"Mmm." Edward sighed as he fell backward on the bed with a content smile on his face. It's been a while since I had a meal that good."

Al turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Brother? You said the same thing about the hasenfaefer. Noah cooked two nights ago!" He was sort of relieved Noah wasn't in the room at the moment; she had been so flattered by the compliment.

"Oh that was two nights ago? It feels like weeks. What? Her cooking is pretty good too. What? Two nights is a while. Why do you have to look at me like that?"

Al sighed. "Your compliments are a dime a dozen, Brother."

Ed glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. Anyway we're in Wittenburg now right? So are we going to check out the library or look for research on the guys in the picture?"

"From what that film maker told me, the Thule Society supposedly promised the bomb to this Hitler guy. However he obviously never got it because I'm sure we would have heard about some country getting destroyed by now if it had fallen to those Nazi people. My guess is that it's still in whatever lab they transferred it to…"

"Somewhere north, right? Like Mr. Laing told us. How are we going to get on hands on it. I mean we have to be careful because Thule is probably still looking for you."

"I talked to Officer Hughes about it. Apparently there are hundreds of these nutjobs in the country. Eckhart was just a lower official there are others out there. Hess got away scotch free and I'm pretty sure I'm not his favorite person it wouldn't surprise me if I was on Thule's blacklist."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they'll know to look for a male with long blond hair and yellow eyes. Let's Face it, Ed. You don't exactly blend in with the crowd."

Ed put his right arm over his face, a habit he had since he was about eight years old. It was also a sign that he was not happy with the current situation.

"You're right. Either way an eighteen year old rocket enthusiast asking for information on a war weapon would be considered suspicious in itself."

Al got up and sat at the foot of the bed. A habit he had developed when he was a suit of armor. He looked up at his brother.

"So what you going to do then?"

"How long do you think it would take to become a military approved scientist?"

"A couple of years at the least. You have to go to university and get a degree and then actually get certified then you have to get hired. In short, a long time, Brother."

"We don't have a long time. Not when a secret society holds a destructive force that could wipe out a country in a day."

"That and I'm pretty sure any one would take notice of a scientist named Elric it's not exactly a common name in Germany is it?" Al said.

"No it's not."

"Then there's the bigger problem. Getting our hands on that bomb."

He heard his brother sigh. A few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"I like science, it's a nice broad subject. Lot's of internships…lots of experimentation and room for research…"

"What are you getting at?"

"It's simple Al. I already studied rocket science and compared to that other science course will be a piece of cake. I'll go take few classes get a degree and work as a researcher who just happens to be researching uranium. With any luck I'll get a job at a research facility that will be run by some corrupt official that I could get answers from. In a world where research on war weapons is common no one is going to suspect an intern."

Al nodded eyes wide, despite the fact that his brother couldn't see him. He had to give Ed credit the guy could come up with very interesting plans and this one might even work if he was careful enough. Still…

"Um and how are we going to keep the Thule Society from figuring you out, I'm sure they'll be looking at any record with the name Elric in it."

"Yeah Al, that's where your idea comes in. What do you think of changing Elric to something less…conspicuous?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

There was a knock on the door and Al got up to answer it.

"Mr. Hughes, the receptionists sends this receipt for your bill and would like to remind you the cleaning lady will be in around nine o clock in the morning. Have a good night sir."

The bellhop left and Al closed the door. So that was his clever name change idea…

He turned to his brother who let out a sheepish laugh. "Hughes?! That's the most you could come up with?!"

"I didn't have much to work with Al, besides that name's so common in this country no one will think twice about it, trust me!"

Al hung his head. He was starting to lose confidence in his brother's ability to plan.

"Whatever," he sighed and then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Brother, what about Noah? Doesn't she have people after her too?" Ed had given him a brief recap of who the gypsy girl was and why she had been living with Ed and Alfons Heidrich in the first place.

"Yeah. She has her own path to follow."

Al didn't press the issue, it was weird but he felt like Edward was really protective of Noah to the point that he didn't want to talk about her. That or something else was going on that he wasn't aware of. All he knew was that Ed and Noah seemed to be sharing some sort of secret that he would never find out about. It didn't offend him; on the contrary he was glad to see Ed interacting with a girl, even if it wasn't Winry. He felt sort of guilty for leaving and following his brother without telling her but he was sure she would understand.

He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Edward had stood up and was putting on his coat. "I need a bit of air. You stay here."

Al nodded, recognizing the fact that Edward wanted to be alone for a bit. He could read his brother a lot easier than he anticipated he would. He had been afraid that losing his memory of the years spent with his brother he would lose the connection they had shared, that his brother would be a stranger. Now that he was by his side he realized that wasn't true, despite being apart the bond hadn't lessened rather grown stronger.

Lately however he noticed that his brother was more quiet than usual and would disappear for a while to be alone. He figured that the Alfons from this world's death had him depressed. That and the death of his father which Edward had told him the whole story about how his father had been used by Thule when he tried to bring Edward home. He had been more shaken however about finding out about a guy who looked exactly like him. He felt sort of sad that he hadn't gotten to meet him. Though Ed never mentioned it something told him that they had been really close, and when he died a piece of Edward had gone with him.

Feeling sort of depressed himself he settled to sit on the bed across from his brother's and read about the amazing thing called rocket science in one of the older Elric's books.

**OoOoOoOo**

_I've never exactly had a place to call home…until I met those two._

"What do you mean, they disappeared without a trace? You're detectives aren't you! Look into it."

She stared as the phone was slammed into it's cradle.

"Damn those two, what on earth did they get into this time."

Noah didn't say anything when she caught the looks Hughes gave her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" he asked her.

"They were going to stop the portal from destroying everything. Ed ran off first, he promised me he wouldn't die."

When Hughes raised an eyebrow at her she continued feeling more confident than ever. "I'm sure that he kept that promise, and he wouldn't anything happen to Al either. So it's all okay."

As she turned and left the room she noticed that Hughes shrugged his shoulders. "You know them a lot better than I do…so I'll take your word for it."

In her room Noah threw on a night gown, and stared out the window. The moon looked almost golden through the window above the Hughes garden. She'd a seen a moon like this before…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A golden moon lit up the night sky it was the beginning of a new phase, a new way of looking at things. Noah sighed as she took in the beautiful view and let the cold air wrap around her. This calm weather was nice after a week of rain and sorrow. She felt a pang of despair within her as she thought of the late Alfons Heidrich and imagined he was watching her in the light of the moon.

"Don't cry," he said to her. "You need to be strong now. For you and for Ed."

She wiped a stray tear and stared across the street. A group of men and woman were making their way to the local beer hall, their faces red as the chilly wind blew around them. They looked happy. She wished she could say the same.

"Seems like we had the same idea."

She turned to see Edward leaning on the side of the building with a sad smile on his face.

She suddenly felt the cold wind hit the back of her neck. "Edward, I was just…"

It had been really hard to talk to Edward lately as she still felt guilt for betraying him every time she looked at him. If she hadn't said anything to the Thules, if she hadn't convinced Ed to open that Alfons would probably still be with them right now. However, he didn't have long to live anyway. Perhaps it was better for him this way. A quick death with the knowledge that he had helped his friend get home. He had been already dead when she found him but he was smiling and his last moments had been etched in his eyes. She had seen it all in a vision. And she had felt his happiness. He had been happy. That was all that mattered.

"I was just going to go to bed." She turned to go back inside. "Good night."

"Noah, could you wait a second?"

She turned to look at him. His eyes were looking to the floor.

"Listen I…" he trailed off.

Is something on your mind, Ed?" she asked him when he didn't say anything more.

"It's nothing. Just…have a good night."

Noah tilted her head and looked him in the eye a habit she had been trying to get accustomed to. Something was definitely bothering him his eyes were swollen and it looked like he hadn't slept well at all.

"Pretending everything's okay only makes suffering much greater and people into hypocrites. That's what Alfons would say." He would say it all the time, especially when he talked about Germany's path to war..

Ed looked at her a bit of shock on his face but it lasted for only a second before he replaced it with his usual calm expression. "You're right." He looked at his shoes and then back up at her. "I could say the same thing about you."

Noah immediately felt guilt grip her heart. "I…" Now it was she who looked at the floor.

He walked closer to her. "That was uncalled for I'm sorry."

"Something is bothering you isn't it?" She tried again.

He didn't say anything and she suddenly grew frustrated. "Edward."

"Tomorrow we go our separate ways. I would understand it if you never want to see me again."

"What? I don't understand."

He sighed and his eyes grew determined.

"I want to apologize to you, Noah. I haven't been much of friend lately, to anyone. I realized too late that I was avoiding all the people that actually cared about me because I was too focused on what I had lost."

"Edward…"

"Because of my selfish actions I pushed Alfons away and in his effort to help me his life was taken. My own father died…because of my own selfish dreams…and you…all you wanted was to get away from the suffering and I just…I just left you there, like I left behind everyone else. I'm sorry."

He was sorry? Noa shook her head. She couldn't ask him to be her savior anymore. Her eyes welled up with tears and she felt herself crumple onto the side of the building.

"Noah…you…please don't cry. You make me feel more like a jerk than I already am." Hi voice was soft and he looked guilty.

She shook her head.

"No. It's not your fault. I was the selfish one, Edward." She felt tears stream down her face. "I only focused on my own dream. I took advantage of how kind you and Alfons were to me, I betrayed you. If it is anyone who should ask for forgiveness it's me."

"No…I was the one who…Edward put a hand on his face. "Listen to us, fighting about who was more selfish. Face it Noah, we both acted like jerks and we're both responsible for what's happens now."

Noa looked at him confused.

"Tomorrow you're going your way and I'm going mine it will be a very long time before we get to see each other again, if at all. I was hoping we could at least make amends before that happens. So why don't we just say we're both sorry and we both forgive each other and just continue being friends like before."

Noa smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. "I would like that."

"So…friends it is," he smiled and scratched his head. "Sorry keeping you up, you were going to sleep right?"

She suddenly had a vision of a beautiful girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair smiling at standing next to Edward. She only lingered for a second but Noah saw her as clearly as the man who stood before her. She was tall and curvy and she looked to be about Edward's age. Noah figured she was close to Edward considering how warmly she was smiling at him. She had the feeling she was the Winry girl she had heard him talk to in his dreams.

"You okay."

"I'm just fine…"

**OoOoOoOo**

Even now as she lay down in the bed Gracia had given her she closed her eyes and repeated the words to the ceiling. "I'm just fine."

"I don't need to say it." She closed her eyes and smiled somehow knowing it was true.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Al smiled as he spotted him, all casual and relaxed and hanging out by the door on the other side as if he didn't just spend all that time worrying about him.

"Got here first." Ed grinned.

"It's the first time you beat me at anything." Al reminded him.

"I know."

And when I finally found him…

He was actually smiling…

He grabbed on to his brother's shoulder and gave him a good shake. "And the last time."

"Don't count on it."

Ed looked up at the door "Well this door's gotta lead to somewhere right?"

"Doom or bliss I'd say."

"Only one way to find out." Ed said putting his hand on the door and pushing slowly. It was too dark to see inside but Al took the step anyway feeling Ed right behind him.

_I think he finally realized that what we both wanted was no longer just a dream…_

**A/N: Oh man this was one of the hardest chapters, to write. All that jumping from one time frame to another… I really hope I did it justice.**

**More to come of course so stay alert for the next batch of chapters…**

**-Seems like this is going to end up being longer than 15 chapters…hmm maybe 18? **

**Well it's been fun writing this so far, let's see if I can keep it up and give them a nice homecoming. Well knowing me, that may not be the case...poor Elrics...**

**Ed muse: Hey! You promised a happy ending?**

**Me: Did I? (Stares out window)**

**TBC...**


	15. Meeting Place for the Wayward

**Disclaimer:** I am one broke college student who only wishes she could own FMA and thus be able to pay off all her loans.

Chapter 15

_Dear Winry,_

_It's been a real long time since I've seen you last. I know half of it's my fault. I've been so caught up with work lately, sometimes I even forget to eat. But I digress. Anyway, there's a lot going on here in Central. Too much to put in one letter; it would be about ten pages! I'd much rather have you come visit and tell you myself. So come to Central soon okay? _

_I remember you told me you had a few job opportunities lined up in Rush Valley. You'll need to fill me in on every detail. I do hope your dream to open up your own shop comes true also. I looked into the possible locations like you asked but it seems there aren't any spaces for the taking right now. Still, don't give up. I'm sure you can find the place with all the connections you have, maybe even get some of your mechanic friends to pull a few strings. Or you can always get Carter to do it, he's pretty influential._

_Oh yeah, I should also mention I'm heading to Liore for the upcoming summer festival. Why don't you take some time off and go too? I hear it's quite the celebration._

_Well I've run out of time sadly. I'm writing this letter during my lunch break and will mail it to you as soon as I leave Headquarters. Write back soon and let me know how things are and when you can come down. Take care until then._

_Your friend,_

_Sciezka_

_P.S. (Hope this letter isn't too wordy.)_

"Oh so the mail came in on time today I see."

Winry Rockbell looked up from the letter she was reading and caught sight of her grandmother leaning on the doorframe.

"I guess we have Rose to thank for that," Pinako said around her pipe.

The blonde got up from the table and smiled. "She isn't here today, though. I could have sworn Henry was going to cry when I told him she went back to Liore."

He had almost wet the letters also.

Winry felt so bad for the mail carrier, ever since he saw Rose he had made every effort to get the woman's attention.

Winry couldn't blame Rose for her polite rejection; she had so much on her plate with her son and teaming together with the Armstrong family to help their country. She was constantly making trips between Central and Liore and would usually stay with her and her grandma when she could. It was during these times that Henry made sure to deliver the mail extra early.

"His hair was combed back and everything."

"Poor fool," Pinako took a drag from her pipe. "So anything interesting come in today?"

"A letter from Sciezka. She says a lot's going on in Central." A lot always went on in Central. It was one busy city. "That and she was going to attend the summer festival in Liore. Which is today I think."

"Ah yes. The Festival of the Sun. Rose did mention that. Mustang and Armstrong were going too. The military is definitely making sure to keep Liore as an ally. Can't blame them after all that went on there." Pinako said.

"Also a letter for you from your friend Daisy." Winry handed her the yellow envelope as she made her way to porch door where Den was making a fuss wanting to be let out.

The sun was shining brightly today, so much that the tips grass glimmered white. A sweet smell of honeysuckle and mellissa hung in the air.

"Are you heading over to the automail supply store?"

"In a little while."

"Do it soon," her grandmother lectured. "We have an average of five arms to fix and you never know when some customer might drop in unexpected.

Winry leaned against the porch banister a bit distracted by the dog, who was going ballistic chasing butterflies in the grassy field. "I will."

She hadn't exactly finished getting ready. Her hair still needed brushing and while she knew she should get on it and leave to the store as soon as possible, she had this inkling feeling she had something more important to worry about.

"Winry Rockbell," Pinako's strict tone snapped her out of her reverie. "In all your twenty years I've never seen you being so idle. Get your head our of the clouds and help me bring up the tool box from the basement. Seems like old Gilligan's going to be coming in for a tune up, ahead of schedule."

"Sure, grandma. Sorry I was just…"

She turned from the porch banister and followed her grandma inside. Despite the fact she'd gone through this routine week after week, save the idleness. Something told her this was going to be a long day.

**OoOoOoOo**

"With all due respect, I'm sure his excellency could have waited to converse with me. You are expected at the festival after all.

"The people of Liore are busy making preparations and the Assembly can wait a few minutes. They've taken the time to arrange for me to come here so they won't start without me. Not to mention the fact that every old man is expected to make time to talk to his granddaughter."

Riza turned her eyes away from the window, away from the growing crowd below and switched her gaze to her grandfather. "I appreciate your kindness in taking that time. Just not at the expense of your other more important duties."

President Grumnman smiled. "You have your mother's eyes. Serious and determined, always willing to support and old man like myself."

Riza kept silent. Her grandfather had called her to his office right before he was expected to light the Torch of Unity at Liore's Festival of the Sun. She wondered what could be more important that he decided that being late to such an event was justified.

"I want you to be the first to know that I have decided not to run in this years election. I've done all I can do for this country. After this term I will be retiring from my role as president."

Riza nodded. He had done an excellent job so far at keeping the military from crumbling after the incidents in Liore and with the Ishvallans. The whole country would be sad to hear the news that he would no longer lead them. But it was his decision whether he would run in the elections or not and she respected it.

"Whoever comes after me will have there own ideas on how to do things. I just want to make sure the soldiers who I have both been a part of and a leader of will be taken care of. Before my time is up I have taken the liberty of making a few personnel changes for the better of HeadQuarters and Amestris alike in my opinion. The Assembly has approved of my actions." "

Riza stood up straight, wondering what her grandfather was getting at.

"That being said I am appointing you chief head of security. I'm confident you will do an exceptional job at maintaining the balance and protecting our soldiers and citizens."

Her eyes widened but she kept her composure and managed to bow politely. "It would be an honor sir,"

Grumman beamed delightfully. "That it is, my dear and I'm sure you won't be disappointed to find out who I'm appointing as second in command at HeadQuarters."

The door opened and a very familiar voice filled the room. "His Excellency wanted to see me?"

Riza straightened from her bow and looked into the eyes of Roy Mustang who she hadn't seen in a while.

Riza had been working in Central while he had been helping in Liore for the last five months. He kept his cool composure as always.

"Ah yes. I was just telling my granddaughter the good news."

"Good news, sir?"

"I've just appointed her head chief of security at Central Headquarters."

"That's quite an honor," Mustang somewhat smiled. "Congratulations."

"And as for you," Grumman turned to Roy and Riza could just picture what he'd say next. "You my boy, will from this point on be second in command. Congratulations General, Roy Mustang."

Riza smiled inwardly at the look on Roy's face. Ever since he had that ridiculous idea of giving up his title and becoming an enlisted man it seemed he also had abandoned his dream of being the leader of the country. Now he was one step closer once again.

"Sir, this…" Mustang was lost for words.

"Quite an honor I would say. And one you deserve too. I had half a mind to appoint you earlier but your little stunt had you as a lieutenant for far too long."

"I will proudly carry on all my duties, sir." Mustang bowed.

"Now as my granddaughter was reminding me, we have a festival to attend don't we? The military needs to show it's concern for Liore as much as we can. This will be the first time Amestrian military attends the festivities. And I as President of course need to give the press something to talk about."

**OoOoOoOo**

People, people everywhere she looked. How exactly was she supposed to see much less find her way through the crowd to join her comrades on the ceremonial stage in only ten minutes.

Sciezka pushed her way through the many faces, arms and legs of the ever growing crowd of people muttering, "excuse me" about too hundred times before she found an opening.

"Funny, I'd thought you'd be on stage by now." She turned to see a very familiar face.

"Rose!" Sciezka squeaked. "I am definitely trying my hardest, it's about to start any minute now. Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be up there too?" She was after all the woman of the hour.

It was Rose's idea to involve the Amestrian military in the proceedings of her countries traditional celebration as a thank you to the effort to continue helping Liore. She was also the one who had organized the whole opening ceremony which was traditionally started on the first day of the three day holiday dedicated to the ancient sun gods Leto, Iman, and Ayi. Sciezka of course had read up on the customs of the country before agreeing to participate in the festivities herself.

"I am looking for the leader of the United Church of the Triad, actually. He was supposed to be here to make a speech. Don't worry about me," she smiled. "Just try to get to that stage. Wouldn't want them to start without you."

Sciezka smiled nervously. "Right."

She made a beeline through a group of ceremonial dancers. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Surprisingly once they recognized the Amestrian blue uniform she wore they cleared a path and she found herself at the side of the stage with moments to spare. Aside from the huffing and puffing she was ready and very excited to get the event underway.

As the Amestrian military anthem started and the soldiers and other military personell made their way onto the stage, Sciezka in their wake marching along with the seargants her heart swelled with pride.

For the second time that day she couldn't help but think that today was going to be very special indeed. Of course it was, but even so she just had this feeling…

She shook it away to salute in unison with the rest of the soldiers as the music cleared and the flags of Liore and Amestris were raised.

_Oh, Winry," _she thought as she scanned the crowd for her seemingly absent friend._ "I really hope you decided to not miss out on this."_

** OoOoOoOo**

Winry Rockbellturned the wrench with such a force that it slipped out of her hands and hit the floor.

"Whoa missy," Gilligan Fitcher jokingly put his hands up. "Take mercy on an old man, eh."

Winry's gaze went from him to the wrench on the floor. She blinked. That had never happened to her. Never in her career had she been so clumsy.

What the heck was going on today?

"I'm sorry." She bent to pick it up and went back to work on trying to concentration on the old man's metallic ankle.

"You certainly seem a little out of it," he observed. "Never have I seen you actually drop a wrench. You should take care of yourself. Even young ladies can suffer from over work."

He said wisely.

Winry put down the wrench for a second and crossed her workroom to turn on the little radio that stood on the counter. The voice of the morning news show man filled the room and she decided that maybe if she concentrated on that, she wouldn't have to listen to that nagging voice in her own head. The one that told her she should be somewhere else.

She couldn't explain it, nor could she obey it. Her grandmother was right, she had a long list of customers she needed to see, limbs she needed to create. There was no time to worry about inkling feelings, as annoying as they were.

She needed to focus.

"Warren said he'd stop by later." Mr. Fitch told her as she screwed in the last screw in the ankle. "Old dog's found a way to break his toes off."

"Oh well I'm sure I can fit him in. Try wiggling your foot."

See she had another patient on the way definitely needed to concentrate and get her act together.

"We have news that the President is attending today's festival. Word has it he is going to be lighting the ceremonial torch. Definitely a task that has always been strictly performed by the priests of Liore. Stay tuned in to our program as we keep you updated on news around the world. And now a word from our sponsors. Smiley's all natural toothpaste is…"

She tuned out the radio and helped old Mr. Fitcher get his shoes on over his automail feet. Sciezka had sent her invite to the festival. Hopefully she was enjoying herself.

"Well Mr. Fitcher, I do hope you'll take it easy from now on. Your automail misadventures are practically paying enough for me to start my own practice."

"Ah yes. I do believe I will try to slow down a bit, The years are catching up with me." He coughed. "Now where is that grandmother of yours, she has yet to talk to me about the horse shoes she was going to lend me. Was gonna take old Thunder out to the field today."

"Horse riding doesn't count as taking it easy." Winry reminded him. "And she's in the kitchen."

Once she was sure Mr. Fitcher would make it safety down the stairs, Winry went back to her workplace.

She cleared the worktable and started taking out the tools in order to be ready for her next customer.

**OoOoOoOo**

The distant sounds of music were floating in the wind and he felt the urge to dance along. Never before had he heard music play in this town. It was always so boring and quiet.

There was a grasshopper leaping around what little grass there was to hop in. He hopped too, landing in the soft and dusty pillow of patchy green.

It was like he was dancing to the music like those people did. He had seen some older kids practicing for the performance and jump around just like grasshoppers. Like he was doing now.

Still there was never music in his town. So why now?

A thought then crossed his mind. He knew why!

His mother had mentioned it earlier that morning, there was a festival of some sort going on. Everyone in town had been excited about it. Lots of men in blue had passed through town in order to get there.

He stopped jumping and started running. It wasn't fair that his mom had asked him to watch the sheep when everyone else went to go have fun.

"Festival! Festival Festival!" he yelled at the wind. Ignoring the startled "baaa baaa" of the animals around him.

"Toby!"

He turned to see his older sister, a bright shiny bucket in her hands. "Don't go too far."

Toby smiled, and ran faster. Helen had asked their mother to go to the festival but she had said no there were chores to do. Still there was no reason he couldn't go. He had already watched the sheep! All they did was baah and eat grass.

"Toby, get back here!" Helen yelled.

"But I wanna go to the festival!"

"The festival's in Liore. That's almost a mile from here. Way out past the desert. Best get back to tending the sheep before mum sees ye dilly dallying."

"I's doing no such thing!" he pouted but something that looked a lot more interesting than arguing with his sister caught his eye.

He ran over down the side of the road to the dusty covered heaps that he spotted in the middle of a bed of grass.

When he got closer he saw they were actually people. Two older men, one was shorter than the other and had long hair the color of straw. They also looked sorta dead.

"Oy Helen…"

"What is it now?"

"Call Mum…"

"Why?" Helen asked.

He turned to her and pointed to the two dead guys. His sister set down the bucket and walked over to get a closer look.

"You think they're…" she trailed off.

Only one way to find out. Toby bet down and hit one of them in the face ignoring his sister's angry "Toby! That's rude!"

She quieted when one of them mumbled something really wierd. "Sciesse, mein kopf... Al, Lassen sie mich einfach schlafen, werden sie?"

Toby blinked as the long haired blond rolled over and went still again.

He exchanged glances with his sister who was older and would know more about these things. "What language is he talking?"

Helen shook her head. "I haven't got the slightest idea. Looks like they's been here a while. Could be his head's gone funny from the heat."

"I'll try poking him!" Toby said, and he did just that. "You wake up the other one."

Ich sagte störe mich nicht…" the man batted his hand away but remained asleep. "Mein kopf, glaubt es wie das durch eine mischmachine gewesen wird..."

Toby put his hand on his face hoping it would get his attention. It worked the man's eyes flew open and even tried sitting up. " Was? Wo bin ich? Wer sind sie?" he said looking around confused.

"Hi, Mister. I'm Toby. Big sister thinks the sun's made you head funny."

The man just blinked at him as if trying to decide if he was real or not.

"You know, it's not healthy to sleep out in a field. Did you get into an accident? Your face is all scratched up and you clothes is dirty. You're small looking too, so doesn't look like you been eating."

"Who are you calling so smaller than a pebble? You little…wait a minute Amestrian! You speak Amestrian! Hey Al, wake up!"

Toby shifted his gaze to see Helen pull back immediately as the man she had been trying to shake awake opened his eyes. He looked to be younger than the other one but as old as his sister. "Ugh? Wha?"

"Oh." his sister said suddenly very shy around the strangers. "Toby, go get Mum. You two alright?"

"Where is this place? It's in Amestris right?"

"Sort of," Helen said. "This town is Malsebul on the border of New Optain and Liore, actually. Where are you two from? You have such strange accents."

"Rezembul." The short haired one piped up. "I'm Al by the way and this is my brother Ed."

"Ah, I see. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Helen and this is my kid brother Toby."

"Do you know how we can get to our hometown from here?" Al asked.

"Well…" Toby watched his sister tap her finger to her lip in thought. "This place is too far from any decent mode of transportation. In any case you two would have a better chance of walking to Liore than Rezembul…"

"We'll take that chance." The one called Ed replied. "How far is it from here?"

Toby knew the answer to that one so he pointed past his house towards the desert. "It's that way!" he said hungry for attention from these strangers.

Ed smiled at him and Helen shook her head. "About a mile east of here. It'll take a good three hours to cross that desert, though."

"I'll take em!" Toby volunteered.

"You will go and tend to the sheep is what you'll do." Helen looked down at him, with a stern look on her face. She pointed back to where the sheep were. "Go on then. Run along with ye, now."

Toby glared, Helen never ever let him have any fun. She was always telling him what to do just because she was the older one.

Toby watched them talk a little more with his sister completely ignoring her earlier command.

"It is a bit of a harsh journey, I'm afraid," Helen was saying. "Hardly anyone ever comes through here. It's so far out..."

"I'm sure we can manage it." Ed said. "We're sort of familiar with the area."

He waved to the two strangers when they left, waiting until they disappeared under the bright sun to turn away.

Helen had gone back to feeding the sheep or fetching water or whatever chore she was doing. He leaned on the fence watching the lambs and their mothers eat grass, wondering if he'd _ever_ get a chance to go to a festival.

** OoOoOoOo**

"Sand, sand, sand and more sand!" Edward Elric kicked up a tan storm of the stuff for emphasis. "That dumb gate dumped us in the middle of fricking nowhere!"

Alphonse closed his eyes against the dust cloud and continued his walking. "You did say you were fine with walking to Liore versus Rezembul."

"I did, but that's only because that Helen girl said Liore was closer!" he huffed. "We've definitely been walking for more than three hours. What good is it to be back if we die in a desert before we reach our destination? "

"Quit complaining." Al said. "We're not going to die anytime soon." Helen had been nice enough to give them a map and canteens filled with water. They had their suitcases with everything they needed in case they needed to spend the night somewhere. "Besides what does it matter when we get there as long as we get there?"

Al smiled. He was just happy to be home.

"Listen to you Mr. Enthusiastic…" Ed griped falling into step behind him. "Every cloud has a silver lining...blah blah blah…"

"Whatever, you're too negative, Brother."

"Face it Al we're never gonna…" Ed trailed off. Alphonse turned to see his brother blanche his eyes staring at his legs. " _Sciesse_, a freaking scorpion!" Ed comically tried to use his suitcase to bat it off only hitting himself in the process. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Al considered helping he really did but he was laughing way too hard to do so. Seeing Ed run around like a lunatic, brought back memories of the last time they had gone through this desert. Only this time he could feel the heat and the sand on his skin.

Years later, nothing else really changed and he smiled at that. They had finally accomplished what they had set out to do, and they were home.

"Al you're evil! How can you stand there laughing at a time like this! Help me out!"

Al blinked seeing Ed was kneeling in the sand now, his jacket and belt lay on the sand next to him. "Get off you dumb thing. You belong in the sand!" Ed said swatting at the scorpion who had decided to latch on to his suitcase.

Al started to walk over to help but couldn't help the wave of laughter that poured out of him. "Coming, brother."

* * *

**8-28-08- Edit #2: I fixed the line break problem and made clear that this is general Grumman's last TERM not MONTH... whoops. sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Edit: There were two versions of this chapter. This is the updated version. sorry for any inconvinience.**

**A/N: I had absolutely no clue what title to give Grumman so I figured "His Excellency" worked for now. I'm guessing he would be like a President or Prime Minister...but yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did everyone especially Winry, justice. More to come of course so look forward to it!**


	16. Awaited Renunion

**A/N: Hah, only two days late! I did say this would be up on Friday, but I ended up taking more time to look it over. I think that since this is the moment we've all been waiting for I'd make sure it was as close to perfect as possible. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Fullmetal Alchemist, a few scenes in this chapter would definitely be part of the anime/manga. But I don't.**

**Chapter 16**

Liore was an image of joy and celebration, music and laughter. Much unlike what he had seen in the few years before he had participated in the effort to get these people on their feet. In those days all he had seen was sadness and dirty looks from mothers who had every reason to despise the military. The streets were a wasteland of rocks and rubble.

He could still see them vividly, these days of sorrow, whirling in the dust clouds that would rise with every step he took. Fortunately that's all they were now, traces of a past better left in the past. Now he actually found himself smiling; after all the tragedies he'd seen in his life time it was a refreshing change to see that things could heal with time. He had seen the rebuilding of an entire country and people, and had even participated in the struggle to help revive the nation. Paved streets and railroads and electric power, Liore was now back to the way it used to be and that was indeed a great cause for the extravagant celebration. At the very least Liore hadn't become another Ishval, and that was reason enough.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so content, sir."

Roy Mustang whirled to come face to face with a very familiar blonde.

He smirked. "I really didn't have a reason to until now."

"That's a pity, you have a very alluring smile," she grinned, her brown eyes glittering in the sun light.

"Why, thank you. But I believe it is I who should be the one giving compliments. Someone as charming as you definitely deserves two or three."

She giggled. "Oh, stop."

"You know, I know a couple of nice places around here. After this is over maybe you'd like to go to dinner. We could talk about those beautiful eyes of yours."

She blushed, and tucked a tempting strand of blonde hair behind her left ear.

The discreet yet attention demanding sound of a throat being cleared alerted Roy that someone was standing behind him.

The blonde tucked another strand of hair behind her other ear.

"I'll leave you to your job, sir," she smiled and coolly sidled away.

Roy watched her go wishing he could remember her name.

A few seconds of silence later he spoke. "Very bad timing, First Liutenant,"

"With all due respect sir, I am quite sure that his Excellency assigned you to this area to scout for possible threats to public safety,"

Roy turned to look at Riza. Before he could answer that that was exactly what he had been on verge of doing; she added, "Not to pursue your own personal interests." Her eyes followed the retreating secretary.

"Well noted Hawkeye, but it wouldn't kill us to allow ourselves to let our hair down for one day, we are after all, at a festival."

"A festival that is intended for the people of Liore. This is hardly considered a day off."

"I was just making some light conversation while on my active patrol duty."

" Funny, it looked to me like you trying to get a date with General Hakuro's newest office assistant. You should definitely try to be more careful," she said, her voice softer, "Especially now that you've risen in the ranks, fraternization among comrades is discouraged even more."

"The president has known me for years, I'm sure he wouldn't hold it against me. Besides I've been in this country for two years now. I haven't been on a date since I've been here. Think you can cut me some slack.

Riza sighed. "Well it isn't any of my business. I just hope you pick a wiser target next time."

Roy smirked. "What can I say, I like them blonde."

If the comment made her uncomfortable Riza made no indication of in fact she went on as if Roy hadn't spoken. "You don't want to get on the General's bad side, especially now that you'll be returning to Central."

Hah, that was a good one. "I've been on the General's bad side for most of my military career."

General Hakuro and Roy just never really agreed on many aspects, especially when a certain alchemist and his brother were concerned. He would never let Mustang live down his little fake coup de ate at Kishua, with Havoc as his stand in. let Nor the embarrassment of having to send an apology to the Drachman military after all but declaring war on the country for housing imaginary fugitives after the fact.

Hakuro had looked like a fool in front of the military not once but twice, causing him his place in running for leader of the Assembly Roy couldn't imagine the man him liking him any less than he did now.

They had reached the area where most of their comrades had gathered. As with every part of town, the street was closed off in order to accommodate the crowd that had gathered. A few street performers were spinning circles to the hum of sitar strings. The crowd cheered as they added acrobatics to the mix.

"Seems like everything is in order here," Riza commented. "But the main event starts soon."

Roy raised an eyebrow. He had been attending "main events" all day.

The lighting of the sacred torch, the Dances of Iman, the reenactment of the half mortal Leto's victory over the dark lords of old…It was hard to believe he'd only been here two or three hours.

"Then I suppose we should wait for the others to report here. The biggest event is the ritual Ayi lord of the dead, it's supposed to be a very sacred affair. The priests of the Triad are going to be present so security will be tight; we are just the back up. Although, it might be smarter to have a person on higher ground."

"Understood, sir." In the next moment Riza disappeared into the crowd and Roy went back to looking at the dancers, waiting for the Havoc, Fuery and Breda.

A familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Sir, Mustang."

He turned to see Rose Thomas and smiled slightly. "You're expected up front, are you not?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, but. I wanted to thank you," she said. "If it wasn't for your presence here the last five months, I don't think my request to involve Amestris in the proceedings would have gone over well. Everyone in the village has learned to trust again, even me. And well, you're welcome to come up front and watch, you don't have to stand guard all the way out here."

From behind her came Heymans Breda, with a big smile on his face.

"Spirit rituals aren't really my thing, I thought we could switch places. Besides I was getting a bit claustrophobic with all the people up front. But you're into this sort of thing."

He patted him on the back.

Roy felt slightly flattered that they felt he deserved to be more involved in this event. He had felt at first like he couldn't ever get Liore to accept the military's effort to fix it's past mistakes, and therefore had been taken aback when he was told the military was actually invited to the biggest party of the year, so to speak. Until then he had felt like an intruder in their country.

"You always have had the strangest phobias; I suppose if you want my post, I'll do you the favor."

"Heh, thanks boss."

Roy turned to follow Rose. Breda handed him a piece of paper as he left. Roy unfolded it to see it was actually three pieces of paper.

"_11:45 West gate secure, the hawk's on the hunt - Havoc_

_11:57 East gate secure, The first Liutenant is looking for you-Falman_

_12:02 North gate secure, South Gate secure, no threats detected in town square, Hawkeye just asked about you, maybe you shouldn't be hiding—Fuery."_

Roy put the papers in his pocket.

Hiding? He hadn't been hiding…he had been in plain sight when she had found him and lectured him in front of his potential date.

"Is everything alright sir?" Rose asked.

"Yes it seems there are no threats to public safety."

Rose smiled. "That's good but I wouldn't expect any threats."

He followed her as she cut a path through the bustling crowd.

"Lior has come a long way, from where we used to be," she said.

Roy half agreed with her.

While it seemed excessive the Amestrian military had been assigned as emergency crowd control. However it did seem a little bit excessive, there hadn't been any incidents or threats as of lately. But being a soldier he knew that sometimes thing could show up at the most unexpected times.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Achoo! Jeez…" Ed sniffed. Great just what he needed, sand in his nose.

"Gesundheit," Al responded a few steps ahead.

"I'm tired of all this damn sand!"

"Well it is a desert."

Ed resisted the urge to rub his eyes which were tearing from all the sand being blown in his face. He felt the itch on his face, in his hair other places he didn't want to think about.

"Jeez, and we've definitely passed the three hour mark, when the hell are we going to get there?"

"I don't know, but we must be getting closer, I think I hear music coming from that way," Al pointed.

Ed stopped to listen. There was definitely some strings and flute melody floating in the air. It was pretty loud too, they must have been closer than he had thought." Good a party. I hope they have food."

Al said something that might have made some comment about him always being hungry but the foreign music made it hard to hear.

As Edward started walking again he found himself staring at his feet. The strain of carrying his briefcase for so long was pulling him downward. "I might probably skip the food though and just find an inn with a nice soft bed. I can barely walk straight."

He wasn't exactly looking where he was going so he was very surprised when he tried taking a step forward and his foot didn't move with him.

"Umm…"

A few feet ahead of him his brother stopped walking. "Something wrong, Brother?"

Ed looked down at the normal sandy ground. Once again he tried to lift his leg out of the sand but found that it did nothing.

"Yeah…"

Gritting his teeth, he put all his weight on his right leg attempting to wiggle free of the sandy prison. If anything he found himself sinking lower. "Just great."

He closed his eyes and tried not to panic. When that failed he preceded to whack at his leg with his suitcase hoping to dig his way out if necessary.

"Um, Brother. I think that's quicksand."

"Yeah I realize that. Dammnit, I'm not in the mood for this."

He brought his hands together above his suitcase.

"What are you planning to do?" Al asked. "You haven't used alchemy in two years, Ed. Who knows what will happen if you--"

"Hey," he cut him off. "Who do you think you're dealing with?" He put his hands on his trapped legs and blue light flashed instantly solidifying the ground under him and making any excess sand disappear.

He grinned as he caught up to his brother. "Cakewalk."

As if on cue the ground started to shake and a sound like a shifting fabric intensified until it drowned out the music. Ed didn't need to see the large shadow growing under his feet to realize that it would be a good idea to run.

Al was already ahead of him and the growing wave of sand, screaming. "Brother, you idiot! I told you not to--!" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the sound of a crushing wave of sand getting too close

"Shut up and run!" Ed yelled back, putting his legs to work, and running like he hadn't in a very long time. It might have been nostalgic if the situation hadn't been so dangerous.

He closed his eyes against the wind and cursed. If there was such thing as lady luck he was sure she was laughing at him right now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sciezka stood on her tiptoes trying to get a better look. She had read all about (of course) the ancient Liorean rituals dedicated to the Triad of Gods. She knew about the dances of Iman and how they represented the struggle of light finding balance with darkness, and she had looked up Leto and his role as protector of life.

Ayi however, was the most interesting, he was the lord of the dead, the one who shepherded souls that needed light and embraced them into his kingdom. Only high priests were allowed to perform the. Rituals of Wayward souls to send lost souls to heaven and now she actually inspiring one in person!

"Oh great Iman," one priest said as he painted a triangle of the ground. "May the spirits of our loved ones that have gone to you to live in peace, hear our prayers to heaven and help us guide any lost souls to eternal paradise. Bring them here to us so we may offer them up into the kingdom of eternal slumber. And those that are still lost find the way to you…we pray.

The second priest stood up and stood in the center of the triangle. "Any spirit lost to our world like a lost traveler needing guidance, let them come now!"

A low rumbling sound was heard in the background and everyone cheered. "Let them come now!"

The ground shook and Sciezka started to get excited. "Oh great Iman, ferrier of the lost! Bring those who have been searching for a way to paradise, those who have lost their way on their search to you. Let them come now!"

At the next moment too many things happened for Sciezka's brain to register. Someone screamed, the streets shook and then a giant wave of sand came from behind the temple casting a dark shadow over everything.

"Danger Incoming! Get out of the way!" A voice she was sure was familiar drifted from the thunderous rumble of the sand wave.

There wasn't enough time to think much less run. She found herself frozen as she stared at the torrent of sand threatened to crush them all. Sciezka closed her eyes.

Nothing happened. The rumbling sound was gone. After three or five seconds she decided it was safe to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that there were two blond boys lying on top of a priest.

The silence that took the ground was deafening as the older blond got up and helped the the priest to his feet, what looked like a glass stele stood shining brilliantly behind them..

Sciezka blinked, she removed her glasses wiped the clean and put them back on.

Nope, still there.

She took a deep breath, okay so there was a wave of sand threatening to crush everyone and Edward Eric was standing on the platform. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation for all of this.

Alphonse got to his feet and bowed in apology next to Ed. His hair was a mess and his clothes was disheveled even his suitcase seemed torn up. Ed didn't look much better.

He ran a hand through messy loose hair. "Uh…sorry for dropping in like this…"

The crowd was quiet.

Sciezka sighed in relief. Despite the fact that they had just literally crashed the party the townspeople didn't seem to really care. They probably thought he and Al were nobodies, which was all well and good. Sciezka didn't want to know what would happen if the higher ups recognized, the Elric brothers.

Sciezka figured she thought too soon because the crowd wasn't so quiet after that thought.

"It's a miracle!" some guy in the audience yelled out.

"If it weren't for them we wouldn't have survived!"

"Who the heck are they?"

"What does it matter? They just saved us all."

Even despite the murmur of the crowd the priests kept their composure. They bowed their heads to the two strangers. "I do believe Leto has a reason for bringing you here…but could you please not stand on the sacred triangle?"

"Uh, sorry" the younger blonde said pulling the older one towards him.

"You can continue now, we'll just uh, be going."

"Wait a second they look kinda familiar." Some guy said.

"We need to know the names of our saviors!" someone yelled out.

"Yeah!" the crowd chorused.

Uh oh if it got out who they really were there would be trouble.

Sciezka noticed that Ed and Al looked nervous now. So nervous they didn't notice the giant man come up next to them until he was embracing them.

"OH MY BRAVE NEPHEWS YOU HAVE RETURNED! OH JOYOUS DAY!"

"What the-!" Ed's protest was muffled by a muscled arm. Sparkles covered both Elrics until they were both just flailing limbs.

"I apologize for the trouble my nephews have cost you." Armstrong said to the priest. "If you allow me to I shall fix the damages caused by the sand wave!" He said pointing out the fallen debris strewn around the area.

"No!" One of the priests said too quickly. "I mean, that won't be necessary besides they have saved us all." He eyed the stele which was confusingly overly decorated with patterns one might see in gothic architecture.

"The art of sculpting has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!"

"Ah yes." The priest said. "Well…"

Armstrong nodded. "And now the ceremony must continue! If you'll excuse me!"

Sciezka blinked as she watched him take off with the Elrics leaving a trail of sparkles to shower the priests.

"Well I guess we owe the Armstrong family our lives now," one guy in the crowd said and he sulked.

The priests shook their heads and went back to their ritual but Sciezka decided to run in the direction Armstrong had taken the brothers.

She found them in front of the donut shop that had been fashioned to look like the burly man himself.

"What the heck was that about?" Ed was breathing hard and giving the man (who was crying tears of joy) a death glare. Al looked a little less traumatized.

"Calm down Brother, The Major just helped us out."

Armstrong nodded. "It wouldn't be wise to reveal who you are in front of a crowd especially when all of the military in Amestris is here."

"I wasn't planning on--," Ed started. Then he suddenly turned and met her eyes.

"Sciezka?"

"You, you're here," she said. Saying it helped her believe it.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Al smiled. "It's been a long time."

Sciezka nodded and then she turned immediately running in the opposite direction. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew of somebody who would want to know about this. Somebody who was supposed to be here.

"Where you going?"

"There's something I need to do! Just stay right there, please! Don't move!"

And so she left the brothers standing with Mr. Armstrong and ran through the crowded streets. She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was she needed to find a pay phone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Edward stood watching Sciezka's retreating back, a bit confused but too tired to wonder about anything.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn then he wished he hadn't. "So back again to cause trouble are you? You're lucky no one seems to recognize who you are."

The Fullmetal Alchemist scowled. "First I get dragged across the street and now General Bastard is here. Some homecoming this is turning out to be."

Roy frowned. "Major Armstrong has just saved your ass, Ed. I think you could be a little more grateful."

"You're right," Ed nodded to the major. "Sorry."

For a second he was afraid the man would hug him again, but Armstrong just nodded.

"Alphonse," Mustang said regarding the younger brother. "You've grown up."

"Thank you sir," Al smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on here?"

"It's the summer festival to celebrate the progress we've made in Liore," Mustang said.

Ed looked around at all the new shiny buildings, the paved streets, the happy people. He couldn't help smiling too.

"The festival also honors the Triad the ancient gods of Liore. The ritual you just crashed was the summoning of spirits a tribute to Iman. I have to say it was quite boring until you showed up. You always did know how to make an entrance."

Ed yawned and Al elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not to be rude or anything, but can we talk about this another time, and find a place to rest?" Ed asked. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that getting through the Gate and walking across the desert, is no picnic."

"Brother and I have definitely been through an ordeal."

Roy nodded. "I'll have a few of my men cover for me, while I escort you to HQ here in town,"

"We have to wait for Sciezka first," Al reminded.

Ed nodded. It seemed whatever ritual the priests performed was over and now the people were dispersing, no one looked more than twice at him, probably afraid they'd get covered in sparkles if they got too close.

Oh that was all well and good.

_No it's not! _his brain yelled.

He shook his head and decided to deal with the matter at hand.

"I'm not exactly sure if HQ is the best place for us right now. I mean we appreciate the gesture, but we sorta would like to keep a low profile."

Roy side glanced at him. "And so you rode into town on a wave of sand, good thinking."

"Oh shut up."

Roy turned to Armstrong. "Get a hold of Havoc, tell him he's going to have to report to Lior HQ as soon as he can. See if you can stall the higher ups from getting there. I'll escort the brothers there so there aren't any suspicions. I need Sciezka to get a hold of Ed's record, so see if you can find her."

Armstrong nodded and left.

"So what's the plan?" Ed asked.

"We're following protocol."

He didn't like the slightly nervous look he saw on Mustang's face.

"Protocol?"

"Technically you were pronounced a deserter in 1916, so showing up without explanation and without reporting to the military would land you in prison without question. If I bring you to Head Quarters we can bypass the arrest and interrogation process. Despite what the higher ups say you are still under my command, that is unless you resist arrest then it becomes a crime, and not even I can stop the Assembly from making you their scapegoat."

Edward sighed. "And here I was looking forward to a shower and a soft bed."

"You can sleep in the lounge. It'll be like old times."

"Sciezka sure is taking a long time." Ed commented looking around the street for the secretary. He suddenly spotted someone very familiar. Her wide eyes told him that she had probably thought she was seeing things.

Even so she ran forward to where him and Al and Mustang were, looking admittedly pretty in a festive purple robe that matched her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile as she put her hands to her mouth. "So it was you…"

"Rose," Al said cheerfully. "It's been a long time."

"I didn't think I would ever see you two again." Ed heard the shudder in her voice.

"We didn't think we'd make it back either," Al said.

"Mr. Mustang are you taking them back to HQ?"

"Yes, we can't let anyone recognize these two, right now. Too many questions."

"They already think we're related to Armstrong, though. So I'm not too worried," Ed looked up and down the street seeing people flock in the opposite direction."Looks like everyone's heading to the town square now."

"The ritual is over, but the people all gather at the square for the main celebration."

"Looks like Liore has finally built itself up again." Ed smiled as he noticed the beautiful buildings and streets looked new and modern compared to the old architecture.

"Rose here has been working closely with the Armstrong family to help fund the restoration of Liore for two years now. Because Amestris has become allied with Liore. This celebration is important because it marks the completion of the project and the new alliance with Amestris."

"That's really great. Good for you, Rose." Al chirped.

"I was just following your advice," Ed caught Rose's smile directed at him and felt his face heating up. "I got up and put my legs to work."

Ed stared at his feet. "Yeah."

He had suddenly found himself feeling self conscious considering he knew his hair was a mess and every inch of him was covered in sand and sweat. He couldn't exactly fix it with alchemy lest people see him, and he didn't want another unstable reaction occurring, like it had in the desert. At least she hadn't tried to hug him.

He felt a little relieved when Rose started talking to Al.

"There, mom! He's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed, Roy, and Al and Rose looked up at the comment of an innocent little girl holding her mother's hand who had somehow materialized onto the street across from them.

There were a few more people walking down the street now, though none of them seemed to pay attention to the girl.

"It's not nice to point."

"But it's him! You 'member mom? You 'member when he saved us?"

Ed sweatdropped as the woman started pulling the girl along. "That's enough, Feria! Come along."

"No it really is him." A random guy said. "It's the Fullmetal Alchemist. See? Him with the long blond hair."

"It didn't take long for the murmurs to start up again. "The Fullmetal Alchemist in Liore?"

"Where?"

"Wait isn't that the guy who saved us, Mr. Armstrong's nephew?"

"Maybe he's both."

"I didn't know he had an uncle."

"I thought he was dead."

"I thought he was supposed to be short."

Ed growled but closed his eyes and counted to three. _Low profile._

Isn't that something? It seems you've learned to control your temper, Fullmetal." Mustang said and Ed shot him a death glare.

"Maybe you two shouldn't be standing here," Rose commented.

"Rose is right. The sooner we get out of here the better," Ed started walking before the growing crowd of whispering people came close. "Now where the heck is Sciezka?"

He blinked when a microphone materialized in his face. "Hello, I'm from LNI newspaper and I couldn't help but overhear the fast spreading rumor. that you are the Fullmetal Alchemist, would you like to comment?"

Ed sighed as he saw that he Al and Roy and Rose were surrounded by almost half of Liore in seconds. Definitely a fast spreading rumor.

So much for low profile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Winry dropped the wrench.

"fzzz…zzz…I REPEAT THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST fzz…LIORE! At least that is the rumor I just…fffzzzz….The man is actually reported to be related to the Armstrong family…fzz…"

She stared at the wrench for a few seconds before disregarding it and walked over to the counter to turn the radio up.

"Seems like a lot has been happening in Liore today," Warren Tupper commented from the corner of the room.

The mechanic turned to face the old man. "I'm sure it's just a publicity stunt or something," There had been many incidents prior to this one where someone had claimed to have been or have seen the Alchemist of the People, she was used to it by now. Nonetheless she tuned to the radio so the static wouldn't interfere.

"We here at the studio are waiting for confirmation that this is indeed the Alchemist of the People, but from all the commotion outside it does seem like the public is convinced."

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Of all the times for the phone to ring. She was only half way done fixing the toes on Mr. Tupper's automail. There were too many distractions today.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Maybe you should get that?" Mr. Tupper said.

Winry snatched the phone up, attempting to hear the radio over her own voice. "Rockbell automail prosthetic limbs and automail outfitters…"

"Winry! It's Sciezka! I don't have much time but I need to tell you something important and I hope you're not busy but--"

"Sciezka," Winry cut her off. "Calm down, I can hardly hear a word you're saying."

She heard her friend take a deep breath. Winry stared at the radio on the counter and it suddenly clicked why she might be calling. "Is this about Ed being spotted in Liore?"

"How did you know?!" Sciezka squeaked.

"I just heard it on the radio. I don't know if I believe it though."

"It's true Winry! Both Edward and Alphonse are here! I saw them with my own eyes, I even spoke to them. They rode into town on a giant wave of sand then Armstrong claimed they were his nephews. Mustang is probably going to take them to Liore HQ which is why I don't have much time. Please just come to Liore as soon as you can!"

Winry was still trying to wrap her brain around everything Sciezka said. "They made it back?" was all she could say.

"Yes. I don't know what's going to happen now though. They need to clear Ed's military record first. He's considered a deserter since 1916. And there's still the issue of the Philosopher's stone that hasn't been…I shouldn't talk about this now. I'll fill you in when you get here, okay? I'll have sir Mustang send someone to pick you up at the station."

"Sure," Winry said still feeling like she was dreaming. "I'll hop on the express as soon as I can. See you there."

"Bye."

She hung up.

Warren Tupper was giving her a sly smile. "I suppose your little troublemaking friend is really back here after all. Don't waste your time with an old man, go to him."

"But I promised I'd finish your leg today."

"Listen to my granddaughter, forgetting that she's not the only automail mechanic in this house."

Winry turned to see her grandmother standing in the doorway to her workroom. "I'll take over for you, the most important thing now is that you go and drag those boys back home, before they get themselves in any more trouble."

She looked at Mr. Tupper.

"Go get 'em."

Winry nodded. "Thanks grandma. Bye Mr. Tupper."

"Edward and Alphonse," she heard her grandmother sigh as she walked down the hallway. "They always show up when you least expect it. I guess nothing's changed."

Winry ran up the stairs, the sound of her steps so loud, she scared Den. The dog whined at her then followed up the steps and into her room.

She smiled at the dog as she proceeded to throw things into her travel trunk. "Seems like those two knuckleheads are back, Den. I have been assigned to make sure they're back for good this time."

Den cocked her head to the side as if to say _That's quite a feat. Are you really sure you can?_

She patted the dog's head. "Those idiots. I'll bring them back if I have to knock them out myself."

The mechanic made sure to bring everything she needed for an overnight stay if necessary. She also made sure to bring her tool kit and a good wrench just in case the Knucklehead Alchemist had trashed the last set of limbs she'd made for him.

She wouldn't be surprised if he had.

After she was fully packed she stood up and took a glance at the clock. It was half past one, meaning the next train would leave in a good twenty minutes.

She sighed as she closed the door to her room, making sure Den had followed her into the hall.

"Okay, Den. Wish me luck."

Once Winry got outside the door, to the Rockbell house she felt the sudden need to run back inside. What if Sciezka had been wrong? What if it was just another case of fraud? She really didn't think she would be able to deal with that.

"No, wait. Sciezka did say she talked to them."

Her friend wouldn't do that to her. It had to be true.

And so, Winry Rockbell walked to the train station and waited patiently for the next train; hoping that she wouldn't find herself waking up at her worktable again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Records, records, records. Ah here they are!" Sciezka triumphantly brought the manilla folder up from the file cabinet.

She read over them to make sure they were the right ones. "Edward Elric, age 16, imformant to Drachma- cleared." Still there was that little red stamp on top of the document. "category 1: deserter since 1916."

Sciezka shook her head. She remembered reading these. In fact she remembered filing a report to clear the charges after Edward had shown up two years ago. Wasn't being stuck in another world, a good enough reason to not remain in the military? Apparently not.

Well at least she had been able to clear the charges regarding Edward planning the attack on Central. Those were just ridiculous.

"All these charges should have been cleared by now. Why is the military so intent on keeping them on file?"

"The Assembly has always wanted an excuse to use state alchemists as scapegoats for the past actions of the military."

Sciezka squeaked and dropped the folder and turned to see First Liutenant Riza Hawkeye in the doorway of the archive room.

Hawkeye walked into the room and started looking at the different file cabinets.

"Which is why the General has been so intent on helping out in Liore. It not only helps his conscience but others see him as something besides a murderer."

"Which is why he's so intent on helping Edward out now. Isn't that right, sir?" Sciezka asked.

Hawkeye nodded. "Luckily Alphonse was never a certified state alchemist, otherwise he'd be involved in this too. They can explain him away, as naturally desiring to be with his brother in that other world."

"Then there's the question of what happened to the Philosopher's Stone in Liore four years ago. They aren't going to believe Edward destroyed the thing."

"They are definitely going to pin the stone made by Scar in Liore on him. I'm not so sure they prove that he used it afterward, his limbs are still automail and no one knows about Alphonse. He didn't remember anything at the time when they questioned him about his brother's disappearance anyway."

Sciezka got up and gathered the files she needed to give Mustang. "I'm sure it will be okay, the case is four years old and it seems President Grumman isn't going to pursue it too far."

"My grandfather never believed those two would desert the military without good reason and he trusts Mustang's judgement."

She followed Hawkeye out of the archive room and down the hall to Mustang's temporary office.

"It's General Haruko we have to worry about now," she said softly.

. "I just hope he doesn't attempt an interrogation today. I just found those two asleep in the lounge. They really are in condition to be answering questions."

"I called Winry, a few hours ago she should be arriving soon."

"I already sent Havoc to pick her up," Hawkeye said. She turned the doorknob on the office door. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see her."

"Sergeant Sciezka, First Liutenant Hawkeye."

Sciezka saluted to Mustang, and the President, who was standing by the window overlooking the city below.

"At ease."

"I found the records you needed, sir." She handed them to him.

"Thank you, sergeant. Hopefully I'll be able to smooth things over with the Assembly, and possibly avoid unnecessary paperwork."

"It really is a bother," General Grumman said from the window. "That we can't just drop all the charges and send those two on their way. I am the President of this country after all."

"The Assembly wouldn't allow it. They're keen on using the Philosopher's stone as a scapegoat for what happened in Liore. With this I can argue their case. Now all I need is to question Elric."

"I'm sure you can do that after he wakes up, sir." Hawkeye said. "Both he and Alphonse collapsed in the lounge a few hours ago."

General Grumman nodded. "Let them sleep for now. General Haruko won't be showing his face here tonight. He can't do anything unless I give him clearance to get involved in the investigation. The Fullmetal Alchemist has always been under your jurisdiction after all. Though I am curious to find out how they made it back to this world."

"We'll find that out soon enough. Sciezka, I need you to call Central HQ and have them look up Fullmetal's original file and any record pertaining to him prior to 1917. Have them lock those files from anyone who isn't the the President or myself. That way not even Hakuro can get a hold of them."

"I'm on it, sir."

She turned on her heel and left the room wondering what would happen between now and tomorrow. She stopped however, when she caught sight of two very familiar people walking down the hall towards her.

Sciezka smiled. "Glad you could make it, Winry."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first thing Winry saw when she walked into the room was blond hair sticking up in all directions accompanied by an awkward tangle of limbs. On closer inspection she saw the limbs belonged to two young men (one clad in white a undershirt and boxer shorts, the other more decent in a tshirt and trousers) who all but hung off the navy blue couch. Ed's automail fingers were almost touching the blue rug. He didn't seem to mind that Al's face was buried in his left shoulder.

Winry shook her head. "Figures. They fall asleep before I even get the chance to get here."

Hawkeye had told her the brother's had had a long day and they had retreated to the lounge hours ago. Still, she hadn't been expecting well _this._

She stifled a laugh at how comfortable the two looked curled up together, smiling contently their legs sprawled over the armrest. She could and would definitely tease them mercilessly for days about this.

Winry sat down in a chair, situated next to a coffee table in front of the couch. Havoc and Sciezka had gone to do something for the General and Hawkeye had left to fetch tea for her. Now that she was actually at Liore headquarters, she had no idea what to do with herself.

She found herself staring at Ed's automail arm. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with it, except for the metal looking more or less tarnished around the edges, and a bit chipped at parts. His leg had evident grains of sand stuck to the finish of the metal.

Well Sciezka did say that they had rode into town on a giant wave of sand.

"Still causing trouble as always," she smiled slightly.

The next second Edward sat straight up scaring the living daylights out of her. He scratched his head and stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Der war eun sehr sonderbarer traum, Al."

Winry blinked. "Huh?"

He opened his eyes. "Eh Winry? Was ist disier platz? Warum sind sie hier? Es schient dass ich noch traume."

Winry got up from the chair and walked towards the couch. Ed's bleary eyes followed her as if trying to decide whether she was real or not.

"That's that other world language, right? You're not dreaming Edward. I'm really here. You're back home now."

Edward blinked still not fully awake. "Okay."

He was obviously convinced he was dreaming. Winry felt the tears coming but she did her best to hold them back.

"I thought you were gone forever," she said softly.

Edward got up from the couch looking worried and suddenly very alert. "Winry? What are you doing in Liore?"

"Sciezka called me the moment she saw you guys. I took the express train from Rezembul. Obviously you and Al couldn't wait for me to get here." She said looking over at the sleeping blond on the couch.

Ed ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, we hit the showers the moment we got here, then we sort of passed out."

"Yeah I noticed. I wish I had a camera so you could see what I saw when I walked in. Lucky it was me and not Mustang. You'd never hear the end of it."

Ed blinked and then slowly turned strawberry red even so he kept his arrogant look on. "If you hadn't noticed Liore is like ninety nine degrees. If I'd known you were coming I'd have thrown on something more appropriate," he said crossing the room to dig through his trunk.

"It's a good thing you didn't," Winry said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take a good look at your automail. Lucky for you, it's not as bad off as I thought it would be. But your little stunt with the sand, probably messed up the inner mechanism. Does it hurt?"

Ed looked up from the task of button up a white shirt. "Not really, I got out as much of the sand as I could. It's a little itchy though."

Winry sighed. If he could feel it that meant that the sand had definitely gotten inside the port, and it would definitely hurt. She wondered if Edward was trying to stop her from worrying about him. That would be stupid considering the worry he caused her by disappearing into thin air twice.

"You don't believe me," he said.

"Of course I don't."

Ed sighed. "It's fine for now. I'll let you open it up and work your magic later, if you want."

She looked up to see Edward standing fully dressed and pulling a brush through his hair. It had grown to be a longer over the last two years and fell in a cascade down his lower back stopping just above his waist.

"So where are you staying?" he asked her. "Don't tell me that after coming all this way General Bastard hasn't had the decency to at least find you a hotel room."

"I'm staying at Rose's place with Sciezka, actually. At least until all the charges against you are cleared and you and Al are free to go. Then I'm dragging you both back to Rezembul. It's about time you went home, don't you think?"

Ed stared at the brush in his hand, his loose hair obstructing his face from view. "I still feel like this is all some sort of dream."

Winry walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Ed, you're not the only one who feels that way."

Ed's gaze switched from his brush to her. She was relieved to see the fire that she had always seen in his eyes was still burning strong.

"I don't think I've said a proper hello yet," he said. "I'm glad you're here, Winry."

A few seconds of silence passed between them, and still Ed did nothing else but tie his hair up in a low horsetail. He didn't say anything, but he did watch her as if waiting for her to respond.

Now it was hard to keep her composure she felt the tears overflow unto her cheeks. "You idiot. Do you have any idea...how worried I was? How much I've missed you?"

His eyes dropped to the floor. "I know, it was really stupid what we did, but it's important you understand why we did it."

"I know why, Mustang told me you had to close that gate and it's exactly the kind of thing I'd expect from you. Al surprised me, but it makes sense. He wanted to be with his brother. What matters is that you're back home now."

She looked at him, wishing she could erase the guilty look that had taken over his face.

Ed nodded but didn't raise his eyes. "I suppose you're right."

A yawn from the left side of the room told them Al was awake. Winry smiled when she caught sight of him, he looked so disheveled and adorably confused.

His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "Winry!"

"Hey, Al, so you're finally up."

He ran across the room and embraced her not really caring about what he was and wasn't wearing.

"I missed you so much! It's been way too long!" Al cried as he held her tight.

Winry was amazed to see how much he'd grown he looked a bit more like Ed when he was fourteen.

"So I see these two finally woke up." A voice from the door interrupted.

Winry looked up to see Hawkeye smiling at the doorway. "Due to the fact that Edward is supposed to be under custody, it wouldn't be a good idea to allow you to leave HQ, but since we you a guest, I was going to invite you to dinner in the mess hall. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Those were all the words that Edward needed to hear he was out the door exclaiming "Yes, ma'am!" before Winry or Al could accept the offer.

Al suddenly blushed and let go of Winry. "I suppose I should get dressed. You go on ahead, Winry. Make sure Brother doesn't eat everything."

Winry laughed and followed Riza out into the hall.

"Miss Hawkeye, do you think they'll let Edward off so easily," she asked the older blonde once they were alone.

"I told it's fine to call me Riza, Winry. There shouldn't be any case against him if he willingly cooperates though I'm afraid the military's not going to want to let him go. I don't think Edward wants to be in the military but he might not have a choice."

Winry thought about that. "Well he is the Alchemist of the People. I suppose it's not easy to leave that all behind…"

"I'm sure there is no need to worry, Winry. The General won't allow anything to happen to Edward."

"I don't doubt the General's intentions, it's just that Ed usually let's things happen to himself."

"Sounds like you know him better than anyone here. Now that you're around I'd expect him to behave better. And if all goes well you can take him and Al home tomorrow."

They had reached the mess hall, which was a huge and white and smelled delicious after three and a half hours on a train. The whole place was filled with soldiers who had been present at the Summer Festival. Riza lead the way to a table where Sciezka, Havoc, Mustang, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Armstrong, Rose and Edward were all sitting together.

Winry smiled slightly as she watched Ed argue with Mustang about something that was probably as ridiculous as it was comical. The Fullmetal Alchemist was turning redder and redder with every comment that Mustang made.

"Too bad I didn't have a camera. Next time lock the lounge door, before you turn in it into your own personal dorm room," Roy was saying.

"You're the pervert who opened the door." Ed growled.

"I'm not the only one who was traumatized poor think of poor Sciezka and Fuery who went into the lounge to check on you."

If possible Ed turned redder at this. "Oh shut up!"

She sighed as she walked over to join them.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

**Tada! I mean, I hope you guys liked it... **

**Note #1- The goddesses and gods (aside from Leto) and rituals in this chapter are all made up, and if they are influenced by anything I would have to say Final Fantasy X's summoners. But only slightly.**

**Note#2-I made my story assuming there was an HQ base built in Liore in the last two years, it was easier than throwing Ed and Al and Roy and the gang on a train to East City's HQ and answers the question of how Liore is accomadating all these Amestrian soldiers.**

**Note #3- I am not an expert of the german language. The words Ed that speaks when he wakes up are all taken from Babelfish translations so don't look too deep into them. I'm quite sure there are grammatical errors in them. If any german speakers out there would like to correct them, that would be great.**

**Have questions? Well you should! The next chapter might answer most of them. Look for it in a week or two. **

**K.S.**


	17. The Way Things Are

**A/N: As promised here's chapter 17. **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is a wonderful show, but I don't own it. I don't own any literary works mentioned in this chapter, either**.

Chapter 17

"So Winry, seems like you haven't changed. You haven't been here two hours and you're already jumping on my case about the automail."

Winry fixed him with a fierce glare and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Like he expected she would, Winry had gone to work on his arm and had completely freaked out when she saw the tiny grains that still stuck to the wires and rivets. It seemed she was less annoyed at him for leaving and not even saying goodbye, than for getting sand in his automail of all things.

"Well Ed, you haven't changed much either. Still as clueless as ever on how to handle good automail."

"And you're still fricking obsessed with your precious automail! So it's not perfect! I did the best I could, Winry!"

"That's not the point! You still haven't learned how to appreciate the art and precision that goes into making artificial limbs," she emphasized this by shaking his arm, loosening some of the sand. It sprinkled unto the bed covers like gold dust.

"You can't just mess up every arm and not expect me to get mad. Ugh, you're still the same arrogant jerk you always were."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Neither of you has changed," Ed looked up at Alphonse who was sitting on his bed from across the room, his face was covered by a book. "You still fight like a married couple. No wait, I take that back. More like a pair of eight year olds. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been rereading the same paragraph for the last five minutes. Mind toning the volume down a bit? Thank you."

Ed exchanged a surprised look with Winry and lowered his voice.

"It's just sand, Winry. It's not that bad, you said so yourself. It's a lot better than when I my arm was completely obliterated by Scar."

"Please don't remind me, Edward," she said bringing his arm close to her face, scrutinizing it.

"I think you're going to need, new limbs."

"Why? What for? These are perfectly fine. Just clean them out, you don't need to replace them!" Edward said getting offended. Was she actually saying that she was going to replace the whole thing because of a few grains of sand?

He had gotten most of it out anyway, and besides a little bit of an itch, he couldn't even feel them.

"Don't get so defensive. I'm only saying you've grown a lot taller and they're out of proportion with the rest of your body."

She made a note in a notebook that was resting on her knee. "Looks like I'm going to have to start from scratch, I don't think I have enough metal, not to mention your arm uses a completely different type of screw than my other clients."

Ed watched her tap the pencil to her lip. "Hmmm, it's definitely going to have to be reinforced steel, with all trouble you get into, maybe change the design a bit, oh maybe I can change the way the…"

Ed tuned her out staring at the wall of the dorm room they had been assigned. The General had decided that it was better to move the brother's to a dorm rather than having them occupy the lounge.

Apparently almost everyone in the building now knew the color and design of his boxer shorts, having unintentionally opened the lounge door at some point or other during the course of the day. Mustang had also made a comment about having to stop a group of secretaries from sneaking in while he and Al were asleep.

Edward shuddered at the thought.

"So what do you think about that, Ed?" Winry voice saved him from his evil daydream.

"Um, sounds great."

"You weren't listening."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I just said that if we didn't get all that sand from out of there you'd contract a horrible infection to your nerves and you'd need surgery."

"Okay, not so great."

Winry frowned at him then went back to scribbling notes. "You could at least act like you care."

"What are you talking about? I just spaced out for a few moments, that's all. Did you really expect me to keep up with all that complicated automail talk?"

The blonde mechanic ignored him, not moving her eyes from her notebook.

_Bad question._

Edward looked at Al, who had looked up apparently sensing another squabble, for help but all he got was a look that said _You're on your own._

Ed mouthed the word "traitor" and Al rolled his eyes going back to his book.

A knock on the door made up for the silence and the younger Elric got up to get the door considering Winry had Ed's arm in a vice grip.

Ed was surprised to see Sciezka and Rose walk into the room accompanied by a little boy who ran immediately to onto Al's bed sitting down and talking very animatedly about all the things he had seen that day.

Rose put a finger to her lips. "Settle down, Caleb."

Caleb copied the gesture and turned to Al. "Shh." Al humored him by sitting down next to him and showing him the book he had been reading.

"We figured we'd find you here, Winry," Sciezka said.

Winry smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I lost track of time."

"It's fine," Rose sat on the edge bed as her son tugged on her sleeve.

"We would've found you sooner. We knew you were with the brothers. The lounge was empty so we had to ask at the front desk. This little man somehow managed to run into an elevator. Took us thirty minutes to track him down."

Caleb giggled but quieted at a stern look from his mother.

"Don't go causing trouble," Winry said looking straight at Caleb. "You might end like this stubborn person." She pushed Ed's head for emphasis.

Ed ignored her, flashing his trademark grin at Rose. "He really has grown up."

"Mm," Rose nodded. "Four years old, I'm afraid I'll blink and he'll be a grown man bringing home a girlfriend."

"Oh no! He's still a baby!" Sciezka said in horror.

Winry giggled. "Sciezka's, right. He's adorable."

"No, Seska I'm a big kid."

Ed could almost hear the unsaid collective, "awwww". And he couldn't help but smile wider as Sciezka, Winry and even Al giggled.

"He really is." Al grinned.

Rose ruffled her son's hair.

"Well now that we know where you are I guess we can leave you to your work," she said getting up. Winry, you know the way to the apartment don't you?"

Winry nodded. "Don't worry about me. I won't be long."

"If anything we'll walk her," Ed assured Rose.

"I'm completely capable of walking by myself, Edward."

"Or she'll walk herself," Ed sighed.

"Well see you at the apartment, Night Al, night Ed."

"Actually I'll come with you, if that's okay." Al said getting up also. "I could use a walk. And I definitely need to get away from all the yelling."

Rose and Sciezka looked at each other then nodded. "Sure, Al."

"See you later, Brother. Goodnight, Winry."

The door closed and Ed stared after it.

"Wow, Al's definitely a lot cheekier than I remember him. He sort of reminds me of you," Winry teased.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Winry took out something that looked like a small bristled brush and began moving it back and worth between the exposed wires. He felt a slight shiver go down his spine as the brush went over them. It had been a while since his last automail fix and he needed to get used of the slight jolts as the wires connected to his nerves were slightly jostled.

"He really is a lot older," her soft voice was as soothing as always. "Or maybe it's the change in environment. By the way…You promised to tell me about that other world. Germany, right?"

Edward closed his eyes. She had asked about somewhere between the main course of dinner and dessert, and he had said he would tell her later, to get her off his back. Well now it was later, and he wasn't so sure he could get away with waving it off without a blow to the head from a steel wrench.

"Germany is the name of a country, sort of like Amestris, I guess," he started.

"It's in the middle of the continent called Europe and well, let's just say it's not the happiest place to be at this moment in time. There was this world war that happened, see, and the country lost big time. They had to sign this treaty that handed over most of the land they acquired to the winning country and they blamed the government for it. On the other hand there people who also blamed various groups of people for ruining the country. This group called Nazi's claimed that by getting rid of them they could make Germany great again. Basically anyone that didn't have blond hair or blue eyes, or was sick or had a disability, who had a different religion or lifestyle was considered a waste of space."

"That's terrible." Winry said softly.

"The group that came to invade Central two years ago had the same idea. They were trying to use our world to fuel their war with the government so they could create this perfect world called Shamballa. At first they believed that Amestris was Shamballa but then the leader realized it wasn't and decided she wanted to destroy it. After Al and I defeated her I decided to go return to the other side and make sure the gate was closed for good, Al followed me, I didn't even know he was on the ship until I got back."

"I always figured you had a good reason for going back."

"Maybe it wasn't good enough. The Thules had enough knowledge to open as many gates as they wanted, and even with seeing the damage the gate could cause it didn't stop them from trying."

Edward stared at the floor remembering way too much of what had happened when he found all this out too late.

Lydia's tear stained face, Mr. Weinberg's and Alejandro's black caskets, took over and it was all he could do to not punch a wall.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, though it didn't come out as convincing as he would have hoped.

"You're upset. I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. It's a good practice for tomorrow." He side glanced at her. "I have to explain where I've been all these years to the military after all."

The blonde mechanic looked up from the metal plate she was screwing by into place. "It's really stupid for them to keep you in custody because of something that happened over four years ago."

He sighed heavily. "Well I did run away after the siege on Liore, and I was the only person who knew to warn the soldier's about what Scar was doing, so obviously I'm suspect to being involved in helping him forge a stone. Not to mention the next moment I show up I manage to bring a group of invaders with me. I put myself in some real suspicious situations. I'm surprised there isn't a price on my head."

"That's not funny."

"It isn't funny it's just the way things are. I'm just grateful the President is going easy on me. As long as I cooperate and answer questions I go home free."

Of course Ed didn't believe that for a second. It would probably cost him a lot for his freedom. He'd probably have to pay it in extra service to the military. They'd probably want him to get his certification and become their dog again. However he didn't find it necessary to have Winry worry about it at the moment.

"But that's enough depressing topics for one night. I told you about Germany. Now I'm interested to hear what you've been up to, Win."

The question wasn't out of the ordinary, so he wondered why she suddenly blushed.

Winry had grabbed his wrist and had been jiggling it back and forth, but now her grip slackened and his hand slipped from her hold. "Ahhh?"

"What? Oh me? Nothing too interesting really. Just, you know, working on my automail mechanics, brushing up on my skills, trying to open my own shop. Rockbell Automail is now ranked one of the best in the country! Not much else, at all really!"

She laughed uneasily.

Edward, stared. He hadn't seen her get so flustered over a run of the mill question since she was sixteen years old. His best friend was still as weird as ever. "Okay…glad to here that…I guess."

He grinned. "You really haven't changed at all, Winry."

Winry let her head drop and sighed. "The wrist is messed up same with the elbow," she said in her "back to business" voice. "It's definitely going to need to be replaced."

She got up and stretched. "Give me a few days so I can get everything and then we'll talk price range."

"You look pretty tired," Ed said. "Maybe we should call it a night."

Winry yawned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That four hour ride took a lot out of me. It still can't figure out how you and Al could deal with riding all over the country on a train."

Ed got up to open the door for her.

"Al's been gone a while," she commented.

"Yeah he has a habit of disappearing at times. But it's only nine, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Well have a goodnight," Winry said.

He watched her turn to go almost reached out to grab her arm. He had one last chance to do something that had been nagging at him the whole night.

"And good luck with your debriefing. It's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah eleven in the morning in the General's office. Actually Winry…if you want to be there, that is I'd like you to be there, with me."

The words came out jumbled but he didn't care. He'd been trying to come up with the way to ask her to accompany him since he'd found out about it. She really did deserve to know why he had left, after all.

Winry swiveled around, obviously caught of guard. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and he found himself crazily wondering if he had somehow offended her.

"That is, if you want to…" he said suddenly feeling significantly less confident in his decision.

Even though Winry hadn't bashed his head in (yet) it didn't mean that he hadn't hurt her. He couldn't just fix everything by giving her explanations she deserved to hear two years ago.

She blinked. "You actually want me to be present at the debriefing? Why?"

"I'm going to have to explain everything tomorrow anyway. You of all people deserve an explanation for the last four years. That is, I owe you that much after leaving you in the dark all this time."

"I see. Okay then. I'll be there." Winry smiled. She stepped out into the hall, and Ed felt taking all traces of awkwardness leave after her. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Edward is acting a lot more mature than I remember him."

Perhaps that Germany place had done him some good.

The blonde mechanic shook her head as the elevator door shut. "At the very least he seems to have finally decided to not keep me in the dark about things." It was something she could definitely get used to.

"Still," she thought about how upset he had gotten when telling her about the other side, "Seeing him like that…I'm not so sure I want to know."

The elevator opened to the ground floor and Winry found herself in the same area she had found the brothers a little less than two hours ago. The lounge that she had found the brothers in stood right at the end of the hall. Curiously enough the light was still on despite the fact almost everyone had retired to the dorms. Slightly intrigued Winry changed course and headed for the lounge.

She was a little surprised to see Alphonse curled up on the couch with the book from earlier.

"That must be a real page turner. You haven't put it down since the end of dinner."

Al looked up from the blue hardcover, his expression a mix of surprise and confusion. Winry giggled. He looked so much like Ed.

"Sorry, I hope you don't feel like I've been trying to ignore you or anything."

"Not at all. So what you got there?" She said standing behind the couch and looking over his shoulder but not able to understand any of the words. Probably German.

"It's one of Brother's, actually."

"Oh so it's science or alchemy related."

"Actually it's a fictional story by a German author. It's about an ordinary man who wakes up as a giant vermin, and all he's worried about is getting to work."

"Oh?"

"His family worries about him when he doesn't open the door and his boss even comes to the house and they end up forcing him out and seeing him. They then freak out and keep him locked in the room. Since he was the one who provided for the family his parents and sisters have to get jobs on top of looking after him by feeding him garbage. Even though they shun him he's constantly thinking of ways to get back to normal and get his job back so he can afford to take his sister to the music hall since she loves the violin so much…That's all I'm up to so far."

"That sounds really sad."

"It does, but it's sort of giving him a lot of time to think, turning into a bug. He used to only care about working and providing and now his family is returning the favor. It's sort of ironic."

Winry stared at the book cover.

"Die Verwandlung." Whatever that meant. "Ed actually reads this type of book?"

"I'm not sure, but I found it in his suitcase and he said I could borrow it. Didn't comment one way or the other when I asked if it was a good read."

"I see."

"It sort of reflects the way life was in Germany though." Al said.

"What do you mean?"

"The society Ed and I saw was only interested in those people who could contribute to some great cause. They were always talking about advancing the way of life for the good of the German people. They shunned anything that was broken or different, and cast aside anything and anyone not considered useful to their society. Sort of like this man's family does to him when they see he can no longer provide for them."

The way he spoke almost conversationally about such a world almost hurt. This was the kind of world he and Edward had been trapped in for so long. She had been so mad at the both of them for leaving. She had thought they didn't care about their life in Amestris.

About her.

"Edward told me a few things about the other world. It sounds like a lot of terrible things happened there."

"It wasn't all bad," Al said, closing the book and looking up at her. "We met a lot of people who became friends and helped us out. If we hadn't met them, and if things hadn't turned out the way they did, we might've never been able to make it back." He smiled and Winry couldn't quelch the urge to hug him. So she did, catching him off guarding almost falling onto the couch herself.

"I can't believe you two are home again. It feels like a dream. I'm so happy."

"So are we, Winry. Trust me. I wanted nothing more than to find a way back these last few years. I'm sure Brother did too, I just don't think he believed it was possible."

They broke away.

"He's acting a lot nicer than usual," the blonde said. "Even his arguments are mild. I can only wonder what he went through for him to become like that."

"So I take it he asked you to be at the debriefing tomorrow."

"He did. I don't know what to think of it though."

"I think it's his way of making it up to you. Ed's always felt guilty for leaving without saying good bye to you. He had sent me to tell you thank you for the automail because you always made the best before he left on the Thule ship. Sorry you never got the message."

Winry felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest expand and creep into her smile "That dummy…"

She felt a few tears escape her eyes. She really had thought the tears were over with. "I should be heading out it's getting late."

"I could walk you if you want."

"Sure. Just don't tell Ed. I made a big deal about being an independent woman capable of walking by myself."

Al laughed. "I'm sure he'd feel safer knowing someone walked you home. His overprotective nature has doubled within over the last two years."

"I can only imagine. I suppose I'll have to get used to this new overly serious and protective Ed." Even saying it sounded weird.

"Well I wouldn't say he's changed that much. He's still a stubborn brat when he wants to be."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Winry smiled as they left the building.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Liore was hot. In the nineties, to be more precise The fact that it was in noon, the point were the sun was highest in the sky made it hotter. The fact that he would be stuck here in this building for the next hour surrounded by no fewer than fifteen other people made it unbearable.

Not to say that Roy Mustang didn't handle heat well. He was used to the climate the due to the desert surrounding the city. Summer in Central could get pretty hot also, and in his youth the humidity of Xing could rival even Liore's. He could handle the heat, what he couldn't handle was being stuck in a stuffy room full of people, a room with barely any windows, thus leading to an uncomfortable and fussy aura resonating about the enclosed space. This would lead to full on complaints about the weather that he couldn't do anything about. After all his alchemy would just raise the temperature.

Really, the heat was nothing against the uncooperative attitude that came with it. It was just one of the reasons he was not looking forward to the meeting that was scheduled to take place in the same room in about half an hour.

All the other reasons just pointed to the same inconvenient truth. "Things are about to get extremely annoying."

"You say that as if you've already anticipated how the Assembly is going to react."

Roy looked away from the sun and back into the room where Hawkeye had placed a stack of folders pertaining to the Elric brothers next to the pile of paperwork that had been accumulating over the last three days.

"Sciezka was able to get all of the documents you requested, including the letter Edward sent us regarding Scars plans for Liore, four years ago."

Roy smirked. "That's quite impressive; if it were up to me I'd definitely give her a raise."

"As for what you asked of me, I tracked down Stanley Green and was able to get the plans for Central Headquarters, it seems the elevator leading to the underground city was a later adjustment commissioned by Fuhrer Bradley himself. The Assembly seems to have no idea about the existence of either one."

"Good, then that will be something we won't have to touch on. I'm sure Fullmetal will keep it to himself, he'll want to stay as far away from revealing how to create a stone as possible."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them in the dark? It wouldn't make much sense to use Ed's letter as evidence in that case."

Roy walked over to the folder and took out the letter. "It makes sense. Ed warned the military to stay out of Liore, claiming Scar was planning to make a stone. He was acting as our informant and therefore it makes sense that he was in Liore in the first place. He knew the chaos that creating a stone could cause, but it didn't mention what the stone was made of, that was something that was relayed to us by Ed beforehand."

He looked up at Riza. "If it was mentioned that he had known how it was made, the question of how he knew that and why he was researching it would be brought up. And there would be a bigger problem than the one we're dealing with now."

You don't trust the new Assembly."

Ah so she knew this wasn't just about clearing some old records.

"Not a bit."

"And you're worried they'd use human transmutation to further their reason for a scapegoat."

"It's more of knowledge of fact than worry. The brothers are considered celebrities and what better way to pin the blame elsewhere than to convict two famous alchemists of the highest crime in alchemy and use it to furthermore link them to Scar and the Philosopher's Stone."

That would be all the scapegoat they'd need to turn attention away from Liore, Drachma, and even Ishval way back when. The brother's return was already a seen by the higher up's as a gift ready to be exploited.

Roy just wasn't going to let them unwrap it.

"I just hope Edward and Alphonse can take the pressure. It seems General Hakuro invited company."

She was as concerned as she was. While Riza was good at showing that nothing bothered her, when it came to the brother's, the worried mother aspect of her personality would peek through.

" I'm sure Fullmetal is looking forward to it. He'd never miss an opportunity to make fools of the most important people in Central. In fact now that he thought of it, it would be an interesting display. "Hmm, it wasn't so troublesome I'd also anticipate it. Heck I'd hand out fliers and invite everyone to the show."

She still had that same seriousness that always punctuated her words. Two years and still the same stoic expression.

He had been venturing for a smile from her with his little joke. Who was he kidding? That had the same potential of happening as Edward Elric admitting he was wrong.

"Just a bit cynical humor, Lieutenant."

Riza sighed. "This is not the time to be taking things lightly, sir"

Roy closed the folder and tried not to acknowledge the ever growing pile of paper that would soon consume his desk.

"Taking things lightly, huh? Trust me, Hawkeye. That is something which I have no intention of doing."

* * *

**A/N: 1-I decided to leave the big important scene I had planned for this chapter, for the next one and focus on the feelings of all our beloved characters. So basically is a transitional chapter setting the stage for many exciting developments. Remember this is just the 1****st**** installment of this series, there is definitely more to come after this is ended. **

**2- Die Vanderlung is the German name for the book The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka. Which inspired a film of the same name directed by Fritz Laing. As Al pretty much summed it up: it's a good read.**

**3-Chapter 18 will be up on Monday. Chapter 19 will follow about three days later and then the last chapter will be 20 followed by a prelude if things work out the way I want them to. I predict this story will be finished by the end of the month.**

**See you all next week.**

**K.S.**


	18. Dancing Circles

**A/N: Here's 18. To make up for the time it took to post. It's a looong chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: 1 times the probability of me owning Fullmetal Alchemist =0%**

Chapter Eighteen**  
**

Kain Fuery walked into the break room at exactly seven forty-five in the morning. He was not surprised to see that half of the usual crew was already there; sipping coffee and looking like they hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning," he greeted, as he wobbled over to the pitcher of freshly made coffee.

"Morning," came the not so enthusiastic chorus.

He surveyed the table and found two seats vacant. "That's strange. I figured General Mustang and First Lieutenant would be here."

"I haven't seen them since I left the office last night. But I bet you they never left." Havoc said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What time did you leave the office?"

"Three thirty." Most of the group chorused. Denny Bloche flopped over onto the table in response. Kain suddenly felt inexplicably guilty over his seven hour rest.

"Mustang assigned each of us to help out with the case. Meaning handling all the paperwork," Falman sighed.

Havoc turned a page in his newspaper. "Looks like there's been a change of plans."

"Change of plans?"

"Yeah, the telegram came in last night. It seems that some of the Assembly representatives want to be present when Ed gives his debriefing so they're doing it in the Meeting Hall now."

He almost spit out the sip of bitter coffee. "What?"

"It surprised us too, seems like the governments keen on making this a really big deal. I wouldn't be surprised if the press was already informed, though there hasn't been any mention yet." He waved the paper and set it aside.

"It's way too hot for so many people to convene in one room," Denny said, looking more dead than alive.

"How many people are we talking?"

"Well they're leaving Alphonse out of it at the General's request," Falman said.

"Last time they tried to get anything out of him, he couldn't remember. But I think they're going to ask him to verify what happened during the Thule Invasion. Freiderman and Thompkins and Reigal from the Assembly, Keller and Jock from the Investigations department. General Haruko and his men, The General, and the Liutenant and of course the President."

"And Miss Rockbell," Breda added. "Edward requested that she be present."

The communications expert counted all these on his fingers "That's over ten officers at one interrogation. Is that even legal?"

"The Assembly says it is, though Mustang wasn't too happy about it." Denny's voice floated up from the table.

"Who could blame him? The Assembly's been breathing down his neck ever since the fall of Bradley." Ross said taking a sip of tea and giving Denny's flopped over form a weird look. "And now they're probably going to use the Elrics against him."

"Well just Fullmetal," Breda corrected. "It seems like they're leaving Alphonse out of it, otherwise I'm sure Ed wouldn't be as cooperative as he is."

"Gee, I hope Ed can get through it all right. Does he know?"

"Mustang warned him something like this could happen. I'm sure he'll be fine," Havoc said.

"It really isn't fair," Maria sighed. "Those boys have been through enough as it is."

"Don't worry," Denny sat up like a zombie raised from the dead, than he had minutes before. "I'm sure the General will take care of it. And Ed's a smart kid he wouldn't say anything to jeopardize…"

He trailed off when he noticed the disbelieving looks on him.

"Who am kidding? He'll probably freak out when he finds out what's happening."

"I'll bet you 50 senz he ends up threatening at the Assembly members and they have to call security on him," Havoc sighed.

"I bet you he punches Keller in the nose and they have to call security," Breda said.

Falman set his coffee cup down. "My bet's there is no meeting at all because they have to call security before it starts."

"You all should have a little more faith," Maria Ross cut in.

"Edward's grown in the past four years and he knows what is at stake. I'm not betting anything but I'm sure he'll get through it."

Kain brought his eyes down to the table. "She's right, you know. I for one hope everything turns out okay for Ed and Al. They deserve it don't they?"

The table murmured in agreement.

Havoc nodded and took a sip. "Let's just hope Mr. Volatile Alchemist doesn't screw it up before it starts."

Kain sighed and went back to his coffee. It would all be fine. He wasn't going to let himself believe any different.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"So you are the famous alchemist of the people?"

Edward leaned back in the chair trying not to glare at the suit in front of him. There were about seven more suits sitting at a rectangular table near the window.

He had tried to be understanding when he had found out about the change of plans. Now he found himself a few doors down in the Great Meeting Hall; which was a lot smaller than its name, full to the brim with people who only cared about how many stars they could get on their uniforms. This, combined with the temperature of the room did very little to improve his mood.

He grinned at the man. "That's what they call me." Considering this was to be his first interview back in this world Mustang and other officers above him had ordered him play nice with these jerks.

Al was in the room across the hall in his own interrogation and if he tilted his head just right he thought he could see his brother's silhouette through the glass on the door.

Winry, was sitting in the corner of the room, accompanied by First Lieutenant Hawkeye and the President. Mustang was standing in front of the door his arms with his crossed and a stern look on his face. Ed could tell he was as pissed off with the change of plans as he was.

"So could you tell us then, for what reason the Fullmetal Alchemist would suddenly appear in Liore after two years of being MIA?" The interrogator was staring directly at him, as if trying to unnerve him.

"You are aware, are you not, that the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, is wanted the intention of making a philosopher's stone. That there is suspicion that he succeeded using the lives of over three thousand soldiers in Liore? And that he is suspected of using that stone to help aid the North in a war against this nation?"

Ed almost laughed at this. Figures they'd try to cover their asses. "No I wasn't. Thanks for the update."

Assembly member Gary Henkle didn't falter. "Well I'm sure you are aware that records show that the last time you served in the military was 1916, and the last place you were seen was Liore where three thousand soldiers disappeared. No explanation was offered of course, and furthermore you went against the military instead of coming quietly. Desertion in any form is considered a crime against the state."

He looked down at his flesh hand, noticing that he hadn't gotten rid of all the sand that had accumulated under his fingernails.

He hated sand. "That I'm aware of."

"And so…what is your answer?"

"I was trying to stop Scar from creating a stone, and happened to almost get myself killed in the process. I sent a note to my superior officer with a warning to stay out of Liore and the military ignored it. It turns Lieutenant Frank Archer sent chimeras into the town and was planning a full assault on Liore just likes they did in Ishval. If you don't believe me ask any Liorean. When I figured this out I decided I couldn't trust anyone in the military. So I headed the only place I knew was safe. I went home. If that is considered desertion, then yeah, I deserted."

"Home, you say? Then what of the records stating you went up North? You're superior officer himself told the assembly that."

"General Roy Mustang would you like to verify that?" An older man who seemed to be higher ranked than the Henkle guy spoke from his position behind the rectangular table."

Mustang nodded. "I find it necessary to say that at the--"

"He wouldn't know anything about it," Ed cut him off ignoring the surprised and angry look the bastard gave him. "I made sure that the General and all other military officers thought we were headed North when in reality we just went back to Rezembul. I didn't want to get anyone I knew involved, and as I said I didn't exactly trust the military."

Mustang didn't argue further, probably afraid of the discrepancy it would cause. Good.

"It says in your file that you had been in Liore before that. You unseated a false prophet, is that right?"

"Yes."

Considering the chaos that resulted, the country would be considered a warzone. You wouldn't have been able to return unless you had special orders. Were these orders issued to you, and by whom?

"I sort of did. I asked Lieutenant Frank Archer to let me go and try to convince the people to stand down. Considering he responded to Bradley, you could say I had permission from the Fuhrer himself.

And the stone that Scar created?"

"I fail to see what this has to do with my desertion."

"I hardly begin to believe that someone who finally got there hands on the stone would just let it slip away. You were searching for the stone to get back your lost limbs. I say you took it for yourself and fled the scene."

"It did start out that way. But then I learned that the cost of acquiring such a thing had a price I couldn't pay, even with a stone. Besides I have the best automail in the world, so there's no need to be chasing a dream any longer."

"Do not skirt around the question, boy. You claim you didn't go after it, so what exactly happened to the stone made in Liore?"

"It's gone and hopefully no one ever gets the idea to make one again."

"Gone where?"

"It was used up when I was sent to the other side, I think, as I price to pay for passage."

"That is the claim your superior officer gave for your disappearance. And if that's the case then how did you return? Unless you had a stone in your possession, the whole time."

Ed smiled. "It turns out the gate has a mind of its own. It opens when it wants to, and closes when it wants to. It takes whatever it wants, even human lives. I don't know exactly how we got back but I'm just happy we got back alive."

"You expect this assembly to believe that a young talented alchemist who spent most of his career researching the stone wouldn't take it when he had the chance? And that the reason you were missing for four years was not because of your alliance with Drachma but because you were in another _world_?" He turned the to the audience of higher ups. "What rubbish is this?"

"What does it matter, you'll believe what you want right? But I will say this; four years ago this country was being run by Homunculi, laboratory five was using prisoners to create alchemic amplifiers and the Easter rebellion was an excuse to create a stone. The military may not have known everything, but they were playing into the hands of a regimen corrupted by those monsters, by blaming everyone else for the country's problems, when the real enemy was sitting in the Fuhrer's seat."

The room stood in silence.

"I was sixteen years old when I figured this out and decided to leave the military behind. In my mind it seemed like the right thing to do. Whether you believe it or not, I've said all I'm going to say on the subject and I'm not changing my answer."

"How dare you insinuate that…"

"Insinuate what? Are you talking about military conducted chimera research in lab 5. That Shou Tucker himself was helping Archer make amplifiers. That the person who apparently shot a little boy and started the rebellion was dead years before the war even started? The soldier's who were experimented on because they knew what was really going on? Whether or not they liked they liked what was going on, the fact remains that the military wasn't entirely out of the loop."

"The fact remains that you broke the law…"

"I did. And because of that I have decided to serve whatever sentence I'm given and resign from military service. I'm done being a dog of military. I was done four years ago."

The audible murmur that took over sounded like almost like the buzz from an angry beehive.

Ed looked to the doorway to see Mustang fixing him with an unreadable stare. He figured the Bastard was planning to admit that he had known where the brothers were hiding all along, but two didn't need to fall for these losers to have their scapegoat.

"You spoke of the Gate" he said. "Supposing there was another world, would you care to explain how you got there?"

Feeling like there was nothing to else to lose, he went ahead and told them about Dante's underground city and the fact that she had been guiding the homunculi all along. He did of course leave out the part about Alphonse being a Philosopher's stone and ended the story with Envy killing him. If he let these jokers think they would have to die to get across the gate then they wouldn't get any ideas. It was mostly true, anyway.

Henkle said, sounding less confident than when he started.

He glanced at his mechanic. She was sitting with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Ever since this dumb debriefing had started he had noticed she had been deliberately avoiding his gaze.

The murmur calmed down and Henkle turned to him looking very uneasy.

"Well then," he said sounding as if he had just been told Winter Solstice had been canceled, "I guess the only thing left to address…is that other world."

For the first time that morning Ed was able to catch Winry's gaze and he held onto it firmly. "It was a world just like this one…" he started but suddenly stopped when a flash of images took over his mind.

_Everything I've known…has crumbled._

_Take me with you, Ed. Please!_

_You say this isn't your world, well it is mine and I want to leave proof that I lived in it!_

_Give Al my regards._

The images disappeared as soon as they came but that didn't help dispel the headache that came with them. He felt like he would suffocate in the heat, under the white lights of the room.

He brought his eyes to the floor.

The carpet was too red; as if someone had thrown bucketfuls onto it and it had absorbed into the threads. The blood spread over everything, and he moved his foot so it wouldn't cover his shoes.

_What the hell?_

. Damn it. He had promised to let her in on everything. Of all the times to relive traumatic events.

The murmur in the room sounded like the buzzing of a million bugs and it only worsened the pain in his skull.

He shut his eyes tight. It was worse than the slight headache the night before, when he had been telling Winry about Germany

"Edward?"

"Mr. Elric? Are you alright?"

"Ed!"

"I'm fine!" The buzz died down. He blinked as everything came back into focus.

"There's not much to tell. It wasn't much different from here."

"I suppose then that we are finished."

The sound of shuffling chairs and papers and footsteps sounded so distant, he was sure someone was talking to him and felt the hand on his shoulder but he couldn't tell whether it was Hawkeye or Winry or even the bastard.

"I you lie down would maybe?" the person asked.

Something like that. He wasn't paying to much attention; he was more focused on shutting off his mind from all the things he didn't want to remember.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I don't get it, Al."

The soft voice drew Al's attention from the window where he had been watching a group of dancers make circles around the town square, their red and gold skirts swaying like flowers caught in the wind. He noticed Winry wasn't looking at him, rather staring straight ahead at the wall, and he wondered if she had spoken at all.

"Last night we were arguing, but he was a lot friendlier than he has been all morning. Last night he was being open and honest and today every time I try to get near him he excuses himself and leaves the room, or just pretends like I'm not even there."

"He's been acting strange ever since we got here," Al pointed out. "I think he feels out of place."

"That's ridiculous. This is his home."

"We never imagined we would make it back, Winry."

Al watched the blonde, put a hand to her face, and sighed. Ed really had picked a bad time to be antisocial.

He decided to get to the source. "How did the debriefing go?"

Luckily enough Al had been able to plead the amnesia card, so his interrogation had only lasted a few minutes, while his brother had endured a whole half hour. Al didn't honestly think that Ed could feel comfortable speaking freely about such things as the Stone and Scar and even more so, the other world. Much less in a room full of government officials.

"Alright, I guess. It doesn't seem like they have much to blame him for. Though, he got really pale and almost freaked out when they asked him to talk about the other world."

"Yeah, I figured that might happen." Ed couldn't just ignore the trauma the other world had caused him, especially now that he was forced to reply it every time he talked about it.

Suddenly a thought came to him. "He didn't want to keep you in the dark about the last four years, which is why he told you to come today. He probably feels guilty he couldn't give the whole story."

"That dummy, I'm just glad he's safe. Doesn't he know that?"

"Maybe you should go remind him."

"He's just going to ignore me again."

"Actually I saw him get dragged into General Mustang's office earlier, I'm sure he'd be happy for any excuse to get away."

Winry looked like she was pondering his words. "Well I guess you have a point."

She walked over to him, looking slightly happier. "If he tries to ignore me again, I might just have to smack him with my wrench."

Al sweat dropped. "I think it's better if you try to settle things without the violence."

Winry giggled. "Well, I'll try my best. See you later, Al."

Al grinned and waved back as he watched her go. Then he turned back to the window watching the dancers spinning circles of red and gold.

**OoOoOoOo**

The superior officer stared down at the alchemist seated on the couch in front of his desk. If it wasn't for the "no fires in the office" rule, he would have wiped that smug look off his face.

"Nice going, Fullmetal. At this rate you'll retire from military service when you're about sixty five. The government can't afford to let you go now."

This didn't seem to faze the young man. "Not surprising, I already admitted I know too much, they need to tighten the leash."

Mustang folded his hands in front of his face, which was difficult to do with all the papers in front of him. He should probably get those taken care of. "Why did you do it Ed?"

Ed sighed tilting his head back on the couch. "I wanted them to know who they were dealing with."

"That's all?"

"I also didn't want you to do something stupid like admitting you knew about my desertion. I didn't want you to blow your chance of being head honcho and then blaming me."

"That's not what I meant. They already know I killed the Fuhrer. Thankfully president Grumman has forgiven that. So reputation is the least of my worries."

He unfolding his hands and pushed the annoying pile to the edge of the desk.

"I'll have to admit, that was quite a stunt you pulled. Then again you did ride into town on a wave of sand, so I suppose it is to be expected."

"Right, well no one warned me against the anti-alchemic force field. As for the other thing, I didn't really have a choice, either way they would look for a scapegoat, right? I knew that if I told them I wanted to resign they'd drop all charges just to keep me in their camp."

Mustang didn't have a response for that. It was mostly correct.

Ed stretched and yawned. "Well I'm glad that's over."

"Hardly, even if the President is on your side don't expect to get off scotch free. The government is going to try to find a way to smooth over your sudden disappearing and reappearing act. I wouldn't be surprised if you have the recruiting committee knocking at your door before the week is over."

"Which is why you called me here. You want me to continue under your command. As if I'd subject myself to that."

"Well as obnoxious as you are, you're still are a pretty good alchemist and that makes you very a valuable asset."

He looked up from the table, realizing he had no other choice but to get under the metal head's skin. "Besides. I'm pretty sure you me owe one."

"You should be grateful you're not in jail."

Ed groaned, closing his eyes. "I should be grateful I'm even here to begin with."

"Was it really that terrible? On the other side."

There were a few moments of silence before the younger man spoke. "It's strange. I thought for the longest time that I was dead. And that maybe I had been sent to hell, where everyone had familiar faces. I didn't realize how cruel that thought really was until it was too late. I ended up hurting a lot of the people that cared for me."

"Hmm, a romantic issue?"

"Not quite." Of course this was Ed he was talking to.

I was stuck living with my old man for a while, turns out Dante sent him through the gate, can you imagine that? It wasn't even half a year before he up and left again. And the next time I saw him…" he trailed off.

" I had a friend named Alfons. He looked exactly like Al and I was always telling him about Amestris, and he never believed me. He probably thought I was nuts. Even so, I was always talking about how I wanted to go home, as if he didn't matter at all. In the end he helped me get home, and was killed also."

"I'm sorry."

"Then there was Noah, she was that world's version of an Ishvallan. She could read a person's heart with a touch, as a result she had some bad people after her. I convinced her to live with me and Alfons, since she had no where else to go. I guess you can say she's the only person I let get close to me, at least she didn't think I was nuts. But the same people that were after her bribed her into reading my mind, and use my knowledge to open the gate. In the end I ended up just leaving her behind, like I'd done to everyone else."

He opened his eyes and stared at Roy, as if he suddenly remembered who he was talking to. "Why am I talking about this to you out of all people?"

Roy shrugged. "Beats me, but it sounds like this is the kind of thing you should about with your friend, Miss Rockbell."

Ed's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you…? Anyway I did tell her some things, but I don't--"

The sound of a choked sob and running footsteps was clearly heard.

Ed got up and opened the door.

The hallway was empty. "That's weird."

"Um maybe I should come back later?"

Roy looked past Ed to see Sciezka laden with a pile of folders.

"No come on in. Edward step aside."

Edward obliged. Coming to his senses he also took half of the pile of folders and paperwork for her. "Thanks Edward."

"Have you seen Winry at all?"

"No not really but then again this pile of paperwork was obstructing my vision."

"Uhh…no, I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

Sciezka walked in and started placing folders into a tall file cabinet near the doorway. He handed her the rest and she placed them neatly in their places.

"Well everything's in there. I'm going to head back to the office now, my boss says the paperwork has been piling up without me."

"Wait a minute Sciezka, you don't work for the bastard now?"

Roy didn't have to open his mouth, Sciezka corrected Ed for him. "It's General Mustang, Edward, and actually I still work for the investigations department. I was just helping Mustang's team with this particular case, because it pertained to you and Al."

Ed smiled. That's a real relief to hear. I don't think I'd trust the General working on my case alone." his eyes shifted to Roy.

"Hey, your case involved the most paperwork. I could have rejected it," Mustang reminded him. "You'd be nailing hay."

"All the archives are back in their original places," Sciezka continued unfazed. "As well as the paperwork added today. The only person with access other than me, is you or the President."

"Thank you Sergeant, wonderful work as always."

She bowed and then looked at Ed when she straightened. "When are you and Al going home?"

"It seems like the trains are still delayed but hopefully we'll be out of here by noon. I takes like five hours or so to get home now, or so I'm told." That and he had to find Winry.

"Yes, the new railroad that connects Liore to Rezembul is really amazing. It's a lot more convenient now that it's isn't necessary have to transfer at New Optain. Well I'm heading out now. Have a good trip Ed! I'll be visiting Rezembul next week, so I'll hope to see you then."

"Kay, Take care of yourself, Sciezka."

The door closed.

"If she was my secretary I'd definitely promote her." Roy said. "Too bad Geller in Investigations doesn't want to give her up."

"Heh, so she can do all the paper work for you?"

"Still eloquent as ever. Shouldn't you be going after your mechanic?"

"You heard it too?" he hung his head. "I don't know, she's probably mad at me about this morning."

"Well she had good reason. You're usually a great liar, and you decide to tell the truth to the people who can make you disappear if they wanted to."

"Lying wouldn't solve anything; they wanted a scapegoat one way or another. They would have even dragged your team into it, I had to clear things up. I don't care what they do to me."

"That's very noble of you, again I'm not the person who needs to know that."

Roy turned his attention to the papers on his next, taking one from the top and surveying it. Another request to fix the lock in the lounge. This wasn't even his department.

"Well I'm sure I don't need to tell you, that there is nothing left to do here as of right now you are awaiting the higher courts decision, so you're temporarily out of a job. I suggest you relax and enjoy the summer at home. Now get the hell out of my sight."

He folded the paper into a triangle and flung it at Edward. It didn't make it past the couch and crashed rather floppily unto the rug.

The younger man rolled his eyes. "I was waiting for you to say that. Well, take care. Careful that tower of paperwork doesn't fall on you. It would be a lame reason to be hospitalized."

He waved his trademark wave as he left, letting the door slam behind him.

Roy's gaze shifted back to the pile. "Back to the old grind."

He took the next paper and set to work, folding it carefully. He still needed to work out after all, the correlation between the rank of the official who sent the inquiries and the distance they traveled.

**OoOoOoOo**

As soon as Ed had left the room he bumped into someone.

"Oh, Rose. Sorry I didn't see you there," he said, a little disappointed when blue eyes didn't stare back at him. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed she had her arms around a box that was probably a gift or something.

"Well thanks to the General and his comrades this Summer Festival was a success. I wanted to come and thank him on behalf of the Restoration committee.

"I see. Heh, I wanted to apologize for our bad timing, we didn't exactly mean to crash the party."

Rose smiled. "Don't be ridiculous it was the highlight of the festival! So…I guess this means you're going home now."

"Well yeah that is until the Assembly decides to rope me back into service."

She gave no response, if anything, she looked away from him.

"It's not like I thought I could just come waltzing back, and they'd leave me alone, "The military still needs a scapegoat for what happened two years ago."

He shook his head. "Whatever, I'll just enjoy my free time, until they figure out this whole mess. Been a while since I've been on a vacation," He grinned.

"So you and Al finally made it home. Miracles do happen."

"Huh? Don't be silly Rose; it was more of a fluke resulting from a long chain of events that we're even here."

"Heh, well you're still as cynical as ever. Well, I beg to differ Ed, You did grow taller, I'd call that a miracle."

He glared at her, but sobered up when she started giggling. "Well whatever it was, I'm just glad it happened."

"It's good I ran into you, I wanted to wish you and Al a safe trip before you left."

"Well before we leave I have to find Winry, you haven't seen her have you?"

"Actually I talked to her a few minutes ago. She said she was headed to the Investigations department to say good bye to Sciezka,"

"Thanks, uh which floor is that?"

"Second I think, on the right hand side"

"Thanks," he turned and waved. "See you later."

"Have a safe trip."

It turns out the Edward didn't have to go to the Investigations department to find Winry. In fact he didn't have to climb the stairs to the second floor because the moment he turned the corner he found her talking to someone.

"The train to Rezembul leaves in a half hour. I think Ed's with the General, but I could go get him," Fuery was saying.

"No it's fine, I can wait."

"Don't worry Miss Rockbell, I'm sure the General won't let anything happen to him. Though no one bet that he would stick his neck out like that."

"Well, Ed is always willing to protect others even if it means giving up what he wants so it's not surprising. But that's not what worries me--"

Ed grinned and waved when Fuery locked eyes with him. "Uhh...So I just remembered I have to give something to Lieutenant Hawkeye," the communications expert laughed nervously.

Winry cocked her head to the side, apparently confused. Then she turned and her surprise melted into a cold look that Edward couldn't decipher, it lasted for a second because she brought her eyes to the floor.

"Well I really should go give this to her! Have a nice trip home, Miss Rockbell! Mr. Elric!" Kain raced down the hall as if the sudden tension was going to eat him.

Funny, Ed felt the same way.

"So I think, we should talk about some things," he started, not knowing how to start.

Winry didn't bring her eyes up. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea,"

He felt the composed blank look he was going for fall as confusion took over. "What?"

"I'm sorry Ed. I appreciate the effort. But it was really selfish of me to even ask you to tell me anything. I didn't think about how you felt."

"How I? Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Gosh, Edward. I mean I don't need to be filled in, okay. The fact you and Al are back is good enough. I don't want you to have to recall things that hurt you, so--" She turned so fast he almost flinched. "Let's just go home, okay!"

She lost her composure immediately and her voice fell to almost a whisper with the next words. "Forget it all and go home."

The fire in her eyes sprung to life once again. "And when we get home, We'll talk about only positive things, how about it?"

"Okay…" He decided not to press the issue, he knew better than to egg on a volatile wrench wielding female.

He sighed, a little amused at how a twenty year old woman could still resemble the eight year old girl, she once was. "Sure let's do that."

He placed his left hand on the crown of her head and messed up her hair, knowing that if she was in any other mood she'd probably take a swipe at him.

Still holding her head, he led her down the hall. "Geez, you really are a hopeless case."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Well I just don't see why you have to get so defensive about it!"

"Because it's not any of your business!"

"Of course it's my business, I'm the best friend!"

Al watched the fight, not so sure if he should get involved. The first thing Winry had done when they got on the train was talk about how many girls that they used to go to school with, had developed a crush on Edward.

"_Perfect opportunity for you to get a girlfriend."_ The words that sparked a war.

"I just don't see why it has to be the first thing you bring up. What, are you trying to marry me off before we even get to Rezembul?"

"Of course not, but since you used to have such a crush on that girl, and she asked about you while you were away. I figured you want to know."

"I didn't have a crush on her."

"Oh please Brother," Al cut in. "Amanda Moss? All the boys had a crush on her. I remember how you would run away every time she went nea--"

Al was silenced by a gloved hand clamping over his mouth.

"Correction all the boys, except for me. Besides how is this relevant? That was like, what? eleven years ago."

Al moved his brother's arm out of the way. "Actually long before that. You wanted to marry her too."

Winry, smiled. "Oh yeah dared you to ask her. And you never did."

Well if Al recalled right she had pushed him over to the girl, and said. "Go ask her what you asked me!" Even at five years old, she was the one in charge.

"Of course I didn't." Al grinned when Ed turned his glare to him. "What's that look for, Al?"

"You never know, Brother she might say yes," Al said.

"Especially now that you're not the size of--"

Winry stopped talking when Ed fixed her with his most dangerous glare.

"Change of topic, right now."

Al tried not to laugh as Winry tried to keep a composed look. "Okay, well, they're trying to build a bigger town hall since the old one lost his roof last winter. Mrs. Jones is still bragging about winning the sheep grooming contest every year. Oh and farmer Grey finally built that…"

His efforts were for not when he locked eyes with the mechanic and her face cracked, "…windmill."

Ed didn't participate in the laughter than ensued, but he did raise an eyebrow. "The hell?"

"I'm sorry Ed, torturing you is so much more interesting."

"She's right Brother."

"No, the windmill is interesting. Let's hear about that."

This only made Winry erupt into another fit of giggles and pretty soon even the stoic older Elric couldn't keep a straight face.

"It's really great to laugh together after all this time" Al beamed at the red faces across from him.

"Yeah, funny how one can come to appreciate the simple stuff."

"To think if we hadn't gone through the gate when we did we wouldn't be having this conversation. We'd probably be halfway to Morroco."

"Yeah and if Noah hadn't talked some sense into me I doubt we would have left Berlin." Ed added; though it seemed as if he was talking more to himself.

Winry was looking down at her lap. "That stupid gate. If you go near it again I'll beat you both senseless."

She really had suffered this whole time, Al knew it, and he knew his brother knew it as well.

"Don't worry Winry, the gate was completely sealed when we passed through it. As long as no one performs human transmutation it won't open again. Right Brother?"

Edward eyes narrowed for a second but he looked up and gave Al a sad smile.

"Right."

Alphonse settled back in his seat thinking. He had meant it to be reassuring but one look at his brother's face confirmed that they were both thinking the same thing; they couldn't stop every alchemist from sinning. The taboo was as old as time itself. There were still many opportunities for the gate to open.

Winry looked up at him and tried to smile. "Well you two are home now. So I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Exactly. Anyway we agreed to only talk about good things, right?" Ed added.

"Wait, Noah is that the girl who lived with you and the other Al?"

Al sweat dropped. "Umm..."

Ed turned with a baffled look on his face. "Yeah, she needed a place to stay, so I offered her one. I thought you didn't want to talk about the other world."

"So if she hadn't talked you into opening the gate again you wouldn't have?"

"What?"

Al felt the tension rise, and tried to warn his brother of the impending danger. "Winry! What brother means is it's not like that! Tell her brother. Tell her it's not like that."

"Not like what?"

The older Elric dodged a wrench swipe. "What the heck? Winry?! Have you gone psycho?"

Al dropped his head in defeat. Despite his act of maturity his dear brother was still indeed clueless.

"Brother, I think…" Al started. He turned to see Winry still holding the wrench tightly in her hand and suddenly panicked.

"So the only reason you wanted to come home is because that girl told you to? You didn't want to come home before then?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Ed was clearly confused.

"So you didn't want to come home." Her eyes almost glinted with building fury.

"No! I mean it's a lot more complicated than that. Opening the gate requires a sacrifice to initiate the reaction and a catalyst to keep it going and…will you put that thing down!"

"Not until you tell me why you needed convincing in the first place!"

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at our stop of Rezembul."

"We're here!" Al exclaimed in relief. The ride had been too long. Now maybe these two would calm down. "We're here so…no more arguing. Okay?"

Winry looked at Ed. Ed looked at Winry. The two crossed their arms and looked away from each other. "Fine."

Al shook his head but then forget the issue once they left the station, lost in the bright colors that stretched in either direction.

The town was just like they remembered it. Green fields. Blue Mountains. Pinako Rockbell had been waiting for them as always smoking her pipe and surveying from the porch.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two have had some trip, she held a newspaper behind her back which she threw at the eldest Elric. "Always a dramatic entrance huh?"

Edward caught it and smiled at the headline. Al walked over to his brother and read over his shoulder.

_Alchemist of the People Returns! A Heroic Rescue!_

Edward laughed. "Seems like the press had a field day,"

Pinako walked over to Al and then Edward, looking up at them as if they were soldiers who had just returned from war. "Well it seems fitting for you two, welcome home."

"It's great to be back." Al smiled and he was happy to see Ed was grinning as well it had been so long since he had set foot here after all.

"My, Ed you certainly have shot up. Didn't think I'd see the day."

Ed growled. "What you expected me to be a midget forever, bean lady!"

Al laughed. Same old Ed.

"Gotten handsome too, must have to beat the ladies off with a stick."

This statement seemed to calm his brother down. It definitely made him blush. "If you say so."

Den came running from behind the house and Al noticed for the first time Ed wasn't knocked down when the dog pounced on him. Edward bent down and rubbed her ears. "Hey Den. You're as energetic as ever."

"Winry, would you please show our honored guests to their rooms?" Pinako addressed the mechanic who nodded. "You boys better rest up. You've had a long journey," she told the brothers, "and save room for dinner I'm cooking up some of Rockbell's special stew."

"Sounds great," said Ed as he followed Winry into the house.

"And don't think you're getting off that easy, you're in for one of the biggest lectures of your life after dinner." Pinako said.

Ed hung his head and groaned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well," said Winry once they were upstairs, "despite the fact that Rose occasionally stays over, you and Al can share this room."

She opened the door to reveal a decent sized bedroom which was void of any furniture except for two beds and dresser. "Problem is it doesn't have a closet."

"Wait a minute, Rose stays over here? Since when?"

Al had forgotten to mention that little detail in their years together and now he grinned sheepishly at his brother. As far as he had figured out, the subject of Rose still made Ed blush at points. Though he didn't think anything would ever happen between them something told him that at Ed wasn't completely honest when it came to her.

"Since she brought Al home," Winry answered, distracted, by a jammed dresser drawer.

Edward walked into the room, eyes closed half talking to himself and half talking to Al, "You'd think my brother would tell me these things…"

Winry pushed the drawer back into place and sighed. "Some things definitely need fixing, but it will do for now. Well now you two get settled. I need to get back to work, so feel free to do whatever until dinner."

"Okay. See you later Winry."

The door shut and with it came the silence. Edward dragged his suitcase to the edge of the room and surveyed the bed, probably contemplating whether he should take a nap or not.

"Brother, you seem happy to be home, I don't think I've seen you smile like this in a long time."

Ed looked over at him with his normal flat expression. "Oh Yeah?" He gave the bed another look as if deciding whether it was safe to sleep in.

It was as if he thought falling asleep here would result in waking up to realize that all this had been a dream. Al understood how his brother felt. He still couldn't believe it himself.

They were home.

"The bed won't bite, Brother," he teased.

"Heh." Edward sat on the bed and threw off his shoes. " Though I wouldn't be surprised if it did, after all we've been through." He lay down and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Sure feels weird to be back."

"It does," Al agreed.

"That bastard wants me to join up again."

Al sat down on his own bed. "Take the opportunity. From what I hear they're going to recruit you again, anyway."

"The Homunculi are all defeated. And the Stone is forgotten. I don't see why I should go back to that place." Al figured he was referring to Central.

"Well it's better than random selection stationing you in Briggs or something. And I know you don't like the idea of returning but people are saying the government's changed. It's similar to the government of Great Britain and has improved the conditions for the military and alchemists alike."

"Good for them." Ed sighed and closed his eyes. Al figured the conversation was over for now, and he too decided to lay down.

His brother was stubborn but a good person. Despite what he said he was sure Ed would want to go back helping the people who counted on him all those years past.

And if that didn't do it, he was sure Ed would take a mission or two just to have something to do.

His eyes fell closed at the sound of his sibling's breathing.

"Winry's gonna kill me."

Al perked up at this. Did Ed finally understand the feelings of his childhood friend? He had to admit he had always imagined those two getting together after they regained their bodies.

"I think she'd understand."

"That girl, she worried so much, while we were away…" Ed's voice was distant. "It just wouldn't be fair to put her through that again."

Al smiled. "You really do care about her, don't you Brother?"

"Maybe more than I deserve to," his voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

Al couldn't believe it was his brother talking so he cast his eyes to the side to make sure.

Sure enough, it was Edward lying on the opposite bed nearest to the wall; staring at the ceiling.

Springs shifted and wood squeaked as Edward rolled over in the bed to face the window. He said nothing else so he didn't press the issue.

With a yawn the younger brother settled into the soft bedspread, was losing himself in dreams of hills and deserts and an ocean beating the shore, reflecting in its wake a young man walking along a suit of armor.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Wow, it's been way too long since I've had a meal this good." Ed lay back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

They had had Pinako's famous stew which contained almost every type of meat and vegetable known to man, and a ton of other secret ingredients passed down the Rockbell line. Winry had helped her grandmother this time and both brothers agreed she possessed the talent of a Rockbell chef.

"Way better than hasenpfeffer or even weisswurst, huh Brother?" Al said remembering Ed's obsession with the white sausages.

He sat back amused as the older Elric pondered the question. "Yep," Ed grinned.

Al watched him get up from the table and started gathering plates to bring into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go give them a hand," Edward said as he left the room.

The women were in the kitchen washing dishes and Al figured he should help out too, considering the hard work they had put into cooking dinner for them.

The phone rang and Al ran to pick it up. "Rockbell residence."

"Hello, um I'm calling for Winry Rockbell…is she around?" The other guy the line sounded sort of confused to hear a kid.

"For Winry? Um…yes, hold on one second."

He put a hand over the receiver.

"Is that for me?" Winry asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

Apparently she knew the guy well because she immediately struck up an enthusiastic conversation with him.

"Oh Carter! How are you? Yeah I miss you too."

Feeling like he was eavesdropping Al decided to go upstairs, but not before he caught the next words of the conversation.

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

He froze and suddenly felt embarrassed for being there. So the guy was just her boyfriend and he didn't want her to think he was eavesdropping. Wait a second! Winry had a boyfriend?

His confusion must have shown on his face because at the next second Winry hung up the phone and walked over to him.

"I wasn't trying to eaves—" he started, but stopped when he noticed the look on her face. It was sort of sad but soft at the same time.

"Please don't tell Edward," she pleaded. "I know it's not that big a deal, but he just got back I don't want to just spring it on him. Besides you know how he gets…I want to be the one to tell him."

Al's eyes went wide. Since when did adults ask kids not to tell on them?

Still he figured it would be best if Ed didn't know about this, there was no way to tell how he would react.

"I won't," he promised her. "But tell me one thing. How long have you--?"

"A year and six months. We're engaged. I guess it is a big deal…"

"Winry can you come here a moment?" Pinako's voice interrupted the silence.

Even when she was gone Al stood staring after her.

It wasn't like Winry to keep something like this from anyone. Unless she had realized that the information would hurt his brother, more than Ed would admit. Still he knew Ed would be more offended if she hid it from him.

"Those two…really needed to figure each other out." He told Den who had come up behind him and was now sniffing his shoe.

She had something in her mouth which on closer inspection turned out to be a torn piece of Edward's favorite vest. She put her newfound treasure at his feet and wagged her tail. He petted her lazy head and sighed.

Great, one more secret to keep from his brother.

**

* * *

****A/N-Yes I just did that. I have a perfectly legitimate reason for it too. I would continue the scene but it would make the chapter longer than it is.**

**Note Re Roy and paper airplanes: slightly based off a scene in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Abducted Alchemist mini novel by Makoto Inoue. Go read it.**

**Well hope it all made sense I rewrote the debriefing scene like four times and I'm still not convinced, but I'll let the readers be the judge.**


	19. Rate of Change

**A/N: Going through end of semester hell right now, I'm glad I finally got on the internet so I can update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, that's Hiromu Arakawa's but the random OC's are all mine.**

**Chapter 19  
**

The flowers were light blue; a color that wasn't so common at this time of year, or this part of the country for that matter. But it they had always been her favorite, and so he had made sure to specifically pick them out at the florist this morning. The sun blazed down on Edward's back as he stooped to place the roses against the smooth stone, that marked Tricia Elric's resting place.

His shirt clung to his arms due to the heat, and he knew the poor flowers wouldn't last too long without drying up. Still he owed her more than this, having disappeared for four years. He wasn't so sure if he believed that his mother was watching him from heaven or anything like that.

He'd rather hoped she wasn't. Imagine how she'd feel knowing about anything he had and his brother had been up to since he that fateful night nine years past? It would crush her.

"You okay, Brother?"

"Huh?"

He looked up from his half kneeled position at Alphonse who was looking at him with a worried expression. "I'm fine."

Al's hazel eyes went to his leg as he stood up. _Give me a break._

"The leg's fine, Al."

The younger Elric nodded though he still didn't seem convinced.

"You ready to go?" Ed asked him. They'd been standing in front of their mother's grave for the last hour or so, and though Al would never admit, Edward sensed something hanging in the air between him and his brother. He had figured Al still hadn't forgiven him for the past week, and he was fine with that. At least it made sense.

Still Al had this habit of pretending everything was peachy keen when he knew it was the exact opposite. For the past few days he had been all smiles, if it were anyone except Ed they would say he had never looked happier.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do you think we could make a stop in town before we go home? There's something I want to check out."

"Sure."

The town square of Rezembul was one of the things that seemed to be set apart from time itself. The same shops, wooden signs and all, stood in the same order that he had memorized when he was seven years old and his mother had taken them to market with her for the first time.

Kaity's gift shop, Tom's vegetables, Leena Sander's bakery. He wondered if these old geezers still ran the shops, or if their grandchildren had finally taken over.

His question was answered as he looked through the window to see Mira Sanders who had sat next to him from kindergarten through the rest of his school boy life. She was also the best hide and seek player he had ever known.

"I guess some things never change," Al commented from the sidelines.

The girl seemed to have noticed them outside because the door opened with a slight _ding_, and suddenly she was standing right in front of him. "Edward Elric?!"

"Hey," he grinned. "It's been a long time."

As it turned out his grumbling stomach's prayers were answered when she invited them inside and set a vanilla and chocolate cake and some coffee out for them.

"It's on the house," she winked.

Ed lost track of time as he and Al indulged in pleasant conversation of past memories (i.e. the time Ed fell over his desk in arithmetic) and multiple slices of cake.

"Gosh how about it, huh? I haven't seen you since the fifth grade and here you are. I heard from Winry that you were in the military, and doing research or something."

"Yeah, pretty much. You talked to Winry?"

As long as he remembered Winry Rockbell and Mira Sanders hadn't ever been the best of friends. Last time he had checked that was still the case. Last time being when had asked Winry about her and received a glare in response. They had been sixteen then.

"Yes, well, a lot of things have happened, I guess," she said lamely. "But things are good now." He wasn't about to prod her about it.

"So how long are you in Rezembul?"

Though he knew it had not been her intention, the question surprisingly stung.

"Hey, Elric, don't you be getting sweet on my sister."

Geller Sanders, two years his senior, had come out of the pantry a huge bag of flour over his shoulder which he set down next to a cabinet behind the counter. "It's been a while. So how you've you been? You still one of them state whatchamacallits?

"Well--"

"What?" Gel cut him off noticing his sister was giving him a death glare.

"I was having a perfectly pleasant conversation with Edward, before you rudely walked and started interrogating him," Mira said pushing her brother away and then turning to Ed. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm still a state alchemist, but military gave me a few weeks off, so I'm guessing I'm here till the end of August or so."

"In that case you should stop by the dance hall sometime; it's where all the young folk in this town hang out after hours."

"Um, sure."

Out of the corner of his eye Gel was shooting him a death glare.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Geez, just ignore him. He still treats me like I'm fifteen. Well you can relax because Ed's not sugar hooking me. Are you Ed?"

"Uh…I don't think so…"

"See?"

"I don't see why he fusses over me so much, I'm a big girl. Besides," she brought her hand out in front of his face.

"Oh, congratulations." Ed said, when he recognized the tiny diamond inlaid in the simple silver band.

"Travis?" Al asked, apparently knowing more about the situation than he did.

Mira beamed. "Mmhmm. Just a month ago, on my birthday!"

"What!" Gel cried, apparently still eavesdropping from corner.

"I thought you and him had called it quits."

"Just because he went off to university in East City does not mean, "we called it quits," she emphasized with her fingers.

She turned back and she and Al started talking animatedly so Ed focused on his cake and looked up at Gel. "So what've you been up to Gel?"

"Not much. Just working here, you know. Helping out Dad and saving up to go to school eventually. I want to be an engineer; you know. Make something of myself." He said setting aside yet another bag of flour. "Not much options for that in this small town."

Ed took a sip of coffee. "Thinking of heading to Rush Valley?"

"Maybe. It worked out for Winry, after all."

"Yes, I'm sure if you talk to her she might know some people who might help you out."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Elric. You're alright."

"Can I get you anything else?" Ed looked up at Mira and down at his empty plate. "No thanks, you've been more than hospitable. Anyway we have to get going," he said sparing a glance at Al.

"Thanks for everything," Al bowed.

"It's no problem for old friends. Promise you'll stop by more often. It'd be nice to have company during the day."

After promising that they'd stop by the town convention center on a week night, the brothers headed back into town. Ed was glad to realize that the tension between himself and his brother seemed to have dissipated a little.

"So where did you have in mind?"

"The bookstore," Al responded. "It's practically on the other side of town. Think you can make it that far?"

Ed furrowed his brow at him. "Al I told my leg's--"

"You just inhaled five slices of cake, Ed. It's not your leg I'm worried about."

He felt justified in the knife sharp glare he gave Al. "Just get walking before I strangle you."

Al laughed as they crossed the road that cut straight through the center of Rezembul. "Winry and I were talking."

He rolled his eyes, anything Winry and Al talked about usually turned out to be trouble for him.

"Amanda's birthday is tomorrow; you could at least act polite and get her something."

Ed exhaled slowly trying to push out his annoyance with the tired issue. "I've already told you Al. Amanda is just an old friend, and I don't want to give her any reason to think otherwise. Getting her present after eleven years of not seeing each other is more than a little awkward."

"Fine, but I'm not the one you have to give explanations to."

Ed sighed, he knew Al was right, Winry wouldn't be so easy to convince. She seemed pretty stuck on this "let's get Ed a girlfriend" campaign.

"Something's been bugging me, and it's not just her sudden interest in my love life, she's always yelling at me lately." Even for things that one wouldn't usually yell about. Just last night she had freaked out at him, for walking into the room when she was on the phone. "She says she's forgiven me, but I don't know, she seems so upset all the time. You wouldn't know anything about this would you Al?"

Al didn't look at him. "I couldn't begin to tell you, Brother."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The click of the white dipped spoon, drowned out the silence in the room. Winry stirred her tea cup and looked back up at her friend who hadn't said anything for the last five minutes. Not exactly the kind of reaction she'd expect from someone whom she just told about her recent engagement.

"So, have you told him yet?"

The teacup stopped halfway to her lips. "I've decided it's best to let him get settled and adjusted with everything else first. He has a tendency to be over dramatic, as you well know."

Sceizka set her tea cup down, a quiet chink, as porcelain rested on wood. "He's been back for a week now, Winry. He'll be only be more dramatic when he finds out that you didn't tell him right away."

"Well it's not like I'm not going to tell him at all." She blew the heat away finally taking a sip of the gingery brew Sciezka had brought with her from Liore.

"Speaking of Ed. Where is he? Al too. I barely got to see them when they first got here."

"They went to the cemetery and should be back by noon. They wanted me to apologize to them, for not being here when you arrived."

A sad smile graced Sciezka's lips. "I can visit any old time. They haven't visited their mom for over four years."

"I don't know how to feel, Sciezka."

"I'm sure you're not the only one."

When you first called me, and told me that the Brother's were in Liore, I was so sure I was dreaming."

Ed had said the same thing when she first saw them and she completely understood.

"Reality can feel that way sometimes," she sighed as she set down her cup.

"I suppose I should just be happy and take care of his arm before he goes out and trashes it again."

"Did Edward say anything about going back?"

"Not a word. But I'm sure that he's been thinking about it. He gets this glazed over look every time anyone mentions anything related to the military. Not like he has a choice, I never believed the Assembly would leave truly him alone."

"It's not just the Assembly; most of the population is looking forward to having the Hero of the People back. The newspaper's in Central are all raving about it. They'd probably hook Al too if the General didn't push the amnesia issue."

"I figured as much."

"Are you really okay with him leaving again, Winry?"

"You said so yourself. He's the People's Alchemist." Ever since she was twelve she had to accept having to share the Brothers with the entire country. Needless to say she should have been used to it by now. Winry sighed. "It isn't my choice to make."

Sciezka's green eyes turned pensive as she went back to her tea.

After a long silence she set down her empty glass. "Has the mailman come around recently?"

"Now that I think of it I saw him this morning. I felt bad when he asked for Rose. I just told him she went back to Liore."

"He's a nice guy," Sciezka said. "but I can understand why she wouldn't be interested right now."

"Yeah, she practically runs Liore now doesn't she?"

"Well being a diplomat of the Liore-Amestris Federation is sort of a full time job. So you can say that. She wanted to come visit today, she feels bad she didn't get to spend time with us last time."

"More like she didn't spend time with Ed."

Sciezka's eyes widened. Winry put a hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to voice her thoughts out loud. "I mean…"

"So you are jealous of her after all."

"What? No, of course not."

Sciezka raised an eyebrow. "You and Rose are pretty good friends, but I can tell. If it makes you feel better I'm certain that Rose doesn't have any feelings for either of the Elrics."

"Even if she did, I wouldn't mind. In fact I'd be relieved. Ed thinks I'm trying to marry him off, but I even Al agrees with me, it would do him some good to take interest in someone."

Sciezka was gave her a look she couldn't decipher. "Someone other than you. That's what you mean isn't it?"

Winry stared at her friend in shock. Edward, interested in…?" She shook her head and laughed at the ridiculous statement she'd almost finished. "Oh please, Sciezka! Maybe if I had an alchemic array on my face he'd keep his focus on me for more than two minutes."

She looked down at the smooth glittering surface of the table polished that morning.

"He claims he doesn't have time for girls. And I know it's the truth, Ed always has something more important to take care of. He's been that way since we were kids. Always on the edge of some new breakthrough or being sent on some dangerous mission. Too busy to even pick up the phone."

"Well…" Sciezka started, but she was cut off by the kitchen door slamming. A very angry braid swung into view as the figure of white and gold stormed past the hallway and stomped up the stairs.

"Brother, wait up," Al's voice drifted behind him. "You're being very unreasonable, you know!"

"Yeah, well, you freaking tricked me! How could you do that, Al? You're supposed to be my brother."

Al stopped at the entrance between the kitchen and the living room, shaking his head. It looked like he was going to reply but then he turned and noticed Winry and Sciezka.

"Oh hey, Winry."

Winry was about to open her mouth and yell at Ed that people about not greeting guests but Al beat her to it.

"We have company, Brother," he said in a stern, voice, she never imagined to hear from him. "So I suggest you get down here and be polite."

A few stomps later Ed appeared in the entrance to the living room, behind Al, his scowl turning into a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, so how are you doing Sciezka?"

"I'm doing quite well, actually. Happy to have a day off."

"I'll bet," he grinned sitting down across from her. Al didn't sit, rather he hovered behind the couch.

The room quieted and Winry wished she had a knife to cut the tension. "So Ed, Al, how was your morning?"

Ed shifted his eyes to the floor. "It was great, that is until my little brother decided to meddle in my affairs. But never mind that. So what have you ladies been up to?"

"I didn't meddle, Brother. I swear I had no idea that she worked at the bookstore."

Sciezka raised an eyebrow. "Well this sounds interesting."

The older Elric gaped at her for a second before shaking his head at the incredulity of it all and throwing his head back on the couch. "Interesting isn't the word I'd use Sciezka. More like betrayal!"

Winry smirked, intrigued. "So spill, Ed, what on earth is so terrible that you're mad at Al of all people?"

He turned his angry eyes to his brother. "Why don't you tell 'em, Al? It's all thanks to you, anyway."

Ed's face flushed red and Winry figured he was seriously angry. But could Al have done? The younger Elric looked red too, but probably more so due to frustration than anger. Ed was a difficult person, and she figured being his brother had to be more than a little stressful.

"We stopped by the bookstore on our way back from the cemetery. And it turns out Amanda Moss works there, which I didn't know. Brother seems to think I planned this or something."

Her worry suddenly left her to be replaced by amusement. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Well it wasn't the biggest coincidence in the world," Ed growled, locking eyes with her.

She suddenly had the crazy idea that he believed she and Al were in this together. He had already accused her of turning his brother against him, when the younger more reasonable Elric had agreed that he should get a girlfriend. So in his mind it probably wouldn't be a far stretch to imagine the both of them conspiring to marry him off.

Winry rolled her eyes at him, and he turned his gaze elsewhere.

"Any way Brother tried to leave but I sort of encouraged him to talk to her."

"More like he blocked the door and practically pushed me onto the girl."

"…and I guess he pulled it off because he has a date with her tomorrow evening."

Ed looked like an angry cat with his haunches up. "It's not a date! She invited me and Al and you to her birthday party, that's all."

"Actually she invited Brother, and then he mentioned me and you and she had no choice but to accept the fact that he's dragging us along!"

Ed swiped at Al who easily dodged the hit.

"Oh a party, that doesn't sound like a bad thing. In fact it sounds fun," Sceizka pointed out."

"Doesn't it?" Edward's voice was dripping with complete opposition to his words.

Winry stared from his misery to Al's amusement and wondered what to tell them. She had been thinking about inviting over Carter and possibly introducing him to Ed and Al. Though she still hadn't decided on whether that was a good idea.

"Edward! You can't just say I'll go without asking me and assume that--," Winry started but stopped her rant when Edward fixed her with a look which was both pleading and threatening.

She sighed. "I'll need to buy a dress."

Sciezka looked between her and Ed with a strange relieved look. She'd probably been expecting a fight. To tell the truth so had she.

Winry got up and stretched looking down at the man on the couch who managed to complicate her life in more ways that he knew.

"Well since the event is tomorrow and I'm sure half if not the hall town will be there, I guess we better get working on your automail. You've outgrown your limbs yet again and I'm sure you don't want to go limping into the biggest party of the summer."

_Don't make me regret this, Edward._

Ed looked at her as if she had just sprouted leaves or something. He too, had probably anticipated a fight.

"Yeah, sure thing."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Winry's hand came down pretty hard on his shoulder, "Hold still."

Edward Elric, ground his teeth in annoyance, but did as he was told. They'd been civil to each other for the past half hour. No reason to ruin it by picking a fight.

He couldn't help but smile at how serious she looked as she examined his arm. When she wasn't looking, of course.

"Arggh!!!" Winry got up from the chair in apparent exasperation, over something not so apparent.

"Something wrong?"

"Your hair, it just keeps getting in the way."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "How? It's tied back."

She put a hand on her hip, "Even so it falls right down the center of your back, if I push it away it's so fine it just falls right back. I have to put the wrench at an angle so it doesn't get snagged in it, so much for precision."

She sighed. "When was the last time you cut your hair, anyway?"

Something about that statement put him on the defensive. "About three months ago. Why?

"And how come?" She running her fingers through a long limp strand and stretching it out in front of his face. "Was there a lack of barbers in Germany or something?"

Ed knew what she was getting at; his hair was almost twice as long as when he crossed through the gate.

"Well let's just say most of the German population couldn't really afford to go to the barber every few weeks, without clientele to keep em going, all the shops in my area went out of business, and I didn't trust cutting it myself. Al was afraid to do it. So I basically just tied it back when I was in the lab."

"Mmhmm…"

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously. He turned in his chair to see her rummaging through a drawer in the corner of the workshop.

He almost hissed when he saw the scissors in her hand. "No way. I swear Winry, if you come near me with those…I'll…"

The mechanic took a threatening step forward, and the scissors glinted in the light, just as threatening. "You'll what?"

"Winry!"

"Oh come on, you big baby. As beautiful and shiny as your proud mane is, it's simply too long, and could get caught in the automail if you're not careful."

"Besides," she said getting too close. "You really think the military is going to let you keep your hair near waist length? Better I take off a few inches than they grab you and cut it all off so it follows regulations."

He had to admit she did have a point. "Fine," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "Do what you must."

He stared ahead as Winry worked, feeling oddly at peace, despite the fact that she was holding scissors behind his head. Still she was good at everything else she did, and truth be told he didn't mind how the feel of her fingers running through his hair.

It reminded him of the last time he had been in the house. She had insisted on braiding his hair, and he had reluctantly let her, only to realize it was exactly the kind of comfort he had needed.

" I wonder if anyone at the party will recognize you. I don't know if you've noticed Ed but you've changed a great deal."

"Maybe it's my charming personality and striking good looks." he grinned. "Oh wait, that's always been the case."

"You're also a lot taller, I admit that caught me by surprise. But I guess it's about time; you were five feet for too long."

"Hold still," she told him when he bristled at the comment.

"Well thank you for pointing that out, Winry. You always know how to build up my confidence."

"Well someone has to deflate that ego of yours. It certainly hasn't changed. If anything, it seems to have doubled in size."

He almost smiled when she held two mirrors up; one in front of him and the other behind his head. "Not too shabby, eh?" she smiled. "I took the liberty of trimming your bangs as well. Sometimes I wonder how it doesn't bother you, having your hair constantly in your eyes.

Ed took the brush out of her hand and brushed his hair back into a horse tail securing it with an elastic. "I've gotten used to it, I guess. Thanks Winry."

"Don't mention it, at least now I can work unhindered."

Ed closed his eyes as she went back to poking around in his arm. A comfortable silence lay between them as she tightened, prodded and screwed various mechanical doohickies into place.

"So is there any particular reason?" The words were fleeting and only above a whisper.

Ed opened his eyes and he cast her a side long glance.

Winry's own blue eyes were fixed on a point near his elbow and for a moment he felt stupid wondering if he had imagined her strange question.

Winry however stopped her fiddling and looked up at him as if waiting for something.

"You'll have to elaborate on that one," he settled on.

"I noticed you don't braid your hair anymore."

She tightened a silver something in place with her wrench. "Bend your elbow."

Ed obeyed. "Uh yeah…couldn't do it too well when I first got to Germany, you know, no automail. At least, not what I was used to. Then it grew longer and I sort of fell out of the habit. Now that I think of it, I haven't braided it since the day I left this place. Why?"

He brought his eyes up to see Winry had a slight smile playing on her lips. "Just wondering. So besides getting betrayed by your own brother how was your day?"

"Not funny," he warned her. "It was good, I guess. We ran into Mira Sanders and her brother."

He mentally slapped himself, when Winry let go of his arm. "Oh. And how did that go?"

"It was okay I guess, we had tea, talked. She wasn't surprised I was in town."

Winry took hold of his arm again, but didn't say anything. Ed watched her out of the corner of his eye not so sure if he should continue with his train of thought.

"So I guess you don't hate each other any more."

He had expected her to pause, to hit him with her wrench, yell at him even. She did no such thing. In fact, she went on adjusting the wires as if nothing was said.

"I never hated her," she finally said.

"Well you weren't best friends either were you? But she and Amanda are quite close. Now why would you of all people go out your way to talk to the best friend of the girl you're trying to match me up with?"

It had been something that had bothering him ever since they had left the bakery.

"A little paranoid aren't we, Ed?"

"Come on, Winry. Mira Sanders? You two were pulling each other's hair in kindergarten." And according to Al, not much had changed since then."

"Well Ed, a lot can happen in two years as I'm sure you're well aware of. Why are you so interested in whether I like her or not anyway?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Look Ed, I'm not some kind of master mind. I didn't become friends with Mira to get close to Amanda and brainwash her into liking you, if that's what you're thinking. But I do think you should at least _give her a chance_. She's a nice girl. Seriously what can be so bad about a nice girl liking you?"

"I have nothing against her. I'm just not interested in that sort of thing right now."

"You're never interested! You always have some great mission to worry about. But there's more to life than saving the world. Don't tell me you plan to be alone for the rest of your life."

Ed groaned. "Mein Gott, woman, it's not your concern so just lay off it already. You are so stubborn!"

The wrench clattered to the floor. "Oh, _I'm _stubborn? I'm stubborn? You want to _talk _about stubborn?"

She bent down to pick up the wrench and waved it menacingly, Ed was too shocked by her reaction to cringe.

"Stubborn is breaking every single piece of automail I've ever made!"

"Winry…I didn't mean it like that."

Stubborn is showing up and disappearing without a trace for years on end, without even stopping to make a phone call or mail a letter, only to come back and do it again, without an explanation!"

Winry was fuming, her face was red as a strawberry and she was breathing heavily.

"Will you just calm down!" he said, feeling his own temperature rising to match her anger.

"Never letting me know anything about anything and then pushing me away when I'm worried enough to ask! Never ever ever wanting to ask for help and putting the weight of the world on your shoulders even when it's not yours to bear!"

That did it. Ed hadn't felt anger like this in a while, and he struggled to keep from trembling as he spoke.

"Fuck, Winry! You're right. I was never around, and I never told you anything, so stop acting like you know what the hell you're talking about and lay off!

He kept his glare locked with hers and didn't flinch when she threw the wrench across the room, angry tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You're right. I'm a stubborn idiot. After all these years I still tried to convince myself, that you couldn't be more any of a jerk."

She turned on her heel, her hair almost slapping him in the face. "Your nerves are still sensitive so try to stay off the leg for at least an hour."

Ed didn't move until he heard the door slam. He heard her footfalls descending the stairs.

The anger at her, at himself, at the stupid words that had come flying out of both their mouths burned so bad, his vision blurred. He slammed his flesh fist against the table sending all the tools clattering to the floor along with red specks of blood. He looked at his destroyed knuckles.

"Just fucking perfect."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Edward Elric descended the steps, his golden eyes clearly visible framed by neatly trimmed bangs.

"My, my Edward, I can actually see your eyes."

She turned to Winry, who was standing in front of the counter chopping carrots. "What did you do, tie him to the chair?"

Winry didn't turn from the counter. "No, but that was plan B," she said, her voice rough.

Ed sighed and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," Pinako Rockbell said. "There's sack of potatoes in the shed has your name on it."

"But--"

She handed him a knife. "Get to it. After that you can help with the onions."

"Awright, awright you crazy…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Ed hung his head as he made his way to the shed. His feet, shuffling, slowly, as if on purpose. Most likely on purpose.

"Hurry it up!"

Al smiled as he surveyed the scene in the kitchen from the back porch. Den seemed to find it amusing to, she was wagged her tail, following Ed and pushed him with her head towards the shed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going…Geez all the females in this house are so impatient!"

Greatly amused, Al laughed at his brother's expense, knowing that he'd pay for it later when he saw the glare Ed cast him before disappearing into the shed, dog at his heels.

Pinako's sharp voice cut the moment short. "What are you doing standing there giggling like a fool, Alphonse! These onions aren't going to peel themselves!"

"Yes m'aam!"

After dinner Al and Winry sat in the living room, a deck of cards sitting on the table between them.

"So what's this game called again?" Winry asked. Her voice full of interest and enthusiasm was still disturbingly hollow.

"Skat." Alphonse replied. "It's actually really fun. It's one of the games Brother can't cheat in, anyway."

Winry's smile at his comment seemed forced. He had noticed that at dinner Ed chose to sit next to Pinako instead of the mechanic and had wolfed his food down faster than usual. Then he had said something about being tired and retired to his room. Obviously a fight had taken place between the two.

Winry, however, hadn't hidden from him. In fact she had surprised him by walking into the living room while he dealer cards to imaginary players, and asking him what he was doing.

He had explained to her that he was trying to improve his strategy because it seemed that a similar game was popular among the townfolk. Amanda and he had had a rather random talk of card games while his brother had sulked in the corner of the bookstore.

Al had been content enough to teach Winry the basics, but soon noticed that she wasn't really paying attention. Her nods of acknowledgement were robotic and her eyes had a faraway look in them.

_She's just trying to distract herself,_ he realized.

"Let's play it then," she said, obviously forgetting the first rule of the game.

"It's a game for three people," he reminded her. "Aunt Pinako has already retired to her room and I don't forsee Brother unlocking the door any time soon."

"Some other time then," she said.

Her overly cheery voice sent an icy sadness through him. "Sure,Winry."

It was only nine o clock when Winry declared she was going to bed. Al wondered if she would really sleep at all but he wished her a good night anyway.

Standing alone in the living room, he realized that if he didn't do anything about his brother he would have to sleep on the couch.

He turned off the lights and quietly made his way upstairs. He stopped in front of the door to the room, he and Ed shared, and gave the knob a turn, still locked. Complete silence, on the other side of the door. Ed had probably fallen asleep and forgotten to unlock it.

He clapped his hands as quickly and quietly as he could. The chink of the unlocking door, was a little louder than he expected, but he crept into the darkness anyway.

Al's plan was to get in his bed at once, so he wouldn't disturb his brother. He wouldn't be able to deal with a pissed off sleepy Ed at this time of night.

He almost freaked out however, when his eyes, now accustomed to the darkness made out the figure of his brother sitting up on the opposite bed. Not saying anything, barely moving.

Immediately he clicked on the bedside lamp. "Geez, Brother. You scared me,"

"Sorry," The older Elric's voice was sandpaper

Ed's golden eyes flickered to his, they looked slightly swollen. Not liking seeing his brother like this, Al's gaze went to the piece of paper sitting next to the lamp on the nighttable. "What's this?"

Before Ed could move, or protest (well it didn't seem like he was going to anyway.) Al unfolded the paper. It was a letter.

_Edward Elric,_

_It is of our understanding that you are still enrolled in the military as of today August 13, 1919. Any records of desertion from the military have been wiped clean, therefore it shouldn't be a problem for you to continue your service. Parliament has agreed to clear all charges on the condition that you continue your duty as State Alchemist of the People. The people would be happy to see their great candidate of the people back in service, as would the military be intent on welcoming our genius alchemist. You are to report to Central by noon one week from now to receive your first assignment. Your account with us has already been set up as well as the procedures for your housing. We trust you will find everything to your liking._

_The office of General Roy Mustang_

Al scanned the paper over and over trying to see if their was any secret code to the letter but didn't find anything,

"Bastard has excellent timing."

"So you decided you're going to go?"

"Yeah, well no use staying here."

"What? Don't tell me this is because of the fight you had with Winry?"

"I really hurt her, Al. I said some incredibly stupid things, we both did, but instead of letting it blow over I completely lost it."

"Well then you should apologize to her." Ed always made things so hard for himself.

"She's already forgiven me more times than I deserve. Why the hell should she forgive me this time? Heck, I wouldn't forgive me."

"How can you expect her to forgive you, if you don't forgive yourself?"

Ed's eyes widened and he brought his eyes down to the Ed. "I don't know if I can do that yet, Al," his voice was quiet, but quite even. It all fell apart when he took in a hissed breath.

"Damn it."

His shoulders were shaking, and even in the dim light he could see his yellow bangs fall over his eyes.

"Brother?" Al moved closer to his brother, but let his hands hover over his shoulder uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Ed said, his voice devoid of the obvious emotion weighing him down.

A few seconds passed in which all he could hear was Ed's shallow breathing.

There had been times where he had seen his brother like this, and hadn't been able to do anything about it. But he was flesh and blood again, capable of giving comfort.

Al sighed and lay his hand over his brother's shoulder. "Sure you are."

"Why the hell do I always manage to fuck everything up, Al?"

"You don't fuck everything up, Brother."

"Yes, I do. It's my fault you lost your body in the first place, and we had to search for the damn stone and leave here in the first place. Then I get myself stuck in another world and leave you without any memories, even the gate knew it wasn't an even trade!"

"Hey, stop putting yourself down. You did all you could. We need achieve our goal of finding the stone. But maybe we should have found a way to get you back to normal too."

Ed brought his head up. "Don't be ridiculous, Al. As long as you're in the flesh I don't damn about having automail."

"Well then you stop being ridiculous and belittling yourself, because just as I'm worth the price of not having your limbs, knowing you were alive was worth the four years of without memories."

Ed smiled slightly. "That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say."

Al threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks. Alphonse. You really know how to snap me out of it, when I'm wallowing in self pity."

"Well, I'm pretty much at expert at it by now. You really need another hobby, Ed."

"You're right." He sat up. "So I guess I have to figure out how to apologize to Winry and break the news to her, and live to tell the tale."

"I'm sure you'll live."

"I've been meaning to ask you. What are you going to do when I leave for Central Alphonse? I mean, not that I don't want you around, but I think it's time for you to catch up on all that stuff you couldn't do before instead of following me around while I cater to the bastard as his superiors."

Al nodded. Well he had been thinking of college, it just seemed like the most logical choice. "I want to go to a university and earn a degree in scientific research, maybe even earn get a masters to earn a teaching degree. I'm still working that out though."

Ed smiled outright. "A teacher?"

"Yeah, I'm still working that out though. So I might change my mind."

"That's great, Al." Ed said lying down on the bed, a lot more relaxed than he had been a few minutes ago.

"Well I had it narrowed down between researcher, teacher, and writer, but then I realized I don't like having to sit for days at a typewriter unless I have something really important to contribute. So I figured scientific research works best, and if I'm really good at it maybe I'll get to teach others, and…"

He trailed off when he heard noticed Ed wasn't listening and smiled, pulling the covers over him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Uh, Winry? There's…"

"Whatever you're going to say Ed, just say it. I have a lot of work to finish."

She was grateful that Ed was leaning against the doorframe staring at straight ahead, so he couldn't see the guilt on her face. Even so she turned in her chair so she was staring at the pieces of metal on her desk.

"Sorry. Uh. Well actually, that's what I wanted to say. I was a total jerk to you yesterday, and I know I'm always a jerk, but I'll try to cut down on it."

"Ed."

"What I'm trying to say, Winry, is, I'm really sorry, you're not stupid, and you're definitely not more stubborn than I am. And I thought about it, and I decided I should get Amanda something, since it's her birthday and all. I'll need your approval on it though. I don't know if you ever noticed but I'm completely clueless when it comes to girls. Well that's pretty much what I wanted to say. I'll let you get back to your work."

She heard him turn to leave.

"Edward, wait."

His automail made a soft clunk as he stopped on the hardwood floor of the hall.

The clock sitting on her desk chimed eight in the morning. Winry had woken up early to complete a job that she had to put off, in favor of the party she was going to be dragged to. She hadn't yet changed out of her pajamas. She had learned up from her work to see Edward leaning in the doorway, he was wearing a black t-shirt and boxers, his hair sticking out in different directions.

"You couldn't until breakfast to tell me this?"

Ed remained silent.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I shouldn't have insisted on pushing a girl on you when I saw it made you uncomfortable. And I shouldn't have blown up like that. I got carried away, and I said things that shouldn't have. Please forgive me."

She turned to look at him. Ed was just sort of staring at her wide eyed, and then he scratched the back of his head. "I expected you to hit me with a wrench, but sure I guess I can do that."

He sounded so sincere. It was like the complete flip side of the coin, that was Edward Elric and it was too much for her. Winry laughed.

"You making fun of me?"

She beamed in response to his narrowed eyes..

"Seriously, Ed. That was the most sincere, most heart felt, apology, you've ever given me. How in the world could I not forgive you?"

His confusion gave way to a slight smile. "Winry, there's something I need to tell you later on when you're not so busy."

He wasn't the only one. She had decided, after the initial desire to strangle him had subsided. That she'd feel much better telling Edward about her engagement. If this friendship was going to work at all, they would both need to be honest.

Of course, there was a chance Ed would get upset, but it couldn't be as bad as the row they had the day before, right?

"Sure Edward. Now get going. You could use a shower" she waved him off. "I need to finish this. Then I'll head into town with you and Al. I still need to buy a dress after all, thanks to you."

"Right. Thanks, Winry."

He exited. She smiled as she heard his uneven steps clang and tap down the hall. _He's such a goof sometimes._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The room smelled like a combination between orange blossoms, alcohol and salt. The live band was playing an upbeat tune, which was mangled by giggling girls and cheerful chatter on the fella's side. It should have been fun. It would have definitely been if this was any other party, if his mind wasn't so preoccupied with how he was going to break the news that he was leaving again to Winry. Four years, then four more years, and now he'd be leaving in three days. He almost wanted to call up the Central office and tell them to shove it up their ass.

Well not exactly almost.

"Hey, Elric. At least have a drink."

He shook his head at his old classmate. Jack something or other. "I'm good, thanks."

"You can't just sit here the whole party, Edward." Mira appeared from behind Jack. She held out her hand to him. "Come now, even Winry and Al are on the dance floor."

Having no good excuse to stay in his corner let her lead him away, closer to the dancing couples, swinging from side to side to a colorful trumpet infested tune.

Mira started him off, showing him the basic one, two three, one two three, steps and eventually he was dancing fairly decent. He looked over her shoulder for a sign of Winry, who he hadn't seen for a good half hour, now that he thought of it.

He felt his back itch and glanced back to see a pair of blue eyes across the room seems like she spotted him first.

He suddenly felt inexplicably guilty to be holding Mira's hands. Well she was the one who thought he should go out and make himself more "available", as she had put it this afternoon. So there shouldn't be any reason he should be looking at him like that.

The quickstep ended and Ed let some other old acquaintance, Andros cut in.

Winry was sitting at a table near the wall on the right side of the room. He wondered at the calculating look she gave him as he approached. "So you finally stood up from your corner."

"More like I was dragged against my will. Eleven years and I still get pushed around by Mira Sanders. Where's Al? Still flirting?"

"Well, yeah. He seems be really good at it too."

Ed laughed. "Well he should be. He's had plenty of practice."

"You've attracted quite a lot of attention too," Winry said. "Apparently girls love guys who ignore them and sit in corners, staring moodily at the wall."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine, it's been years since you've been home and you're meeting everyone again in one night."

She suddenly looked up over his shoulder and smiled. Ed turned to see Amanda Moss, her hands behind her back, and her face pink, either from shyness or the effects of champagne. Amanda was wearing a light pink dress, a little simple, he thought for a birthday girl, but still she looked quite cute.

"Hello Winry, Edward. I just wanted to thank you both for the wonderful gift and ask you to extend my thanks to Alphonse."

"Oh no problem," Ed said blushing at the inches between them.

"Honestly Mandy," Winry started. "You don't have to be so formal. I mean we practically grew up playing tag in each other's backyards. It's been so long since I've seen you, you look lovely."

"Oh, thank you. So do you, she giggled. "Like a movie star."

Despite the fact that he knew nothing of women's fashion he had to agree that she did look great with her white blouse and dark blue skirt, over which the light would dance every time she moved. There was a blue ribbon tied around her waist like in the pictures of Japanese women he had seen. Except Winry wasn't two dimensional in any shape or form.

He was reminded of this fact when Winry unconsciously tightened the bow at her back. She was only sitting inches away from him, leaning towards his direction so she could hear Amanda over the music. A least that is the reason he came up with. Tried to pay attention to the conversation, rather than the cleavage that was pressing against his shoulder.

"Yeah well I didn't know what to wear so I went to all these different stores and ended up buying lengths of fabric and having Grandma help me throw something together. I don't think I've sewn so fast in my life. I'm glad you like it!"

Winry's shoulder bumped into his as she scooted closer to make room for the birthday girl at the table.

Suddenly Ed found himself sandwiched between the two charming girls, half listening to their conversation, about the best place to shop for fabric in Rezembul. It would have been very exciting if he had been a seamstress.

The boring conversation, however, was not enough to distract him from Winry's leg innocently brushing against his, or the loose button that seemed like it would pop off any minute along with her top. Did she really not notice that her skirt climbed up whenever she shifted in her seat? Or that when she turned right her chest grazed his shoulder and that if this continued there would be a lot bigger issues than Pamela's tailor shop going out of business?

Ed glared at a blue eyed boy nearby who was eyeing his mechanic like meat on a stick. The guy got the message and quickly skedaddled.

There were dozens more hungry eyes and Ed suddenly felt the desire to clap his hands and close up that damn button, maybe add a few more buttons, or better yet transmute a shawl and wrap her up in it.

He flushed red at the idea. That would be the kind of thing someone like Pinako or her father would do.

"Oh poor Edward, he has to sit here and listen to all this girl talk!" Amanda laughed.

Winry glanced at him. "Well it's a lot more fun than sitting in the corner all night, right Ed?"

"Uh, yeah. Uh I'm gonna go get a drink, you ladies want anything?"

"Oh what a gentlemen," Mandy smiled. "I'm fine actually; I've already had more than enough. Winry?"

He hated the surprised look that took over Winry's face for a second. He could be a gentlemen when the time called for it!

"Well, I guess some champagne, would be nice."

Ed nodded and quickly and made his way across the room, happy to leave the two girls to their idle chatter. And happy to be away from the distraction that was Winry in a dress. Somewhere between the dance floor and the south wall he bumped headlong into somebody.

"Ooh," the girl cried as she went down. He offered his hand to help her up.

"I'm very sorry. You alright there?"

"Yes, I think so," she sighed, as she let him pull her up, and dusted off her light green dress. He couldn't help but notice how said dressed seemed to bind to her body effectively showing off her curves.

"I'm Melina."

"Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

"Elric? You don't mean the famous state alchemist of the people Edward Elric?"

"So you've heard of me," he grinned.

"Yes you're quite famous in my hometown of New Optain, but they never mentioned that you would be so handsome."

"Um…thanks, I guess."

"So you walked in with that Rockbell girl didn't you?"

"Why?"

"I figured she had to come here escorted all the guys around here are like hungry vultures for her."

"For Winry?" He asked, taking a step back. Melina was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Yes, well she is quite pretty I'll give her credit for that. Though I wouldn't get too close to her, she's famous for turning down guys and making them cry apparently."

"What? I think you're confusing Winry with someone else. She's too nice to make anyone cry." He suddenly thought over his words. "Well not unless they deserve it."

"I suppose you'd be right. Most of the guys here have no class. You being the exception, of course. Gosh I've always wondered what it would be like with an alchemist."

"What what would be like?" he asked, taking yet another step back.

She took a step closer and grabbed his sleeves. "You're too funny. I know a little place in this house where we could go and no one would bother us. What do you say?" She winked. A bad sign.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh I see. I'm not your type," she ran her hands down his arms, "You're more into girls like her, with their long legs and their huge breasts, heck I bet the bank is open daily," She drawled slumping over his shoulder.

"Lina!"

"Tinaaa! Go away. You can have the others. This one's mine!"

He turned to see the twin of the girl who was groping at him. "Oh I'm so sorry, about my sister. She's quite drunk, you see."

"I noticed," Ed said helping Melina stand straight up and handing her over to her sister. "You might want to keep her away from the opposite sex for a while, for her sake" he advised her.

The girl nodded. "Thanks for your help."

He reached the mini bar, and ordered a glass of champagne, and some scotch. Before he could rethink his order (he wasn't much of a drinker) someone grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey, Brother. So you finally stood up from the corner huh? Why is your face all red?"

"No reason. Can you give this to Winry?" he said, handing him one of the two glasses the bartender handed him. "I think I'm gonna step out for some air for a moment." After that little incident, and the little incident that would occur if his mechanic brushed against him one more time, he'd be damned to go back to that table.

"Uh, sure." Al said giving him a weird look. His eyes from Ed's face to the glass in his hand. "Is that…scotch?"

"No...yes." He took the glass and downed it, knowing it wasn't a good idea. But he really needed something to make him forget about this party altogether. That and Winry's cleavage.

No! Bad thoughts!

The alcohol burned all the way down, and he wondered if he should have asked for ice as well.

"Uh, Ed," Al started. He was still standing there? "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm peachy, Al. I just really need some air, right now." He said heading in the direction he figured led to the garden. He had never imagined the Moss country house to be so fancy. Then again, Amanda was the granddaughter of the town mayor, so it made sense for her 20th birthday party to be a snazzy affair.

Winry was probably going to wonder where he was. Heck he was beginning to wonder if he knew his way back in this huge house.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked no one in particular. _I don't think I've ever felt so uncomfortable around her before. _

It was that damn dress's fault..

He had noticed a lot of guys were looking at her all night. The hem fell just above the knee, and he had pointed this out when she had shown him the finished work, only to receive a glare in response.

"_Excuse me, but grandma thought it was just fine. Besides it's thanks to you that I have to be at this party anyway, so if you don't like it, suck it up, because I've just spent three hours, sewing this dress, leaving only twenty minutes to get dressed and do my hair and makeup. So unless you want me to change my mind you keep your comments to yourself."_

She had acted a lot more cheerful when they had actually arrived at the Moss estate. Located a couple of miles outside of town. The drive had been interesting, to say the least. They had managed to borrow a car from one of Winry's friends, Tammy, who naturally came along with them. Al had driven. Winry said it was because it wasn't smart for Ed to strain his automail so soon after reinstallation, and it wasn't fair to Tammy who was doing them a favor.

In the end he had found himself smushed in the back seat between the two girls for a good half hour, trying not to blush at the feel of Winry's leg practically joined to his. Ed was amazed that somewhere along the line, Winry's touch something that he had never really thought about, could make him so nervous.

He thought he saw her in the hallway, as he made his way towards some inviting looking glass doors.

It was probably the scotch. He figured had downed it too fast, if the pounding headache was any indication.

Well at least he had found the garden.

Ed opened the glass doors and took in the night air. It was wonderful, he could practically picture the oxygen being absorbed by his red blood cells and oxygenating his woozy brain.

The sky was nice to look at too. The moon was a white circle resting flat on a dark blue backdrop. It was a little bright through and didn't help his headache. He closed his eyes at the glare. Despite the summer heat it was a little windy, probably because the estate was on a hill overlooking a lake. Nice place, really, too bad he wasn't in any condition to enjoy it.

"Edward!"

He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was calling him.

"What are you doing here, Winry?"

He heard the click of her heels on the pavement and stop right next to him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Al told me downed a glass of scotch. How could I not chase after you?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and warmth replaced cold air. "You feeling alright?"

He jerked away from her touch. "Yeah, why?"

"Come on, Ed. I think I know you well enough to see when something is bothering you. I know you weren't keen on coming here in the first place. But it's not that bad."

"It's not. I just really needed to get some air."

"So why are your eyes closed?"

He immediately opened them and suddenly wished he hadn't. He had miscalculated Winry was standing right in front of him, the moonlight lit up her outline, making her shimmer as the light caught her in her hair and dress.

She looked beautiful, and he had half a mind to tell her that. But right now his brain wasn't working and he wasn't so sure it was the alcohol this time.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Well, for one thing you're staring at me rather oddly."

"Sorry." Immediately his eyes went to her shoes. Nice simple back shoes.

"You sure you're okay? I mean, if you're not feeling well I could get Al and we could drive home."

"No, no, no, no. I'm fine. Really!" he reassured her. He wasn't about to ruin the night for them, and it wasn't their car anyway. "We couldn't just leave that girl…that tammy, stranded. Anyway I already told you, I have a lot on my mind, I guess it finally caught up to me."

"That and the letter you got from headquarter's huh?"

He stopped trying to figure out if he was making sense. "How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think picks up the mail, Ed? Look I don't know what's going on I didn't read it or anything, but by the way you've been acting I think I have a good idea. I'd like to hear it from you though."

"I'm supposed to go back to Central in a week. Apparently the council already has a mission for me."

"Okay."

"I'm not sure if I'm going to accept it."

"What? Edward!"

"I didn't really want to be part of the military, Win." Gosh, it was easier to stand up to her with a buzz. Why didn't he do this more often?

"The only reason was to get Al's body back. And now that that's done, I don't see the reason in returning."

Something smelled like strawberries.

Winry put a hand on her hip.

It was probably her.

"Don't be silly, I have never seen you turn down a mission."

"Yeah, well I haven't really been around for you to see me do much of anything."

"You had good reason! You were trying to right a wrong, and you were helping people who need you. You are, after all, the People's Alchemist. And I know you'd never abandon them."

"Al pretty much said the same thing."

"That's because he knows you, Edward. As do I." She shook her head. "If you're worried about hurting me, then don't be. Just promise me you'll visit sometime. And that you'll be careful."

"I never said I wanted to go."

"You don't have to, you're a good person and I know you'll make the right decision."

Ed just stared at her. Was she serious? What "right decision" had been made in the last eleven years of his life?

"Whatever you say, Winry."

He suddenly noticed she was looking upwards, staring at the moon.

As if she could read his thoughts she suddenly spoke, "I always used to wonder how big the sky was. It seems to belong to everyone."

He looked at her confused but said nothing.

"Ever since I was six years old I would sit for hours on this porch and just look up. At first I figured Mom and Dad would be up there, but then as I got older I realized it's just one of those things that you can be certain of. The one thing that stays the same wherever you go. When you and Al left on your journey I was able to take it, at least I knew then you were under the same sky."

She let a tear slide down her cheek, and her voice grew a bit high pitched. "But when you went to the other side of that gate…I wasn't so sure."

"We're home. None of that matters now." He hated to see her cry.

She looked him in the eyes and he couldn't help noticing how the blue was blending with silver. "It's always mattered, Ed. I'm not going to lie and tell you it doesn't hurt that you have to leave again. But I can handle it, because this time you'll be in the same world at least. So quit being stupid and party it up now, because I have only a week to you-proof your limbs and you only have a week left of vacation."

Then she took his hand and pulled him back into the party with the fast paced music, and laughing people. The night passed a lot easier from that point onward. At least as long as he remembered to keep his eyes on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I believe this chapter should make up for the complete lack of EdWin in all the previous ones. Chapter 20 is done, I'm staring right at it, but I think I'll postpone it another day. I see too many mistakes, and there are some things I want to add. **

**Stay tuned for the grand finale of part one of Second Chances.**

**~K.S.**


	20. Faded Reasoning

**A/N: It has been quite a while and that's completely my fault. I'm sorry. It seems I didn't take care of myself and the stress from finals week got to me. I ended up getting sick on Christmas and have not been able to leave the house until today! But here is the last chapter, I never stopped working on it and I hope you can appreciate it. The Epilogue is still in progress but this pretty much should sum things up. Thank you for all who stuck by this story and I hope I have just as much fun with the sequel as I have with had with this.**

**Disclaimer- No way will I have the honor of owning Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter 20**

The door to the office opened and closed somewhere behind the tower of paperwork that had slowly been growing since nine in the morning. He was too proud to acknowledge the fact that he would have to stand to see the person at the door, so he remained seated.

"Yes? You have something for me?" he asked when the unmistakably female "ummm" floated over to his desk.

"Um…a telegram came in and was asked to be delivered to this office."

"Who is it addressed to?"

"Um…well…"

Hawkeye stood up from her own seat across the room then she too was obscured by the papers.

"Central Headquarters, Floor 3," she read aloud, "Room 3114, Office of General Bastard,"

Roy smirked. "So he finally checked his mail?"

"Apparently so. She said walking over and handing him the telegram over the pile of papers.

He looked it over and read the brief message at the bottom: _Got your letter. Boarding the express to Central on the 17th. I'll get there when I get there._

_E.E._

Heh. So it was General Bastard now. Apparently he had moved up a notch.

He stood up and nodded to the secretary who was hovering silently in the doorway waiting for further instruction.

She bowed and left.

"Liutenant Hawkeye, it is my understanding that your lunch break is in five minutes. On your way out could you kindly fetch Sergeant Sciezka from the investigations office and tell her to bring up the old mission records I had her look over? Tell her I want all the mission details that were sent at the NAA's request."

Hawkeye nodded. "If I may ask a question, sir." He nodded his consent. "Do you intend to give this mission to Edward?"

"Not until I have all the details," he assured her.

She bowed then stopped at the door.

Roy looked at her inquisitively. "A letter came in today from the base in East City. I suppose it's somewhere in the pile of this morning's paperwork. It looked important."

He nodded and she left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose Thomas surveyed the vast Rockbell family backyard, content to see her son playing under a tree with Alphonse. Winry, as far as she could tell had gone inside to get some drinks, leaving her all the freedom in the world to talk to Edward guilt free. As much as Rose was sure Winry didn't hate her, she did feel like there was a bit of jealousy on the mechanic's part. A jealousy that she supposed was justified. It was no secret that Winry harbored some sort of feelings for Ed, and Rose, being as close to the brothers as she was could be seen as a threat. Not that Winry would ever treat her that way. No, the mechanic was too nice for that, still it must have been tough to keep all those feelings to herself. Rose didn't understand why she didn't just confess already, it would make things easier on both their parts.

She found Edward meditating under a tree, eyes closed and relaxation etched in his features. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his long hair hung in a horsetail over his left shoulder. She was contemplating leaving without saying anything, when he opened and locked his yellow eyes with her hers. Rose felt a blush creep up on her face.

Just because she had written off her feelings for the elder Elric as a crush didn't mean that she didn't feel light headed every time those eyes looked her way.

Edward was as handsome as he was lively, and while she knew he would never see her as more than a friend she couldn't help but wonder.

"— feel ignored or anything." Edward was saying.

Rose blinked then shook her head when his gaze didn't leave her. "Winry and I were talking. She went inside a moment ago."

Apparently this was the right answer because he leaned back against the tree trunk his arms behind his head. "She said that you've decided to go back to Central."

"I didn't decide, exactly. I was summoned by Central Command and then guilt tripped into accepting it. Wouldn't wanna let the the entire state down after all," he sulked.

"But you were going to go back regardless, weren't you? You said yourself you might not have a choice but to return to service."

"Yeah well, if I was in any position to refuse, I would have gladly sent in my resignation weeks ago."

Rose smiled slightly. "And what exactly would you plan on doing if you could resign?"

Ed stared at her for a few moments then looked down at the ground. "It doesn't really matter now," he mumbled.

Rose raised an eyebrow then turned to see Winry walking up to them a tray stacked with glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"I figured you could use something to drink," she said handing Rose a glass.

"You too, Ed. I'm surprised you can stand this heat at all. Does the automail feel alright?"

"It's just fine, Winry." He smiled taking the glass he was offered. "This is probably a rude question but do you really trust him with your kid?"

Rose blinked then turned across the yard were Louis Armstrong was throwing Caleb up in the air, the little boy squealing in delight before he was caught and the process was repeated.

She smiled. "Yes."

Mr. Armstrong had been so kind to her that she even trusted him with her life.

"So the mail carrier, Owen, stopped by today." Winry said.

"Hah?" Rose turned to look at the slightly teasing look on Winry's face. "Is that so?" she smiled slightly.

"Yep, he didn't even have a letter to deliver. You should confess to him." Ed grinned.

"Edward!" Winry exclaimed kicking at him, her hands too full to bop him in the head. "You're completely tactless!"

He raised the glass to his lips, hiding his grin, "He was looking for you. Seems he really likes you. Judging by the blush on your face it's not exactly one sided is it?"

Rose covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

A nervous laugh. "I think you do, but Winry looks like she's gonna tackle me, so let's change the subject. How's Liore, nowadays?"

She lowered her hands and smiled. Ed was looking backwards at Winry who was glaring back as she walked away to offer refreshments to the others.

"The reconstruction is almost finished, it looks just like it did four years ago."

"Fountain of wine and everything, huh?" he said turning back around to face her. "I remember I freaked out thinking it was blood. I hope you guys put a fence or something around that thing."

Rose nodded. "It's already done, I requested it as soon as the idea came up."

"I'd like to see it."

"Huh? But you were just there."

"Yeah well, I guess I can stop by again when I have some down time. If the bastard gives me any free time. It might be he's planning to get as much as he can out of me to make up for the last few years."

"Oh okay, sure. It would be nice if you visited."

"I also feel kind of bad, I wrecked your ceremony and then I barely spent any time with you…or Caleb," he added a little nervously. "Al feels the same way. And we were thinking we should visit. You know, because of our platonic friendship and all…" his grin twitched. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

Rose looked up and surveyed the area spotting the blonde near the side of the house talking to a redheaded girl she didn't recognize. "No, actually…"

Ed turned to look behind him. "Huh, ain't that something?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Ed hung his head. Then he sighed. "Actually, maybe. You're a girl so you might make sense of it."

Rose nodded.

"I just really don't get her lately. I mean first she tries to tie me together with someone making it her mission to get me married off or something. She asks me to be more "available". So I agree to go this girl's birthday party and I catch her glaring at me for dancing with an old friend she knows I don't even like."

He set down his glass. "After that every time I said a girl's name out loud she would give me this look. Even when I spoke of you or Sciezka. So now I'm avoiding the subject of girls altogether just so he doesn't go into jealous rage mode, which makes no sense at all."

"Is that redhead the girl you're talking about, the one you danced with?"

"Yep. Mira Sanders, used to sit next to me at grade school, she and Winry have always had some sort of rivalry. They were always fighting…"

"Over you?"

Ed choked on his lemonade and sputtered. "Don't you even joke, Rose! Do you have any idea how dangerous it would be to have both those maniacs…" he shuddered. "Definitely not. I guess they just don't naturally get along. It's weird though now they're all buddy buddy and of course I'm left out of the loop."

"You don't have a girl you like Ed?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard. He looked up at her and seemed to think it through before. "I don't know. I mean I do like girls in general. I have all these female friends, like you and Sciezka, and Winry… not gonna lie you're all pretty cute." He flushed red. "but then again it's just physical attraction and otherwise it feels platonic, like a sister or something. Even on the other side, that was all it was."

He ran a hand through his hair. "It makes sense that Winry is panicking and trying to get me a girlfriend, but I don't really think about those things; so I don't really know if it's just her that wants that. Actually, ever since that night I don't even know what she wants."

He looked up at Rose and she too flushed red. She kept the "what about you, what do you want?" to herself. "Have you talked about any of this with Winry?"

If possible Ed turned, redder, almost as red as that coat he used to wear_. Or could it be that your relationship with her is not as platonic as you think?_

"I try to now and then but I have a feeling she's avoiding me, somehow. It's strange, I've been with her all these last couple of weeks but we never really seem to talk about anything, even if she won't shut up. Does that make any sense?"

Rose nodded.

"I think she has a boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking that for a while now. She's always kicking me out of the room when she's on the phone, and she ties up the line for hours. Al told me she only danced with him at the party, and her room is pretty much filled with random flowers I bet she doesn't think I notice these things, but she seems pretty nervous about me finding out."

"Maybe she's afraid of how you would react." Rose said, suddenly wishing it was a misunderstanding on Ed's part. It would make a lot more sense that way. As long as she had known Winry she was convinced that the mechanic thought of Edward as a lot more than a childhood friend. She herself had liked him a lot, but it wouldn't compare to the way Winry would smile every time she spoke of the alchemist for those first two years.

The blonde had also been convinced despite everyone's consensus that Edward was alive and would come back. Two years later and she had seemed broken, but not enough to give up like that. If there really was a boyfriend she wondered how Winry felt that Edward was back, probably very confused. Rose herself didn't know what to say. She had always thought of him as being off limits, but if Winry loved someone else then what did that mean for her and Ed?

"—really stupid of her. I mean, what do I care who she likes?" he said a little heatedly.

"Well Ed. Winry may see it as something really important. A boyfriend is a big deal after all it could be that she feels guilty that she hasn't told you yet, and the more time goes on she feels like it should be easy, which would only makes it harder. So in order to cover her guilt she tried to get you a girlfriend but decided that it felt strange seeing you interact with another girl when she herself can't speak to you normally. You were gone for a long time and it could be that she doesn't know how to bring up the subject without being reminded of how much time has changed for the both of you. My advice is to wait it out and let her come to you, you are friends after all, once the awkwardness is out of the way I'm sure she'll feel comfortable around you again."

She blinked and the awed stare he gave her. "That makes a lot of sense."

He suddenly reached out and ran his fingers through a long strand of her hair. Rose froze up in a panic, wondering if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. The sound was all wrong too, sort of like a strange humming or buzzing.

Ed suddenly seemed to catch himself and was soon back to normal. "You had a bee in your hair."

Well that would explain the buzzing…

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah…"

He scratched his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have reached out like that. Sorry, I can be a little compulsive sometimes."

Rose shook her head. "It's fine really!"

"But thanks," He said stretched his arms out and apparently working out a crick in his neck. "You listened to all my pent up frustrations and I feel a whole lot better. You're pretty good with words, Rose. Maybe you should use them to talk to lover boy over there," he grinned, and Rose was just a little confused.

She looked up saw _him_, standing by the mailbox, talking to Winry who seemed to be pointing her way.

"Go on, then." Ed said playfully attempting to push her off her kneeling position on the ground. "Prince charming's waiting."

"I think Winry has influenced you a lot more thank you think, Ed," she said getting up and dusting of her skirt.

Ed laughed at this. "You're probably right."

"Edward Elric."

Rose and Ed looked up to see Alex Louise Armstrong, a giant towering over the grass and covering it in shadow. "Is that any way to treat a young lady?"

"Um?" Rose looked at Ed who had his fingers wrapped around her arm. He immediately relinquished his hold. "It's alright, just some kidding around between friends."

She smiled and smacked Ed on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"See?"

Alex had tears in his eyes. "Ah yes, the glorious days of the young…"

Ed gave him a weird look then locked eyes with her.

She smiled as she made her way up to Owen who was waiting for her next to Winry.

He blushed adorably pink when she greeted him and she couldn't help but smile genuinely back. So maybe her dreams were a little different and maybe he wasn't a potential prince candidate. But then again neither was Ed.

As they got to talking about anything that came to mind, the sound of her son, and Al laughing rang in the air and seemed to complement the conversation and she realized she didn't have to dream any longer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Winry grinned like a fool as she watched Rose and her friend talking on the stoop looking quite interested in eachother.

Thinking they'd want a bit of privacy she walked back to where she had left Ed to find him having his own conversation with Mr. Armstrong.

"Miss Rockbell has told me you are returning to Central, Edward."

"Yeah, I got a letter from the General's office, said they had a mission for me. I sent my reply a few days ago, though I'm not too keen on returning."

The older man nodded.

"Why hello there, Winry."

"Hi again, oh grandma was looking for you earlier. Something about firewood."

"Ah yes. I shall get right to it." He nodded and made his exit.

Ed suddenly gave her a side long glance. "What's with the goofy grin on your face?"

"What? I need a reason to smile and be happy?"

Ed smirked. "Yeah well, I guess machine junkies don't need a reason to look like dorks, either."

Winry clenched her fist wishing she hadn't left her wrench in the house. "Try saying that again alchemy freak. Why not come a little closer this time?"

The smirk stayed pasted on as he took a bold step forward, then three more until he was right in front of her.

"It seems you too get along well."

Winry almost freaked out when she saw Louis Armstrong standing in the same spot he had been before he had left a few seconds ago.

"I thought you were gathering firewood for the old lady!" Ed exclaimed, mirroring her sentiments.

They had been acting like children. It was a bit embarrassing.

"Already done with." The older man said calmly taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Wha…? Let me guess, special technique that's been passed on for generations." Ed hung his head.

"No. I just realized I had gathered all the wood this morning."

A breeze grew by as he drank down the last of his beverage. Ed's complexion seemed to be have paled as he raised his head again. "Is that so?"

"Don't be silly Ed," she laughed nervously. "Mr. Armstrong is human, after all." She kept the fact that she had been thinking the same thing, that this man was a superhuman of sorts to herself.

"Why are you all just standing there?"

She turned to see Al, red in the face from playing a long game of catch with Caleb. The little boy smiled happily up at them as he clung to the blond's shirt.

"Aunt Pinako is getting started on dinner. You should go help her, Brother."

Ed sighed. "Just say she wants her official potato peeler to report for duty, and get it over with."

He walked away but before he did he looked at her. "I noticed Mira was here."

"Yeah well…"

"You don't need to explain. At least not right now."

Then he walked away leaving her standing there with Mr. Armstrong and a curious Alphonse. "That was a bit…You okay, Winry?"

"_You didn't tell him, did you?"_

_Winry stared straight ahead at the red head in front of her, wishing she could wipe that little smile of her face. "Not yet."_

_The woman leaned against the wall of the house pushing a strand of loose hair over her shoulder. "I wonder what you are waiting for. He's going to leave in a few days, after all."_

"_I don't understand why you care so much."_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Her blue eyes seemed to be surprised, as if Winry was stupid for not understanding._

"_I don't want to see him get hurt."_

_She sighed and straightened up, smoothing out her skirt. _

"_I promised I wouldn't say anything but this ridiculous. What will you do if he figures it out. It's not exactly something you can hide," she said gazing at her engagement ring._

"_I'm not trying to hide," Winry said. "Things just aren't that simple."_

"_Things are never that simple, but sometimes that's the easiest way to look at them. I may not have been around him all these years but he still looks at you the same way. It's as if he's holding his breath, waiting for you to say something that's never going to come. I would have thought he figured it out by now."_

"_Edward and I are really close friends. Even he says it himself. After four years what else could we be?"_

"_That's a nice way of saying it isn't it?"_

"_Don't you have somewhere to be, Mira?"_

_The baker's daughter smiled outright. "You're right I should get going. I'm just tired of being a spectator." She took a few steps down the road and looked over her shoulder._

" _I realize. it's easy to forget, but there are people who care about him as much as you do."_

"Hey um Winry? Winry?"

Winry blinked as the worried honey colored eyes of the younger Elric came into focus.

"I'm fine Al, really."

"You sure? Because…"

"Tonight."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

" I'll tell him. It'll be fine."

Despite her proclamation Winry figured out some things were definitely easier said than done.

The week before Edward left on his mission went by way too fast in her opinion. She hadn't spent enough time with him, hadn't talked enough to him, and the night before the day he had to leave approached, she found herself in her workshop, trying to finish up her last minute plans for his arms. She didn't have to be psychic to know what sort of mission Central had planned for him. Despite Edward's reassurance that he would visit often, she knew better and she would make sure his automail was in top condition.

She almost dropped her screw driver when the phone, on her desk rang. "Hello, good evening Rockbell Automail: Prosthetic Limb Outfitter's.

"Hello, love, sorry to call so late."

"Carter!"

She stood up in her seat knocking down her chair. "I didn't expect to hear from you. This Late. At night. Did something happen?"

"No actually I just wanted to apologize that I haven't been around this week, too much work as usual. But I am definitely going to stop by and make it up to you..."

The nagging feeling returned and Winry sighed. Why hadn't she told Ed about Carter yet? She had planned to at the party, definitely was going to, but as it turned out it hadn't been the time or place, at least, if Ed getting drunk was any indication. The week that followed, despite Mira's warning she and Edward hadn't been able to get a moment alone for long enough for her to tell him anything.

_Maybe I shouldn't say anything at all._ After all he was leaving in the morning, maybe she could get engaged over his absence and it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Ah who am I kidding?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I do understand you've had a lot of work, Carter. I too have been busy this whole week."

"Yes, well, that is not a good enough excuse to be away from you. I really do miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Winry dear."

"Yes!" She almost dropped the phone, but sighed in relief when saw Pinako standing in the doorway.

"Don't need to be so jumpy! I was just letting you know dinner is ready. You could definitely use a break."

"Yes, grandma I'll be right down."

"Alright, you have ten minutes. Tell that fiancé of yours to wrap it up."

This time Winry did drop the phone. "How did you?"

"Please, kid. I wasn't born yesterday. But I do wonder why you've been trying to keep it a secret, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Of course not. I just…"

"Were worried of what Ed might think."

"I…"

"_Hello? Hello? Winry?"_

She picked up the phone. "Yes, sorry! I dropped the phone."

"It's alright. Listen I need to get back to work now. But I just wanted to let you know I love you, and I'll definitely do everything in my power to return to Rezembul again."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled. Then she hung up.

"I'm sorry grandma but I never know how he'll react and…"

She turned to see the doorway empty.

"It's not a good enough excuse." Winry let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it needs to happen sooner or later."

She suddenly caught a reflection besides her own in the window and screamed.

The moment of panic was short lived and she rounded on the laughing idiot leaning against the wall.

"Al! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Winry. I just came to get something Brother left." He said moving away from the wall and picking up a copy of a German book that Ed had left on the patient table, earlier in the day.

"Why didn't he just come up here, and get it himself?"

"He said you were really busy and he didn't want to disturb you. Apparently he thought too much of my espionage skills. Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head looking like a doppelganger of his brother, save the long hair.

"I thought you were him," she admitted.

"He's outside. Said he wanted to "check out the stars one last time,'" Al said, making a weird face. "It's a little scary, but if you ask me I think he's finally getting in touch with his deep side."

"Wow, that's a new side of Ed I could get used to."

But she couldn't because she had only twelve more hours left with him. Twelve more hours to tell him about something that was as much a part of her life as he was. Oh he was going to freak out, when he found out she'd been keeping this from him for two weeks. He was the one person besides Al and maybe Sciezka whom she shared things, after all. Winry knew she'd freak out if Edward got married and she was the last to know.

_Engaged, _she corrected herself. _I'm engaged. _Even so if he ever kept something like that from her she'd kick his ass.

"You haven't told him anything yet."

She blinked. "What?"

"About your engagement. I would have definitely heard about it if you had."

Winry stuck her head in her hands. "Arghh. I know and I only have a few hours before he leaves. But I really don't know what to say. I don't want us to part on bad terms. Why is this so hard, Al?"

"I thought that would be obvious. It seems the only two people who haven't noticed how you feel about my brother, are you and my brother."

"How I used to feel, Al." Way back before she had had any idea of how bad a heart could break. " But that's changed, I'm a lot more mature now and I'm deeply in love with Carter, he's the one whom I want to share my life with."

"Then it shouldn't be such a big deal for you to march down the stairs right now and tell Ed what you've just told me." He got her there.

Al locked his eyes with hers as if challenging her to speak against the truth. He looked so much like him! She wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

Winry held his gaze for a few more seconds then she turned on her heel and left her workshop, not even bothering to change out of her coveralls. She marched down the stairs.

"Hey I was kidding about the marching!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Edward stared up at the sky taking in the night for it was going to be a long time before he stood on this porch again.

The sound of rumbling thunder and a crash of the porch door opening and slamming shut, effectly ruining the scene.

He turned to see Winry Rockbell, in her work gear bandana and all, standing front of the door; her face determined and her hands clenched into fists.

"Winry? What the hell?"

Her stare did not waver."Are you okay?"

"I'm getting married."

He blinked, feeling the blood leave his face as a feeling of complete blankness took over. Winry's face however turned fury red.

"You…you're not going to say anything?" She said raising an eyebrow, a little vein in her temple throbbing.

He stared back at her for a few seconds. "What the hell, Al proposed?! I thought he was just fetching my book!"

"Not to Al, you dummy!"

"Okay then," he sighed in relief. Al and Winry wouldn't be the worst match ever but the younger Elric was only physically fifteen years old, he could see a lot trials and tribulations if they were to marry.

She wasn't marrying Al…but she was marrying someone. Was he even surprised?

_Well I guess it makes sense._

"I figured you'd have a boyfriend, but you're getting hitched too, huh. Congratulations."

"OKAY THEN?" Winry erupted. "Congratulations? This a really big deal! I marched down the freaking stairs! Your best friend is getting married! Do you even care? Aren't you angry I kept you in the dark?"

"Of course I AM!!!! I'm really pissed off that you didn't say anything, Winry."

"Then ACT LIKE IT! You jerk!!!" Winry screamed her face turning redder and her clenched fists making cracking sounds as she shook visibly, almost completely out of breath.

"What the…" Ed put a hand on his face. She was mad at him because he didn't start a fight?

He shook his head at the completely hopeless girl in front of him.

"Hopeless."

_I have no idea _Winry looked up. _What goes on in that head of yours._ "More than hopeless. You've gone completely nuts."

"And who's fault do you think--" She was cut the front door opening with a crash and Den's loud bark. The next second there was a loud crack and a flash of flailing arms. Before Ed knew what had hit him they were on the ground.

"Ahh…"

He found himself looking up at the sky and wide blue eyes. Winry was kneeling top of him, her face redder than a strawberry. He figured he figured he looked no different. Den was off chasing something obscure. Her deep barks echoed through the bushes in the yard.

"Heh, crazy dog."

"Yeah." Winry said in a small voice, her blue eyes almost glowing in the light.

It felt weird you know. Having your best friend announce their engagement and then topple on top of you with that completely angry look on her face…

Winry got up.

Ed side glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm mad at you."

"What the hell! You keep this from me for who knows how long and you're mad at me because you don't like my reaction? You're getting married so congratulations!"

He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "What do you want from me Winry. Do you want me to start a fight with you about this or something?"

"Anything's better than nothing! I have been trying to find a way to say this for a while. I really hated hiding it from you. Because best friends aren't suppose to keep secrets…Don't just stare and congratulate me…"

" I can't believe this you're actually mad at me. Well you can stop being angry because I'm angry!"

Winry blinked.

"Jeeze woman…sometimes you…"

He trailed off when he saw a sad little smile on her face.

She turned and looked off into the darkness. "Come on, we have to find Den before she ends up at the Lorell farm. Last time she was there she was attacked by the chickens..."

He stared at her in shock for a few seconds and then gained his composure. "Whatever." It was her fault they let the dog get away in the first place. Arguing about something stupid.

Ed followed silently as she rambled on about how Mrs. Lorell could enhance security by building a fence around the coop, and the mechanics of how she would go about it, not really catching much of what she said.

"Are you even listening to me Ed," she turned to him.

"Why should I be listening to you? I made it very clear that I'm angry at you right now. Heck, why am I even following you? The moon must be full tonight."

They crossed the wood's that divided the Rockbell land from the Lorrell farm and Ed got his answer.

A huge disk white and floating in blackness hung above them surrounded by hundreds of little white dots. As if someone had splattered paint into the sky.

"I forgot the sky could look like this…" he whispered briefly forgetting that he was mad at the girl next to him.

"Weren't there stars in Germany?"

He side glanced at her. It was such an odd question, one he couldn't really answer. "Of course there were."

_I just couldn't see them._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Winry held the sleeping dog with both her hands, looking up as she heard the crunching sounds in the grass. Edward was about five feet ahead of her, walking at his own pace. She suddenly blushed feeling very stupid for the events of the last hour. She had been planning to reveal her new life to Edward in a sophisticated and mature manner. She was after all, a twenty year old woman, and Edward, childhood friend or not was a man now.

She stared as his back, at the light and shadow bouncing back and forth across it as he distanced himself further with every step.

"_You're completely hopeless."_

She couldn't help it. For the last two weeks she had felt like a little girl around him. It was like she had reverted back to her sixteen year old self the moment the Elric's had stepped back into her life. She was four years too old for it, but something was trying to close that gap. The one that had ripped open the sky the day they left forever.

It was embarrassing. She had grown after all, time hadn't stood still after all. He had obviously grown up; it was apparent in his five foot nine stance, his long blonde hair swishing across his relaxed shoulders swaying, with every confident step away from her.

"_You two haven't changed at all…"_

She couldn't help it. Edward just brought out that side of her.

When she had first heard the Brothers had returned she had immediately hoped that they would be okay. She had found Edward, clean and showered automail intact. Perfect, too perfect for her liking. Or to put it better too different from what she was used to.

Even Al, was looking less boyish, was acting more or less like a moody teenager. Somewhat resembling his brother in more ways than one, and yet a complete stranger to her. Both of them, were so different.

"_Weren't there stars in Germany?"_

She stopped walking, suddenly feeling so dumb.

How could she have asked that? Sure it was a completely different world, but it wasn't completely alien. There were people on that side, and from what she had heard from Ed and Al they weren't the outer space creatures Sciezka was always going on about.

Ed and Al had lived there, and they had come back. It wasn't like they were swallowed up into the abyss.

Somehow, somehow she had felt that that's what had happened. The gate had swallowed Ed and Al, a demon world dark and damp so far away from anything she knew.

She shook her head as a leaf got caught in her hair. But what is it really? Ed had friends in that world right? A girl named Noah, obviously close to him. She had had to convince him to come back. She had been close enough to do that.

"Winry?"

She suddenly froze, at how close he was. In front of her like a dark shadow she had seen in her dreams. Wait, when had he…? Had she…caught up?

"I guess I was walking too fast," Ed said looking worried. "If you're tired. I guess we can take a break. I can carry Den too, it'll take the strain off your shoulders."

Winry didn't say anything as he reached for the dog, suddenly feeling like she would break into a million pieces if she tried to move.

"Winry?"

Ed's pale complexion was blurred tinted blue from the shadow, swirling into silver and white she blinked.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry."

Ed smiled sadly. "You really haven't changed."

She raised her eyes. "No, but you have."

_You're right in front of me yet you're still so far away. _

_Winry tried to stand up but Hawkeye held her hand as Mustang rushed forward to the interrogator. _

"_Fullmetal! Edward!" _

"_See if you can calm him down."_

_Ed was really freaking out. His face was so pale. _

"_It's probably the room it's so stifling hot. Open the windows, step away from him let him have some air."_

_Why had she asked? _

_It hurt to see him, as he stared at the ground in shock. Why had she asked him to open that door. No, she didn't want to know about that world. She didn't want to hear it!_

"_Winry." Hawkeye's hand felt cool around her wrist, but her eyes were warm and dry. _

"_I need…some air too."_

_She left the interrogation room and ran down the hall. She needed to breathe…_

"Winry, Winry? Hey are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Golden eyes stared into her own, like a hot knife cutting through her.

"I'm sorry," she said again."

"We've established that. But you have nothing to be sorry about. It was a stupid fight, okay. I really do care you're getting married. I'm really happy for you. Let's just get back."

He took her hand.

_Slipping away._

"No!" She broke free of his grip and took a step back. "Not…not yet."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll fade away!"

Den woke up. She started barking.

Edward's eyes widened as he tried to control the dog. "What?

She felt her own eyes widen and covered her mouth. What the hell? Why was she saying such stupid things? She took a few steps backward.

"Hey…" She needed to breathe, she needed to get out of here.

"Just…just leave me alone, Ed." She turned to run.

"Winry! Hold on!"

She ran, through the trees, her legs getting cut as every branch decided to leap of in front of her, Ed's unsynchronized steps and Den's barks followed her all the way.

Then it slowly faded, the sound of anything. Winry sighed finally she was alone. She tried to catch her breath and leaned against a tree.

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with."

The sound of a clap sounded in the night air, before she could gasp. Before she could even blink blue light took over her field of vision.

She tried to move away but her hand was secured by something vinelike. She looked down to see dark leaf covered vines encircling her legs as well, securing her to the tree.

Everything around her was dark, and she heard faint footsteps in the distance.

"Edward?"

She turned her head to the side to see him, walking closer a dark shadow, light dancing over him, leaves sticking out of his hair in every which direction.

She heard Den running up behind him and she watched silently until he was right in front of her.

A rustle broke the silence as she felt him lean one hand over her shoulder against the tree.

"So," he panted, "You gonna stop running?"

Winry could barely see him in the darkness but his eyes were definitely looking at her. Gold glowed so eerily in the dark.

She sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I?".

" Mind explaining to me what the hell that was?"

Winry flinched inwardly, at the worried sound of his voice, it was a lot worse than his angry tone.

"Why the hell you ran off like," he breathed.

She felt his warm breath right on her shoulder. He closer than than she thought.

His hair tickled her arm, as he leaned forward completely out of breath. "Like you were never gonna stop…"

His arm brushed her shoulder as he slid down the tree.

"This is so stupid Edward."

"You're stupid."

She couldn't hit him but she tried to swing her to kick him anyway. It didn't go far.

"If you think. I'm going to just let you. Get away with…"

"C'mon, let's quit already, you're out of breath even."

"T-that's cause you run like a freaking cat! "

It must have been close to midnight, Grandma Pinako was going to skin the both of them if they didn't make it back soon. She may have been a grown woman but that obviously didn't count when breaking her grandmother's rules.

"Grandma's gonna--"

"--I'm not gonna--"

"Fade away."

Winry shifted her gaze to the ground where Ed was sitting. He brought his hands together. A blue alchemic light shone in his fingers. Poor Den was laying beside him looking confused.

"I don't know what gave you such a dumb idea. But if it's any reassurance to you…" He touched the tree, and immediately the vines retracted gently pushing her off the tree. "I'm not gonna fade away, Winry. Not this time."

Thanks to the alchemical light lingering in the air she could see that he was blushing slightly, though it could have been from anger.

Funny how suddenly everything could just be okay. Winry smiled to herself as she and Ed walked home, Den trailing behind them.

"Oh man it's really pitch black out here. Probably past midnight the old lady is gonna kill us."

"You're not the one who's gonna get the brunt of it. Trust me. You're leaving for Central so she's going to take the whole thing out on me."

"Oh that's right. I have to see that bastard's face tomorrow." He suddenly looked up as if realizing something. "Is that why you're so upset? You were the one that told me to go."

"It does make me sad, but I can cope with it. I told you that." At least they were on the same side of the universe this time. Hey Ed? Can I ask you something?"

His pace slowed down but he kept walking.

"Why did you and Al come back?"

Silence took over, the already pretty quiet scenery, even Den seemed to be holding her breath. "That's kind of a stupid question, don't you think?"

"I figured it on the train ride. You were convinced you were stuck in that place forever weren't you. But after talking to your friend you were convinced. I want to know why."

Ed suddenly turned to look at her, a slight frown on his face. "I'm sorry to say that I was actually beyond convincing Winry."

"So why?"

His eyes seemed to be searching for the answer in the ground. "Because…I want to believe that there is such thing as a second chance in this world…"

"Huh?"

Ed looked up suddenly his eyes wide then he looked up and grinned and shrugged walking away. "So when do I get to grill the poor soul that's marrying you. I mean give him my blessing."

"Ed you can't just ignore, my question."

"Yeah you're probably right." he said not slowing down. "I wonder if Al found my book I told him it was on the top shelf…"

As predicted Granny Pinako was not pleased.

"Where have you two been?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"We're really sorry grandma--"

"It was practically all Winry's fault."

Winry turned to glare at Edward. What were they six years old?

Pinako turned and looked and him too.

"She went and got herself lost in the woods of all places. Took about an hour to track her down."

Winry felt a blush creep up on her face. Why couldn't he come up with an excuse that would make her sound less vulnerable?

"Is that so?"

"I have no idea what made you do something so foolish as going into the woods after hours, but I'm sure you've already learned your lesson. Now off to bed the both of you."

"Yes ma'am."

In the hallway she turned to Ed, before he could make it up the stairs. "Gee thanks for that."

"I couldn't think of anything else. What's the deal with talking to us like we're kids. I'm twenty years old for Pete's sake."

"Don't make me say it again, young man."

Ed hung his head.

"I think we better listen to her." Winry said walking up the stairs. "By the way,"

She turned to see the hallway was empty and the sound of the door closing.

_Thank you._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The doorbell at seven in the morning drove Edward stumbling and disgruntled out of bed. Winry's customers were sure impatient; they couldn't even wait for the shop to open.

He felt his way downstairs his eyes bleary from sleep and opened the door to find a surprised looking man about his age carrying a box of automail parts.

"Does Winry Rockbell live here?" His green eyes darted around beyond Edward apparently he was thinking he had come to the wrong house. He probably hadn't expected a guy clad in a t-shirt and boxers to answer the door that's for sure.

"She does. But her shop opens at eight," said Ed as he wondered why on earth this guy would be here an hour early. He yawned as he eyed the guy. He had short brown hair and a young looking face with dark green eyes that were now wide in confusion.

"Are you one of her customers?" the two said in unison.

"I guess you could say that," Ed said feeling more confused. "Look pal, it's seven in the morning. I'm sure that whatever you need can wait till eight…"

"Actually I'm not--"

"What's with the racket?" Winry's sleepy voice floated down the stairs.

"Some guy is here to see you." Ed started, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"Huh?"

Winry walked down the stairs and came into view bleary eyed and her hair unkept. Her white pajamas wrinkly from sleep, not a very appropriate way to greet a customer, but she didn't seem to care. She walked over to the door and her blue eyes went wide.

"Carter? What are you doing here?"

Okay so she knew him. Feeling his work was done, Ed turned and started his way up the stairs.

"I couldn't wait to see you. You've been on my mind this whole week.

Now he wasn't an expert on interpersonal relationships but he was certain that was not a normal thing for a customer to say to his mechanic.

He turned to face the couple, feeling like he should at least say something. If this man was important to Winry he didn't want to be rude. "So this is the fiancé,"

"Ah yes. Edward this is Carter Windham. Carter this is Edward Elric, the childhood friend I told you about."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Edward," the man bowed. "Winry's told me a lot about you."

Ed inclined his head, "The pleasure is mine, and I can only hope they were good things."

"Well actua--"

Winry laughed dryly and pushed him aside. "It's sort of awkward to receive a guest half dressed. Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed, Ed? After all, you have a train to catch."

Ed looked Carter's smiling face to Winry who could definitely take her own advice.

"Sure thing…" He bowed and made his exit, wondering if Winry didn't want him talking to her fiancé.

When he descended the stairs again, he found Carter sitting in the living room. He was staring at a picture frame next to the lamp. Ed had figured was taken during his first two years in Germany. Winry was leaning on the porch railing beaming through windblown hair, Al stood next to her smiling broadly and hugging an enthusiastic Den. Even the old lady was in the picture standing behind the dog with her pipe in it's usual place between her lips.

"They're all I got." Ed heard himself say.

Carter looked up, startled, and set the picture frame down. "Ah, yes of course." He gave Ed a wary look, which puzzled the young alchemist.

"Sorry about earlier, if I had known who you were I definitely would have let you in sooner."

"Not a problem."

"She's my best friend," Ed said sitting on the couch across from the man. "So I guess you can say I'm a little over protective. Winry, however seems to think I'm going to transmute you into a fish or something. I hope she didn't make me out to be some kind of monster."

Carter gave him a strange look. "Not at all."

"You seem like a nice enough guy, though. So I know she'll be taken care of."

"Thanks."

Ed stretched his arms over the back of the couch, watching the green eyes watch him. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

For a moment he thought he saw something like a flicker in the green. "No, sorry. So you're a state alchemist Edward?"

"Well I used to be. Now they're pretty much forcing me back into service, so yeah I guess I am."

"That's rather unfortunate."

"Yeah well, it's not exactly the worst job in the world. The pay is good and the watch gets you access to a lot of places, and of course you get to travel and help a lot of people."

"Heh. Help you say?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. He knew where this was going; he had heard it since he had joined the military. "Not all state alchemists are cold blooded murderers," he said flatly.

"But you agree that most of you are? I've seen what you monsters of the state are capable of. Can you really deny it?"

Ed was about to respond when the sounds of footsteps in the hallway caught his attention. "So this is where you two were?" Winry smiled, from the doorway. "Breakfast will be ready in a little while. It's better for you to eat it now Ed, you have a long ride a head. Won't you join us, Carter? You must be hungry too, after coming such a long way. I'm also in the process of making tea if you want any…"

She trailed off looking from fiancé to her best friend.

"Just tea would be great, love."

Ed tried to school his expression as Winry locked eyes with him. "Ed why don't you help me in the kitchen? Excuse us, for a minute."

Edward followed her to the kitchen feeling slightly annoyed that he didn't get to respond to the jack ass in the living room. He wasn't about to let that man with that smug look on his face lump him with psycho's like Kimbley.

He angrily grabbed at the plate that Winry handed him, dropping it to the floor. "Ed, be careful!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, and without missing a beat he clapped his hands restoring the plate to normal. "Here."

The mechanic took the plate and gave it a scrutinizing look then she put it on the table. She then turned to him, her hand to her hip. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If it's nothing, then what is there for me to worry about, genius?"

Ed sighed not in the mood to be teased. "Did something happen with Carter?"

"Why would you say that?"

She took two cups off the counter. "Because as one of your really close friends I can tell when something's bothering you."

"Well maybe you're a little off the mark this time. Go run along to your sweet heart. Wouldn't want his tea to get cold."

Winry gave him a glistening deathglare as she set one cup down. "Go to hell, Ed."

"I'm already headed there, remember. My train leaves in an hour." He told her retreating back. He took a sip of tea and started coughing as soon as the vile taste hit his tongue. Then took a rag and wiped away the evil concoction of chamomile and cow secretion.

"Real, mature, Winry." He growled as he poured himself a glass of water and downed it. Through the door he could hear Winry giggling about something Carter said, and he felt nauseous. He knew he'd get yelled at for skipping breakfast but he didn't really care. Once again he retreated to his room, this time slamming the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At a quarter to eight, Al poked his head into the room. I hope you slept well. I woke up in the middle of the night not knowing where I was. I fell of the couch and everything."

"You could have woken me up, you know."

Ed looked up from his position of lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. "It was Winry's idea."

As it turns out Ed and Winry had returned from tracking down Den to find Al wasn't in his room. Winry had eventually found the younger Elric asleep in her workroom with a book in his lap and had suggested to let him be. Ed had felt weird sleeping alone in the room for the first time in years, but he figured he'd have to get used to it from now on.

"Speaking of Winry, she seems pretty mad."

Ed sighed. Earlier the mechanic had come in to attempt to soothe the situation and that had only made things worse between them.

_Edward slammed the door to his room before he could stop himself, feeling the slam reverberate through him as it hit the wall. But he knew it was futile to fight it now. He had to focus on more pressing things, like what exactly the bastard had in mind for him once he arrived at Head Quarters. And what exactly had happened in the military while he was away. It seemed that the State Alchemists were indeed no longer being treated as human weapons, but his conversations with the old lady about border skirmishes still made it sound like nothing had really changed._

"_Guess I'll know when I get there," Ed sighed as he fished his hairbrush out of his suitcase._

_A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah? It's open."_

"_Hey."_

_Ed almost dropped the brush but he made a pretense of setting it down on the dresser. "Hey."_

"_I figured we should have a talk, maybe clear up a few things."_

_He didn't turn to face her. "Sure."_

"_So…that being said…" Winry trailed off. "Oh gosh, Edward, this is so stupid!"_

_By her tone of voice he figured she had her fists balled up on either side of her. A glance to the side proved that was exactly the case._

"_Of course it is. But that's fine. I don't really care."_

_He picked up his hairbrush and started on his hair again._

"_Wait, what? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Winry demanded to know._

_Ed gathered his hair and tied it high on his head with an elastic band._

"_It doesn't really matter, Winry."_

"_Of course it matters. Which is why I'm here trying to talk about it."_

_He stared at the dresser top, where the dust had coated the wood with a white thin film. _

"_And you're ignoring me again."_

_He didn't look at her, mentally wishing she would just leave him alone. He had so many other things to worry about._

"_Ed…."_

"_What the hell do you want from me, Winry? I'm about to board a train to Central." _

"_I want you to tell me what's wrong! Yesterday you tied me to a freaking tree because you were worried about me. Now it's my turn!"_

"_Your fiancé is a jerk. Plain and simple. You happy now?"_

"_And why's that?"_

"_He made his sentiment's about State alchemists quite clear."_

"_What did he say to you."_

"_Not much, just basically called me a psychotic killer to my face."_

"_What? That doesn't make any sense his own brother is a state alchemist and he only speaks highly of him. Maybe it was a misunderstanding."_

"_The words "cold blooded monster," are hard to confuse Winry."_

"_I don't know, Ed"_

"_You don't believe me."_

"_It's not that I…"_

"_You know what just forget it."_

"_How can I just forget it, you're obviously upset. Maybe Carter will apologize if--"_

"_Or maybe you could just get out of my room."_

"_What is this?" She shook her head. "You just don't see it, do you? Every time I think I'm one step closer you pull away. You're standing right in front of me, but I can't reach you at all! Not at all!"_

"_So I'm distancing myself? What the hell are you going on about? I said I wanted to stay here in Rezembul you're the one that told me to go back! I tried to fill you in what went on, so you wouldn't be in the dark. You said you didn't want to know. I just honestly told you what that jerk said and you don't believe me. What the hell do you want me to do?"_

_He slammed down the hairbrush and it slipped at went scattering across the room. "I'm not pulling, Winry! You're pushing me against a freaking wall!"_

"_Ed…" She reached out._

"_Just please get out."_

"_You're not gonna let me apologize!" she yelled._

"_Why should I? You haven't let me."_

_Winry looked shocked then tears spilled over her eyes. "You're right. I can't forgive you. You thought you deserved it, right? Staying in that place, it was like your own personal hell, wasn't it? You hated it there, and yet you felt that was where you belonged. All those horrible things you say you saw. I don't want to know! Because it hurts too much, to see you when you talk of those things. But what hurts me the most is that you needed convincing. That you thought that that is what you deserved."_

"_Winry, I um have a train to catch.…"_

_She shook her head sending loose blonde strands swaying around her. "Stop changing the subject. All this time I was pretending I didn't see it. That everything was okay, that nothing changed. Maybe I'm the one that's fixed in place, because I just can't accept you being here not if you don't want to."_

_Now it was his turn to reach out. He held on to her arm. "Win…"_

"_When you apologized, it was for leaving me," Winry sobbed. "For hurting me. But not for you, never for you. The reason you said you weren't going back wasn't for you either. You just thought that is what I wanted to hear. You're sorry because you left me, but you're also sorry you came back! Which is why I can't forgive you! I won't forgive you because you're an idiot! An idiot!" She said, as she out of his grip. "Now you can get on your damn train! Have a good trip!"_

"She ran out of the room. As always she didn't let me get a word in…" Ed sighed. "Is her little boyfriend still around?"

"Like you're in any position to call him that."

Ed threw his pillow at him instantly regretting it when he lay his head on the hard mattress.

"I'm ten times better than that stuck up--"

"Oh, so that is what this is about?"

"He looked at me, straight in the eye Al. And asked me if I could deny that state alchemist were cold blooded murderers."

"Gee, Brother, you sure? I mean that's a little harsh maybe you misheard him?"

Ed sat up on the bed, staring wide eyed at his brother. "So you don't believe me either. This is ridiculous, My own brother and my best friend, think I'm making things up."

"I didn't say you--"

He got up off the bed and walked over to pick up his suitcase. "Whatever, I have a train to catch. I don't have time to try to convince anyone of anything."

"You're at least going to say goodbye to her this time aren't you?"

Ed took hold of the suitcase, it felt surprisingly light despite the fact that it took him a night to pack. "Of course, Al."

After their little talk Ed and Alphonse headed downstairs. Pinako gave Ed a weird look as he entered the kitchen but otherwise did not comment.

"You'll be visiting on holidays." she said when he turned to leave the kitchen. "And I'd like to see a letter or two before the year ends. I'll be sending Al to visit from time to time with Armstrong."

Edward nodded and gave her a hug. "Where's Winry?" he asked.

Pinako shrugged taking another drag of her pipe. "Well she was saying goodbye to that fiancé of hers. Last I heard she was crashing and banging metal up in the attic. "

"Sounds like her." Ed smirked.

"You really have the talent to push her buttons, ever since you've known eachother."

"Yeah…maybe I went a little overboard this time."

"What are you waiting for? Go see her!" Al pushed him in the direction of the attic.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Stupid, stupid, brain cell impaired, hardheaded, IDIOT!!!" The metal piece she had been working on shred to pieces under her drill as she drove the hole too far in. And she was very lucky to be wearing goggles.

She threw them off and wiped the metallic shards off them.

"This is all your fault," she cried out loud. To Edward presumably "Not that you can hear me because you're too busy getting ready to leave and ignoring the world again!"

She got up from her work table and swept up the shattered mess.

"I hope you miss your damn train!"

A voice from the other side of the door interrupted her ranting. "If you don't open this door already I probably will."

The door knob turned and the door creaked open. She glared over her shoulder and felt the heat rise in her face. Though from embarrassment or anger she didn't know.

"What the hell do you want?"

Edward walked over to her as calm and collected as ever. She hated him for that.

"Well for one thing I want to catch my train."

"Well go on then. I'm not stopping you am I?" She glared at his shoes.

"You're not going to? It's your last chance," he smirked. He was making jokes now. She hated him for that to.

"Get out of here!"

"Fine then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped.

Though she hated him so much at that moment, though she wished she could take a wrench to that hard head of his. She couldn't let him leave without a goodbye. And he knew it. Without knowing she had wrapped her arms around him.

"Have-have a good trip."

Ed didn't move away. "You better call me when you get there." she said

"Yeah, yeah, but you better pick up, even if it's midnight."

"Get going then," she patted him on the back, as he broke away. "I don't want you blaming me, if you're late."

He took a few steps out the door and she turned her attention to her work again. She kinda had abused it with a wrench.

"Because I made a promise to someone. Because there's a bastard wouldn't be able to get any thing done without my help, and there's an old hag and an automail machine junkie who still acts like she's twelve years old living by themselves in a rickety house and I just couldn't stand the thought of losing the chance, if there was any, to get yelled at by either of them...I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

"You probably wouldn't have forgiven for that either. There are other reasons but I guess they don't really matter, huh."

. "What are you--?"

As always when she turned around he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of flashbacks in this chapter. ..Well next up is the prologue see you soon and let me know if you see any typo's. I read this over like ten times but I'm sure they are there...**


	21. Epilogue: Letters to Nowhere

A/N: Epilogue! Authors notes and review responses at the end of chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is wonderful and I don't own it. Wish I did.**

**Epilogue**

"The sun light sliced through the room as if directed at her. Winry squinted through the fabric of her bed sheets unable to shield herself from the glare. Having no other choice, she got up and stretched. Uwahhhh…"

Why did it have to be so bright today anyway? It wasn't like she wasn't in the mood for sunshine, it was just too bright and perfect for her liking.

Grumbling, she climbed off her bed and proceeded to ambulate over to the closet, still not fully awake. Better pick something to start the day.

"Why does it have to be this way anyway?" she asked out loud, even though there was no one to listen to her.

Edward had come and gone as he always did. And as always he had given her a reason to be annoyed with him. However, she wasn't sure if she was angry or what. She was definitely utterly confused over his parting words. He was always like that, never fully explaining anything to her, and leaving her with more questions than she had started with.

"Worst of all he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world!" As if she was stupid for not understanding him this whole time. She blinked when noticed she had grabbed a random shirt and was crushing it in a vicelike grip.

"_There are other reasons. But I guess they don't really matter, huh?"_

Winry sighed. What had he meant by that? His tone of voice was nothing but calm and his words didn't waver but for some reason those words had felt different somehow. Heavier, as if...

Den's whining from outside the room brought Winry back to the present. She walked over to the door and let her in. "Good morning to you to Den, Grandma probably sent you to get me, huh?"

Den let out an affirmative bark then allowed herself to be scratched behind the ears. "Well I guess, I shouldn't daddle much longer," Winry sighed.

As she went through the process of getting dressed a piece of stationary on the table caught her eye. Her pathetic attempt at writing a letter to Edward.

"What do you think, Den? Should I finish it?"

She picked it up and skimmed her handwriting.

_Dear Edward,_

_How've you been lately? I don't even know if this will get to you, but it's worth a try... How is everything over at Central? Did the General toss you into some top secret mission yet? There's no need to try to convince me, I know you're up to something dangerous. I just hope you're taking good care of yourself. Al sends his regards he's doing great, already sent in all his school applications, and helping out around the house. He even got a job at the bakery now, thanks to Geller's help. Not much has happened here in the last few months, though it seems like Amanda is the talk of the town. She's supposed to be marrying the son a rich politician or something. I guess that's a relief to hear, huh?_

_Geller is my apprentice now. Wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he's great with mechanics. I really think he'll be a great help to our shop. Rose and Owen are hitting it off and Caleb is growing up way too fast. Basically we are okay here, I just wish I had some word on how you were doing. It's only been three months but we all miss you. _

Winry stared hard at the letter, feeling a little bit embarrassed for no reason. A bird was fluttering around outside on the windowsill. The sound seemed to get Den's attention because she ran over to the window barking loudly.

Setting down the letter, she turned to her pet. "It's not like he'll even read it. I have no idea where to mail it to, anyway."

After calming down the animal, she led the way to the kitchen, where her grandmother was probably waiting with a lecture about sleeping in.

_I guess not much has changed, after all._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Several months later...  
**

"How is it?"

Alphonse looked up over his plate of vanilla frosted cake and smiled. "It's delicious, Winry."

Sciezka nodded after taking a taste of her own. "Mmmhm, you did a great job."

Her friend beamed back. "Thank you. It's Mrs. Hughes recipe, I had to substitute a few ingredients, so I' m glad it came out alright."

"You're always so modest." Sciezka looked up to take another hasty look at the guest that was joining them, the one that was her friend's husband to be. "Of course it's delicious, you baked it Win. I wouldn't say no to another piece."

Winry caught her eye and quirked her mouth a little. Sciezka knew she didn't feel comfortable with the pet name Carter had decided for her, especially since it wasn't even his own invention.

Smiling she leaned over and took her fiancés plate and gracefully cut another piece of the beautiful snow-white frosted cake. "Well I just don't think my baking skills can ever match up to those of Mrs. Hughes. If you ever got to taste her cooking, you'd agree with me. She makes the best cakes in Central."

"And apple pie," Al added setting down his fork on his empty plate. "Speaking of which, I thought you copied the recipe for that too. I was looking forward to it."

"I never really got around to it. Besides the cake was easier to make."

"It's also better if more people are around to enjoy it." Pinako Rockbell said over her pipe. She was sitting a little aways from the group, near the stairs of the porch surveying the horizon. She didn't have a plate in front of her as she hadn't asked to be served.

Even with her bad nearsighted-ness Sciezka caught the downcast look that came over her friend's face at her grandmomther's words.

"I was thinking of entering one in the town hall baking fair at the end of the month. Did you want more, Alphonse.?"

Alphonse nodded and handed her his plate.

Scieszka tuned everything out as Carter praised Winry's cooking once again. Something about being certain she'd win for sure. She didn't know how she felt about it yet, having only just met him a few days ago at a previous tea and cake session at the Rockbell home. Well that day it hadn't been cake, it had been blueberry scones with white icing decorating the tops in a delicate zig zag pattern.

She remembered this in huge detail not because of her natural talent, but because she had to force her attention on them in order to stop the nervous glances at the green eyed young man that had joined them. Today seemed to be going much better. Well, somewhat. She could definitely say this was the most nerve racking outdoor lunch she had ever attended.

"So Sciezka, was it?"

_Eep!_ She would have actually squeaked but the rational part of her mind reminded her that it wouldn't be perceived as normal. Which is what she was trying to do in the first place; pretend that everything was normal. Nothing to be bothered about.

"Mm yes?" She calmly met his eyes. At least they were a pretty green color. He also looked young. Too young to be an automail surgery assistant, but then again so did Winry.

"Winry tells me you work at the military headquarters."

"Oh yes. It's not really all that exciting. I transcribe and file away records all day."

"Oh. I see." Carter looked a bit like he was feeling sorry for asking her such an impertinent question. "I'm sorr--"

"Oh well, it's not like I hate my job! I get to work on lots of important court cases and I sit in on important meetings and I'm basically the one who knows about all the missions before they are assigned and…"

She was surprised to find that she wasn't hyperventilating, but she was feeling lightheaded. It wasn't supposed to be this awkward conversing with your best friend's fiancé was it? Especially on the second meeting.

"…It's a very fulfilling occupation."

"I'll bet," she heard Pinako mutter.

"I'm glad. It's important to love what you're doing," Carter smiled slightly. He looked a little relieved. Then again he was probably as nervous as she was over getting to know someone important to his fiancée. Maybe she was being unfair, but she couldn't help it. It just felt weird to be sitting here, eating cake in this particular living room, when one very important person was missing from the scene.

"So I take it you've seen my brother around?"

She blinked at Al wondering when he had stood up, and if he could read minds. The blond was now standing in the kitchen doorway a stack of empty dishes in his hand. "He's not exactly great at keeping in touch to letting us know what he is up to. You work at Central so you have more contact with him."

Sciezka lingered on his words for a moment. That was true, but it was such a long time ago. How many months had it been anyway, since the day he came back?

"_I don't understand why he would. I mean, the military already guaranteed him the title of State Alchemists all perks included."_

"_Eh you know how Elric is. He doesn't like just to be handed anything. Besides I bet he could use the practice he had studying for it, after being stuck in another world with no alchemy."_

_Sciezka closed the door behind her trying not to deserve the conversation as she went around searching for the latest court case files, which were apparently being reviewed by Mustang's subordinates._

"_The press had field day with the alchemy exam. Tried to get an exclusive interview and he flipped them the bird." Breda commented as he looked over an important looking document and then added to a growing stack on his desk._

"_Of course he did, even four years later, it's Elric y'know. I doubt that kid even knows what manners are." Jean Havoc said from his desk near the window. He was looking through a manilla folder with disinterest._

"_Are you sure it's alright to be talking about this?" Kain Fuery said looking over his own pile of paperwork. "He's right across the hall. He was called into the General's office."_

"_Eh, probably too wrapped up in yelling to care."_

"_It's probably about the mission, the one the NAA assigned Edward." Falman intervened. Sciezka wouldn't have noticed him, as he was obscured by a mountain of paper about as tall as she was._

"_Mission, more like a slap in the face if you ask me." Havoc said. "Rumor has it might have to do with a possible philosopher's stone."_

"_Rumor has it?" Sciezka asked picking up the records Denny handed her and neatly arranging them into a pile that wouldn't topple over when she delivered them to the twelfth floor. The secretaries at affairs were right. Central literally was built on paperwork._

"_Well the guys stationed in East City say there's talk about an alchemist who want to cook up his own stone and use it to make a tower of gold," Breda informed her. " Crack job, if you ask me but seems like the only reason for the NAA to assign a state alchemist who just renewed his certification."_

"_The old wigs can't take any chances so makes sense to send an expert in that department. Especially one accused of making his own." Denny agreed._

_Which makes up for why the General wanted to keep it from Fullmetal." Havoc added. _

"_But the NAA and the Council are in a political war right now. I heard the Council gave him the order for him to keep it a secret until they figure it all out," Fuery said, as he scribbled signatures in his corner._

"_But's it not like Mustang can hide the fact that he knew about the NAA's intentions. Edward's too smart for that." Sciezka cut in with her own opinion on the matter. "Surely he would have figured it out by now."_

_Havoc stretched and stared at the ceiling, clearly not about to finish his work any time soon. "If that's the case then I'm surprised fireworks haven't started yet."_

_And just as those words left his mouth the door down the hall (there was no question of which door) slammed against the wall with the force of an earthquake (which she also knew too well from experience) and Mustang's deep booming voice rose to match with it._

"_You have not yet been dismissed, Fullmetal. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that irrational behavior on your part could result in a charge of insubordination."_

_Sciezka could only see half of Edward, as she and the other soldiers had risen from their seats to watch from the safety of the office. _

"_Another charge added to my laundry list of offenses against the military, is that all? Sorry General, but I'm not about to be intimidated by a narcissist who gave up his God complex in favor of kissing ass."_

"_How about a man who can torch you where you stand?" He sounded serious and a few soldiers stepped back into the office just in case._

_This shut the younger man up, but Sciezka knew he wouldn't stop glaring for a second._

"_I figured you'd have grown out of that blockheaded mentality by now. You have to be given clearance by my office in order to accept the mission in the first place; eventually you would have heard about it. But I wasn't just following orders. Letting you go rushing into a new mission in your first three months here would be irresponsible on my part."_

"_With all due respect, I feel like I have enough judgment to decide whether or not I'll accept whatever stupid mission the NAA feels like throwing at me. In case you didn't notice, I'm all grown up now and I don't need you to play overprotective father."_

"_And yet you choose to act like the same stubborn little boy you were four years ago. I'm not going to apologize for doing my job; If you want to take it up with the Council you are free to do so. Though whether you choose to accept the mission or not you are still under my command and will follow all my orders pertaining to all missions. Remember that."_

_The fading sound of confident footsteps told her the General had returned to his office, leaving the hot headed alchemist fuming in the hallway. _

_Sciezka was the first person Ed noticed, and she felt ashamed at the little "eep" sound that escaped her throat when his eyes locked with hers. It last only for a second though, before he shook his head bringing his gaze to the floor._

"_That was quite a show wasn't it?"_

"_Edward." She said stepping bravely into the hallway, the others had already fled the scene; apparently choosing paperwork over a verbal assault. "I know the General may seem controlling sometimes--"_

"_But he's trying to do what's best for his subordinates in his own way," he finished. Save it. He needs to understand that he can't just go around protecting everyone."_

"_He's not the only one," she said. Ed looked surprised at her response and blinked a few times. Well now that she had given her opinion might as well follow through. "Forgive me for saying so but I think you and the General are more alike than you let yourselves admit."_

" _I'm nothing like that narcisstic jerk." _

_She smiled. "You say that but even the way you fight makes you look like father and son."_

_He shuddered. _

"_And I think that's a wonderful thing, Edward. To have a superior officer who looks out for everyone under his command, and is willing to put with up with anything in an effort to do the right thing. He made everyone work round the clock the week of your debriefing, you know. You're the same way, even if you don't notice it, you're always willing to put yourself on the line to protect others. So it's not a bad comparison, don't you think?"_

_Ed, who had been staring at her blankly with his mouth hanging slightly open seemed to regain his senses and laughed "I think you've been hanging around with Winry a bit too much."_

_Sciezka smiled slightly, still sensing the upset under his own easy grin. "So…now that you know…are you going to take the mission?"_

"_Dunno. Depends what the geezers in Council have to say about it."_

_That wasn't the question._

"_Is it...really your decision?" The Council's, Mustang's, the NAA, she could understand why he didn't want them getting involved. But it wasn't about what he wanted. The Council would control everything in Central as long as they breathed, and the NAA would use the state alchemists for their benefit while the vote was being taken. Did he not realize that?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Things have changed," she said simply. This was definitely not the kind of conversation they should be having in the middle of a hallway. Especially not in the main building._

_Edward nodded, apparently picking up on something she hadn't said. Hopefully reading her mind, and promising not to get himself in too much trouble._

"_Sciezka, I've been looking for you!" She turned to see one of the fellow office workers, huffing and puffing, apparently having ran down the hallway. "Jones at Affairs is in an uproar said he wants the case 16735 files right away. It's been fifteen minutes! What on earth have you been doing all this time?"_

"_I uhhh…" _

"_It's my fault," Edward cut in. "I had her get some documents I needed for my research. He said flashing his watch. "I'm sure your superior officer would understand." _

"_Of course, Fullmetal Alchemist sir, I'll tell him." she turned to Sciezka. "Just make sure you get them to him as soon as possible."_

_Sciezska nodded as she watched the poor assistant power walk down the hall. _

"_Fifteen minutes, huh. Your boss sure is impatient." _

"_Uhh, you didn't need to do that."_

"_I guess I should get going and let you get to work. Council is in the next building over right? Don't worry so much," he said apparently interpreting the weary look on her face. "I'm not gonna let myself get arrested."_

_That wasn't what she was worried about, not entirely anyway. Nonetheless she sighed and rearranged the papers in her arms. Nothing she could do about it now. _

"_You need any help?" _

"_No, no I'm fine. I'm used to carrying twice this many records on busy days…now if you'll excuse me I'll get these upstairs. Good luck."_

"_Okay see you around." He said before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off in the opposite direction._

That was the last time she had seen him. Not just her but everyone at HQ.. As far as she knew he was off on that mission involving a potential Philosopher's Stone. Scieszka was certain Ed would do anything in his power to make sure it was never created again; and that meant he'd also put himself in any sort of danger to achieve his goal. Alphonse and Winry knew it too, which was exactly why she was going to feign ignorance on this one.

Besides she wasn't so keen on discussing Ed when Winry's fiancé was sitting at the table. It just didn't feel right.

"Well I really haven't seen or heard much from him at all. I'm sure he's fine though, the military is keeping a close eye on him, so we'd definitely hear about it if he wasn't."

"Well if I know Edward, he's up to something dangerous. It seems to be his favorite way of doing things." Pinako Rockbell said. "If Mustang has allowed the military to tail him then I too, am concerned," she said staring directly into Sciezka. Even from her seat on the opposite side of the porch, shielded by a table and Winry's head opposite her she felt the full extent of the old woman's gaze. "Must be big to have to take such measures."

She tried not to shudder, old Mrs. Rockbell could read her like a book and if she wasn't careful she might say too much and considerably raise the danger level of this conversation. "Uhmm. Well that might be true. He's been working directly for the National Alchemy Administration and they tend to go overboard to ensure the missions are carried out successfully."

"So the fall festival is starting soon," Winry cut in catching Sciezka completely off guard. "Heh, The summer went by really quickly didn't it?"

"Yeah, soon it'll be the busy season again," Carter said. He had been strategically quiet during the all talk relating to Edward.

"I know what you mean. For some reason automail problems are more abundant in the colder months…" Winry agreed and the conversation steered into a less sensitive topic.

Sciezka sighed and drained her teacup glad for the sudden change in atmosphere. If Edward knew how touchy his departure had made his family what would he say? Knowing him it would be along the lines of having to do what was expected of him, he never really had a choice and yet a part of her wondered if maybe it was all a façade, and his choice had hurt him more than it hurt them. Not that she could ask him. Not that he would ever admit to it. Sciezka knew this. And she knew he knew it.

Somewhere outside the confines of the porch, there was the sky and the sun was climbing higher as noon time approached. She could see a few clouds drifting by slowly they melded into each other forming other clouds.

"It's such a beautiful day." Winry said happily.

"Rezembul is such an amazing place. It makes Rush Valley look like a dust bowl." Carter replied.

Winry said she disagreed and giggled as he jammed a fork and stole a piece of cake off her plate.

"Honestly there is nothing scenic about where I live."

"If you wanted more you could have asked!"

Sciezka felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to meet them. At once she knew Alphonse was thinking the same thing. At the pretense of putting her plate away she followed him into the kitchen. "I know how Winry feels but ignoring a subject doesn't make it go away, it doesn't make someone not exist."

"She deals with things in her own way." Al said, he didn't look like he was paying that much attention either. His eyes were focused on a spot above the sink. "But I know what you mean. You seem a bit nervous today."

"I'm sorry." She felt the red rush to her face. Why did things like this get her so worked up?

"You don't have to apologize, Sciezka." Suddenly the sink seemed less interesting and she acquired all of his attention. "Hey, if you knew where Brother was. You'd tell me right?"

"I would if I could. However, I don't think he'd be too happy with me, if I did." She smiled slightly.

The slight smile on his face slightly turned downward causing him to mirror his brothers usual expression. "I'm not planning on going after him or anything."

"No Al, I mean I don't know anything more than that he's on a mission for the N.A.A. Really!" she added when he just stared at her intently with that familiar flesh cutting gaze. "I'm sorry! I don't know where he is. But I'm sure he's just fine!"

Al's expression softened. "I believe you. Sorry, I just…" He walked over to the sink and turned on the tap drowing out the silence with water. "I thought that if anyone would know anything it would be you. I'm not saying I suspect the worst. I can't just let him get away without giving us a word of how he's doing." He said over the splashing. "He's so inconsiderate sometimes." He punctuated his disdain with a clang as he set the dish down to dry. Then he turned and reached out for hers.

"Um I can ta--"

He grabbed the plate out of her hand, apparently impatient. Sciezka let him take it.

She stared silently at his back as he ranted, this time not bothering to turn on the tap. "It's been almost six months now. He better have broken something; maybe both his hands, it's the only excuse I'll take to why he can't even write a crummy letter."

Wow, this was the first time she had seen the younger Elric this angry. She couldn't help but notice how he looked more and more like his Ed as the seconds passed.

"Alphonse I," she stopped when he set the plate down and once again turned to look at her with those eyes. "I think he's protecting you. As stupid as that sounds," she went on seeing the look on the boy's face change from upset to confused.

"That is stupid. Why would he--?"

"Central has completely changed in the last year and the Council is pursuing it's own agenda's without concern for the soldiers or State Alchemists. Edward is the type of person who would rather walk into the line of fire alone than risk involving anyone one else. I'm not saying he is in danger. But I know the mission he was sent on involves a Philosopher's stone and--"

Oh no!

She closed her eyes and shut her mouth as tight as she could. So much for feigning ignorance.

"Sciezka."

She shook her head. "No. I won't say more. I've already said too much. Please don't repeat any of this. Especially not to Winry."

She felt a warm hand pat her shoulder. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"I really don't know where he is, Al…"

"It's fine Sciezka. Really. I won't say anything. And you don't have to say anymore."

"If you say brother isn't in any immediate danger then I believe you."

"I wasn't suppose to say anything in the first place," she sulked.

Al laughed, his hand still firmly on her shoulder. "No one needs to know. It'll be our secret." Once again she stared as his back as he finished washing the dishes, and suddenly it was as if the last few seconds hadn't existed, and the words that lingered in the air were washed away by the rushing water. With that thought in mind Sciezka realized she should really cut back on reading poetry books for fun, memorizing all that figurative language was really messing with her.

"Hey…" Al said so quietly she almost didn't hear him over the bubbles and soap and water. "Sorry about earlier…"

"It's alright. I can understand why you'd be upset," she reassured him.

"I really had my heart set on some apple pie."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Winry,_

_I know, I know. It's been a while since you've from heard from me and I apologize for that. It's been crazy lately. I can't exactly go into detail, or give any clues on my whereabouts, but I'm just writing to let you know that everything is okay. How is everyone in Rezembul doing? I arranged with the General to send some money for Al's schooling so tell him he can apply to whatever school he feels like, and I wish him the best of luck. As for me, well, I can't wait to come home, ever since all threats to this country have been eliminated missions have become tedious and I think I'm starting to acquire the same hatred you have for the railroad system. I got into a fight the other night with some idiot who tried to rob me, while switching between stations. Apparently he'd been mugging people all week, getting the jump on them as soon as they stepped off the train. Before you say anything, I'm alright, the thug's behind bars and your automail couldn't be better. You probably don't believe me, but I'll show you myself, hopefully soon. Nothi—_

"Hey, what you got there?" Before she could protest the paper was torn out of her hands.

"Nothing, give it back!"

Aquamarine eyes widened and a stupid wide smile took up her field of vision "Oooh, a letter from your boyfriend huh?"

"No, you idiot. Look at the salutation." She said snatching back the letter. "See, it's addressed to some girl named Winry." Apparently from Rezembul. Wherever that was.

"If that's the case then why are you reading it? Where'd you get it? You can't just go around stealing letters, Krysta!"

She clenched her teeth. "I didn't steal it, _Iris_." I found it in one of the guest rooms I was cleaning. You better get moving too. I'm not doing your half of the work again."

"Aww, but what are you going to do with the letter? It might be important."

"Important?" She looked from her friend to the paper in her hand. "We don't have time. We have a lot of work to do."

"But what if this Winry girl is waiting to hear from her boyfriend who she hasn't heard from in forever and well you're a prude so you may not understand the whole woes of love, but it's a big deal."

"I'm not a--"

We should definitely find out who wrote it and give it back to them. They might still be in the hotel."

It was no use. Iris was like the tide, fighting with her would only get you swept away. "I doubt it. The room was empty…"

"Well finish reading the letter and maybe we'll be able to look up the person in the guest book."

Krysta sighed. "Alright, but we need to finish up the rooms by the afternoon."

Her attention back on the letter, Krysta moved her finger to where she last left off.

"Nothing else worth mentioning. I suppose the wandering lifestyle has lost it's appeal."

She turned and gave her cousin a look.

"Sorry," Iris smiled.

She shook her head and read the rest.

_Anyway, I'm not sure how long this mission is going to take, all my leads have me running in circles all over the map. I'm going to be completely honest I have no idea when I'll be back, all I can say is that I hope it's soon. Still, I hope this letter gets to you, I'm going to send it out first thing in the morning. Sorry that I can't give a return address it's pretty much impossible with all the running around I do. Say hi to the old lady and Den for me and tell Al to get in contact with the General when he can. Can't say much there._

_Take care,_

_Edward_

"Edward?" Had there been an Edward there been an Edward staying here in the past few nights? It wasn't dated so it was anyone's guess if it had been written in the past few nights to begin with.

"Was there anyone by that name on the guest lists?" Iris asked.

Krysta shook her head trying to clear out her mind so she could think. "I don't remember." Which was weird because she was the one in charge of checking people in. Wait a minute…"

She looked under the front desk where she kept record of the guests and flipped through the pages. The hotel hadn't been in the best shape ever since the fire and not many guests had visited in the last few months. " She found what she was looking for in the entry for two months ago. Wow could the letter have been in that room for two months? How could she not have noticed? She practically cleaned the place every day, guests or not.

Then Something else caught her attention.

"He definitely checked in but he didn't check out?" Iris said, looking at the log.

"This doesn't make any sense." The area in which guests would leave a signature and an optional comment on the hotel was blank. What could that mean?

"The room was definitely empty when I cleaned it."

"Suite 315. It's been empty almost all year. Rarely anyone checks into it." Her cousin cut in.

Well according to the log this Edward guy definitely was the only person to have checked into that room in months. The room that been empty for months as was the space next to his name." She looked at the neat row of keys hanging on the wall behind where one of the two copies for 315 was indeed missing. Had been missing for a while now that she thought of it. "He didn't check back out," Krysta confirmed.

"Ohhh, what if he's--"

"Do not start with the ghost stories." She was not in the mood. She had about ten rooms to inspect and clean, and her shift at Check in would start in an hour. Family run businesses were such a nuisance why couldn't they hire any real help?

"He might still be in there!" Iris whispered excitedly ignoring her completely. "Maybe he was murdered, and his body is buried beneath the floorboards or something! And his soul still wanders around this ho--!"

The creaking sound of the grand polished wood door she liked so much, made them both jump.

And shriek, Which made it all the more embarrasing when she noticed the young man in uniform was standing in right in front of her. "Eh sorry if I scared ya."

"No, not at all." Stupid Iris, got her all worked up over this nonsense.

Even despite the fright she just received Krysta immediately went into receptionist mode. "Welcome to the White Rose hotel, the best hotel in New Aquaroya. Will you be staying with us today?"

"Actually…" The man pointed to a parcel he was holding under his arm.

Oh so he was the postman. Honestly, it really was ridiculous to have the poor man walk up the grand staircase; but the mailroom had been off limits since the fire which added signing for packages to her list of duties…gosh she couldn't wait to get out of this place. Wait a minute, postman…

"Sir! If you would please…" she caught him off guard, in the midst of handing a clipboard back to Iris and he stared at her curiously before she realized she hadn't explained herself.

"I um have a favor to ask of you," she picked up the letter of the desk and handed it to him. A guest seems to have left this behind there's no return address, or sender address for that matter but..."

"It's truly a tragedy, if two lovers can't get in contact, don't you think?" her cousin finished for her. "Especially if it's the last---" Krysta silenced her with a hand.

The post man shook his head. "Umm…well I don't know what I can do but…"

"It's to a girl named Winry in Rezembul"

"Oh, well perhaps I can help out."

"Really, you'll deliver it! Oh thank you!" Iris nearly jumped up and down in her happiness. Krysta shook her head again. Really…

"What she means to say is thank you for the trouble, Mr."

"Owen Henry at your service! You can just call me Owen," he grinned under his mock salute, revealing pearly white teeth. Hmm, not so bad.

"Anyway I'll get this delivered for you, you can count on me!" He saluted, and was out the door the next second.

"We've done a good deed, Krystie."

"Don't call me that." But that didn't say much for all the work that was ahead of them. She sighed as she closed the guestbook and put it away. "Now, it's back to work. We could leave the inventory for last I suppose, and just focus on getting the mayor's room ready. Iris…" She added when she noticed she was being ignored.

"Oh well I was just thinking, the mystery isn't exactly solved."

"Give it a rest already!"

The door opened again this time revealing Uncle Richard. Or as they knew him: the boss. "The rooms aren't going to clean themselves. Just what have you girls been up to all morning."

"We'll get on it right away, Papa!"

Krysta rolled her eyes as she tied a headband around her hair and searched for the cleaning supplies. Despite all the earlier excitement regarding love and the paranormal, today promised to be the same as any other.

* * *

**A/N This took forever. I needed it to take forever because I wanted to be absolutely certain that I gave just enough information without giving anything away. I also didn't want to make it seem like I was hinting at something that wouldn't take place in Part 2. I needed to know what I was doing with the second story before handing out any clues. But yes now I am done. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story from the beginning. It means a lot to me. Most of the reviews also gave me ideas of what I wanted to work on, and enough motivation to not give up on this 2 year old behemoth. Thank you!**

**Review responses starting with the most recent.**

**Pknumba1- Thank you so much. Wow 24 hours. I'm honored! I hope you enjoy what I have planned for part 2.**

**DownMoon- Thank you. Sometimes I was worried it might be too complex, but I'm glad to hear you liked it. **

**S.J. Smith- You are one of my favorite authors on this site and I'm honored to see you stuck with this story all the way. It's been an amazing ride, thanks for coming along. I have lots of excitement planned for part 2. Lots more Roy and of course paper airplanes. As for the way Ed reacted in the previous chapter. It wasn't so much out of the kindness of his heart but more as he already suspected it and didn't want to deal with it. Also it sort of contradicts because he's trying to be mature about it, but his words end up more indifferent and spiteful. I can guarantee that he isn't happy at all with the situation.**

**SoullessReaper- Yep she's engaged. I felt bad for her and felt she should move on. I didn't really see her as the type who will wait forever after Edward made it clear he wasn't coming back. It also makes things a lot more interesting, don't you think?**

**Blupheonix15- Thanks! There is a part two coming out soon so look for it!**

**Edxwin is cannon!!! Your name couldn't be all right. And there's the rest of the story for you! You'll have to wait a bit for part two, though…**

**Once again to everyone who read/may read this story. Thank you!**


End file.
